Destiny of the Stars: A Cardcaptor's Journey
by Heart-Shaped Quill
Summary: "Your life will be a complete metamorphosis." Sakura's untimely death, Syaoran's mysterious disappearance and the cards unleashed once more. It's only just the beginning... -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue: A Fallen Smile

A/N: First Cardcaptor Sakura fic, and proud of it! Constructive criticism always accepted, no flames.

I know that there is a lot of Fan Fics out there that are like this, but please bare with me and give this story a chance. You might think it's different!

Warning: This Fan Fic will most likely be long and full of mysteries and unimportant information that is important in later chapters. To get what is going on, I advise that you keep your eyes open and read closely. You never know; the most irrelevant detail could mean the start of a major plot twist!

Oh, CCS doesn't belong to me; it belongs to CLAMP.

Anyways, Hope you like!

* * *

**_Prologue: A Fallen Smile_**

**.~.~.**

A beautiful, round moon gleamed and stood out in the dark, cloudless sky, where it sat amongst the many scattered stars placed throughout the heavens. Below the picture perfect atmosphere above, was a crystal clear ocean, its deep blueness reflecting the moonlight as the waves moved up towards a clean, sandy beach. The gentle waves hit the golden grains of sand with a soft lapping sound, and then retreated back to where it once came.

Further up the coastline, where the much stronger waves gracefully hit a pile of wet rocks, sat a magnificent two-story mansion. Below on the ground floor, the double doors, one a dark rose pink and the other a dark mossy green, complete with strange symbols etched onto it, contrasted well with the grey building and the wide steps that led to it. On the second level, the seaside manor had two big windows, with a wide balcony that sat in the middle of it all, its golden rail lining along the edge gleaming in the white glow of the moon.

Standing on the balcony and leaning on the rail, stood a woman, no older than thirty, staring at the peaceful scene around her, obviously distracted. Her dull, emerald green eyes reflected the moon in her pupils as a soft breeze pushed her waist-length, slightly layered auburn hair to the side gently. Her face usually held a radiant smile that has warmed many a person's heart over the years, but tonight, that cheerful grin was replaced by a wistful expression of long time sadness.

_Why did he have to go?_

Pushing her tall, slender frame away from the rail, she turned around and, with her hair caught in the wind once more, headed back inside to her big bedroom.

_A bedroom that I used to share…_

Pausing at the start of the soft, plain carpet at her feet, she closed her eyes. Feeling a small smile coming up, she could hear her beloved guardians downstairs in the kitchen cooking tonight's dinner, bickering every now and then.

"Yummy! Chocolate pudding with topping!"

"Cerberus, stay away from the dessert! You know the Mistress will not like it if you eat it before dinner!"

Sighing, the woman continued walking into the room, but instead of collapsing onto the queen sized bed, headed to the vanity table on the opposite side, and sat down on a wooden chair in front of it.

She looked at what sat on the top. On the left was a pink book, which had a lion on its cover as well as a title across it that read "The Sakura". On the right hand side, however, was a photo set in a pink frame.

The thirty-year old picked it up and gazed at it wistfully. In the photo was she, around five years back, with a man. The guy had short, brown hair that hung down in bangs ending just over his intense amber colored eyes. He was just an inch taller than her. The couple were hugging and laughing into the camera, at a venue that looked like where they held their wedding. She was wearing a simple, white wedding dress and a veil decorated with cherry blossoms, he was wearing a simple black tuxedo, complete with a red rose in its pocket.

_It's been five years since we married…now it's been at least ten months since his last letter. But who's counting? _

The lady kept staring at the photo as a silent tear trickled down her cheek and splashed down onto the frame.

_All I want to know is if you are ok…Syaoran… _

A few more drops quietly flowed out as she kept looking at the photo of her husband of five years.

_Why didn't you tell me what's going on? Why have you been away for so long? Why aren't you here, during this difficult time by my side?  
_

As she slumped down on the table and closed her eyes, remembering all the good times she's been through with her first childhood rival, now adult lover, she didn't notice the strange black hole that had opened right behind the chair…

Eyes still closed in contentment; she smiled a soft, small smile.

"Don't be silly Sakura," she told herself aloud. "Syaoran's been busy, like he's been saying. He hasn't had the time to write a letter. He's fine..." she reassured herself.

Out of the dark hole behind her, the tip of a seemingly giant sharp sword poked out slowly. It surprisingly, remained oblivious to Sakura as it steadily moved towards her...

Without opening her eyes, Sakura Li rested her fingers on the Sakura book next to her. _I may as well say hello to the cards. They always make me feel better._

The book began to emit a soft, warm pink glow. As she felt her power flowing through her fingertips, Sakura opened her eyes slowly as the book began to glow brighter. The seal clicked open…

CRRACCK!

With a sickening sound, the mysterious sword swiftly passed through the chair and stabbed the Card Mistress in her upper back, sending wooden splinters flying everywhere. With a gasp of surprise and shock, she let out a heartfelt yell of pain.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Sakura's scream could be heard throughout the entire mansion. Shocked, Kero and Yue dropped the cooking utensils they were holding, looked to the source and flew upstairs in their true forms without another word.

Sakura clutched her heart in silent pain as the sword pulled out of her and disappeared out of sight. As she felt around to the wound, bringing back her own crimson blood on her hands, she felt herself getting weak. Bleeding heavily, she collapsed onto the ground, taking the picture with her. On impact with the ground, the frame shattered into millions of tiny glass shards.

Laying face down on the carpet, hair splayed out in all directions, she looked up weakly at the slowly opening Sakura book. As her vision blurred over and her world spun around her, she saw her beloved cards escape the book, flinging themselves out and disappearing to what seemed the corners of the world. Shocked, she reached out her right arm at the last two cards, which were floating in front of her. Just before her fingertips touched them…

Another shot of pain coursed through her body. Her eyes straining with tears of pain, she tried to reach for the cards again, but it was all she could take. As her throbbing injury continued to bleed her blood, she lowered her now-pale arm with a thump and remained still.

Then her vision faded to black, as the last pink card flew disappeared from sight. Emerald eyes shut, Sakura's last thoughts echoed in her mind.

_Search for your new master…Sakura cards…_

Cerberus and Yue burst through Sakura's bedroom door, where the sound of their mistress's screaming had come from. Upon opening, they came face to face with a sickening sight.

The Sakura book; except for two loyal cards lying on the cover, empty.

Blood and glass; everywhere.

Their Mistress; dead.

****

Meanwhile, in a high-rise apartment that was hidden from the unsuspecting people of New York with a powerful magical barrier, stood a man, no older than 40, pulling a sword out of the dark hole he had created, no expression on his face. He held his hand out, palm facing the hole, and closed his eyes. His hand was surrounded by a faint, green aura, and the hole started to close up from the middle out. When the hole was fully closed up and dissolved out of sight, the man lowered his arm and turned to his wife, who was slightly younger than him.

"Darling, have you disposed of her?" the blonde haired, grey eyed woman asked.

"Of course, Honey. I've successfully killed her with my magic," the man answered back, as the sword he held in his hands exploded into a burst of magical, emerald green flames.

A teenage boy with short, black hair that hung over his eyes in bangs and cold grey eyes stepped forward from behind his mother. "So, now that the Card Mistress is dead, the cards are free now, right Father?" he enquired.

The dad stepped forward and rested his hand on the boy's left shoulder.

"Yes, son. The cards are now freed. Now, it is time for you to set forth and capture them all. This is what you have been training for. Don't let anyone get in your way," the man said in his serious voice, staring at the boy with cold determination.

The teen simply nodded, his stern expression matching his father's. "Yes, Father. Where am I headed?"

The adolescent's mother closed her eyes and was soon surrounded with a blue aura that briefly lit up the room. Standing still, she sensed the area where the cards were.

"Melbourne, Australia," she spoke.

"Then that is where you must go. Take your weapon, now son, and good luck!"

The father turned to a dark corner of the small living room and held his hand out to it. He was surrounded by the same green-colored aura as before. Also, a long, sword shaped object that was also glowing the same green appeared in its dark corner and floated over to the man. Once in his hands, the father thrust the weapon into his son's hands, and with many farewells and good wishes, the two parents gathered around their son and chanted some magic words under their breath, closing their eyes also. As the magic got stronger, so did their auras, and with a fling of their arms towards their son, the room was illuminated with a bright mix of blues, greens and darkness as they enveloped the emotionless boy.

And with a flash, he was gone.

AS the mother sat down to rest without another word, the father ran a hand through his shorter, black hair and, with a look of glee on his face, thought,"With all the cards in my possession, this world shall fall before my feet! At last, The Nigrum's will rule the Earth!"

* * *

Please don't kill me for killing Sakura. That's all I can say. Please read and review anyway. No flames. If you give feedback, I promise that I will check out your profile and if there are any of your stories that interest me, I'll leave a review.

Thanks!

**Mysterious Angel Girl**

EDIT (24-12-08): Ugh, this chapter is so awful and short compared to the latest chapters... that whole Syaoran going to war thing annoyed me, so I changed it. Added detail and changes where possible. Might edit this fully one day...


	2. 1: The Start of Destiny

A/N: Questions asked by reviewers, answered by me:

1: Many people have asked why Sakura didn't sense the black magical portal that Mr. Nigrum conjured up to kill her with that sword. This is because he blocked his magic from being sensed; therefore she didn't feel its presence (Kero and Yue didn't sense it either. Also reasons why his magic is powerful enough to block it from her senses will be revealed later. Much later).

2: Many people are also wondering if Sakura will come back. I don't want to spoil the story, so that shall remain a secret. Hehe... will be revealed later on...

Anyways, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and or added the story to alerts and or favs. They really make my day, so thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. However, I own what they don't own, and that is my characters! They will never own them! Hahahaha :)

**Full Summary: After years of reigning as the Card Mistress, Sakura Li's life is about to come to an unexpected end. Now, with the cards free from the confines of the Sakura book, where might they end up, and how will they end up altering a normal teenage girl's life? _Your life will be...a complete metamorphosis..._ and that's only just the beginning...**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Start of Destiny**_

**.~.~.  
**

Grey clouds block the sun and swarm out above a big, metropolitan suburb that is full of intersecting roads and honking cars stuck in traffic jams. Amongst it all, are the many tall buildings, some apartments, some observation towers, scattered everywhere and taking up most of the city itself. Below, on the sidewalks, are thousands of people, all uniquely dressed in their own style, which were politely pushing, walking or just trying to make their way to wherever they were going. Important businessmen were chattering away on their mobiles, early morning shoppers were eagerly weaving in and out of everyone's way as they headed towards the latest summer sale at Myer, which would open soon, and a group of Japanese tourists were walking, cameras in hand, towards the MCG, hoping for an early tour.

This is, of course, the city of Melbourne, located in the state of Victoria, country of Australia.

But this isn't our focus yet. Out spotlight is on a town just outside of the City of Melbourne to the south, a town that is close to the sea and is home to a majestic sandy beach. And the name of this town is Silverstone Lakes, home also to Seaside Skate Park, Silverstone Lakes Secondary School (or College, depending on who you asked), and, of course, the home of Jennifer Lumen, where our story begins…

A small, brick house sits halfway down a near-deserted Niteo Avenue. It has two wide, glass windows on either side on the wooden oak door in the middle. The window on the right had a pair of light-blue curtains drawn, blocking the inside from view. Behind those curtains, lies a teenage girl, no older than 16, sleeping on her bed, her long, smooth black hair splayed out on her pillow, her body moving around slightly under the blue covers…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jennifer Lumen stood in darkness that reflected her thoughts. Wrapping like a blindfold across her eyes, she didn't know what to do or how to get out.

_I can't run, I can't move..._

In fact, the only source that was close enough to light were an array of pink cards, each one flying in its own direction around the confused teenager. Curiously, Jennifer grabbed one out of the air and looked at it. On the back, there was a circle filled with strange markings, including a sun and moon on both sides and an eight-pointed star in the middle.

"What are these?" Jennifer whispered out loud and in awe. But just before she could turn over the card, a strong gust of wind started up, causing her to drop the card in shock. As the card flew off to join the rest, Jennifer unwittingly took a step back and looked at her surroundings. The cards were now spinning so fast, it was like they were forming a barrier. A round yellow circle, much like the one etched on the cards, appeared below her feet. The appearance of it caused a small pink orb of light to float out of the circle and hover in front of Jennifer.

Jennifer stared at the orb in front of her in wonder. On closer inspection, the orb held a small key inside it, the key itself was spinning around at a fast rate. Before she knew it, the key stopped spinning and stretched out into a long, pink staff. The staff, with its golden star surrounded by a pink circle and two wings on either side, seemed to beckon to Jennifer as it hovered in front of her.

Jennifer didn't seem to take notice of the gusting wind whipping her hair around and the cards spinning with it in a blur. She was too busy staring at the foreign object in front of her.

_My conscious mind is cautious, but my heart says grab it..._

And with that, Jennifer threw her right arm forward and grasped the staff with her right hand, causing the area around her to be bathed in a pink glow. The cards all seemed to pause at the sudden action.

"_It's all up to you now, Cardcaptor…" _a soft voice said in the distance, breaking through the light.

"Who are you?" Jennifer called out, the staff still in her hands.

"_You will find out in time…" _the strange voice echoed out as the pink glow dissipated and darkness returned once more.

"Wait! Who are you? What is all this about?" Jennifer demanded to the bleak nothingness, but that just made the cards start spinning around her again, this time more rapidly in their respective directions. Before she knew it, a barrier of pink blurs was all she could see.

Then all went black as a familiar sound filled the air...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beep Beep. Beep Beep.

A shrill, loud beeping sound filled the once-quiet air as the teenager woke from her slumber, sweating and panting madly. Sitting up, she took in a few breaths, slowly trying to calm her buzzing thoughts and thumping heart.

_What was that dream?_

_What did it mean?_

_What's a Cardcaptor?_

_What did that voice mean that I will find out in time?_

Letting out a sigh as she finally put her panicky feelings to rest, the black-haired girl placed her feet on the ground and sat on the edge of her bed. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, she wondered what the time was.

_7 am! That's early!_

Even though it was too early, the girl refused to go back to sleep, fearing that dream will come back to haunt her.

With another sigh, the teenager rose from her sitting spot and stood on the wooden floor below her. After stretching out a few times and yawning, she picked up a brush and began to groom her hair.

_Ok Jen, today's gonna be a great day,_ her thoughts said to her positively._ Don't let a weird dream get to you. _

But she couldn't get it out of her head; no matter how hard she tried.

After brushing her hair, Jennifer put the brush down and stared into the mirror in front of her. Her blue eyes stood out on her tanned skin, and her straight black hair framed her face perfectly. At that, she smiled to herself, satisfied.

Turning away from the mirror, Jennifer started to get ready for school. She pulled off her sleepwear, sprayed on some deodorant, and got dressed into her respective school clothes. After looking down at herself in her white polo T-shirt, grey skirt, and knee length white socks, she grabbed her schoolbag and walked downstairs.

But wait, why is her reflection still in the mirror?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Jen!" a tall boy with dirty blonde hair that ended shortly above his eyes in a fringe, greets from the entrance on Silverstone Lakes Secondary School. This kid is Chris Jackson, a good friend of Jennifer's. As she gets off the bus, she looks up and returns the greeting with a cheerful wave. While she walks over to him, she could feel a small blush rising on her cheeks. Not only was Chris one of her best friends, it was also a person she had a small crush on. But she couldn't bear to tell him her feelings (yet) because she was afraid it would ruin their friendship.

"Hey! How was Queensland?" Jennifer asked Chris.

"Yeah it was alright. Went to the Gold Coast and stuff."

"Cool. Did you go on that Tower of Terror?"

"Nope. It was shut down for some reason."

Blue eyes met warm brown eyes as Jennifer's heart warmed up. She liked staring into Chris' eyes. Maybe one day, she could stare into them forever.

"Ah well. Maybe it will be open another time."

"Yeah. Hey, sorry, but I've got to go. First period will start soon, and I've got Ms. Krabb for History."

"That's a good start to the week, isn't it?" Jennifer joked.

"Yeah. Cya later, Jen," and with that, Chris turned into the school and right to the Year 10 boy's locker bays.

Jennifer turned left towards the Year 10 girl's locker bays. As she walked past many different classrooms, her mind wandered towards Chris, her friend ever since the start of high school. It is all she can think about…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chris's POV_

Part of me can't be bothered going to class, even though Ms. Krabb will kill me if I don't turn up, especially for my first class of the year. She looks so ancient she could belong in a museum, and since she has no husband (that's what I've heard anyway), it's no wonder she's like that. All grouchy and all that. Working at the school since forever can do that to do I guess.

Hmm…perhaps I can hide out in the library?

But it's not like me...

Meh. I can always turn up late. I won't get into trouble for a few minutes right?

Without another thought, I head towards the library, the oldest building in the school. It is placed smack dab in the middle of it all.

Once I enter the small, quiet building, I discover that there is no one around.

Sigh. What a great way to kill time.

Moving along the different rows of books, I decide to look for a new book to read, and read it now. I need something to do, after all.

Then a certain book catches my eye.

It had a pink spine with big bold letters on it, reading 'The Sakura.'

_Hmmm...interesting. Sounds girly though._

Pulling it out, I check the back cover for a library barcode. Nothing.

_Maybe its not a library book..._

Without another thought, I hide the book under my school jumper and pray that the security alarms don't go off as I pass through the exit. I only let out my breath after I reached my locker.

As I gaze upon its strange-looking cover, I thought, _wait 'til I show Jennifer and Crystal!_

* * *

I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Nothing big: just an introduction to some main characters and the revealing of the Sakura book. I just wanted to post this before Christmas, and then I can work on the next chapters during the holidays.

Anyway, hope you like, and reviews are always appreciated :)

**EDIT (14/4/08): Chris' POV still here, but I might go back and add more detail to it later or even change it to third person, cause it is still awful. I also got annoyed with how I've described his hair, so I went back and reworded it.**

**EDIT (24/12/08): Added a summary, but it seems iffy. I might change it later.**


	3. 2: A Mystical Discovery

A/N: Yes! A chapter post on Christmas! Hope you all like :)

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A mystical discovery**_

**.~.~.**

_Ding-a-ling-a-ling! Ding-a-ling-a-ling!_

When the bells rang shrilly at 12:30pm, it was lunchtime. Hordes of kids of all year levels piled out of their respective classrooms as they headed towards their lockers, some hungry for food, others just dying to tell their friends the latest gossip. A select few headed towards the library, while the majority headed towards the oval. The minority of people hung about the locker areas or found a good place to sit under the shady trees dotted around the school.

Jennifer was part of the minority. After grabbing her lunch and putting her books away, she stood up and turned around, heading towards the group of trees where her and her friends hang out.

"Hey! Jen!"

Jennifer smiled a warm smile in the direction of the greeting. It had come from none other than Crystal McMahon, best friend and photographer extraordinaire. Like Jennifer, she is welcoming and usually cheerful. Unlike Jennifer, her looks couldn't be more different. Her platinum blonde hair stuck out in multiple layers around her petite face, while her bright amber eyes stood out on her pale skin. Also unlike Jennifer, she had a flair with photography, and always carried a camera around her neck, because she was always taking pictures, most which were for the school paper.

"Hey Crystal!" Jennifer replied as she walked over to where Crystal was sitting under the shady trees.

"How's it going?"

"Good."

"What you have first?"

"I had P.E first. Ugh."

"Who did you have?"

"Miss Ford."

"No wonder! She'll have you running away, not running laps!"

The two girls laughed at that, which made Jennifer feel a bit better. Miss Ford was probably disliked by just about everyone who had her for a teacher, whenever it be recently or in the past.

Before Jennifer could ask Crystal some questions about her classes, she saw something catch her eye. Standing by the library, leaning against the wall, empty expression on their face, was…

Herself?

Jennifer shook her head in amazement and shock. _Na, _she thought_, it couldn't be. Unless someone wanted to copy my fashion sense today. Or thought it would be funny to be a duplicate or something._

Jennifer blinked, but in that millisecond, the stranger had disappeared. Gone, just like that.

_Maybe I was imagining it…It's not April 1__st__ today right?_

"Jennifer?"

With that, Jennifer came back down to earth and turned to the source of the voice. When she saw who it was, she tried to hide a creeping blush.

It was Chris.

"Y-yeah?" she mumbled, looking up at him.

"You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine!" she reassured him and Crystal, who was still sitting in the same position as earlier.

"Yep, that's you Jennifer. The daydreamer!" Crystal smiled.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. It's not her fault she liked daydreaming every now and then.

But for once, she was sure that what she had seen wasn't a figment of her imagination. Glancing back at the library, she hoped that this 'copy' of her was back there. Instead, all she saw was a blank brick wall.

_Yep, just my imagination,_ she thought.

"Hey guys. Do you want to come over for a study session tonight?"

"Sure Chris!"

Crystal smiled in reply. Her best friend sure is funny when it came to boys she liked.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ding-a-ling-a-ling! Ding-a-ling-a-ling!_

"Class! Don't forget that exercise 2 on surds is due tomorrow!" the male teacher reminded his class in his Indian accent. But not before they had all run out of the classroom. You would think Year Ten students would be more mature these days!

The teacher walked over to the front desk and tapped a certain person on the shoulder.

"Jennifer, class is over. Unless you want to stay the night here, you'll have to leave."

Jennifer jumped at the teacher's voice, which nearly caused her to mess up her math's calculations on her page.

"Sorry, Mr. Peterson. Here's my work!"

And with that, Jennifer grabbed her things and headed outside towards her locker.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The trio headed towards Chris' house after school, which was within walking distance of the school. They chattered happily about random stuff, until they got to his front gates.

Chris' parents are fairly wealthy. They managed a female surf brand called 'WaveAngel', which was pretty popular. So it's no wonder that he lives in a mansion.

As she approached the front gates, Jennifer gazed in awe at the big building. _Chris is so lucky, _she thought.

The building itself was a nice, tan colour made of bricks. Heaps of windows dotted everywhere on the building, along with two big, round ones on either side of the majestic oak front doors.

While she thought he was pretty fortunate to have a place like this, Jennifer couldn't help but wonder why. It's not like his older sister showed up much anymore, not that she was busy with her own two kids and husband, let alone his parents. Because of their hectic jobs, they came home late and started early. But they always take Sunday off so they can spend time with their son.

It was times like that that Jennifer would love to spend time with Chris and keep him company, since her parents worked similar hours. But, ever since she started crushing on him, she had been nervous about asking him. So, times like today, especially when he invited her and Crystal over, it made her pretty happy that she was spending time with her friends, even if it was study time.

After Chris punched in the security code, the gates opened and the threesome stepped in. Upon reaching the door, Chris unlocked it and swung it open for the girls to enter first. As they stepped in, they took in their surroundings.

The floor below their feet was a soft, white marble. To the left was the entrance to the living room, where the marble was replaced by a deep maroon carpet. On the right was the entrance to the dining room, where the carpet was a moss green. And in front of them, in the middle of the small lobby, was a majestic fountain shaped like an elegant mermaid, her long flowing hair cascading past her shoulders as she sat on a smooth rock. The water trickled out from her open mouth.

Jennifer and Crystal stared in awe at the fountain, which they had not seen before. They turned to Chris for an explanation.

"Mum got it the other day. She's obsessed with antiques, I tell ya. C'mon, let's go to the attic."

The two teens nodded in agreement, and with that, they walked past the staircase and headed to the small elevator nearby, which shot up to the attic after Chris pressed a few buttons and they were inside it, of course.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Jackson's attic was like your normal, average household attic, except it was much bigger, of course. Like everyone else's, it was cluttered with heaps of junk and nick-nacks that weren't of much use. Unlike everyone else's, it actually had windows that let the air in and not make the room hold a musty smell. This is probably why Chris had chosen this to be their study spot today.

"Chris, why in the attic for study today?" Crystal asked. _This wasn't like him, _she thought.

"My room is getting renovated today. And why not? It's a change of scene."

"Yeah. Who cares, as long as it gives us some peace," Jennifer agreed as Crystal shook her head. Her friend usually seemed to agree with what Chris said, like he was some god or something.

The trio found a bare space on the dark wooden floor, and began to set up their workspace. Just as Jennifer was putting her books on the floor in front of her, she felt something strange. She froze suddenly, hoping to feel it again.

But the strange sensation has passed just as quickly as it had come.

Strange, she thought, as she unzipped her pencil case and reached in for a pen. But what she pulled out wasn't a pen. Not even a pencil.

It was… _a small key?_

On closer inspection, it was a small pink key, with a pink circle on top and two small wings on either side of it. In the middle of the circle, was a golden-coloured, five-pointed star.

Jennifer stared at the item in her hand in disbelief. _Haven't I seen this before somewhere? She _thought.

But after she blinked, the image was gone, replaced by a blue biro.

_God, _she thought to herself, _I've gone nuts today._

_Thanks goodness my friends didn't notice my little space trip, _she thought again as she looked at her friends studying of their respective work. Sighing quietly, she pulled out her History textbook and put pen to paper. Jennifer hadn't even finished one sentence when…

BANG!

The three teenagers sat up and turned to the sound, wondering what had broken the silence.

"Oh guys, I was meant to show you this earlier, especially you, Jennifer," Chris said as he walked over and picked up the culprit of the sound: a pink book that had fallen off a nearby shelf. He then came back and sat down, and placed the book in the middle of their little circle.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked. Crystal looked at it in wonder and, without hesitation, took out her camera and snapped a few shots of it.

Chris took in a breath. "I found it in the library. Strange enough, it wasn't even bar-coded, so it doesn't belong to the school."

"You stole it?" Crystal said in disbelief.

Chris nervously shifted in his spot on the floor. "Er…anyway, I thought it was pretty weird, considering it wouldn't open, so I thought you would like to try Jen. I know how you like mysteries and all that." When he finished that last sentence, Chris flashed a small smile at Jennifer.

Jennifer blushed at his words, while Crystal rolled her eyes and put her camera away, satisfied with the amount of pictures she had taken.

"Thanks for thinking of me Chris, but I don't think it's right. It's probably someone's secret diary or something if it's locked like that. I know I wouldn't like it if someone went through my private things."

Jennifer picked it up and looked at the cover. It consisted of a winged lion and a sun below it. Above the lion, there was a banner that contained the book's title: The Sakura. It was shut, locked by a seal on the right side of the book.

"Who would name their diary "The Sakura" anyway? If I had a diary, I would call it-

_Click. _

The seal opened.

The threesome looked at the book once again in wonder and surprise.

"Jen… h-how did you do that?" Crystal stuttered in amazement.

"I don't know. Maybe it's one of those electronic diaries that opens with the voice-activated password?" Jennifer said.

"What kind of weirdo would have their password on the front cover for all to see anyway?" Crystal said.

"Maybe the owner's name is in the cover?" Chris butted in.

Jennifer looked at the book once again. _He's got a point, _she thought. _Just looking at the inside cover. No harm done, right?_

"Ok, I'll check," Jennifer replied to Chris. Carefully, she placed a hand on the cover and flipped the book open. And what was in there shocked them all.

The book had a large, rectangle shaped hole going through all its pages. And in the hole was the back of a pink card with a strange symbol on it.

Jennifer wondered what kind of book this was.

Chris was wondering the same thing.

Crystal was tempted to take out her camera and snap more photos of this latest discovery, but was disappointed at having no more space on her camera to do so.

Then Jennifer felt it again: the strange sensation. Without another thought, she thrust her hand towards the pink card in the book, only to pull out only two of them when she withdrew her hand. As Jennifer turned them over, her two friends crowded around her and looked over her shoulder, gazing at the cards as well.

The cards in question were not your typical playing cards: one had a picture of a white, fluffy bunny with small wings on its back. The label of the bottom said "The Jump". The other card had a picture of a woman of it that looked like she had bird wings. Jennifer stared at this card and started to whisper its title in wonder.

"The W-

"NOOOO! STOPP!!"

This sudden voice surprised the trio. Jennifer even gave a little yell and dropped the cards. She backed away from them, along with Crystal and Chris. Then they watched in mild horror and shock as the Sakura book began to glow a bright pink. As the aura grew stronger, a round, yellow head with half- roundish ears materialized from right out of the empty book! After the head, the creature's smaller, yellow body, along with its little white wings and yellow tail with a puff of white at its end, came out. After it had fully materialized, it floated above the book, and stared at Jennifer and her friends.

"Thank god you didn't say the name of the card, otherwise we would be in more trouble!" it turned and said to Jennifer.

"Who…who are you?" the trio asked at the same time.

The miniature yellow bear floated down and hovered over the empty space in the open book proudly.

"My name is Kerberos or Cerberus, Guardian Beast of the Seal, but you can call me Kero for short!"

"Are you-

"Before you even say it, Blonde Boy, I'm not a stuffed toy!"

"Ok…sorry," Chris held up his hands is defence. _This is weird,_ he thought…

Now, which one of you three opened the book?" Kero asked the trio.

Crystal pointed at Jennifer.

"Crystal!" Jennifer whispered and nudged her best friend.

Then she turned to Kero.

"Sorry for looking in your book! I swear I didn't see anything personal in it, I sw-

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kero interrupted, a blank look on his face.

"It's your diary right?" Jennifer asked, a bit relived.

"Nope. It's a special book that contains mystical powers that were created by my creator, Clow Reed."

Kero flew over to one of the cards and picked it up, showing it to the threesome.

"This is called a Clow Card. There are fifty-three of them, each holding a different power. But enough about that, my point is-

"Was this guy a big fan of pink or something?" Crystal asked.

"Where are the rest of them?" Chris asked.

Kero shook his head. "No. The cards are now not Clow Cards. They were at first, but then, around twenty years ago, a ten-year old Japanese girl named Sakura found this book and released the cards."

Kero turned to Jennifer.

"Which brings me to you."

Jennifer sat up in shock. "What do I have to do with all this?"

"You opened the seal right?"

"Yes. So?"

"So that means you are my next Cardcaptor!"

* * *

Dun dun dun dunnn! Not really a cliffy I know, but it gives me time to think of a new chant. No offence to the Japanese CCS, but I didn't like that chant, since I grew up with the dub, and even that one is a bit stupid. And since I'm trying to make this FF different with new beginnings, I'm setting a challenge for everyone out there.

Can you please help me think of a new chant for the Star Staff? If you make a good one up, I'll use it and give full credit to you on the next chappie. If a number of people make up good ones, I might try and mix their ideas up to make one chant. Either way, I'll thank you and give you credit.

Thanks very much, please review, and Merry Christmas :)

**EDIT (25/4/08):** If you are a new reader, please ignore the above note. I've got a chant already. Also, I have edited some parts and added more detail where applicable. I also just relized a major mistake: I used the name the English dub calls Kero! That is changed now, so I'm happy.


	4. 3: The Birth of a New Cardcaptor

Hey everyone! Happy belated New Year! And many thanks to** hikariclowreed** and **ARayofHope** for the chant ideas! I sorta mixed your ideas, along with my own, to make a brand new chant, so thanks for the inspiration!

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The birth of a new Cardcaptor_**

**.~.~.**

As the sweet summer sun started to dip below the horizon, we focus on Chris' mansion, which looks picturesque in front of the sunset-colored sky. Zoom in closer, and we see our heroine Jennifer, standing outside on Chris' balcony, staring out at the town she calls home. The distant expression she wore on her face suggested she was lost in her thoughts. And who could blame her, after what had just happened.

_It's not even a month since my birthday, and already my life has changed,_ she thought as she leaned on the railing, her black hair swinging across her face.

Many things sped through her mind one after the other, as the voices of her friends, and the strange teddy looking thing that claimed to be a guardian, echoed inside and reflected her thoughts.

"_What's a Cardcaptor?"_

"_You have magic powers. That's how you opened the book."_

"_Jen has magic?"_

"_The cards will cause major destruction to this world if you don't contain them."_

"_My old mistress must've foreseen this. It is your destiny."_

She looked down at the small, pink key she fingered in her hands and sighed in disbelief. What had she gotten herself into?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Some time ago… _

The room became silent as the tension rose. No one spoke a word for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Everyone in the attic was getting over the shock announcement that this 'Kero' thing had just proclaimed to the three teens. The wind blew in from the open window, creating a soft sound that everyone could hear. A wooden windchime struck a soft, hollow sound in the wind.

Crystal was the first to break the silence. "Wait. What's a Cardcaptor?" she asked demandingly but politely, her amber eyes full of questioning.

Kero groaned and slapped his head with his small hand, thinking,_ how dumb can this generation get_? He picked up one of the cards off the floor again and presented it to the three.

"Many years ago, my old mistress Sakura, who was ten years old at the time, found this book in her basement. It was called 'The Clow'," Kero explained as he pointed to 'The Sakura', which was on the floor. "Upon opening it, she released the-then Clow cards. Because she released them, she had to get them back, thus becoming a Cardcaptor. After capturing all of the cards, she became the mistress of the cards, and eventually, she transformed them into Sakura cards, cards under her power of the stars. I won't bore you all with all the details now, but that's basically it in a nutshell."

Kero then flew over to Jennifer, who was deep in thought and had remained silent since the discovery.

"So basically, you have magic powers. That's how you opened the book."

Jennifer's friends let out a small gasp.

"Jen has magic?" Chris said in surprise.

"Yep. It's the only way the seal on this book can be opened," Kero confirmed.

"Jen, you ok?" Crystal put an arm around her best friend and asked in concern. Jennifer was still quiet, not uttering a sound. Of course, finding all this out in one day would take some time to sink in, wouldn't you agree?

In that moment, Jennifer seemed to come back to Earth. She sat up suddenly and shook her head, shrugging off Crystal. "Huh? Oh, sorry guys. I was just thinking of a dream I've had recently…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Flashback in Jen's point of view_

Many pink cards floating in front of me, each emitting its own soft glow.

An empty, dark setting. Only the cards' surrounding me is all I can see.

A gust of wind and a golden mysterious circle with strange symbols.

A small key spinning around in a small pink orb, then stretching out into a staff.

Grabbing the staff and being surrounded by a pink glow.

That strange voice…

"_It's all up to you now, Cardcaptor…"_

"Who are you?" I called out, the staff still in my hands.

"_You will find out in time…" _the strange, soft voice echoed out as the pink cards around me began to spin around faster.

"Wait! Who are you? What is all this about?" I demanded

Then nothing.

_End of flashback and Jen's point of view_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Whoa. It sounds like you knew this was going to happen before it even begun," Kero said after Jennifer explained what she saw in her strange dream.

"Now that I remember what happened in that dream, these strange events now make some sense," Jennifer whispered. She looked up at Kero. "But what will happen if I don't take this up, Kerbe- I mean Kero?"

Kero shrugged his shoulders. "You have no choice. You have to catch those cards. Otherwise, the cards will cause major destruction to this world if you don't contain them." _I don't blame them after what happened to Sakura, _he thought to himself.

"Major destruction?" Crystal gasped.

"You mean the world…" Chris started.

"…will be destroyed?" Jennifer, for once, didn't care that she has finished Chris' sentence. This is more important.

"Exactly," Kero stated. "The Sakura cards each hold a different power. They are all powerful in their own way, and can be enough to create catastrophe if set free, or put into the wrong hands."

_What have we done? _Jennifer thought in silence.

"Anyway, enough about that for now. Names?" Kero asked the trio suddenly.

"Oh! Um…Jennifer. Jennifer Lumen."

"Crystal McMahon."

"Chris Jackson."

"I see you are all best friends with each other?" Kero asked.

The threesome nodded.

"Ok, let's just say that this is one of those secrets that stay within the group, ok? We don't want anyone else to know about it."

Everyone agreed. Then Kero turned to Jennifer. "What do you say?"

It was enough for Jennifer. She simply stood up, looked at Kero in his beady eyes, and said,

"I'll do it."

As soon as she said those words, she wished she could take them back.

Kero nodded and flew over to the Sakura book. Placing his hand over the seal, he began to chant some Japanese words that were unknown to the threesome. As he said these words, a small orb of pink light floated out of the lock and moved towards Jennifer. Inside the orb was a small pink key that had a pink circle on top with small wings on either side. Inside the circle was a yellow, five-pointed star. Suddenly, it stopped in front of her and hovered in the air at arm's length. As Kero shouted out the last word of the chant, the room was bathed in a bright pink light, and a strong wind started up.

As Chris and Crystal backed away and shielded their eyes from the brightness, Jennifer also stepped back in surprise, but that caused a yellow magic circle with the strange symbols to appear beneath her feet. _This is just like my dream,_ she thought.

Meanwhile, the small key had started to spin rapidly. And soon enough, it stopped spinning and it stretched out into a long, pink staff. It, of course, had the same circle with wings on each side on top, as well as the star in the middle of it.

"Jennifer, grab the staff!" Kero shouted from somewhere. The light was so bright she couldn't see anything other than the staff in front of her. She was lucky she could hear him, for the wind was practically roaring in her ears.

Just like in her dream, Jennifer thrust her right arm forward and grasped the staff. As soon as she did, the light grew brighter as her black hair was flung in all directions by the wind.

With that, Kero declared, "I, Cerberus, now consider you, Jennifer, as the new Cardcaptor!"

And with that, the wind died down, the circle disappeared and Jennifer stood there with the staff in her hands, wide eyed and in shock.

"My old mistress must've foreseen this. It is your destiny." Kero said under his breath, but just loud enough for her to hear.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, after reflecting on the recent events, she thought had she made that decision on an impulse.

What was she thinking, taking on something that was out of her league? It's not like her to go around saving the world from magic cards. It was such a big responsibility. And with Year Ten exams coming up…

That's why she was outside on the balcony, trying to let this all sink in. Her friends had sensed that she needed some time alone for a while, and Kero seemed to know as well, so they let her go.

In a matter of minutes, her life as she knew it was practically extinct. Now, she had to get used to using magic cards, capturing magic cards, and saving the world from destruction.

_Ah well, _she thought,_ I have no choice. If it is my destiny, like Kero said, then I've just gotta accept it._

And with that, Jennifer turned and walked back inside, satisfied and content about her future. Stopping, she turned around to look at the sunset once more. She smiled at the setting sun. It was a new beginning for her and her friends, whenever she liked it or not.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jennifer leaned against the wall of the elevator, fiddling the star staff key in her hands once more._ It's a surprise the renovator that was fixing Chris' room hasn't heard all the noise that was going on earlier,_ she thought. She didn't know what she and her friends would do if anyone else had found out about her newly found-out magical powers. She didn't want publicity about it or anything.

_Ding._ The elevator had reached the attic, where she had left her friends and Kero. But the door opened to reveal…

Her friends sprawled out on the floor. Asleep.

Jennifer ran up to Crystal and poked her, thinking that she would wake up. "C'mon, wake up sleepyhead!" she said jokingly.

But she didn't wake up. Instead, she continued to snore.

Frowning, she went over to Chris, who was nearby. Again, she poked him, but like Crystal, he didn't wake.

"What's wrong with everyone?" she said out loud.

Then Kero flew over from a corner of the attic. He looked quite frantic.

"Jennifer! It's a Sakura card! Can't you sense it?"

"Of course not! It's not like I've done this before!" Jennifer retorted.

Kero sighed. "You're right. Sorry. It will take some time before you can harness your new abilities."

He then turned towards the two teens sleeping on the ground, then back at Jennifer again. "A Sakura card did this. You have to hurry and catch it; otherwise it could do this to everyone else in town."

"We better get to it then!" Jennifer declared. Then something caught her eye; a small, fairy like creature floating by the window. Jennifer peered at it, and when it turned and saw her, it flew out the window in fright, leaving a glittery trail behind it.

"It's the Sleep Card! Jennifer, release the staff just like I showed you!"

"Ok!" And with a nod, Jennifer took out the star key and held it out in front of her. With a deep breath, she began to chant:

_"Key of Sakura._

_Banisher of dark,_

_Keeper of light._

_Power of the Stars,_

_Unleash your might!_

_Release!"_

After exclaiming that last word, the magic circle appeared under her feet once more, and the key spun around rapidly, two centimeters above her hand. After the strong wind had subsided, the key extended into the pink star staff. Jennifer grabbed it and held it out in front of her.

After releasing the staff, Jennifer raced to where she had left the two cards, Windy and Jump. She pocketed Windy and held Jump in her hand. With another deep breath, she ran to the open window and held Jump between her index and middle finger. Remembering what Kero had told her earlier, Jennifer began to chant:

_"Jump,_

_Lend me your power, so I can chase down a Sakura card!_

_JUMP!"_

Jennifer threw the card, along with the staff, out towards her, and upon summoning, the card released its spirit. The spirit formed on Jennifer's school shoes as small wings. And with that, Jennifer jumped out of the open window, with Kero flying closely behind her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Woah! I didn't know I could jump so high!" Jennifer exclaimed as she was propelled up to such an extraordinary height, she nearly reached the clouds. After she fell down from that jump, she landed on a roof and prepared to jump again. "_That was kinda cool,_ she thought in wonder. Things like this nearly took her breath away.

Kero caught up to her. "Wow! You're doing better than I thought!"

"Thanks!" Jennifer replied as she jumped again. She couldn't help but feel a bit suprised with herself as well. This continued for some time; Jennifer jumping from roof to roof, keeping her eyes on the small, glittery thing in the distance, who was flying over Silverstone Lakes and making each and everyone it flew over fall asleep with its sleeping spores.

Ten minutes later, it was completely dark, and Jennifer was still chasing the small, green glow, which still seemed far away.

"Why…is…it…so…far?" Jennifer said to Kero between jumps and breaths.

"Hmmm…I don't know. The Sleep card isn't usually this fast. Unless…"

"Unless…what?"

"Unless…it has combined with another card. It looks like you may be fighting two cards here, Jennifer."

"Great!" Jennifer said somewhat sarcastically.

Jennifer continued to jump after the green glow. She even got close to it, but whenever she did, it sped off once again.

"Hey! Come back here!" Jennifer said after it, shaking her fist at it.

Then it struck her. An idea. _If I can get close enough, I can capture it with Windy,_ she thought.

No matter how tired she was, Jennifer kept going (and jumping) after the card/s. Just when she got close, and before Sleep could notice, Jennifer pulled out Windy and chanted:

_"Windy, create a chain to bind the Sakura card!_

_WINDY!"_

After throwing the card and hitting it, the woman on the Windy card appeared out of the card and wrapped around the small fairy-like spirit in front of them. It was too late for it to speed away; it was caught in Windy's chain. Windy brought it down to the ground below, where many people were scattered along the sidewalk, asleep.

Jennifer landed of the ground and stood in front of the Sleep as it struggled in Windy's grasp. As Jump's power transformed back into a card, she held out her staff, and prepared to seal it:

_"Sakura card,_

_I command you to return to your power confined!_

_Sakura card!"_

Thrusting it forward, not one, but two cards formed in front of the staff. Sure enough, two spirits were vacuumed into their respective cards as Windy changed back into a card also. After the spirits were back into their card forms, the three cards, as well as Jump, floated towards Jennifer, where she pocketed Windy and Jump and looked at the cards she had captured.

The first card had a picture of the fairy-like being on it. On closer inspection, the fairy had what looked liked wings for ears, and had tiny wings on its back. It was called The Sleep. The other card had a picture of a grey cat-being on it. It had big, long ears and a long tail. It was called The Dash.

"No wonder the Sleep was moving fast," Jennifer said to Kero.

"Yeah…well, I didn't know it either. But the cards have gotten pretty powerful since their Clow Reed days, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that they can merge," Kero said.

"Yeah…Hey! We better get back! Chris and Crystal should be awake now. They're probably wondering where we are!"

And with that, Jennifer transformed her staff back into a key and ran back to Chris's house, which was a pretty long distance away, considering she jumped all that way. While she ran tirelessly down the street, everyone around her slowly started to wake up.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Some moments ago…_

It's too bad that Jennifer didn't see a strange, glowing orb of white light float out of the Sakura before she left to catch the Sleep and Dash. The mysterious, white orb floated in midair for a while, until it seemed to spot Chris. It moved over to Chris' sleeping body, rested on his chest, and, with a bright flash, it disappeared from sight.

* * *

Well, there you have it: Chapter 3! The action starts from now onwards! I hope you like, and please read and review so I know you're enjoying it! Thanks!


	5. 4: An Icy Encounter

A/N: The following is a conversation between me and my fellow school friend and FF author; kmc27 (read her stories please). These are full of random nuttiness and humour that only me and her can create, so be sure to look out for one on each chapter from now on. Hehe...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kmc27: The creativity in your story is amazing.

Me: Thanks, but when are you going to update your story?

Kmc27: When people decide to review... Shifty (mumbles rude words).

Me: Ummm...yeah. How do you think I feel?

Kmc27: (thinking) Ok I'll fix it. (Reaches through computer and drags a non-reviewer through the screen)

Me: (tilts head to side in questioning) Kmc27, what are you doing... (See's the Non-reviewer being tied to a pole)

Kmc27: (evil look on face as she lights random fire below pole) Review or burn, Mwahahahahahahaha! (Dances around Non-reviewer as they burn to crisp)

Non-reviewer: Pppllleeeaaassseee Review peoples! Kmc27 let me out of this!

Kmc27: Burn Non-Reviewers Burn. (Mad with story and cackles manically with evil grin on her face)

Me: (sweatdrops) Ok... now we lost her, I knew this would happen one day.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hehe and lol. Bit of comic relief there...ummm...thanks to the reviewers that review this story. I take them all gladly (the only thing I don't accept is flames lol) and they always make me happy at the end of the day. Reviews will inspire me to keep writing, so no reviews means that Jennifer and her friends will end up on the cutting room floor, along with my other unfinished fan fics (which is only one, thank god), which would be a shame, because I've prepared one hell of an ending, lol. If I don't get much, I will assume not many people are enjoying this, so why continue?

Nah just kidding, I won't stop writing, but I love feedback, so any reviews (no flames. I don't really need to know that you don't like the story right?), are appreciated.

WARNING: SLIGHT LANGUAGE FROM THIS CHAPTER ONWARDS. DON'T WORRY, THE WORST I CAN DO IS 'SHIT'.

Disclaimer: I know I've forgotten to do this for the last few chapters, but I guess it's obvious that I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any or its characters. I only own my characters. Yay.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: An Icy Encounter_**

**.~.~.**

"God! Last night was tiring!" Jennifer groaned to her friends as she collapsed onto the ground, lying on her back and looking up at the sky. It was lunchtime again, and she had just told Chris and Crystal everything that happened in her first cardcaptoring experience, which they had missed due to falling asleep by the Sleep. She had filled them in when there wasn't many people around of course, not that many people were listening anyway.

"I wish I was there! It would have been nice to take some photo's..."

"Crystal! You know you can't put them in the school paper!" Jennifer sighed at her best friend since high school.

Crystal collapsed next to her best friend, her platinum blonde hair splayed out in all directions, a pair of oversized white sunglasses shading her eyes. She looked up at the sky also and nudged her best friend. "I know that Jen, but it's the kinda thing people keep as mementos and show to you at your twenty-first birthday, You know?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes skyward.

Chris collapsed next to Jennifer and looked up at the sky like the two girls did, his brown eyes focusing on the clouds above and his hands behind his head. "Think about this way; Crystal, you'll have plenty more chances to catch Jen on film, and Jen, you only have fourty-nine more to go!" he pointed out light-heartedly.

"Fourty-nine?! That's very comforting!"

Jennifer turned her attention of the fluffy white clouds scattered in the atmosphere, shading her eyes while doing so. Autumn was just around the corner, and yet, it was still blistering with too-hot-to-bear temperatures, ranging from thirty to even forty degrees sometimes. The gang were dismayed that their usual spot had been taken, so they had retreated to a quiet spot on the oval, where not many people were anyway, because they were all trying to escape the heat.

The gang looked up at the sunny sky in silence. They were all reflecting back on what Kero had told them last night...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Flashback_

"Fifty-three cards!" Jennifer exclaimed.

The gang were still gathered up in Chris' attic, listening to Kero and getting more information out of him. No-one seemed to care that it was late. Chris' parents weren't home yet, while Jennifer and Crystal manically came up with appropriate excuses for theirs, which they had texted off as soon as they could explain what had happened, minus all magical events of course.

"Yes. Like I've said, each one holds a different power, both useful and powerful in some way. Even more so now thanks to Sakura, which I guess explains why can merge now," Kero said, one paw on his chin. He could have sworn he had said this before…

"I see…" Jennifer looked down at the four cards that were set out on the floor in a fan-shape. "Can they escape again once they have been captured?"

Kero stood on the ground and stared at the cards. "It's always a good idea to write your name on them. That way, they won't escape again. That's what Sakura did."

Jennifer grabbed a blue biro sitting nearby and quickly signed her name on each of the cards.

"Can you tell us more about this Sakura? You've mentioned her quite a bit, haven't you?" Crystal asked.

Kero's expression suddenly paled and he gazed off into the distance briefly, a blank look etched on his little face. But he successfully masked it before anyone noticed. Before he spoke again, Chris changed the subject.

"I know you guys would like to know more, I know I do, but I think we should call it a night or something. We have school don't forget." he said, trying to be the responsible one, and he can talk, since he was the one who skipped half of class earlier that day.

_Good idea, Blonde Boy,_ Kero thought, looking relieved that Chris had changed the subject.

"Oh shit! Your right, Chris! I still have to get my homework for History done!" Jennifer said in realization, while Crystal sighed. Jennifer rushed to her schoolbag and quickly put her school things and the Sakura book in there, which she had abandoned earlier for obvious reasons.

"I think I might go home now anyway. I think the Sleep card touched me more than once!" Crystal joked. Then she yawned. "Jennifer, how are you getting home?"

Jennifer looked at her blue sportswatch. "Hmm...Mum and Dad should be home by now. I might give them a call and ask them to pick me up."

"You can come over to my house and wait there until they do," Crystal said as the threesome travelled down the elevator. She lived practically across the road from Chris' house.

Jennifer turned to Chris. "What are you gonna do now, Chris?"

"I might go to bed. I'm not feeling well at all," Chris replied.

"Good idea. You do look a bit pale," Crystal commented on Chris' skin colour, which seemed to have drained a bit since waking up some time ago. Jennifer looked concerned, but Chris assured her that he will be fine.

"Ok then. Cya guys tomorrow!" Chris said to the two girls after he showed them to the door. He stood at the door and waved at them before going inside, but not before shooting a smile at Jennifer, which made her feel warm and fuzzy in her heart.

After the two girls walked over to Crystal's house across the road, Jennifer took out her mobile phone and dialled her home number. After talking with her father, he agreed to pick her up. Crystal decided to stay with her for company until he came. She would have asked her dad to drive Jennifer, but she didn't want to bother him.

"I know! Why don't we come up with codenames! That way, we can talk about your secret at school, and no-one can know about it!" Crystal suggested.

"Why not?" Jennifer said.

"Yeah. It's a good idea. You wouldn't want anyone hearing anything about it, would you?" Kero said, his speech sounding muffled from inside Jennifer's school bag.

Jennifer looked down at her bag where the creature was inside. Even though she had only met him a few hours before, something told her that not all is well with the little thing that resembled a plushie...

_End Flashback_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jennifer sighed as she thought back to the events of yesterday. So much had happened, and in so little time. After returning home, she had muttered thanks to her dad, a good night to both her parents and walked straight to her room. She was lucky her mother didn't take out her lunchbox and make her lunch, like she usually does. Otherwise, she would of saw Kero in her bag. What's more, she had had a restless night, tossing, turning and not being able to sleep well. In fact, she spent most of the night wide awake, staring up at the ceiling and fiddling with her Star key, her mind filled with so many unanswered questions. She was so tired; she could pretty much doze off right now...

"I think it's cool that you're catching cherries, Jen, and knowing that we are all in on it together, through the good and bad," Chris said.

"Yeah, don't worry, Jen. We've got ya back, even if we have no munchies to help you with, and cookie too," Crystal added, seeing how tired her best friend was.

Jennifer smiled at her friends words, even more so at Chris'. He was right; she was glad to have such wonderful friends to support her. And it was Crystal's idea to call the cards 'cherries' and Kero 'cookie', and hers to call magic 'munchies', for school purposes. Not only did it sound funny, it also left sneaky eavesdroppers, which took up at least twenty percent of the school's population, wonder what the hell they were talking about.

Jennifer let out a yawn. _I'm so sleepy... I feel like going to bed._

And that's what she did, or close enough to it. After one more look at a fluffy cloud that reassembled a star (much like the one hanging around her neck), Jennifer let her eyes fall shut, and her mind drift away from reality.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ding-a-ling-a-ling! Ding-a-ling-a-ling!_

"Jen, wake up! We have class!" Crystal said as she poked Jennifer in the arm, jolting her awake.

"Huh? Already?" Jennifer mumbled as she blinked her blue eyes rapidly, only to have Crystal's bright amber eyes come into focus. Then, coming to her senses, she snapped back to reality, sitting up in realization.

"Oh crap! My history work! I left it at home!"

_I hate Tuesdays, _Jennifer thought as she slapped her head, muttering curses to herself as she wandered to her locker.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the last class for the day, and Jennifer couldn't wait to get home. For once she felt like collapsing on the couch and falling asleep for a few hours. The little rest at lunchtime wasn't enough. She never knew how tired she could get, and in one day too. _Well, it's not my fault I barely got any sleep at all last night nor was it that I spent the night chasing two cards,_ she thought to herself. She remembered back to earlier, where she had found her history homework crammed into her bag. She was lucky that she had it and avoided a detention.

_Tiredness, capturing cards and lack of sleep... I guess this is what my life is gonna be like from now on..._

Absentmindedly, Jennifer looked out the window and at the lush greenery outside. She immediately picked up however, when she saw who was sitting outside on a wooden bench.

It was that person who looked liked her, same clothes and all, and she was staring at her intently.

_Why does this person like to do that? Maybe I'm her role model or something? _

After giving her a quick stare back, Jennifer turned her attention away from the copy, and saw an even more familiar figure that was off in the distance.

_Is that Chris?_

"Jennifer! Do you like the sunshine?! If you do, go sit outside, otherwise please pay attention to what I am writing!" (1)

"Sorry Mr. Peterson..." Jennifer said after coming back to Earth. Hurriedly, she sat up straight and started to pay attention to what her Maths teacher was writing on the board, while some obnoxious people sitting in the back row snickered. But when she had a chance to glance outside again, both Chris and her look-alike has disappeared.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even though most days was warm and like that day, blistering hot, a cold wind would usually breeze in after the sun had set, making most summer nights in Silverstone Lakes a very cool one. And tonight was no exception. The wind moved the waves softly, making them crash against each other majestically in the distance, where the sea and winds were much rougher.

It was a pretty sight that produced a tranquil sound that provided a calm scene for all, particularly for a young couple, no older than eighteen at least, who were sitting on the soft sand and observing the display in front of them.

The dark-haired girl turned to her boyfriend with one of her delicate smiles, the kind she reserved for only him. Her green eyes reflected calmness and happiness, not to mention her beloved's face. "Thanks for this, George. It's one of the best birthday presents I could ever have asked for."

The boy, who we know now as George, took the girls hand in his. The soft breeze wafted through his midnight black hair as he looked at his girlfriend. "Yeah, I knew you would love this Rachael. Sneaking out at midnight, watching the wave's crash in the distance, and a great viewing point from the beachside. What more could you ask for?" he waved his free hand out towards the sea, demonstrating his point.

Rachael's cheeks turned slightly pink from the wind. The smile didn't falter though. "Nothing else. I'm just glad we could spend this time together, just you and me."

Rachael laid her head against George's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, while George did the same. During their soft embrace, he heard his girlfriend whisper, "I never get to see you much anymore. If only my parent's could understand my relationship with you, but if this is what we must do, then so be it."

George looked out to the sea at those words. _It never used to be like this, _he thought to himself. He turned to look at Rachael, who had her eyes closed and was listening to the waves_. But she's right. Nothing can stop us being together, not even her parents. If we must meet secretly after dark, then so be it. As long as we see each other…_

At that moment, Rachael's beautiful green eyes locked onto George's kind brown ones. They held the stare for what seemed like forever, both of them penetrating into the other's soul. After what felt like a millennia, George lowered his head towards Rachael's, and whispered in her ear softly,

"Happy Birthday, Rachael."

And with that, still in their embrace, the couple inched their faces closer to one another, and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted for some time. Together, the couple fell down onto the sand and they titled their heads to deepen the kiss, both feeling each other's bodies become one with each other. With George on top, he pulled away briefly and looked down at Rachael's blissfully happy face. He couldn't help but return the smile. _Damn hormones, _he thought distractedly. He leant in to continue the pure ecstasy…

CRAACCCKK!!

Quick as lightening, George pulled away, still holding Rachael in his arms on the sandy ground.

"What's wrong, George?" Rachael asked.

George didn't answer. His eyes were transfixed on the water, where the cracking sound had come from. Rachael sat up and looked in the same direction. Only then did she realize what had happened.

The entire sea, majestic waves and all, were frozen solid. The moonlight reflected off the ice, creating a beautiful, icy-blue effect.

"What the hell?" the couple whispered in awe.

Then, George thought he saw something coming their way out of the corner of his eye.

"Watch out!" he exclaimed to Rachael.

But before they could even split from their embrace, a silvery arrow, reflected by the moonlight above, shot towards them at a rapid speed. George thought they had successfully dodged it, but it was too fast; the arrow hit Rachael and pierced through her ankle, causing her to let out a yelp in pain. The arrow exploded into a mix of white and blue, which caused George to unwittingly release his arms from Rachael.

"Rachael!" George yelled to his girlfriend in alarm.

Suddenly, a sickening crackling sound, much like the one they heard earlier, pierced through the light, as the atmosphere around them seemed to drop to near below zero.

"So…cold…George?" George heard Rachael mutter weakly, which caused George to panic even more, for he couldn't see her. However, he couldn't make it further into the light, as he was blocked back out by the immense cold radiating from it.

And it was over just as quickly as it had appeared. The light faded from the air around them, only to reveal a frozen Rachael encased in a block of ice, her face reflecting her emotions of shock and fright.

George stared in shock at the ice-covered girl in front of him, his whole body paralysed. A single tear slipped down his cheek, his voice failing to work as he stared at the girl he loves wordlessly. _How could this happen?_

As one teardrop fell and landed onto the sand below, a streak of silver sliced through the atmosphere, creating a swift whirring sound as it sped towards it target.

It was too late for George; the arrow pierced through his lower back, causing him to fall over forwards onto the sand-covered ground. There he lay, sprawled out, unmoving amongst the blue and white lights, his body trembling with cold under the stars.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good Morning, Kero!" Jennifer said as she yawned and stretched out her arms. She was in a better, more awake mood than yesterday because she had gotten some sleep for once. No strange dreams at all, and no restlessness either.

"Morning Jennifer-chan!" Kero replied from Jennifer's desk, where he had discovered how to work Jennifer's laptop. He had not taken his eyes of the screen since Jennifer had brought it out last night, where he had become addicted to an action RPG on the Internet.

"Kero, I know you've been living in Japan for years, but I can reassure you it's ok to call me Jennifer, Jen even. You're in Australia now, after all!" Jennifer said as she brushed her silky black hair.

"Ok then, Jen (hehe. It rhymes). Hey, is it ok if I come with ya to school today? You never know what kind of Sakura Cards are on the loose," Kero asked. Then he hit a button on the keyboard. "YES! One million points! The Great Cerberus rules!" He hit 'pause' on the game and shut the laptop with glee. He even did a little victory dance.

Jennifer looked sceptical as she grabbed her school uniform and headed to the bathroom, Kero floating behind her. Jennifer sighed. She didn't care if he looked like a stuffed animal, she would prefer getting changed in privacy! Besides, getting changed in the bathroom led to multitasking.

"I don't know, Kero," she said behind the bathroom door. "Is it a good idea? What if you get caught?" _Then I'll be deemed a freak who talks to talking stuffed bears, not to mention Crystal and Chris as well. Ah, Chris…_

"Jen...Want to see my best stuffed bear impersonation?"

"Huh? Hold on, I'm nearly done." Rushing water and a rustling of a toothbrush could be heard from the other side. Then, five minutes later, Jennifer fully emerged from the bathroom in her white knee-high's, her grey skirt and white polo shirt with the school emblem of a water droplet in the corner of it.

"Ok, let's see," she said.

Kero flew into the bathroom and stood on the bench. He sat down and stuck out his legs and arms stiffly, along with his wings and tail. He sat like this for five minutes...then ten...fifteen...

"Kero?" Jennifer poked Kero, and he remained still. "You passed the test. You can come with me to school."

"Good!" Kero said as he lost all stiffness and floated up again. He headed straight towards her bag and flew in.

"Just don't move from the bag ok? You do know you'll have to stay in my locker for most of the day, right?"

Jennifer looked at her watch as she munched on a mouthful of cereal. Eight o'clock. _Ten more minutes until the bus arrived, _she thought.

Jennifer rushed to her room and grabbed the Sakura cards, placing them in her schoolbag and, making sure the Star key was on a chain around her neck, headed to the lounge room. There, she sat on the edge of the couch and picked up the remote. _May as well see what's on the news,_ she thought. _It's not like the bus stop is that far away anyway._

"Hello, I'm Sandra Smith, and welcome to Ten News," the blonde-haired newsreader on TV announced. "Top story: Two people have been proclaimed dead after a strange incident that is still baffling police. The victims, two high school students, were found this morning on a beach, frozen solid. And what's even more bizarre is that the ocean surrounding the beach is frozen as well. Tim Bunnings has the story."

Kero's ear pricked up when he heard the words "frozen" and "solid" together in one sentence. As Jennifer turned up the volume and listened intently and in shock, Kero looked up from Jennifer's bag and watched what was happening on the TV, where a professional-looking man with thinning grey hair stood on the beach, microphone in hand. The words "Silverstone Lakes" appeared below screen and disappeared, so viewers outside of town know where this piece of news is being reported.

"All over Australia, many people are experiencing summer, especially in the seaside suburbs, where they are experiencing the brunt of the heat. But who would have thought that a season of sun, surf and joy would turn into this?"

The camera turned towards to what looked like two frozen ice blocks, both with a different person trapped in each one. Each one was surrounded in yellow-and-black striped police tape, while police and detectives were examining the bodies and keeping photographers at bay. Jennifer let out a small gasp. She recognized those people!

"Rachael O'Connor, the Year Twelve captain?!"

And...

"George McKenzie, her boyfriend?!"

"No viewers, you are not seeing things," Tim Bunnings continued talking in the background. "This morning, two high school students, now identified as Rachael O'Connor and George McKenzie, two students who attend Silverstone Lakes Secondary School, were found on the shores of Silverstone Lakes' sandy beach this morning, frozen solid in a case of ice." The camera zoomed up on the two pieces of frost, which were getting photographed by many journalists. Jennifer caught a glimpse of Rachael's face, which looked like it had seen a ghost, her dark-brown hair splayed out all around her.

"And to make things even stranger, not only is the ice showing no sign of melting, despite the heat, the sea behind us has also met the same fate as these teens." With that, the camera swerved around to face the ocean, which was now sparkling under the sun, now that it was coated in ice. The frozen waves could be seen in the background, as well as tiny, miniature ones that were closer to shore.

"The source of this sudden ice-fest is still unknown. We will reveal more information as we find it. Back to you, Sandra."

Jennifer turned the TV off in disbelief. The two year twelve students, dead? _Could it be possible?_ She didn't know Rachael or George personally, but they were both well known at her school, Rachael for being a school leader with an admirable reputation and Year twelve captain, and George for just being her boyfriend.

Jennifer looked at the sleek remote in her hands, which were now shaking in fury. _How could they? Why would they? Are they really that capable of doing such damage? Is it even possible?_

Kero looked up at the new Cardcaptor, seemingly confirming her thoughts. "This is defiantly the work of a Sakura card."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"A cherry did it?" Crystal said.

Jennifer nodded. Word had gotten out about the beloved Year Twelve students, and most people were still in mourning. Jennifer wasn't really paying attention to what was going on with this shocking and sudden event. She was more concentrated on the fact that it was a card that did this; she was sure of it. What other explanation was there for people being frozen in summer?

"Which cherry do you think it is Kero?" Crystal asked.

Kero popped up from out of Jennifer's schoolbag at sat on it. It was ok, because today for lunch, they had picked a secluded area of the oval behind a group of trees, so Kero wouldn't be spotted. Chris wasn't there yet (he was serving his detention for skipping half of class the other day), so Jennifer had made sure she had told him where they were.

"Hmmm..." Kero thought hard for a minute. "I think it's the Freeze card. It's the only card I can think of that has the power to do that to people."

"Why would a card even do that? Kill, I mean. Surely, they can't be dead?" Jennifer enquired.

Kero thought for a minute. The cards weren't usually this vengeful back in the Clow card days. That meant it had something to do with the death of Sakura, but he wasn't ready to talk about that yet.

"I don't know, guys," Kero stated, shaking his head.

Silence filled the atmosphere. It was so quite, they could even hear the soft breeze blowing against the trees. Jennifer was lost in her thoughts. Crystal was wondering why Kero didn't like the codenames she had made. She made a mental note not to call him 'cookie' when he was around.

"Hey guys!"

Jennifer jumped, and then blushed slightly when she saw who it was. "Damnit Chris! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Whoops, sorry!" she said in a rush.

Chris laughed light-heartedly as he took a seat on the grass. "Ok, fill me in."

Jennifer, Crystal and Kero all filled him in of what had happened, their theories, and their plans. Chances were that Chris didn't catch the news this morning, nor that he was listening to everything going on around him. He looked pretty out of it today.

"Are you ok Chris?" Jennifer asked him curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night that's all. Anyway, when are you going to catch the cherry, Jen?"

"Today, but chances are that someone will catch me sneaking out od school, and catching a card in broad daylight is bound to attract attention, so I guess I'll have to go for it tonight."

"Can I come?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know. I don't want you guys to get hurt," Jennifer said.

"Jen has a point. It could be dangerous if both of you are there," Kero added.

"Ok," Crystal said a little sadly. _It would have been nice to take a few photos..._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Geez, I need to get fitter,_ Jennifer said breathlessly as she jumped from roof to roof. Even though Jennifer was skinny, with a body most girls her age envied, she wasn't an athlete like most of the girls in her P.E class. She wasn't a big fan of sports either, so she preferred to stay clear from it when possible.

Jennifer was making her way towards the beach, star staff in hand and Kero in tow. She was fully clad in a pair of comfy light blue trackies, a simple white t-shirt, and her favourite pair of runners. She figured she wouldn't need a jacket; it was going to be a tiring and heated battle yet again.

When she was halfway there, she stopped jumping and pulled out all the Sakura cards she had. A look of realisation appeared across her face as she jumped down onto the road below and picked out a certain card.

"Why didn't I think of using Dash before?! Stupid, stupid me..."

Kero snorted. "It took you a while."

Jennifer ignored Kero and simply threw out Dash in front of her.

"_Dash,_

_Lend me your power, the power of speed!_

_DASH!"_

After striking Dash with the staff, Jennifer felt Dash's power absorb into her body, and in an instant, she felt completely energized. With a grin, she grabbed Kero by his paw, and with one step, started to run at nearly the speed of light, towards the beach.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Phew! That was WAY easier than jumping!" Jennifer breathed out after they had arrived at the beach in exactly 10.5 seconds. The police tape was still there, but the ice-coated bodies weren't. They were taken to the science lab at school, because Silverstone Lakes didn't have a decent laboratory for this kind of thing, and it was too stressful for the evidence to be taken into the city. What's more, the sea was still frozen solid. Jennifer stood stiffly with her Star staff in hand and looked out towards the sea whist keeping an eye out for the Sakura card, her black hair blowing softly in the gentle breeze.

"Can you sense it, Jen?" Kero asked.

"Nope."

"Concentrate. Close your eyes, and block out all surroundings," Kero advised.

Jennifer closed her sapphire blue eyes, feeling a bit anxious because she couldn't see anything, and was worried that if the card attacked her, she was pretty much a goner.

_Think, Jen, think...Clear your mind…Yep, even of Chris... _

Suddenly, she felt a presence. And a cold one at that. And it was coming from her right! But wait, could she feel not one, but two presences? Three, even?

"Crystal!" Kero shouted in alarm.

As those words, Jennifer's eyes snapped open, and she saw her best friend standing off a little further down the beach, camera in hand. And a silvery arrow surrounded in a blue aura was heading straight towards her!

"Crystal!" Jennifer yelled as she ran towards the platinum-blonde haired teen as fast as she could. She took out Windy and held it, planning to use it to block the arrow. Quickly, she began to chant,

"_Windy,_

_Create a gust of-_

CRYSTAL!"

It was too late. The speedy arrow had pierced through the oblivious Crystal's arm before she could do anything about it. With a scream, Crystal was surrounded by a blinding bluish-white light, and was soon encased in her own block of ice.

"Crystal!" Jennifer shrieked as she ran up to her now-frozen best friend. She felt a few stray tears escape down her cheeks as she quickly studied her; her face had a shocked look on it, and her hair was all splayed out around her, like she was stuck in a hurricane. Her digital camera was hanging around her neck.

"Jen! Watch out!" Kero yelled.

Jennifer turned around, barely dodging the arrow that was aimed at her. Wiping away her tears, she let out a breath. _Shit, that was close, _she thought. _It looks like_ _I'm going to need a hand in speed again._

She ran over to the frozen water nearby, narrowly avoiding a line of ice arrows while doing so, not to mention slipping and sliding the entire way. After hiding behind the nearest frozen wave, she wiped the sweat off her brow and looked at her opponent, who was floating in mid-air above. The card resembled a blue-purplish girl with short hair cropped to a pudding-basin cut with two long pigtails at the front. She was holding a short bow and a quiver of arrows, which were radiating an eerie blue aura.

"That's the Freeze?!" Jennifer said to Kero, who had followed her.

"Actually, it's the Arrow and Freeze. It seems like they merged to create ice arrows that solidify objects on contact."

"I see..."

CRACKKK!

Jennifer didn't need to look back to see what was happening. "The ice wave is cracking! The Arrow is shooting arrows at it!"

"Quick Jen! Think of a plan!" Kero urged. He felt so helpless; the least he could do was give advice.

"Don't worry, I've got one!" Jennifer pulled out Dash from her track pants pocket and chanted,

"_Dash_

_Grant me your power once more!_

_DASH!"_

And with that, the wave finally gave way and exploded into a mix of ice shards and cold water, leaving a giant water hole in the ice, but not before Jennifer had dashed out of the way first. She was now behind one of the far off frozen waves that were further away from shore.

"Phew! That was close!" Jennifer remarked as Dash returned to card form.

"Jen!" Kero yelled.

The Arrow pulled out another ice arrow from its quiver and fired.

_"JUMP!"_

Jennifer jumped up to avoid the arrow and landed on top of the frozen wave. At this, the Arrow smirked silently.

"What's it up to?" Jennifer said.

Then the Arrow summoned another arrow, only this time, it wasn't glowing a blue aura; it had appeared out of thin air in its hand. Without wiping its smirk of its face, the Arrow took aim and fired, not at Jennifer, but at the frozen water instead. With a sickening crack, the ice developed a giant split in the middle, and the ice slowly began to separate into giant pieces, revealing the ocean underneath.

"Oh great!" Jennifer said, still standing on her ice wave, looking at the cracking ice around her.

"Jen! If you don't get off this ice block, it will sink, and you could drown!" Kero warned.

"Better avoid that watery grave then, shouldn't I?" she remarked back. She quickly threw out Dash.

"_DASH!"_

Jennifer jumped down from the ice wave, which was now sinking, and ran along the ice, jumping across when necessary and slipping and sliding most of the way. And not to mention avoiding the arrows the Arrow was firing, which was creating more cracks in the ice when it missed Jennifer.

Once Jennifer reached shore, she was tempted to collapse onto the ground, and never get up again. Her legs were so tired...But she knew that this battle wasn't over yet.

She looked up at the Arrow and, still dodging a mix of normal and ice arrows, she took out Windy and threw it out in front of her.

"_Windy,_

_Bind the Sakura cards in a chain!_

_WINDY!"_

As the magic circle appeared under Jennifer's feet, Windy appeared out of its card, and wrapped around a shocked Arrow. It brought Arrow down from the sky and pinned it down on the ground. The Arrow struggled with all its might, but it couldn't escape the grasp of the Windy.

Jennifer stood in front of the card, her face etched in determination. She was going to catch this card and bring her best friend back. As she saw the magic circle with the eight-pointed star in the middle appear below her feet, she took a breath and chanted,

"_Sakura cards,_

_I command you to return to your power confined!_

_SAKURA CARDS!"_

As Jennifer struck the staff down, two cards appeared at the end, with Arrow being sucked into one while the blue aura that was the Freeze being absorbed into the other. After they were back in card form, they floated to Jennifer, where she had collapsed on the spot in near-exhaustion.

"How exhausting!" she breathed out to Kero.

"Well done, Jen! Two more cards caught, and only forty-seven more to go!"

Jennifer groaned face down in the sand. Kero looked at her tired body. _I don't blame her for being tired one bit, _he thought._ Using so many cards in one night is bound to take a lot out of her, considering she hasn't harnessed her full magical abilities yet._

Jennifer then seemed to remember Crystal. Surely, after she captured the cards, she would be ok? Sitting up, she looked over to where she had left her, only to see she was gone.

"Huh? Where is she?" Kero said, scratching his head.

"I'm here!" Crystal exclaimed from behind, surprising Jennifer.

"Crystal! Thank god you're ok!" Jennifer hugged Crystal, happy that she didn't become a dead victim like Rachael and George. Or so she thought...

"You should see this awesome picture I took of you before I froze!"

Jennifer looked behind her and saw Chris running towards them. But she didn't have the energy to even say hi to him. Instead she closed her eyes and collapsed onto the soft sand, the cards still lying in her hand.

_Sport is defiantly not my thing..._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Meanwhile, in the school science lab..._

"Where are we?" Rachael murmured to George. They had both just woken up from a strange, near-eternal slumber, and neither of them could remember what had happened between then and now...

* * *

Woah...Now THAT was a long chapter. Longest I've ever written (so far), and proud of it!

Let's see...our heroine Jen has caught both Arrow and Freeze...I wonder which ones will be in the next chapter? Send me your ideas if you want, like which cards you would like to see next and which ones would make a good merge! I have a basic idea how I think things should happen, but it doesn't hurt to hear some ideas! Read and Review!

(1)My school friends will know what this is referring to. It's a little inside joke about my real-life Maths teacher…just something he said once that made us all crack up. Lol. Not that he was saying it to me though...


	6. 5: Mayhem at the Museum

_Mysterious Angel Girl presents…_

A 'n' K's Komic Korner!

Starring:

MAG – Mysterious Angel Girl (Aimee)

Kmc27- Kmc27

With a special guest appearance from Chris Jackson!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

MAG: I'm so sad (starts crying waterfalls of tears)

Kmc27: (sighs) Well, I tried to burn a Non-reviewer, but you **had** to stop me didn't you?

MAG: (wipes away tears) If I didn't you would have gone mad (thinks of Kmc27 with evil grin, laughing manically with dark fire background and shudders. Evil music is playing in background). But seriously, what kind of people read my story? Another chapter added, and I only got 3 reviews (thanks loyal reviewers, who are standing nearby).

Kmc27: Wooooowwwww (big eyes) I feel so sorry for you. (tears begin to appear in eyes)

MAG: Hey, it's ok Kmc27, don't cry (hugs her)

Kmc27: (wipes tears away) I'm ok, I'm ok. (Points at non-reviewers) But they're not going to be. (Evil glint in eyes, as well as devil horns and tail appear)

MAG: Er…What are you planning Kmc27? (Let's go of Kmc27 and takes several steps away)

Kmc27: Nothing… (huge evil smile appears on her face as she twists her devil's tail in her hand. Non-reviewers seem to know what she's up to, and they back away fearfully).

A massive gun is pulled out of Kmc27's pocket and she aims it at all the non-reviewers.

MAG: (mutters under her breath) Why does this always happen with her? And how can she be so happy now when she was practically crying a second ago.

Kmc27: (laughs manically) hahahahahaha REVIEW! (Begins shooting away at Non-reviewers, who scream in horror).

MAG: (sighs) I wonder if she knows she's killing all the Non-reviewers. (Shrugs shoulders) Ah well… (Sits down and watches kmc27 go crazy with gun. A bucket of popcorn appears randomly and MAG starts eating it slowly, while watching in fascination).

Chris: Is that what I think it is? Popcorn? (Advances quietly towards popcorn)

MAG: (without turning towards Chris) DIE! (Shoots Chris with random shotgun) NO ONE TOUCHES MY BUTTER POPCORN! (Looks down at Chris' dead body and slaps forehead) Oh crud! Why did I do that! (looks at kmc27 still going crazy, then down at Chris' motionless corpse. She kicks it in boredom.) Meh, time to bring in the stunt double!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Any surviving Non-Reviewers out there?

Anyone?

Hehe, you'll have to excuse my friend. She likes to go crazy, and prefers to take it out on non-reviewers…

Since time of kmc27 writing that little skit above, I did get more reviews, but it sounds better with what was originally written in the first place (which was 3 reviews), so don't think I'm leaving them out! I loved the extra reviews I got as much as the ones included in the skit!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. I only own Jennifer Lumen, Crystal McMahon, Chris Jackson, and anyone else that I've created, so I shall decide their fate and design their (or lack of) personalities. I also own the fictional town of Silverstone Lakes, and my version of the real-life Melbourne Museum, which has been edited for this story.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Cards Jennifer has so far:** 6

Windy

Jump

Sleep

Dash

Arrow

Freeze

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Mayhem at the Museum_**

**.~.~.**

Meanwhile, while our heroine Jennifer was dealing with her new fate as a Cardcaptor, somewhere on the other side of the world, a certain person was oblivious to the recent events. This someone was unaware of the tragedy that had befallen a very close person to them. But they would soon find out…

Somewhere, located in the quiet countryside in England, sat a secluded, two-story cottage surrounded by the beautiful foliage and lush scenery. The medium-sized house looked immaculate on the outside, with neat garden landscapes decorating the perimeter, with not a loose leaf in sight. In fact, if it wasn't for the servant who attended to the garden every day, it wouldn't look as bright and fresh as it should, considering it was the ending of winter and all.

Inside the small abode is a different story; if anything, it was cleaner that outside, with shiny black-and-white tiled floors polished daily, rooms without a speck of dust on them, and hallways leading to many different parts of the house. And this was just the first floor.

However, the second floor consisted of only two rooms and a small lobby leading to both; one was this owner's big bedroom, while the door leading to the other room was constantly locked, considering the owner spent most of their time here.

The room is question was usually bathed in darkness; the big windows were covered with thick lavender curtains, allowing no sunlight to enter the spacious, secluded area of this mini-mansion. The soft purple carpet remained dusty, and the walls remained bare, except for two giant bookcases lining one wall. The shelves lined the far wall, where a huge, widescreen plasma TV was situated between them. And in front of the TV, sat a small, deep purple recliner, where the owner of this place sat most days, watching the tapes of her beloved friend in her younger days.

"Let's see… I think I might watch this one today," Tomoyo Daidouji thought for a minute before hand-picking a videotape from the millions lined up in alphabetical order on one of the bookshelves. It was one of her favourites. But then again, aren't they all? After brushing a stray lock of raven-coloured hair away from her face, she placed the tape into the VCR. She then walked over to her seat, reclined the chair, and pressed play on the remote.

A ten-year old Sakura Kinomoto, fully clad in a fairy outfit with green wings, appeared on the giant screen before Tomoyo. She was holding the staff from the Clow card days, which was merely a pink staff with a bird's head on top. Tomoyo smiled at the recording. She remembered that day well; catching the Time card was hard for her friend, for she had to repeat the same music test for three days until she finally caught it. Tomoyo, on the other hand, never even knew time was repeating. When she was videotaping Sakura on that night, Sakura told her later that they had to repeat it three times before she could catch the stubborn card.

The footage switched to some of the Time card being captured. After Sakura had sealed the card, instead of it going to her, it went to Syaoran, because he was the one who stopped it getting away.

"Oh yeah...I remember that Li-kun got the card, but still, Sakura-chan looked so cute in that outfit!" Tomoyo said happily to herself. She remembered those times well, when she was always making costumes for her best friend to wear during the card captures, and how much she loved making them. And, to this day, still does, which is probably why she is such a famous clothes designer now.

As the tape drew to a close, Tomoyo sat back and sighed. So much had changed since the good old elementary school days. Gone were the times of fun, laughter and adventure. Now, Sakura had married Syaoran, a new responsibility of Card Mistress to uphold, and Tomoyo herself was struggling-

_No, _she thought._ I'm not going to mope about what could have been. It was his decision to do that to me, and even it was for the best, I won't forgive him for doing it. Keep smiling through the pain, and no one will notice..._

"Hmm...What next? I think I might watch one that's more recent..." Tomoyo stood up from the recliner and ejected the videotape, placing it back on the shelf. She then walked along the shelf, letting her finger trail along the tapes.

"Hmm...where is it?" she said to herself.

Soon, Tomoyo had moved along to the other shelf, where it held more, up-to-date copies of Sakura's adventures. With a slight smile, she found the one she was looking for, and placed the DVD in the DVD player.

This time, a much older Sakura appeared on-screen. Here, she was about twenty-nine years old, a few years after she had married Syaoran. Her auburn hair reached halfway past her shoulders, and her emerald green eyes sparkled in the sunshine. Behind her, a picturesque view of the sea could be seen.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Tomoyo heard her own voice on the footage. "Are you ok?" The camera zoomed up to Sakura's face, which held a somewhat distant look. When asked the question, Sakura quickly masked her wistfulness.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan. No need to worry," Sakura flashed one of her heart-warming smiles at the camera, which, even though convincing to the human eye, didn't fool Tomoyo one bit.

"Are you missing Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked, her voice full of concern.

Sakura looked out to the sea, a soft breeze flowing through her hair. That wistful expression was etched on her face again, her eyes reflecting her true emotions. No matter how much she tried, she could never hide herself from her best friend.

"I guess I am, Tomoyo-chan. I haven't heard from him for several months now." Sakura voice was unusually quiet, and tinged with sadness.

"I know it's hard not to worry, Sakura-chan, but don't forget, he will be back. He promised, and since when has he broken a promise to you?" Tomoyo tried to reassure her.

Sakura continued to stare out to the sea, her hands sitting on the rail lining her balcony. "Yes, you're right Tomoyo-chan. I know... everything will surely be alright..." she seemed to be speaking to the ocean as she said those words.

As thirty-year old Tomoyo continued to watch, she suddenly remembered that the next part gave her quite a surprise that day. She watched intently in her chair as Sakura abruptly turned to the camera and looked right into the lens, her eyes burning with shocking determination.

"Syaoran. My most important person to me. I just want to say, that I hope you're ok, and that I'm doing alright. Please don't worry over me, and know that I love you with all my heart." The words came thick and fast; Tomoyo couldn't help but wonder why she had said that.

Sakura then suddenly flushed red as she turned away from the camera. "Sorry, Tomoyo-chan, I don't know what came over me," she said, her wistful eyes staring down at the ocean below.

"It's ok. It was just a bit sudden that's all." Tomoyo said with a hint of shock.

"But can you promise me if you see Syaoran before I do, can you show him that footage?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan."

What followed was silence. Nothing was heard but the soft wind blowing amongst the waves below. The two women listened to the wind for a while, until Tomoyo broke the silence.

"Where's Kero-chan?"

Sakura turned to the camera again, all traces of sadness gone. "Oh, he's gone to run a certain errand for me. And once he comes back, there's something I have to do."

Tomoyo seemed to know what this errand was. "And I have the perfect outfit for it!" She exclaimed in glee.

Sakura sweatdropped slightly at this as Tomoyo, with the camera, followed Sakura inside. What can I say? Childhood habits never die.

The camera blanked out briefly, and then faded in to a different scene, which was taking place outside on the beach. As the moon shone down on the two women, Sakura looked down at what she was wearing. Her outfit consisted of a well contrasted crop top and shorts. The shorts were a midnight blue colour, and reached down to her slender thighs. The top was a lighter blue, and was cropped up to her upper waist, complete with long sleeves that ended in a soft flare at the ends. And on her feet, Sakura wore a pair of high black boots that reached up to just below her knees, a silver crescent moon set on each boot. To complete the outfit, a flowing cape made out of the finest blue silk reached down to her knees, small symbols of the moon and stars intertwined in the fabric.

Sakura touched the white crescent moon symbol pinned to her top in wonder. It was different from most of Tomoyo's designs that she made back in their elementary school days. Gone were the bows, ruffles and laces. For now, it was simplicity all the way.

"Sakura-chan, you look so cute!" Tomoyo exclaimed from behind the camera as Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Did you know that's part of my new spring fashion line?"

"No, I didn't. It's nice, Tomoyo-chan. Thank you."

Suddenly, the camera panned up towards the dark sky above, where two tiny moving specks in the sky could be seen. As Tomoyo kept her night-vision camera steady on the specks, she heard Sakura say, "Here they are now."

Not long after she said this, the two figures in the sky descended to the ground and landed in front of the two girls. It was, of course, none other than Kero and Yue in their true forms.

Sakura walked over to her two guardians, with Tomoyo following closely behind.

"You called me, Mistress?" Yue stated.

Sakura looked at Yue, the camera focused on his emotionless eyes.

"Yes, I did. I've called you to ask you of something I would like to do." Sakura answered.

"And that is?"

"I would like to separate you and Yukito-san from the one body."

Silence filled the air once more. Out of the two guardians, Kero seemed to be the most shocked, while Yue remained emotionless.

After a long but short silence, Yue spoke. "As you wish, Card Mistress Sakura."

Sakura simply nodded as she turned to face Kero.

"Thank you for bring Yue-san back from England. Sorry it was such a shock to you."

"No problem, Sakura-chan. I should have known," Kero said, then in a much quieter tone, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure. It will be easier for Yukito-san, and Yue-san also. Yukito-san can live a happy life with onii-chan, while Yue-san can stay here and live with us. It is about time it was done anyway."

"I suppose you're right."

"I was sort of getting tired of living inside him."

Sakura smiled softly. "Yes, and I guess I'm going to miss it a bit." _They don't know it yet, but it is for the best,_ she added silently to herself.

Without another word, Card Mistress Sakura pulled out her all-too familiar Star key, which was hanging around her neck. Closing her eyes, she warned everyone to step back, as she held the key out in her palm and began to chant that all-too familiar chant:

_"The key which hides powers of the stars._

_Reveal your true form to me._

_I, Sakura, command thee under our contract._

_RELEASE!"_

Once the last words were spoken, the magic circle appeared below her feet and the wind started up and swirled around her, making her hair gust around with it. And sure enough, the key stretched out into her Star staff, and with one strong swipe, she grabbed it.

Sakura stood defiantly, clutching her staff in both hands as the magic circle remained on the ground, as if it knew what was coming next.

"Yue, please step forth."

Once she spoke those words, the winged Moon Guardian obeyed without protest, and silently stepped forward so that he was facing Sakura. Tomoyo, meanwhile, kept on taping as usual.

Once Yue was standing in front of her, Sakura held the long staff of the Star with two hands, and placed it in front of her, standing upright. Closing her emerald eyes once more, she focused all her power and let the words flow freely:

_"Moon so bright,_

_Star of light._

_Split thee now,_

_On this vow._

_One become two,_

_With my heart so true."_

The camera kept a steady gaze on Sakura, who remained still. With every word she spoke, the star at the end of her staff seemed to glow with the more energy it gathered. Yue too stood; his eyes closed also, and his wings folded over him. The soft, bluish energy began to float around the Card Mistress and Yue as she lifted the staff high into the air and continued the chant.

_"I separate Yue of Moon,_

_And Yukito of Earth._

_Power of the Star,_

_Tear thy forces,_

_APART!"_

As the scene exploded into a mix of blue and yellow light, the DVD suddenly cut out.

Tomoyo sighed. She remembered running out of memory on her digital camcorder that day, and just before the climax as well! But it didn't matter, as long as she could still remember the image in her mind. It was a fantastic sight watching Sakura's childhood crush and the Guardian of the Moon separate before her very eyes. But it wasn't just that that was fascinating. What was strange was…

"Why did she say all that earlier? What does she mean, "Tell Syaoran if I don't see him first"? Could she have figured it out?" Tomoyo said aloud, contemplating her thoughts. Thinking about Sakura's words sent a strange shiver down her spine. _Come to think of it, he's been gone for some time now…_

Knock knock

The sudden knock on the door sent Tomoyo back to Earth. Standing up, she smoothed out her lavender colored dress, rushed to the door and opened it, only to find of her maids standing before her.

"Daidouji-san, it's a phone call for you."

Tomoyo politely thanked the maid and quietly shut the door, taking the phone with her. Curiously, she put her ear to the receiver and spoke.

"Hello, Tomoyo Daidouji speaking."

"Hello, Tomoyo-san," an unknown male's voice replied.

Tomoyo recognized the voice right away, even though it was a long time since she had heard it. "Hiiragizawa-san, please call me Daidouji-san. I'm more comfortable with that from now on."

Tomoyo walked over and sat in her recliner as she listened intently to her ex-husband of five years. _Why is he calling me? We haven't really talked since that time...But even though I can't change the past, it's better not to hold a grudge...I guess that's why our friendship has become a bit strained... _

"No, I haven't heard from Sakura-chan since last year. I've been really busy with my schedule, and I haven't been able to contact her. Why do you ask?"

Tomoyo listened some more, then her eyes suddenly widened in shock. Her face drained of all colour, and her mouth slightly dropped open. Slowly, she stood up from her sitting position and drew the handset from her ear. Then, without looking down, she dropped it, causing it to land with a clatter.

"Daidouji-san?" Eriol could be heard on the other end, his voice tinged with alarm.

Tomoyo looked straight ahead at the TV screen. For some strange reason, the DVD had started playing during her conversation with Eriol. At the very moment when Sakura spoke the last word of the chant, Tomoyo paused the film. Stuck on the frozen scene, Sakura's emerald orbs reflected the moon above, and her body stance mirrored such determination. With a blank, unbelievable look and emotionless amethyst eyes, she whispered to herself and to the image, "Sakura-chan is... dead?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jennifer Lumen stared down at the piece of paper in front of her. Quickly scanning the sheet, she let the new information sink in and slightly sighed at the realization.

_How much more homework can they giv_e_? And could it get any worse?_ She thought wearily.

"…and this time, the assignment is due next week." Jennifer's English teacher, Miss Fields declared.

_Yes, it could. _

Around her, her classmates started to protest, some whispering to their friends in privacy, others expressing their thoughts out loud.

"Next week?!"

"Please give an extension!"

"Oh, the joy," Crystal McMahon whispered under her breath sarcastically to her best friend. Jennifer could only agree. Who knew Year 10 could be so hard?

Miss Fields, who was a short woman whose brown hair had a few stray grey hairs, faced her class in slight annoyance. "Class, please stop complaining. You know the rule: the more you protest, the more paperwork you get," she said over the chatter, a warning edge in her voice.

At her words, most of the students stopped grumbling and faced their teacher, but still showing signs of annoyance on their faces.

Miss Fields cleared her throat and briefly started to explain the assignment. "Your assignment is on William Shakespeare. All the information you need to know is on the sheets that I have handed out. As I said, you have one week to finish it."

Miss Fields paused and stared at the three rows of students, some were chatting to one another, others listening intently.

"You will be working in partners, but I will be picking who you pair up with. Whoever you are next to on the role will be your partner."

As the aging teacher started calling out names, Jennifer placed her chin in her hands and sighed again. She wouldn't be with Crystal; their names were separated by one name on the list. _Then who will I be with? _Then she sat up in realization when she remembered who she was going to be partnered with…

"Chris Jackson, you shall be partnered with Jennifer Lumen." Miss Fields declared.

Jennifer turned to her left and smiled at her best guy friend Chris, who returned the heart-warming smile. Jennifer felt a small blush coming on. It felt good knowing that she was partnered with a good friend, not to mention who was also her crush.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Where is he?_

Jennifer looked down at her watch, which stated it was now eleven in the morning. Realizing this, she sighed and slumped down on the bench she was sitting on. _How much longer is he gonna be?_

She couldn't help but be a little impatient. After all, she was hanging out with her crush and best friend alone, for once. Don't get her wrong; she loves hanging with her best friends together, but there were times when she would give anything to spend some time alone with Chris. Who knows? Maybe one day, she will confess her crush on him. Maybe…it will be today?

Jennifer stared up at the sky above, slightly sheltered by the train station's roof. So much had happened since her encounter with Arrow and Freeze. It was discovered that Rachael and George had miraculously survived through their cold ordeal without a scratch, much to everyone's joy and surprise. The two were given a short rejoicing party by their classmates, and all were relieved that they were still alive. Most were, of course, perplexed that someone, let alone two high school students, could be pronounced dead one day and be perfectly fine the next.

But even though she was relieved that the couple was fine and the cards hadn't killed them, Jennifer had to admit that, despite everything, she wasn't really paying attention to the events going on around her at the time. Instead, she was too busy catching the Sweet, who was causing a ruckus in the cooking classrooms. Jennifer vaguely remembered being caught in a river of melted white chocolate, which was the whiteboard-turned chocolate by Sweet. She was lucky no one had caught her and her magic at work during the time.

Even though this didn't seem like much, but if you add friendships, family and a ton of homework, it does seem like a big workload for our heroine.

Sighing, Jennifer placed her chin in her hands and stared out at the world in front of her. Cars drove past on the road, a few kids her age walked on the sidewalk with towels in hand, and the sun beat down on the railway tracks across from Jennifer. She was, of course, waiting at the train station, where Chris had promised that they would meet so they could go into the city.

Jennifer scanned the area, watching for all signs of Chris. _Where could he be?_ She thought.

Then, she saw it; that lookalike of herself, right across the street.

Jennifer immediately perked up in surprise. This time, the lookalike was wearing what Jennifer wore now; a pair of her favorite skinny jeans, a green tank top with a white heart imprinted on the side, and her favorite pair of black high-top sneakers. She looked exactly like her, from the pair of black sunglasses sitting on her head to the small silver hair clip she had placed in her hair that morning. The Jennifer copycat smirked at our protagonist as Jennifer stood up from her seat and stared back at the copy, looking slightly confused. _It's her again._ _Who is she? I must know…_This stare-off continued for what felt like several minutes, with the real Jennifer moving, as if in a trance, closer to the fake Jennifer. The fake Jennifer, who was standing on the sidewalk, held a strange blue aura in her eyes that burned more as she continued to stare. _Is she an image of my imagination? Doesn't anybody else see her?_ Jennifer continued to move closer, her eyes blankly staring out and her mind completely out of it as she neared the tracks…

_That's right…come closer…come to me…_

"JENNIFER!"

Chris ran to his best friend and quickly pulled her back from the ledge before she jumped down from it, just in time as the oncoming train flew past at a fast speed. This, of course, broke Jennifer out of her trance, and she fainted in Chris' arms. But when she finally came to, the lookalike had already disappeared into the crowd.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok, explain what happened to me again?" Jennifer demanded. She and Chris were now sitting on a train headed for Melbourne, where they were going to go to the Melbourne Museum. She was still trying to get what had happened earlier, but it also gave her the chance to listen to Chris' sweet voice.

Chris sighed. "Didn't you even know what you were doing?! You almost got yourself killed!"

Jennifer wrinkled her head in frustration. "I don't know what happened, but two blue eyes that match my own and strange forces pulling me towards them are images I can't get out of my head. I'm so confused."

Chris looked into his friend's sincere blue orbs, and immediately could tell that she was telling the truth. He sighed again and ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just, seeing yourself standing near the rails with that blank look on your face, it looked like you were going to kill yourself or something."

"I was going to kill myself?"

Chris nodded. "It was quite creepy. You were staring out in front of you, and you looked lifeless. You were just about to jump onto the tracks. I'd hate to think what would have happened if I was one second too late…"

Jennifer stared at Chris' distant brown eyes, which had moved its attention towards the passing scenery outside. Jennifer decided not to let the topic continue; it would just ruin their day together. She stared out of the window, watching houses fly by as she drifted away with her thoughts.

_Burning blues eyes…hypnotizing blue eyes, from that copy of me…I need to ask Kero later, but could it be a Sakura card? _

Jennifer tried to remember anything about the incident, but all that came up was the blue eyes belonging to her lookalike across the road. No memory of walking towards the tracks came to mind at all.

_But if it was a Sakura card, I would have sensed it… right?_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The Melbourne Museum was one of the biggest, historic icons in the city of Melbourne. The old ivy-covered brick building had survived many a year under its original design, until it was fully restored and refurbished a few years ago. It was situated on the outskirts of the city, away from the busy roads and streets, amongst the lush evergreen trees. The Museum holds over one-hundred pieces of artwork and masterpieces between each of its three floors, making it one of the biggest major attractions for tourists and locals alike. Every now and then, it even showcases special displays from a certain part of the world, and makes it available for public viewing for a month or so.

Which is why Jennifer and Chris are here today; they are visiting the Shakespeare limited-time display, so they could gather information for their project. Of course, they could have easily looked it up on the Internet, like most people in their class were doing. But, the two thought it would be better to go out for the day and actually see the exhibit, rather than be cooped up at one another's house, crammed in front of a computer on a nice day. In fact, it had been Chris' idea in the first place, and Jennifer happily agreed. It beats the obvious option.

As the two teenagers reached the museum, they paid for their tickets and walked through the double doors. Once inside, they headed across the marbled floors, towards the Shakespeare exhibit on the first floor.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jennifer was busy jotting down notes about Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet, located in a far corner of the room. It turned out that the Shakespeare exhibit was situated in one spacious space, with each play he has ever written set up in its own little area. Each area had information on the plot on each story, history, copies of the book and translations, and even copies of the movie and information on modern versions on showcase. Anything and everything on Shakespeare found, Jennifer found it all very interesting.

After she was done writing, she placed her clipboard which she was leaning against the rail in her shoulder bag. Turning around, she made her way through the people as she headed towards the Macbeth display. There, she found that Chris was happily chatting with Mike, a short guy in their English class. Apparently, they weren't the only people who had decided to visit the exhibition that day.

"How's it going?" she asked after Mike had left. They hadn't spoken much since the incident that morning, but it was obvious that both of them were trying to put it behind them for now. They could worry about it later. Now, they had work to do!

"Good. I got heaps of info down," he then turned to Jennifer with a smile, which in turn, made her smile. _His smile, his looks and personality, him in general… _

"Uh, Jen. Why are you smiling? And what are you staring at?"

"Huh?" Jennifer snapped back to reality and discovered that she had been staring at Chris for a little too long. "I'm just happy, happy that-"

Suddenly, Jennifer fumbled and dropped her pen, where it landed at her feet with a clatter. People stared at the direction of the noise. Jennifer paused in mid-sentence and lowered down to pick up her pen, slightly flustered, only to have her hand make contact with Chris'.

Jennifer froze slightly and looked up into Chris' brown eyes, reflecting unreadable emotions as they stared back into hers.

The moment seemed to last forever. Their hands remained on that pen and on each other's, and not did one of them pull back. Jennifer enjoyed the warmth of his hand on her soft one. _This is…nice._

Suddenly, as quickly as it had come, the moment was over. Chris quickly removed his hand from hers and stood up hurriedly, while Jennifer did the same, taking the pen with her.

"I'llbebebackinaminuteIgottousethetoilet" Jennifer said a bit too fast as she felt her cheeks heat up. Without another word, she turned and rushed around the corner to the nearby bathroom, leaving behind a confused Chris. Little did they know that they were both thinking the same thing, _did I see a blush just now?_

Meanwhile, a sword, held by a Macbeth mannequin, clattered onto the ground and chopped through a nearby security camera cable. The noise, however, remained unnoticed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jennifer stared at her red-tinged cheeks in the mirror as she leaned on the sink, mixed thoughts speeding through her mind. _What just happened? Was he blushing too? Why didn't he pull back? Was I imagining it? Why did I run off like that? Get a hold of yourself Jen!_

Jennifer, deciding to listen to her inner judgment, closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out to calm her confused emotions. _Thank god there's no one else in this bathroom._

Then, in that moment when she had her eyes shut, she felt a strange force somewhere nearby. It felt distant, yet close. Powerful, but weak. Jennifer snapped her eyes open again, a determined look in her eyes, yet it was mixed in with slight annoyance.

_Why must there be a Sakura card here, of all days? _

Without another thought, she sighed and turned around, running into one of the empty cubicles. She slammed the door shut and whipped out her Star key from around her neck. Quickly, she held it out and chanted:

_"Key of Sakura._

_Banisher of dark,_

_Keeper of light._

_Power of the Stars,_

_Unleash your might!_

_RELEASE!"_

One small gust of wind, a magic circle and a key transforming into a staff later, Jennifer ran out of the cubicle, only to almost run into a small girl, who was clutching her mother's hand. She looked up at Jennifer curiously with big eyes.

"Sorry!" Jennifer said quickly without looking back. As she exited out of the museum's toilets, she could have sworn she heard the girl say to her mum, "Mummy, can I have a toy wand just like that one for Christmas?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jennifer looked in the direction of the force she had felt earlier. _It's around the Macbeth display! _Quickly, she ran around the corner, only to face a terrifying sight: the sword from the now-empty Macbeth display was hovering behind an oblivious Chris, and it was preparing to strike across his neck! Without a moment's hesitation, Jennifer reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a Sakura card.

_"DASH!"_

Jennifer ran at a blinding speed and pushed Chris out of the way, just as the Sword was about to give him a beheading. The pair landed behind a big, stuffed Lady Macbeth, hiding them from view.

"Chris! You ok?!" she asked in alarm.

Chris remained silent. It looked like he had knocked his head against the hard floor, causing him to be knocked out unconscious. A bruise was already starting to form where he had hit it.

"Chris!"

Still no answer. He was out cold.

Then Jennifer heard feet running on the floor. She suddenly remembered where she was; a museum. The guards had heard all the commotion!

"Shit," Jennifer muttered under her breath as she pulled out another card from her bag. She hit it lightly with her staff.

_"Sleep!"_

In an instant, the tiny fairy form of Sleep appeared in a puff of green mist, and began to fly over everyone in and around the museum, putting them into a deep sleep.

Jennifer sighed in relief and looked around for the Sword card. It had disappeared from the room.

"I'll be back soon, ok Chris?" she whispered to a knocked out Chris. And with that, she stood up and ran towards another part of the Museum, looking for the stray Sakura card.

It's just too bad she didn't notice the soft pink aura float towards Chris. As soon as Jennifer exited the room, the pink glow settled on his chest and absorbed into his body, disappearing from sight.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Kero was right, _she thought._ I should__ve brought him with me_.

Jennifer jogged at a fair pace around a different section of the museum, jumping over sleeping people and dodging artwork as she searched for the card. She was going to bring Kero with her like he advised, but she insisted that he stay at home, or at least go to Crystal's house so he wouldn't be lonely. Why had she said this? Because she had let her feelings for Chris get in the way, of course. After much protesting, Kero agreed, but as long as she brought her cards with her and to phone him on the house phone if she ran into trouble. At first to her, she thought that the cards wouldn't attack on a day like this. But now, she was beginning to see the bigger picture; you can't choose when the cards appear. They choose to come when **they** want to.

But she figured she didn't need him at the moment. _Obviously the sword shaped card is called the Sword card right? It should be easy to catch, providing I don't get chopped in half first._

Before she knew it, she ended up back right where she started; at the Shakespeare exhibit, where she had left Chris. Pausing and taking a few short breaths, she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, hoping to sense the card.

"Jennifer."

Startled, Jennifer snapped her eyes open and turned to the source of the voice.

"Chris…you're ok?" she asked. _Surely he would be asleep right, even after a blow to the head?_

Chris was looking down at the ground. He seemed to look a bit lifeless. Slowly, his right hand reached out to his side, and his body seemed to glow a pink aura. _What's with the aura? _Jennifer thought.

Suddenly, the Sword, sharp and shiny, flew out from its hiding place behind a Juliet dummy and into Chris' open hand. Only then did Chris look up at Jennifer, his eyes completely empty, with no sign of brown at all. The blackness reflected dark, emotionless…hate?

Jennifer took a step back in shock and confusion. Chris' behavior was definitely putting her off guard.

"Chris?"

Chris' face held no emotion as he did something completely unexpected; he lunged at Jennifer, sword pointed in her direction.

Shocked, Jennifer came to her senses and moved out of the way, but her hair wasn't so lucky. A bit got chopped off at the ends, causing the stray tresses to fall to the ground. But Jennifer didn't really notice; she was suffering from the fact that Chris, her best friend, had just attacked her!

"Chris! What are you on!" she shouted at his back.

Chris turned around to face her, sword still gripped in his hand. The sun gleamed off it as he said two words.

"Fight me."

Whenever this was a cruel joke or not, Jennifer certainly wasn't buying it. She felt taken aback at his words. _Fight him? I can't do that._

Her eyes turned to the Sword in his hand. A long, silvery sword that looked sharp enough to cut through anything. _That__s the sword I was chasing earlier. Wait! Could this Sword card be possessing Chris?_

Chris smirked (something he rarely does) at Jennifer's silence. "Are you going to fight Cardcaptor Jennifer, or are you going to chicken out?" he sneered.

And with that, Chris jumped into the air and struck down, aiming the sword at Jennifer.

_"DASH!"_

Jennifer quickly dodged out of the way and sped towards the flight of stairs nearby. When she got there, she turned around to look at Chris. He was running behind her, sword ready to strike again.

Without a second thought, Jennifer dashed up the stairs, heading towards the second level.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jennifer was hiding behind a random piece of artwork. She was breathing heavily, and her heart felt like it could thump out through her body. Never before had she felt like this towards Chris, let alone any of her friends, and that was fear. She was scared that Chris would hurt her; that he would slash that sword across her throat and kill her.

She felt the ends of her hair, where she had a narrow miss with Sword. She couldn't believe that her best guy friend would actually attack her.

But she had to remind herself that this wasn't Chris. It was a card taking over his mind and soul, and that she shouldn't take his actions seriously.

_But how do I stop it? _

Closing her eyes, she could feel the aura of the Sakura card moving closer to the floor she was hiding on. She would have to find a quiet place to hide for a minute; enough time to call Kero and ask him what needs to be done to save Chris.

Jennifer looked from behind her hiding place and scanned the area. _I know! I can go up the stairs to the skydeck! _

The Melbourne Museum, apart from presenting a variety of artwork, also had a spacious skydeck. This was basically a rooftop that held a decent view of the surrounding area, and it usually was a place where most people came to sit, relax and even have a bite to eat from the café provided. It would be a good place to hide out from her possessed friend, while she called Kero.

Just as she was about to head towards the next level (she was on the second, which meant one more to go up before the rooftop), she felt a piece of cold metal on the back of her neck. Stunned, she dared herself not to turn around, fearing who it would be behind her. Without looking back, she quickly ran out of the way of the Sword and headed to the next floor, leaving an annoyed Chris behind her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Once reaching the rooftop, Jennifer whipped out her mobile phone and quickly hit speed dial for her house. She placed the phone to her ear and waited for Kero to answer.

She was greeted by a loud, excited voice on the other end.

"Hiiiya!! Who's this?!"

"Kero! It's Jennifer!"

"Huh? Jennifer? What's happening? Heehee!" Kero started laughing for no particular reason.

"Have you broken into my- I mean, Dad's secret 'V' hoard?!" Jennifer was annoyed; how had Kero found her secret stash of energy drinks? But that didn't matter now; she had to try and get Kero in focus! Those energy drinks could do some weird things to you…

Kero tried to calm himself down between laughter. "Yeah, I think I did! Why didn't you tell me about this stuff? It's great! Whee! I can fly! Wanna see?"

Jennifer found the line starting to break up. "Kero! I'm in trouble! Chris is possessed by the Sword! What do I do?"

"Chris is dressed by a sword?! Is that even possible?" More laughter from Kero. "You're funny Jen!" Dressed by a sword! Priceless!" Back at home, Kero was rolling on the table in laughter, an open can of V standing nearby. Without noticing, he accidently knocked the phone onto the hard floor.

BANG!

"Damn the batteries fell out!" Kero laughed.

Click.

_Beep._

"Kero! Kero!"

_Beeeep._

The guardian of the Sakura cards can't help Jennifer, and there was no one else she knew that was an expert of possessive swords. She was on her own.

"Damnit!" Jennifer yelled out in frustration.

BANG!

The door to the rooftop slammed open and nearly fell off its hinges, to reveal Chris, his eyes dark as ever. Jennifer stood frozen under his glare, like an animal caught in the headlights on an oncoming car.

Chris started walking over to Jennifer, who was on the opposite side to him. "The road ends here, Cardcaptor Jennifer. You can't keep running from your enemies; they'll just end up finding you later."

Jennifer then suddenly, started to feel light-headed. She grabbed onto the railing for support, as she held her head in her hand. _Why am I feeling so dizzy? _She thought. She looked up at his empty, emotionless eyes. _Surely it__s not the card doing this?_

Then it came to her; Kero's warning before she had set out that day: _"If you do run into trouble, be careful not to use too many cards. Using the Sakura cards uses up a lot of magic power, and you may pass out due to loss of magic, just like with Arrow and Freeze. At the moment, your magical powers are low, so for now you must use them wisely. Using too much power without saving some for sealing may cause some disastrous consequences."_

Jennifer grimaced at the memory._ I must have used too much of my powers earlier. I__d better stop using them for now._

When Jennifer looked up again, her eyes reflecting slight pain, she discovered that Chris had moved closer to her. In fact, right in front of her.

Without blinking an eye, Chris raised his sword towards Jennifer. As Jennifer started breathing heavily, he then leant the sword against her neck, and whispered into her ear,

"Nowhere to run; nowhere to go. You have to fight me."

Of course, Jennifer would have found this the most promiscuous thing that Chris had ever done, but this wasn't Chris.

Chris drew the sword back and prepared to strike…

_"JUMP!"_

Jennifer safely jumped up and landed on the other side of the skydeck. It was a card used in desperation, but maybe one too many. Clutching her head, Jennifer collapsed onto the ground as she felt her vision getting blurry. Her surroundings started to mix with one another as her eyes flickered in and out of consciousness. _So tired…But I can't stop now!_

Chris stared at Jennifer as she forced herself up, using her staff for support. Jennifer remained still, her back facing towards her possessed friend.

"I can't fight you." She stated.

"Why? Cause you can't take the responsibility as Cardcaptor?" Chris taunted.

"Because I care about you, and even though you've been taken over physically, that doesn't change the fact that you are still Chris Jackson. Somewhere inside, you're trapped, and I need to get you out."

Chris scoffed as he started walking over to Jennifer, sword in hand. "Admit it; you can't fight me because you're weak; you will never be like Sakura."

Suddenly, Jennifer couldn't take it anymore. She turned to face Chris, but as she did so, she could feel herself losing the battle with her tired body. Once again, she collapsed onto the ground in weakness, unable to hold herself up anymore. Looking up at Chris, a determined look on her face, she screamed in desperation,

"Chris! Overcome the magical force overpowering you! Come back to me! Because…"

She tried to stop the words before they came out, figuring it's not the time or place, but they spilled out, along with the tears, before she could stop herself.

"…I love you!"

Chris froze slightly as those words. His eyes, for a split second, reverted to their normal brown, but were then quickly masked by the darkness. Shaking his head, he jumped high into the air, gleaming sword held above his head, and yelled,

"It ends here, Cardcaptor Jennifer!"

And with that, he pointed the sword towards her heart. With Jennifer too weak to move away, she felt useless; she couldn't move, and if she used her cards, it won't help. She closed her eyes and screamed with all her might.

"CHRIS!"

Suddenly, though it she didn't see it, a bright pink light filled the atmosphere around Jennifer, blinding Chris as he was knocked back…

Jennifer wondered why she felt no pain. Slowly, she cracked one eye open and found herself bathed in pink light. She then realized, through the pink light, she was still on the skydeck. She saw Chris lying on the ground some way off, and she made out a small flickering image of a birds wing with a pink eye in the light.

_Could it be…A Sakura card? _

The pink light, though it obscured her vision a little bit, seemed to give her a helping hand. _The light…it's giving me strength._ As she felt the power flow within, she slowly began to stand up. When she stood up to her full height, her hands gripping her staff, the pink luminosity faded away into the air. Jennifer scanned the area around her for any trace of it, but it was cut short when Chris lunged at her again, a fierce look etched on his face.

" I'll try again…It ends here, Cardcaptor Jennifer!"

But before Jennifer could do anything, the pink light returned and surrounded the perimeter around her, causing Chris to be bounced back and knocked to the floor.

"Ok Shield! Come out and face me!" he said angrily.

The form of Shield appeared on the pink light, facing Chris but in front of Jennifer.

"Why have you switched allies? You know she's the enemy!"

Silence filled the air as Shield stared at Chris. Jennifer, no longer scared, wore a confused look on her face at Chris' words.

"What do you mean? She's not what you think?!"

Silence. It didn't take Jennifer long to figure out that the cards were talking to one another; Shield couldn't talk and was speaking through the mind, but Sword was voicing its thoughts through Chris.

"Maybe so, but she will never replace Sakura! Are you already turning your back on her, after all she's done for us?!"

Shield stared at Chris wordlessly.

"Fine! Stay with her then! But if you want to catch me, Jennifer, you'll have to defeat me!"

And with that, Chris ran and swiped at Jennifer with his sword, but the hit never made contact. Just before Jennifer was about to Jump out of the way, Shield reappeared and blocked the Sword's attack.

"Chris! Can't you see? I can't fight you, so you may as well give up!" Jennifer cried out in desperation. It felt weird addressing him as the Sword card, so she stuck with his actual name.

"Never!"

Chris (or Sword) grunted as he swiped countless times, but with every hit, even though the Shield disappeared, it would always rematerialize just before Chris could hurt Jennifer.

After his third flurry of jabs, Chris yelled out in annoyance. "Ahhh! Damnit Shield! Who said I need another body to defeat you!" And with that, the Sword began to glow a soft pink aura and floated out from Chris' hand, causing Chris to faint.

"Chris!" Jennifer shouted in alarm.

The Sword, still surrounded in its aura, floated up in front of Jennifer, and gestures to her that it wants to fight. Jennifer, gripping her Star staff, nods wordlessly, determined to catch this card.

_You will regret what you have done to Chris, and you will be captured._

The fight began swiftly; Sword, powered by Move, swings a blow at Jennifer, but she quickly dodges. The Sword follows with a few jabs, but Jennifer uses Jump to escape.

_God, that sword is sharp…better not get cut by it, or I could end up as chopped liver!_ Jennifer thought briefly as she was running from the Sword. _But what is making it move? Is it a card that moves by itself, or does it need to take over someone's body? But if it took over Chris, why can it move by itself?_

Jennifer suddenly paused at a corner of the rooftop. She took in a few breaths, and turned around to the Sword. It was heading towards her, and she had nowhere else to go. She was trapped.

_That aura…it's not moving by itself…that must mean…_

Sword paused in midair briefly, and then swiftly shot towards Jennifer, ready to stab-

"You're in motion because of Move!"

Suddenly, Sword froze in pre-stab. The pink aura glowed fiercely around the silvery sword, and left it quickly. The Sword fell to the ground with a clatter, and the pink aura formed into a tiny platform with two wings on either side: The Move card. The form of Move floated in front of Jennifer, as if it was saying, "You found me out! You may capture me now."

Jennifer looked down at the sword, unmoving on the ground. She kicked at it to see if it was going to get up or anything, but when it didn't, Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness._

Then the Sword shifted and floated upwards to face Jennifer. Without another thought, Jennifer pulled out a Sakura card and threw it out in front of her.

_"Freeze,_

_Hold the Sword in your ice,_

_FREEZE!"_

After Jennifer hit the card with her staff, the Freeze surrounded the Sword in an icy-blue mist, instantly freezing it in a block of ice. The Sword, unable to move, stood in suspended animation in the air.

While this was happening, another card formed in front of her next to Move. In its bird-wing form, it was the Shield, waiting to be captured. Jennifer nodded at the three Sakura card forms in front of her, and immediately began to chant.

_"Sakura cards,_

_I command you to return to your power confined,_

_SAKURA CARDS!"_

Jennifer struck her staff down, and three blank cards formed at the end of it. A big, whooshing sound was heard as the three spirits disintegrated into a dust-like mist and got sucked into their respective cards. Jennifer's black hair flew all around her in the gust of wind as she felt her power draining.

And before she knew it, it was over. The three cards (four if you count Freeze) floated into her open palm and stacked into her hand. But before she could even look at them, she felt the lightheaded feeling return with a vengeance. As her vision started drifting in and out of focus, she stumbled over to Chris' unconscious body, but before she could even touch him, her vision blurred over, and her body felt like jelly. With her world spinning around her, Jennifer collapsed in tiredness and fainted on next to Chris. Her mind remained blank as her eyes welcomed the darkness...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Off in the distance, standing on a tree, stood Jennifer's lookalike, a fierce look on her face, and her eyes burning with some sort of hatred towards the resting Jennifer on the roof. She stared at that Jennifer distastefully.

"I knew they couldn't do it. Poor Sword and Move… But it wasn't your job anyway." She shifted in her position slightly and turned away. She then turned her head towards the Melbourne Museum rooftop, determination burning in her eyes. She was thinking of what she had done earlier. _Why did I push that guy out of the way before he killed her? It wouldn't have mattered anyway; Shield would have protected her, but still…_ "Even though I saved you this time, mark my words Cardcaptor Jennifer, you won't be so lucky when it comes to me."

And with that, the copy of Jennifer jumped from the tree, disappearing into the bushes.

* * *

Wow! Another long chapter! But it was interesting, huh? Jennifer nearly perished, Kero got high on V (lol. I have to admit V highs are creepy. They can make anyone OOC), and Jennifer's look-alike saved her from a potential death. But why save her when she wants to eliminate her? And who is she exactly? So many questions yet to be answered… Did Sakura know she was going to die? What does Tomoyo mean, "Could she have figured it out?" And what about Syaoran? Doesn't he know about his wife's untimely fate? I wonder what will happen next hm? And will I shut up with these questions? Review and let me know what you want to see!

I apologize for the late update. I have been buried in Year 10 schoolwork every day. Science one day, English the next, and an endless supply of Math's work. Seriously, it took me heaps of late nights on my laptop to complete this, so some parts may seem a little rushed. I' might come to back to this and edit it later...Grrr…but I WILL finish this (hopefully by the end of the year, fingers crossed), so don't worry! No way am I letting this become an unfinished Fan Fic, and of course there's the killer ending to look forward to!

Thanks kmc27 for the Yue/Yukito separating chant and idea for Sakura's costume during a big writer's block. Big help : )

Well, until next time, this is Mysterious Angel Girl, signing off.


	7. 6: These Fiery Dreams

Author's Note: Due to change of mind, kmc27's skit (A 'n' K's Komic Korner) will now be at the end of every chapter from now on.

I would also like to apologize in advance if this chapter seems a bit rushed. It might just be me though, so please ignore this note.

**Cards Jennifer has so far:** 10

Windy & Jump (3rd chapter)

Sleep & Dash (3rd chapter)

Arrow & Freeze (4th chapter)

Sweet, Sword, Shield & Move (5th chapter. Sweet not shown captured)

* * *

_**Chapter 6: These Fiery 'Dreams'**_

**.~.~.**

The warm sun started to dip below the horizon, causing the sky to morph into a mix of colours drifting amongst the clouds. The soft blues, pinks and oranges contrasted with the setting sun, creating the perfect scene for the end of the day, and to welcome the moonlight.

Meanwhile down below, a sleek, silver Mercedes drove towards Niteo Avenue, the setting sun reflecting off its clean windshield. The sophisticated vehicle turned down into the street, and soon stopped in front of Jennifer's house.

"Are you sure she'll be ok?" A female's voice spoke.

"Yeah, she'll be ok. It's just a bump on the head. No need to go to the hospital."

The female sighed. "Ok, if you say so Chris. Do you want a lift back?"

"Yeah, ok. You don't mind?"

"I'm just heading to the shops. I'll be back for you in five minutes ok?"

At those words, Chris emerged from the passenger's side of the car, looking a bit tired but trying not to show it. He turned around and reached inside the car, pulling out a certain person's body out and holding it in his strong arms.

"Thanks sis. Cya in a few minutes then."

After he pushed the door shut with his foot and the car drove off into the distance, Chris started heading towards the front door of Jennifer's house, carrying the body with him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

After fumbling with the keys, a bruised and battered Chris stumbles into Jennifer's room, a limp Jennifer in his arms. She had not yet woken up from her tough battle with Sword and Move earlier that day, being magic-exhausted. She was however, a considerably light person, so Chris had no trouble holding her.

The door slamming open seemed to stir a certain guardian that was sprawled out face down on Jennifer's bed. At the loud banging sound, Kero stirred slightly, unfazed by the noise. At least three empty cans of V were scattered around on the floor, near the end of the bed.

Kero slowly sat up, a sleepy look etched on his face. "Ugghhhh...my head..." he moaned, rubbing his head in slight pain.

When he looked up and saw his Cardcaptor unconscious in Chris' arms however, he immediately forgot all pain and perked up. His eyes widened at the scene before him.

"What happened?!" Kero exclaimed as he flew off the bed towards Jennifer, hovering over her as he examined the slight bruises and cuts on her body.

Chris, who had barely enough strength left to carry his friend, ignored Kero as he placed Jennifer on her bed. He then collapsed on the ground and against the bed, too exhausted to move to the nearby chair.

Kero, after an onceover of Jennifer, flew over to Chris. "What happened to you, Blondie?"

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. He never really minded that little nickname from the Guardian Beast of the Seal, but he did think it was kind of silly.

"I can't remember," he groaned.

Kero touched a large bruise on Chris' head, which caused them both to wince slightly. Chris ran a hand through his now messy blonde hair and turned around, his eyes lingering on the empty V cans on the floor nearby.

"Uh, Kero...what's with the V?"

"Uh..." Kero sweat dropped slightly at the question. "I... was thirsty? Anyway, think back, what do you remember doing last?"

Chris turned around, leaning his back against the bed once more. He faced Kero, who had floated down in front of him. Chris then closed his eyes, clearly thinking in deep thought.

"Hmm...The last thing I can remember clearly was that I was studying something from this attraction at the museum. I must've been concentrating on it pretty hard; before I knew what was happening, a blur of a person push me on my side. The impact caused me to knock my head on the ground. Before I could see who it was, I blacked out."

Kero placed a paw on his chin. "Hmm...It sounds like Jen used the Dash card."

Chris opened his brown eyes and nodded briefly as he continued his point of view on the day. "The next thing I knew, I woke up on the museum's rooftop, and I found Jen lying nearby like this." Chris jerked a thumb over his shoulder, indicating at Jennifer's fainted form. "After many failed attempts at trying to wake her, I was prepared to call the hospital, until I saw these lying in her hand."

Pausing, Chris reached to his jeans pocket and pulled out the Move, Shield and Sword cards. Kero stared at them in Chris' hand and slapped his forehead.

"I had a feeling something like this was going to happen! How did you guys get back here?"

"Well, I thought if she was just catching cards, then it wasn't that serious and not worth getting her parents worried over, so I called my sister and she drove over and picked us up. I had to carry her here from the car, and I used her house keys to get inside since her parents aren't home yet."

"I see..." Kero trailed off. Looking at the cards on the floor, he seemed to have a fair idea what had happened that day, judging by Chris' lack of memory. _I'll have to check with Jen later and ask her what actually happened._

Chris turned around to look at Jennifer, then back to Kero. "Do you know why she collapses after catching these cards? It happened last time right?"

Kero nodded wordlessly as he looked over at Jennifer. Without another word, he hovered over to her body, his face etched with concern. Closing his eyes, a bright yellow aura surrounded his body, which surprised Chris slightly. After a short time, the aura dissipated and Kero lowered to the edge of the bed, facing Chris.

"From what I could gather with my limited powers, it seems like Jen has low magical energy. I find that fact strange, however, I am positive her abilities will get stronger over time and with the more cards she catches. Otherwise I wouldn't have chosen her as the Cardcaptor."

"But how does that explain the fainting episodes?" Chris asked curiously as he shifted in his position on the ground.

"My old mistress Sakura..." Kero paused briefly after speaking this, as if he was thinking about what to say next. Images of her death flashed through his mind, but Kero pushed them away. _Not now..._ "She... never got around to sealing these cards before they were set free once more. You see, if they aren't sealed, they rely on their own power, and not so much of their owners. This is why Jen must use her own magical power to activate them, using the Star staff as an outlet. Because summoning the cards uses up a fair bit of her power, Jen will most likely faint after sealing cards, since that takes up energy as well."

"Does she recover her magic?"

"Yes. Her abilities will be slowly replenished as her body rests. Sort of like replenishing energy after a tiring day I suppose. And like I said before, she will get stronger with the more cards she catches."

Chris gave a small nod and looked over his shoulder at Jennifer again. Her body hadn't moved an inch since last checking.

"But what will happen if she uses too much on her powers at one time?"

Kero paused slightly before giving an answer. "If she uses too much of her power without a rest, she may cut into her life force, and that could lead to disastrous consequences."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jennifer, meanwhile, was standing in a dream world of emptiness, contemplating the recent events. One thought seemed to stick out from the rest, which buzzed around inside. _Why had I said that I love Chris? Even though it is technically true, I'm not ready to tell him that yet, but did he even hear me say that? _She had a funny feeling that he didn't hear her impulse confession, so in a way, she was relieved that her secret was still safe. _I hope he's ok..._

Suddenly, without any warning, the area was illuminated with pink light, blinding Jennifer momentarily. Blinking rapidly and arm shielding her eyes, Jennifer took a step back, only to see the ground open up below her.

Jennifer looked down at the gaping blackness underneath her feet. She wanted to scream, but couldn't; wanted to move, but was frozen. Wanted to do many things; but was unable to. Without hesitation, Jennifer began to fall backwards into the darkness, unable to stop herself, unable to do anything at all.

As she dropped headfirst into nothingness, she felt her eyes close and her body relax against her own will. She could feel nothing around her; no sound, no sights, no feeling at all. It was as if she was sleeping inside a dream, resting like nothing was happening around her.

_This falling...I can't do anything about it..._

Jennifer continued to fall freely for what felt like an eternity. The tranquil feeling overwhelmed her mind, body and soul as she felt her eyes flicker in and out of consciousness. As her tense body became loose, she too, gave up and let her eyes fall shut tirelessly.

Before she knew it, it was over. Before her thoughts could begin to process the sudden events, Jennifer felt her body do a flip. Slowly, and not under her control, she felt her slackened body revolve around, until her head was the right side up again. Though Jennifer's eyes remained closed, she could feel a soft wind blow through her long black hair, and mixed emotions of calmness and serenity overwhelmed her soul still.

"_Jennifer..."_

At the sound of her name, Jennifer opened and blinked her blue eyes slowly, only to come face-to-face with that strange orb of pink light once again. It was floating not that far away from Jennifer, surrounded by the bleak fabrics of darkness.

"Who...who are you?" Jennifer muttered weakly. She was still feeling a bit drained from her tough battle, not to mention she was feeling too relaxed.

"_You're so weak, so tired from your battles...but don't worry, you will get all the support you need..."_

At those softly spoken words, Jennifer closed her eyes once more, and let fatigue sweep over her mind. Through her closed eyes, she could feel a warm sensation sweep over her body as a bright pink light surrounded her exterior. The feeling of the soft power touching her skin and melting into her veins was the last thing she could feel before she lost consciousness once more.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After a short time that felt like forever, Jennifer slowly opened her sapphire orbs, only to find that she was no longer in darkness, or at home. Instead of the comfort of her bed, she found herself on a patch of soft grass, the blades brushing against her hands, while the night sky above was full of scattered stars, each shinning as bright as the small moon. The only thing that was familiar from before she woke was the soft wind that was now breezing against her face.

Upon sitting up and blinking rapidly, Jennifer started to make out the dark shapes of a simple playground, two reasonably-sized half-pipes, and a few trees nearby. This was, Jennifer realized, Silverstone Lakes Skate Park, which was situated by the sea and a popular hangout for skaters of all ages. To the left were the actual half-pipes, both placed strategically on either side of each other, and a trick area, which was filled with random ledges, dips and other obstacles for eager skateboarders. To the right, however, was a grassy picnic area, where most people came to eat lunch, relax on the ground, maybe even let their children play on the playground equipment nearby. For Jennifer, it was where she and Crystal sat, ate, talked, even daydreamed while they watched, ignored, or in Jennifer's case, slightly admired Chris as he showed off his BMX skills on the ramp nearby.

_Why am I here? Is this another dream?_ Jennifer thought curiously as she slowly stood up and headed over to the nearest giant ramp. The soft moonlight reflected off her hair and created a shimmering halo effect as Jennifer climbed up the ladder and sat on the edge of the pipe, surveying the surrounding skate park.

Jennifer looked down at herself. With realization, she discovered that she was still wearing the clothes she had picked that morning; her favourite pair of denim skinny jeans, a green tank top with a white heart imprinted on the side, and her favourite high-top sneakers. Only this time, they weren't as clean as they were that morning. Her jeans were a bit dirty in some places, and she could feel a sore bruise where she had knocked her knee on the ground when she had pushed Chris out of the way. Her top held evidence of near misses form Sword, with slight cuts here and there, and her mind was slightly aching with pain, both from physical and emotional events. As she looked out at the velvet sky that was scattered with sparkling stars along its fabric, Jennifer felt to the uneven ends of her hair, where Chris had cut it under control of Sword. As she played with the ends, she could hear Sword's words echo in her mind.

"_You know she's the enemy!"_

Jennifer sighed. "What a day...stupid cards are out to get me. What did I ever do to them?"

Jennifer looked down at her Star key hanging around her neck. Taking it off, she placed it in her hands and fiddled with it in her fingers distractedly.

"Strange how I don't feel tired anymore...I wonder what Chris- I mean Sword meant earlier; when it said that stuff about Sakura...I wonder what happened to her? I should really ask Kero-

Suddenly, a strong sensation filled Jennifer's mind as quick as lighting, causing her to become alert. _This strange feeling feels like..._there were no words to describe it. Her intuition was perking up again, and that must mean...

"A Sakura card's nearby," Jennifer whispered under her breath as she turned around to look behind her. But all she saw was the twilit sky, with many dark trees silhouetted against the background.

_Where is it? It has a strong presence...I can feel it even without concentrating..._

Suddenly, a strong bird's call filled the air, sounding unfamiliar to Jennifer's ears. She turned to the source, only to come face to face with an oncoming beam of fire, heading straight towards her!

"Shit!" Jennifer yelled as she quickly jumped down from the ledge, causing her to land on the hard concrete ground below.

As Jennifer shook her feet, which were hurting from the distance she jumped from, she felt another stream of fire fly past her, only this time; she could just feel the intense heat of it near her face. Jennifer backed away from the blast cautiously, not wanting to become toasted. She then held out her Star key, which was still in her hand, and muttered the words to the incantation as she did so:

_"Key of Sakura._

_Banisher of dark,_

_Keeper of light._

_Power of the Stars,_

_Unleash your might!_

_RELEASE!"_

After the summoning process, Jennifer looked in the direction of the flame; staff gripped so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Where is it?" she said to herself.

Then, she heard the bird's call again, only this time much closer. Looking above, Jennifer finally found was she was looking for.

The source of the fire blasts came from a giant long-necked bird, which was flying over our heroine and blocking the night from view. The only thing that made this bird different from most is that it was most likely a Sakura card, judging from the fact that it was covered from head to tail with bright, burning flames. Jennifer stared up at the bird, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Great...four cards in one day..." she muttered.

Suddenly, the bird swooped down at Jennifer beak first, bringing her back to reality as she quickly ran out of the way. Jennifer turned to face the bird's retreating back as she pulled out a card.

_"Windy,_

_Hold the bird down in a binding chain,_

_WINDY!"_

Jennifer quickly threw the card in front and struck it, releasing the Windy in its true form. With a soft smile, Windy headed towards the fire bird, preparing to bind the bird in its light shackles. Jennifer watched on, an expectant look on her face.

That expression was quickly demolished however, when Windy pretty much dissipated on contact with the flames on the bird's body. With an ear-splitting shriek, the fire started to glow a bright red, as it rose and tripled in size on the animal's body. As the bird screamed once more, the fire around it exploded, causing fireballs to be tossed around everywhere.

_"SHIELD!"_

The fireballs that were just about to hit Jennifer were quickly harmless as they hit the pink glow of the Shield, disappearing on contact. The rest however, caused the surrounding area to catch on fire, trapping Jennifer.

_Why didn't Windy work against this fire bird? _

Jennifer looked up at the giant bird, fire reflecting in her eyes.

_"FREEZE!"_

A beam of ice was released from the card, only to be melted by a strong beam of fire.

"Damnit!" Jennifer said as she summoned Dash and ran away from more flamethrowers, but it was only then she realized she was trapped; a big circle of intense flames had developed around her.

_Oh no...I'm starting to feel faint again..._

As she clutched her head, Jennifer knew there was nothing she could do. As her surroundings spun around her and she fell forwards onto the concrete, our heroine felt the temperature around her rise ever so slightly. But before she could even feel death's victory consume her, she blacked out once more...

The Lumen household was woken up with a scream so loud, it may have stirred the sleeping neighbours as well. With worried looks on their faces, Mr and Mrs Lumen jumped out of bed and raced into their daughter's bedroom, where the source of the scream had come from.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jennifer was sitting up on her bed, wide awake and somewhat pale, her body coated in a fine coat of cold sweat. She sat on the edge in fetal position, with her legs up to her body and one arm wrapped around them; the other was busy writing her name on her newly acquired cards. It had only been minutes ago that her heartfelt yell had woken her parent's from their slumber, but she soon shooed them out, claiming it was a silly nightmare, and shut the door on them. She was not waiting until she thought it was safe; she needed to talk to Kero desperately.

"Kero, the coast is clear," she stated blandly, her eyes focusing on the cards in front of her.

Kero flew out from behind a pillow, and floated over towards Jennifer.

"Are you ok, Jen?" he asked, his voice full of concern. He placed a paw on Jennifer's shoulder.

Jennifer shook slightly under his touch, and lifted her head. "I'm fine. I just had a nightmare that's all..."

"Huh? About what? Was it a premonition?"

Jennifer shook her head and looked blank. "Premonition? No, it went something like this..." Jennifer quickly told Kero about her strange encounter with the fire bird. But for some reason, she left out the part with the orb of pink light. She left out today's events at the museum as well; for now, that can wait until tomorrow.

"Call me crazy Kero, but it all felt too real to be a dream..."

Kero stiffened when Jennifer said those words, but kept silent.

"Are you going to go back to sleep Jen?"

Jennifer shook her head. "I don't know. I don't want to face another card again for a while, not after today..."

"Something tells me it won't happen again. And tell me about today tomorrow. Now, you should get some rest."

After Jennifer collapsed under the covers, she turned to Kero, who had floated to a spot by the window.

"Hey Kero."

Kero's ears perked up at her words. "Yeah?"

"Please don't break into my hidden V stash again."

Kero shrugged. "It was nice to go on a sugar high though, but ok."

Jennifer looked at Kero curiously. _Is it just me, or is he always like this? He's always off and on..._

"Kero, can you please tell me a bit more about your old mistress Sakura? The cards keep talking about her, and I'm curious to know why."

Kero froze. "Umm...is it ok if we talk about it another time? It's kinda late, and you need rest. I'm tired as well."

Jennifer could tell he didn't want to push it further. Instead of probing him for more, she shrugged her shoulders. "Meh, ok. Night."

It wasn't long before Jennifer fell asleep. Kero watched her in her slumber.

_She thinks the dream was real. Tonight, she was sleepwalking, trying to capture the cards. Even though she was awake when she was fighting, she thinks it was a dream for unknown reasons, and maybe it's for the best. Thank goodness I followed her and saved her from Fiery and Fly, but it hope it won't happen again. It was tiring carrying her back in this form._

Kero turned around to look up at the moon through the open curtains. Upon seeing it, he immediately thought of Yue, and wondered where he was in this world. He hadn't seen him since he took that rest when they sealed themselves inside the Sakura book.

_Strange, how I could have sworn I felt Sakura's presence inside Jennifer tonight._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok. See ya Jen!"

"Bye guys!"

Jennifer sighed at she hit the hang-up button on the phone. She had just finished talking to her friends in a three way chat. Before connecting with Chris, she told Crystal about yesterday's events. While she told Crystal about the happenings at the museum, she had decided that she wouldn't tell Chris about it. It would just cause unnecessary worry and sorrow over something he technically didn't mean to do. After putting Crystal on hold, she dialled Chris' number, and they all talked for a while. Jennifer, no matter how much she felt like sharing her dream with them, decided against it for now.

Jennifer glanced at the time on her wristwatch and grimaced. The red numbers staring back at her confirmed the time she had been dreading. _Nine 'o clock. Time to face those cards in my dreams again._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Are you sure you can do this?" Kero said as Jennifer brushed her hair, the moonlight reflecting off the mirror. She was getting ready for bed, or to be more precise, catching cards.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've got an attack plan. You doubting me?" Jennifer said as she passed Kero, who was standing on her bed. She started going through her closet for some non-flammable clothes.

"No, of course not. You're Cardcaptor Jen after all. But remember what I said about the four elementals being the strongest of all the cards, and this won't be like the recent battles and-

"Kero! Things will be fine. I'll just have to use the cards wisely that's all."

Kero sighed. "Sorry Jen. But you see, it isn't as simple as you think. The cards have gotten stronger since being in their Clow forms, and the cards you have now may be useless against this elemental."

Jennifer, after changing into her clothes, hopped into bed, a thoughtful look on her face. "You mentioned this earlier...I know Windy is useless against it, but I have to try. There must be a way..."

Kero turned to look at his Cardcaptor, who held a somewhat determined spark in her eyes. _I don't know how this is going to work...She only has Windy, but that won't be enough to stop Fiery. The other cards might not be able to match up to it either..._

"Anyway, I guess it's time...Night Kero, I'll see you there," Jennifer said as she grabbed her cards, which were in a small shoulder bag for easy access.

Kero flew up to Jennifer's pillow and got comfy on that as Jennifer turned the lamp off. "Goodnight Jen."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Lending some of my power wasn't enough to help her...I guess there is only one more option..."_

Not long after she fell into a deep slumber, Jennifer's still body began to emit a soft glow. Even though it wasn't that bright, it awakened Kero, who knew something like this was going to happen. Slowly, Jennifer, with her eyes still shut, moved her legs until they were off the bed. Once her feet hit the ground, she sat and stood up, the glow still surrounding her body. Without another thought, Kero proceeded to follow the sleepwalking Jennifer out the bedroom window, down many streets, and towards the skate park, where her body collapsed onto the grass.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When Jennifer awoke once more on the soft grass, she couldn't help but feel a bit strange, like her body and mind felt lighter than usual. But after quickly shaking it off, she stood up and summoned her staff. The dark sky was even darker than before, with no stars able to be seen. This made it hard for Jennifer to look for the vengeful Sakura cards.

"It's here somewhere..." Jennifer muttered as she looked around, gripping her Star staff tightly. While the skate park was virtually normal when she awoke in it last time, this time it was a whole new story. The area looked like a burned wasteland. The trees were black, both from being shadows and burned, some of the equipment (both skate and playground) were slightly melted, and the soft grass Jennifer was lying on was blanketed with ash. Jennifer brushed off some stray ash and looked sadly at the charred see-saw and slide nearby. _This shouldn't have happened..._

Kero pointed to the distant sky. "It's coming this way!"

Jennifer swiftly turned her head towards the dark atmosphere and spotted a giant speck of orange light heading towards them at an average speed. As a distant call was heard, a stream of fire rapidly headed towards Jennifer.

"Watch out!" Kero exclaimed as Jennifer ran away from the fire, for once without needing the help of Dash. _That's a first, _Kero thought as he flew along her. Jennifer continued to run and pant away from the continuous streams of fire being fired at her, and also avoiding random flames that were scattered in her path.

After being tired of running, Jennifer paused and took a few breaths. Hearing a bird's call nearby, she froze; she didn't need to turn around to see what was behind her.

"Jen!" Kero warned.

Jennifer turned around to face the merge of Fiery and Fly with determination. But before she could do anything, Fly let out a shrieking call, releasing another stream of fire. Only this time, the fire spiralled around her in a circle, causing the grass in its way to be set alight.

Suddenly, something inside Jennifer snapped; she lost all her resolute body language, and she had a look of fear in her eyes.

"This is bad..." Jennifer said as she stared around her at the ring of fire. She was trapped, with nowhere to run or go.

"Of course this is bad! What are we going to do?!" Kero exclaimed over the roaring fires.

Jennifer closed her eyes and sorted through her thoughts rapidly. _What can I do? What do I do?_

Then a soft voice entered her mind. _"Don't worry; I'll take care of everything for you..."_

With a jolt, Jennifer opened her eyes again, only this time there was fire burning in her eyes literally (no pun intended). Grasping her Star staff, she pulled out a card and called its name out strongly.

_"JUMP!"_

Swiftly, Jennifer jumped out of the flame barrier before it burned her and the area where she once stood. As she landed on nearby ground, she stared at the orange flames that were on her enemy's body.

"I won't let you destroy this environment that is used by the people of this town!" Jennifer shouted at it.

The merge of Fiery and Fly craned its neck over towards Jennifer and fired another shot at her, infuriated that she escaped. This time, it brushed past her lower arm, slightly scorching it. Jennifer gave out a yell, but she soon ignored the pain and continued to avoid the flames.

Meanwhile, Kero was observing all this as he flew beside the Cardcaptor. _Her words, her movement, and that aura...there's something different about Jennifer tonight that I can't seem to shake off... _

Suddenly, the already murky sky did something strange. It began to cluster above the combined Sakura cards in a giant cloud. You see, the sky wasn't necessarily murky tonight; it was actually covered in dark rainclouds. Once the clouds had all clustered into one big cloud, it let the giant raindrops it held pour down on the fire bird.

Fly let out a shriek of some sorts as the rain hit the flames on it body. Steam rose and a freshwater smell drifted through the air as Jennifer finally stopped running and turned around to see what was happening.

"Jen, quick! Now's your chance! Use Windy to merge with the downpour!" Kero advised.

Jennifer seemed to have a better idea though. Before Kero had finished his words, she had already pulled out not one, but two cards.

_"Wind and Freeze,_

_Work together to douse the burning flames,_

_And trap them in your ice!_

_"WINDY! FREEZE!"_

Kero stared open-mouthed with shock as he watched Jennifer summon two cards at the same time. From his memory, he couldn't remember her doing that ever. Was she even powerful enough? In fact, there was only one person he knew that was powerful enough to merge two forces into one...

As the two cards twisted together and shot over to the still-wet and still-on-fire Fiery-Fly, Kero turned to look at Jennifer again. She held a powerful stance and her eyes burned with a determination he had seen before, very unlike earlier in the fire ring. Even though she looked like Jennifer on the outside, from the long black hair to the (non-flammable) clothes and runners she wore to bed, Kero could tell that this wasn't her at all.

When Kero turned to the loose Sakura cards, he was surprised to see that Jennifer had pretty much defeated their true forms in seconds. A majestic, frozen bird stood before them, its body set in a dramatic pose. Jennifer had moved to a position in front of the frozen cards, but before she raised her staff to seal them, Kero could see her lips moving. Kero was too far away to hear her words, but he watched Jennifer speak to the cards, before her triumphant voice filled the night air:

_"Sakura cards,_

_I command you to return to your power confined!_

_SAKURA CARDS!"_

The clouds broke down and drifted away as Jennifer struck her staff down in the air, causing two cards to be formed at the end. There was a shattering sound of ice breaking as the two Sakura cards were sucked into their respective cards. In a mix of reds and whites, the two cards were finally contained once again.

Jennifer looked down at the angel encased in flames on the Fiery and the majestic bird on the Fly. A smile spread on her face as she pocketed them in her bag, happy that she had sealed them. Then Jennifer raised her head and waved up to the clouds above. Kero couldn't see who she was waving too, but before he could even try, they disappeared.

Kero flew over to Jennifer as his body started to glow a soft yellow aura. "Great job Jen! You caught Fiery and Fly!"

Jennifer looked at Kero and smiled. "I guess I did."

Kero continued to look pleased as punch as he formed a flame on his hand. "You know why I'm glowing like this?"

Jennifer grinned. "You have some of your powers back Kero-chan!"

Kero's glow faded away as he stared at Jennifer in shock.

"C'mon! Let's go home!" Jennifer said as she walked off in the direction of her house, the destroyed surroundings slowly regenerating back to their original form. By the time Kero had started flying behind her, Silverstone Lakes Skate Park was no longer a damaged area.

Meanwhile, as Kero lagged behind her, he thought over Jennifer's last words, a stunned look on his face. _Kero...chan?_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jennifer climbed back through her open bedroom window quietly. She quickly took off her shoes and collapsed into her bed, her power slightly drained. As Kero came in through the window, he saw Jennifer looking up at the roof, her sleeping body coated in a soft pink aura.

"Jen?"

Kero peered closer into the aura, and in the quickest of seconds, he caught a glimpse of a young girl. She was no older than ten years old, with short auburn hair and in what looks to be a plain pink nightdress. Kero blinked in disbelief, but the image was gone. Even though her eyes were closed, he knew all too well who that girl was.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

* * *

Well, there you have it, chapter 6! Yet another long chapter! I'm sorry to the people who hate reading long chapters, but once I start writing, it's hard for me to stop. On another note: how confusing was this chapter? Even I got stuck here and there with it. And I have to admit this isn't one of my best chapters, but oh well. I've got most of the stuff I wanted down.

Well, now that Jennifer has caught an elemental, I guess that means no more fainting spells. Damn...ah well, maybe I'll plan one more later?

So many more things to think about now. Who, or what, is this pink glow in Jennifer's dreams, and why does it want to help her? Why was Jennifer sleepwalking in order to catch the cards, and why is Kero always so on and off most of the time? Where is Yue when you need him? Too bad I can't reveal that yet, hehe...But I can promise you that answers to some of these questions, and some old, will defiantly be answered next chapter, especially if you got confused with this chapter. But this may just cause more questions to be solved, don't you think?

Stay tuned for the next instalment of D.o.t.S, coming soon!

Note: If you think you know what will happen next, please don't say so in your review. Chances are that it might be true after all!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mysterious Angel Girl presents...

A 'n' K's Komic Korner!

Starring:

Mysterious Angel Girl- MAG (Aimee)

Kmc27-kmc27 (Kylie)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

MAG: kmc27, give me back my story notes!

Kmc27: (sitting high above on a tree branch) Wow! Look at all this writing, there's soooooo much. I wonder what I should read first? (Begins scanning thought notebook at top speed)

MAG: HEY STOP THAT! (Screaming at Kmc27 while waving fists in anger)

Kmc27: Oh my god! I didn't know Chris had M... (BAM! Kmc27 falls from the high tree branch and lands face first on the ground)

Kmc27 slowly gets up while holding the notes in one hand and rubbing her forehead with the other, while a big boo-boo appears. Slowly turning around and sitting cross-legged on the ground, Kmc27 looks up to see MAG holding a bazooka.

Kmc27: Why you do that for? (Turns head to the side in a cute manner)

MAG: (sighs) First you steal my computer (holds up 1 finger), then you crash at my house (2 fingers), and finally you steal my important notes that read "KMC27 DO NOT TOUCH" and you about read them to the world! (Screams at Kmc27 while as she puts the bazooka away in her pocket.)

Kmc27: Oooohhhh it said that, Sorry! (Pulls book out of her trench coats inside pocket and hands it to MAG with arms stretched out and head down)

MAG: It's ok, just don't do it again, but hey when did you put it in your pocket?

Kmc27: I put it in there when I was falling so I wouldn't damage it. (Gives big smile)

MAG: Um... I swore I saw it in your hands... (Shrugs) Oh well, thanks. (Opens notebook and mouth drops)

Inside are little pictures and doodles that have been drawn by Kmc27. No notes or any real writing is in there.

MAG: (looks at front cover which reads "Kmc27's daydream book") Um dude, I think I have your b-(looks to where Kmc27 was sitting 2 seconds ago and finds her not there)

Meanwhile...

Kmc27: (standing behind a brick wall, with her head buried in book) Oh... so that's what happening with the fi-

Kmc27 gets tapped on the shoulder. She looks over in the direction of the tapping and finds...

MAG standing with flames behind her and her eyes in little slits. She holds up Kmc27's daydream book and it burn to ashes in front of kmc27's eyes.

Kmc27: Oops.

With a huge smile on Kmc27s face, she begins running off down the road with MAG running towards her at full speed.

MAG: (pulls out bazooka) I'LL KILL YOU KMC27!

Kmc27: (still running) If you want to know what happens you better read and review before she catches me. (turns to face MAG while still running) Hey MAG! I love your idea with Jen and- BAM! (Kmc27 gets hit with bazooka bullet but keeps running forward) Kmc27 then pulls out random can of V and drinks it, causing her to speed off into the distance in a blur)

MAG: (scoffs) you can't outrun me! I have some too! (Pulls out her can of V and speeds off after her with the power of a sugar-high).

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I must mention that kmc27 writes these, not me. I just edit them and give it style (V. lol). Hope you liked reading this chapter.

Also, I'm not sure if that thing about 'if the cards aren't sealed they run on their own power' thing is actually true (it probably isn't) but yeah...it is true here!


	8. 7: Shadows of the Past

Cards Jennifer has so far: **12**

Windy & Jump (3rd chapter)

Sleep & Dash (3rd chapter)

Arrow & Freeze (4th chapter)

Sweet, Sword, Shield & Move (5th chapter. Sweet not shown captured)

Fiery and Fly: 6th chapter

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Shadows of the Past**_

**.~.~.**

With his small eyes shut somewhat peacefully, the small form of the Sun Guardian lay unmoving in the middle of a deep meaningless environment, his own self unaware of the bleak surroundings. When he awakened however, the sight that greeted him gave him quite a start. Instead of awaking in the confines of what he knew was his new Cardcaptor's bedroom, he now found himself in the middle of an unknown void, empty of all but him. Stunned, he felt confusion spread across his face as he stared out into the pit of nothing before him.

"Huh? Where am I?"

The question he spoke seemed to echo down into the bitter darkness obscuring his sight. Kero blinked his eyes rapidly, and his vision soon became accustomed to the blank scenery, yet no new shapes were discovered in the blackness. He realized with dismay that the shadows seemed to stretch out for miles; it was hard to tell where the end was, if any. Again, he blinked a few times in confusion, his eyes straining through the misty shadows for answers, but the bleak scenery didn't change.

_Where am I?_ He thought curiously as he peered ahead once more, as if he was looking for an exit. After what seemed like a long time, he realized that he was getting nothing out of looking, and he flew up into the air in exasperation. _I gotta get out of here!_

Kero swivelled around fully so he could look at his surroundings; obscurity to his left, obscurity to his right, it was all around him. Wanting to be rid of this horrible landscape, Kero impulsively flew ahead with a frustrated yell, his small frame disappearing into the hazy darkness.

It's just too bad that he didn't get that far; before he could even move as far as five meters, he slammed face-first into a hard object, taking him by surprise. With a small bang, Kero's small frame smashed against the darkness, his body splayed out against the camouflaged nothingness. Without moving, he slowly slid down, making a squeaking sound as he did so.

Once he had hit the blank floor Kero angrily pressed against the unseen wall, a red mark on his face where he had flew into it. He started to bang his paw against it as he moved around against the wall, clearly frustrated. _It's an invisible prison…How am I gonna get out without all my powers restored? I feel like I'm in one of those video games… _

Suddenly, while the troubled Guardian was trying to escape, the scenery around him started to transform without warning. Shocked, Kero backed away from the concealed wall as, like hot wax dripping off a candle, the dark surroundings slowly melted away to nothingness. Kero watched in amazement as the bleak landscape disappeared, only to be replaced by…

A certain person's majestic bedroom. Its soft peach-coloured walls surrounded the small Sun beast; the walls were littered with random bits of memorabilia and items from the past. He gasped quietly in awe at the sight; the space was large enough to fit a small apartment. Along with the soft plain coloured carpet beneath his feet, Kero could feel a sense of warmth wafting through the graceful air, which he had immediately felt upon encounter with the now strangely familiar room.

_I know this place… don't I? _Glancing around from his position, Kero noticed an area leading to a spacious balcony off to his left side, and a lovely wooden vanity table towering over him. Before moving from his position, he thought for a minute, thinking how was this place familiar to him.

_Yes, this place is a place I know well…but wait! What was that? _Disrupting his pondering thoughts, the feeling of another's presence in the room shot past strongly, catching Kero's attention quickly. Slowly turning around, he braced himself, only to see…

His beloved mistress, Sakura Li, sitting on a bed made for two people.

"Sakura-chan!" Kero cried in a mix of happiness and surprise at the sight of his beloved mistress. Ignoring the tragic events of the past, he flew at full speed towards her with his arms outstretched, but before he could reach her, he slammed face-first into an unseen wall yet again. He was about to bang on the barrier with his paw, but after looking at Sakura's face, Kero realized something: _she can't see or hear me. _

_Why can't she see me at all? Or hear me? Is this some sort of illusion? _Looking at his mistress again, he could see thather face seemed to hold some sort of wistful emptiness; a look of sadness in her emerald eyes that everyone else around her rarely ever saw. Curiously, Kero looked around for her beloved husband Syaoran, but soon discovered that 'the kid' was nowhere in sight. He looked back to the card mistress, and after studying her lengthy golden-brown locks and still youthful appearance, he came to a conclusion.

_This...this must've been only a few years ago, when Sakura-chan was only twenty-eight years old by the looks of it...but why am I seeing this?_

The Sun Guardian watched wordlessly as Sakura sat on her bed in silence, a distant expression misted in her eyes. He felt helpless; rarely ever had he seen his mistress and friend looked so sad, yet so thoughtful. _If only this infuriating barrier wasn't here, _he thought in slight frustration as watched Sakura stare blankly out in front of her, turning to look up at the velvet sky at certain times. Little did he know, her current expression was much like the one she held that fateful night...

After one more look at the night sky Sakura seemed to make a decision. Without a small sigh and feet shuffling against the ground, she stood up and slowly walked over to her vanity table, her long auburn hair floating with a certain air behind her. When she reached the table, she picked up the Sakura book that was sitting on the surface and walked back to her bed. As she brushed her fingers on the book's cover in her hands, her soft, kind voice filled the air, startling Kero.

_It's time...my dreams never lie...there's nothing I can do, no matter what happens, you can't change what has been woven by fate...even my invincible spell won't work for long..._

Kero, who was now floating in the air, stared at Sakura, only to discover her mouth had not moved the entire time. _I'm hearing Sakura-chan's thoughts… _

Kero watched Sakura as she placed the book on her bed and placed her hand over it, when it began to glow a soft pink that was much like her aura. Closing her eyes, the book began to glow brighter, while Kero still looked on at his mistress's somewhat grim facial expression. Meanwhile, Sakura's voice continued to speak her thoughts,

_I must prepare the cards for their fate, their new owner...who knows when the dream will become reality? The best thing I can do without sealing my power on the Sakura book is to warn them indirectly, infuse the book with enough power to travel to the next in line...and to change things for the better...and I must do it now, while everyone is distracted, otherwise who knows what could happen?_

The Card Mistress resisted the urge to open her eyes and to stop the process before it even started. As much as she knew what she was about to do would affect the people closest to her greatly...Syaoran, Tomoyo, her family, the Guardians... she knew, deep down, nothing could stop this; it was her destiny, an unfortunate plan woven by Fate.

Kero watched as the hand that was over the Sakura book began to shake uncontrollably. He watched in helpless curiosity as she, without opening her eyes, forced her hand to say still. _Just keep smiling through the pain Sakura, and no one will have to know... _

And with that last thought, Sakura began to slowly chant some words, spoken from deep within her heart:

"_Loving Sakura book,_

_Keeper of the cards._

_Guide your powers to the Cardcaptor,_

_Whenever I may pass._

_The cards shall know nothing,_

_Of my untimely demise;_

_It is the way I wish it to be._

_I, Sakura, command you under our contract,_

_Prepare..._

A few stray tears made its way down the Card Mistress's cheeks as she struggled with the last words of her incantation. Could she even bare to speak the words that may be her last to her card-like friends, even if they knew nothing yet of what was going on?

_...FOR YOUR FATE!"_

As soon as the shinning tears landed on the ground, the power of her final words exploded from Sakura, lighting up the area in a pink light that was almost a soft pale glow. Kero, blinded by the sudden luminosity, shielded his eyes, but could only squint out into the white atmosphere before him.

"What is she doing?" Kero muttered under his breath as he called out her name once more, knowing that it won't do any good.

Suddenly, a door slamming open broke the magical silence, as Kero heard a voice through the brightness.

"Mistress! What are you doing?!"

At hearing the fellow guardian of the Moon's demanding voice, something inside Kero snapped. _I remember! This was the night when Yue and I caught Sakura-chan doing something to the cards…now I know what she was doing all along..._

Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore. Kero flew forward through the almost unbearable white light, only to be knocked back by the undetectable wall again. In desperation, Kero called out his mistress's name once more, as he saw the outline of her frame fade into the distance.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Breathing heavily, Kero woke up in Jennifer's room, tiny beads of sweat covering his body. Sitting up, he put a paw to his head and sighed numerous times.

_What a nightmare..._ he thought as he tried to calm himself with soft breathing. As he sat in silence, his mind started to playback the recent events. Sakura, the cards, the chant, her thoughts... her words '_Just keep smiling through the pain Sakura, and no one will have to know' _continued to echo through his head as he pondered throughout the night. As the moonlight started to fade out into the oncoming day, the small Sun Guardian came to a shocking revelation: _Did Sakura-chan know all along that she was going to be killed? _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile, at Silverstone Lakes Secondary School, the quiet, still atmosphere was broken when an unwanted visitor stood outside the front gates, a look of glee on their face. Once the person had slipped through the gates unnoticed, it headed towards the school, its shadowy figure falling over the dull asphalt as it advanced towards its destination; the buildings.

A soft wind breezed past as they walked, concealing this mystery person's face with their ebony-coloured hair. Their menacing grin remained exposed as they stared at the buildings, a strange rattling sound disturbing the silent sky.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok class…pay attention!"

The blissful daydream of Jennifer Lumen was shattered as the shill voice of Miss Ford filled the classroom. Startled, the distracted teenager sat up with a fright, her blue eyes that were once misted over with memories now bright with alertness. _Sigh...there goes another lovely musing..._

"...Now, it's time for a pop quiz on the Skeletal System. And I don't want any complaining!"

Despite the teacher's strong warning, the class groaned anyway, including Jennifer. Everyone hated pop quizzes, even though they were always expected to happen once every week.

The blonde-haired, short-in-height teacher started walking around the tables and passing out pieces of paper, giving glares to the naughty kids as she did so. While this was happening, Jennifer's mind drifted back to her thoughts, particularly about that morning. And oh how it was one exciting time at first light...

"Don't forget, this is the last pop quiz you'll get before the test next week, so if you haven't started to study, I suggest you start now while you still can. I don't want to fail a whole class on something so simple."

Miss Ford's stern warning again shot through in her evanescent thoughts, pulling Jennifer back to Earth and forcing her blissful pondering to fly out the window. Looking down at the blank sheet in front of her, the teenager sighed. She hadn't had much time to study lately, with Cardcaptoring pressure and other homework being her top priorities lately. She wasn't so confident on doing well on the quiz, even if it was a practise.

Suddenly, a knocking sound filled the air as someone tapped on the door. While the teacher went to go see who that was at the door, Jennifer thought back to her first flying lesson, an impromptu event that had happened earlier that morning. While she found it hard to remember what exactly happened, as if it was in a blur, she could easily remember the exhilaration, the wonderful feeling of joy, and the fantastic freedom. _The soft clouds drifting through my fingers, my hair floating behind me in the breeze…it was like some sort of dream, but better 'cause it was real… _

"Jennifer, the Year Ten coordinator wishes to see you."

Again, Miss Ford's voice caused Jennifer to jump in her seat. Once coming to her senses, she rose up, wondering why Mr. Roberts wanted to see her. _Ah well, at least I got out of the quiz. Thank god! _She thought with a sense of relief_. _

As Jennifer headed out the door to where Rachael the school captain was waiting outside to take her to the coordinator, she couldn't help but groan under her breath when she heard her physical education teacher say, "Even though you get out of the quiz today, that doesn't mean you can't study for it next week!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sometime later, Jennifer stepped into the Year Ten coordinator's small yet cluttered office, feeling slightly nervous. Even though being called up to see him was seen as a somewhat blessing in disguise, now that she thought about it, it was quite an unusual event that she would be called up anyway. Because she was usually a good student, she was rarely ever called into his office for anything. _I wonder what he wants…_

"You wanted to see me Mr. Roberts?" Jennifer asked politely. It was only then that she discovered that it wasn't just them in the room; the principal of the school was also there, her stern glare piercing right through Jennifer. _This can't be good… _

Mr. Roberts, whose short brown hair was greying in places, turned to the aged principal Mrs. White, whose name matched her heavily sprayed hair. The old woman furrowed her brow slightly, and then spoke.

"Jennifer, we need to know…what were you doing last night?"

Jennifer relaxed at her soft harmless words, but once she got her head around the question, held a confused look on her face.

"Er…I was sleeping. Why do you ask?"

Mr. Roberts stood up from his messy desk and walked over to the TV set nearby. "We have reason to believe that you broke into the school last night."

At those words, Jennifer's mood immediately changed. "Mr. Roberts, I would never do that," she said, trying to keep her voice under control.

Mr. Roberts closed his eyes in deep thought as Mrs. White frowned, and then he moved his hand towards the play button. "We'll let the security tape prove that then, shall we?"

Then, with a flick of a switch, the TV came to life with the sound of static.

As the television screen came into focus, Jennifer saw the wall of the school hall come into focus. The night sky didn't seem to affect it, suggesting that the camera was using night vision. Curiously, Jennifer watched, until she saw something that shocked all the good events from this morning out of her mind.

The person that had appeared on screen was none other than herself. Same looks, complexion, clothes, build…there was no denying it.

Jennifer watched in shock as the person that was herself, a can of spray-paint in hand, walk towards the hall and began to graffiti all over the tin wall. She couldn't make out what was being written, but that didn't matter to her. She couldn't understand what was happening. _Me? That isn't me was it? I couldn't have done this…could I? _

Mrs. White turned off the security video in disgust. She faced Jennifer with a serious look on her face. "Jennifer, all we need to know is if that is you or not. And tell the truth."

Jennifer could feel every word, even though spoken kindly; they seemed they were said in a somewhat harsher tone than usual. Stunned, Jennifer could feel the sudden pressure that was put on her. _What should I say? That isn't me, yet it it, for some reason. No matter what I say, I'm going to get punished. What do I do? _Jennifer felt her heart beat faster under the stress, and she felt her palms sweat and her arms slightly start to shake, despite her attempt to keep it under control. This had never happened to her before, and she had hoped it would never happen to her. _If this is a nightmare, I hope to wake up soon… _

Mr. Roberts finally broke the long silence. The words he spoke stunned Jennifer to the core: "Fine then Jennifer. If you will not answer then we have to assume what the evidence tells us. You are hereby held responsible for defacing school property, and I expect you back here at three o'clock for your punishment."

_No dream at all, this is reality…_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jennifer prodded at some garbage on the ground with her gloved hands before picking it up. _Ah well, it could be worse, _she thought. She sighed as she threw it in the garbage bin that she trailed behind her. Her punishment for doing something she didn't actually do was after-school garbage clean up, or 'community service' as her school called it. Mr. Roberts explained that since she was a good student, he would let her off with a light punishment, but if she is caught again, it will be worse. Unfortunately for her, it also means her parents will be contacted soon to discuss how the damage will be repaired. Jennifer could feel her first-ever grounding looming over the horizon and coming over to ruin her already difficult life.

'_I just can't understand why such a good student would do such a thing.' _The words of Mrs. White still echoed in her mind as Jennifer picked up more garbage in the area around her. She felt annoyed at her words; if she wanted to, she would've said that she didn't do it, because she didn't do it. But they had the hard evidence; what could she do to prove it wasn't her?

After clearing the asphalt area of garbage, Jennifer moved on to the oval. _God, how many students at this school like to litter?_ She looked at the lush section of the school in disgust. She had never really noticed before how much debris covered the grassy plain.

Meanwhile, while our heroine was miserably cleaning up after other people, her strange look-alike was sitting on a nearby tree, looking down at the Cardcaptor with an evil smile spread across her face. _Just you wait Cardcaptor Jennifer, hopefully there is more to come before your big finale... _

Suddenly, Jennifer felt another's presence around that was other than her own and the teacher on duty. Quickly, she turned around, only to see a tree whose branches were moving softly in the breeze. She stared at the tree curiously. _I could have shown I felt something mysterious in that direction. Much like-_

"Jennifer! What are you doing?! Get back to work if you don't want to be back here tomorrow!"

"Sorry Mr. Peterson," Jennifer said to her Maths teacher, who was the teacher on duty today.

"It's too much soccer that's the problem! Teenage girls and sport…" Mr. Peterson walked off further down the oval, running a hand through his shortly-cut black hair and mumbling to himself about how much he could go for some curry right now.

"I wonder if he knows that I don't play soccer…"Jennifer muttered under her breath as she watched her Maths teacher's retreating back, before turning back to the tree. Staring at its branches, she seemed to remember the train incident, where she had nearly committed suicide. _Those blue eyes…the only memory I have of my somewhat 'possession'. It couldn't possibly, could it? _

When her Maths teacher was safely out of view, Jennifer turned her back on the tree and walked off further down the oval. When she arrived at the secluded area where she and her friends hang out, she looked into her bag. She stared at Kero, who was inside looking bored.

"Kero? Did you feel it Kero?" she whispered urgently into her bag.

"A Sakura card."

"Which one, do you think?"

Kero flew out of the bag, looking around the area for the card, but to no avail.

"I don't know Jen, but judging on today events, I'd say it is-

"A card that looks like me?"

Kero looked surprised. "How do you know?!"

Jennifer proceeded to tell Kero of her recent run-ins with the 'look-a-like'. At school, the blue eyes at the train station; everything.

"…And that's the last time I saw her." Jennifer concluded.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

Jennifer grimaced sheepishly. "I guess I forgot. I tend to forget things easily…"

"But it certainly **does **explain today's events with school. To me, it sounds like the Mirror card is at work here. You need to catch her before she causes more havoc."

"Are you sure?"

"It's kinda obvious isn't it?"

"I don't understand why I didn't sense her until today though, if it was her..."

"That's probably back when you saw her first, you had low magical power and couldn't sense well. Now that you have two elementals, your powers as well as mine have increased, which is probably why you can perceive her now."

"I see…" Suddenly, Jennifer heard Mr. Peterson calling her from a distance. Sighing, she motioned for Kero to get back into her schoolbag. "We'll talk more about this later, but I can tell you for sure that we are definitely catching this 'Mirror' tonight."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Once she arrived home, Jennifer realized with relief the house was still empty, with no trace of living (apart from her and Kero) in sight. _Community Service went for ages it seemed…I thought Mum and Dad would be home. _Instead of dumping her stuff on the ground and collapsing on the couch from exhaustion, she headed straight to her room and placed a few important items into her bag. After packing what she needed, she grabbed a pen and paper and quickly wrote a note to her parents:

_**Mum and Dad,**_

_**Staying at Crystal's for the night. **_

_**I know you won't mind, since her house is near school. **_

_**Called her Dad, he Okayed the idea.**_

_**Need me, call me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jennifer xoxo**_

"Kero, I never asked you this before, but do you eat?" Jennifer asked as she headed to the cabinet for some food before she left the house.

Kero shook his head. "Guardians don't have to eat to live, or at least if I'm concerned. The Sun's power is enough for me." As he spoke those words, he hoped that he successfully had masked his slight sadness. _I haven't eaten since Sakura-chan's passing. For some reason, the desire just isn't there anymore…_

Before he could complete more of his thoughts, he felt Jennifer grab him and place him in her bag. Inside, he could see he was among many items; school clothes, a hairbrush, toiletries, and various girly things.

After placing the note on the bench where her parents would be sure to see it, Jennifer turned off the lights and left the house, locking the door. Then she seemed to forget something, so she turned back and rushed to her room. After looking through her things, she found what she was looking for, and then headed outside again.

As she was waiting for Crystal's dad to pick her up, she held up the can of V and opened the canister with a determined flourish and a _pshh_ noise. "Looks like I'll be needing it tonight."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Later that night, Jennifer was flying over the town of Silverstone Lakes, Star staff in hand and her eyes on the lookout for a certain magical being. It had been no trouble sneaking out of Crystal's house; she had told her friend what was happening, and to this time not follow her in case she got hurt; she didn't really want a repeat of last time. After the two girls had fallen asleep, Jennifer's phone alarm went off at around midnight, and she carefully snuck out the back door successfully.

_I never thought I could be so good at sneaking, _she thought as she flew over the beach, only to feel nothing but the cold air against her skin. This experience was very unlike her first time that morning.

"Where could it be?" Jennifer spoke her thoughts irritatingly. If she saw it that easily without sensing it before, why was it so hard to find now?

Kero flew alongside Jennifer and decided to give her a suggestion. "Have you tried the school?"

Jennifer shook her head. "But the security cameras will catch me, and then I'll be in more trouble. Again. And for something I actually did, for once."

Kero thought for a minute. "Maybe you could sabotage the cameras without causing any harm?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Freeze card,_

_Trap the cameras of this school in ice,_

_And cease its mechanisms!_

_FREEZE!" _

After Kero suggested that they try searching the school and disable the cameras temporarily while they were there, it turned out to be a good idea. After Jennifer flew to her high school and summoned Freeze to stop the cameras, it was only a matter of flying over the gate for an easy, undetected entry.

Once the wings of Fly disappeared, Jennifer started walking around the school grounds, prepared to strike.

"Do you sense anything Jen?"

Jennifer closed her eyes, thinking that would help, but to no avail. She shook her head. "Nope. Not a thing. She's bound to be here though, so we'll keep looking."

After paroling the asphalt areas two times over, Jennifer moved on to the oval. On her way, she passed the wall that 'she' defaced. She looked at the strange shapes and words, which she could not make out since they were painted over by Mr. Roberts, as they were very offensive apparently; she didn't want to know what it said. After giving it an evil glare, Jennifer continued on towards the greenish part of the school.

"This was where I felt it last time Kero."

Kero nodded wordlessly as the Cardcaptor walked onto the grassy area, her blue eyes reflecting the silvery moon inside her pupils. Slowly, she walked out into the middle of the oval, and turned to look all around her. There was nothing in sight, only the tall trees that lined the perimeter, silhouetting against the night sky.

"Mirror, I know you're around, so come on out and face me!" Jennifer called out. Now that she was positive that a Sakura card was behind it all along, she wanted to get this capture over and done with, before it did anything else to her in her copied form.

A strong force, much like the one she felt earlier that day, filled her mind as she felt a pair of eyes stare at her from behind.

"You called?"

All tensed up, Jennifer swiftly turned around at the strangely familiar voice, only to come face to face with her own smug self at last. It was just like looking into a mirror, from the pair of pink trackies to the messy, unbrushed black hair, to the white top she had chosen to wear tonight.

The Cardcaptor faced Mirror with determination, staff gripped tightly in her hands. She uttered one word.

"You."

Mirror Jennifer continued to smile and she shrugged her shoulders, looking bored. "Yes, it is me. What more do you want?"

"Nothing else. But you contained in a card would be nice."

The copy of Jennifer shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that for you, Cardcaptor Jennifer."

Jennifer just stared at Mirror. She found it weird talking to herself like this. "Er, why not?"

"Why do you think? Me and my fellow friends are cards, created by the sorcerer Clow Reed. We are meant to be free, not contained. Why should I let you catch me?"

Kero decided to say something at this point. "Stop talking like this Mirror!"

Mirror Jennifer shook her head. "Nope. But I'll tell what it's time for." Mirror Jennifer lifted her arm and pointed at Jennifer with a smile. "It's time for you to be eliminated."

Mirror Jennifer continued to smile as she was suddenly surrounded by wisps of darkness that rose from the ground. Jennifer felt shocked, but tried not to show it as she kept her determined stance. _What's going on?_

"It's just too bad my fun had to end so soon, before I could completely destroy your life." Mirror Jennifer said as the darkness started to take shape on the ground as Mirror Jennifer's shadow. Jennifer kept watching, poised to move when ready. _What is she up to? What are the shadows?_

Mirror Jennifer closed her eyes, the smile didn't falter as her arms stayed by her side. "But just like your boyfriend said-

"He's not my boyfriend!" _Yet… _Jennifer blushed slightly as she fought back Mirror's words in defence. "And it wasn't him who said that anyway! It was Sword!"

-'It ends here, Cardcaptor Jennifer!'"

Suddenly, the shadow of Mirror Jennifer shifted slightly. To Jennifer's amazement, the shadow began to split and multiply on the ground, each one surrounding Mirror Jennifer. Once there were at least six of them, the shadows rose off the ground, becoming solid beings.

"Get her."

At Mirror Jennifer's command, the shadows lunged towards the Cardcaptor, no emotion on their faceless features.

"_FLY!"_

Jennifer pushed off the ground with her feet and flew upwards before the shadows could grab her. Now that she was up in safety (or so she thought), she turned to Kero.

"Didn't you tell me if I say the card's name she'll go back to her true form?"

Kero looked down at Mirror. "That doesn't apply to all the cards. It should to Mirror, since she is a special card. Something's not- WATCH OUT!"

Jennifer looked down, only to see one of the shadows stretch up towards her.

"Shit, that was close!" Jennifer breathed out in relief as she looked down at the other shadows below.

"It's the Shadow card!" Kero exclaimed.

Jennifer quickly pulled out a Sakura card from her pants pocket. Without thinking, she threw it out in front of her and struck it with the staff.

"SWORD!"

Once Jennifer called its name, the Staff of the Star was swallowed by the pink mist released from the card, hiding the top half from view. When the strong glow dissipated, it revealed a different form; one of a long, double-edged sword.

Holding the sword in her grasp, Jennifer chopped an oncoming shadow that was heading for her. But before she could recover from that near miss, another one materialized in its place, taking her by surprise. But before it could touch her, Jennifer cut it in half.

"Why isn't it working?!" Jennifer exclaimed as she dodged yet another shadow. Kero however, didn't answer; he was preoccupied himself with avoiding the dark shadows.

Suddenly, a stray shadow grabbed Jennifer's ankle and pulled her down, causing the shadows to grab her at her arms and legs. Before she could chop it off, another shadow grabbed hold of the staff, pulling it away from her grasp. Now unable to call on any cards, Jennifer felt her wings disappear and she let herself get pulled down to the ground by the Sakura card.

"Ahh!"

"Jen!" Kero turned to Mirror. "Mirror, this has got to stop!"

Mirror didn't look up from fiddling with her nails, which she had been doing for the last few minutes. "What can you do about it? There's no mistress; I speak for all the cards when I say I don't need a replacement..."

And with that, she closed off her conversation with Kero, leaving him stunned.

Mirror Jennifer turned to the Cardcaptor, who was struggling under Shadow's grasp and was now on the ground nearby. Smirking, she waltzed over to her.

"I'll take that staff now."

And with that, the shadow that had the Star staff moved towards Mirror Jennifer, pausing next to her. Looking at the pink wand, she grabbed it and held it in her hands.

"Hey! Give that back if you know what's good for you!" Jennifer protested, but Shadow responded by tightening its grasp on her. Jennifer cried out in pain as Kero watched on helplessly.

"Hmm...Let me think...how about, no," Mirror Jennifer pretended to ponder the question seriously before turning her back on the Cardcaptor. After walking a few steps away, she turned to face Jennifer again. She placed the top of the staff to her chin. "Actually, I'll make it fair. You can have it back, but only after I've had my fun with it, ok?"

"Fun? What are you going to do?"

Mirror Jennifer looked at our heroine with a smirk "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to transform you into a card, Cardcaptor Jennifer."

Jennifer gasped. "How can you? The staff would only work for me right?" This question was directed at both Kero and Mirror Jennifer.

"Shows how much you know about us right? I'm an exact copy of you Jennifer. I have your looks; your voice, your personality, ready to mould if necessary. I even have your powers. Or should I say, lack **of** powers?" Mirror Jennifer laughed as the Cardcaptor scowled. The next words she spoke were strong, yet distant. "Shows how much I've grown in abilities since Sakura's passing right?"

The Mirror's words seemed to echo in everyone's minds after she spoke them. Jennifer and Kero both held shocked expressions on their faces, but both had their different reasons for doing so. Jennifer turned to look at the fellow Sun Guardian nearby, who now wore an unreadable expression on his face, still reeling from the Sakura card's words.

"Sakura's passing? She...died?"

Kero didn't answer the Cardcaptor's question. _No wonder he wouldn't talk to me about it, and the reason why he was a bit distant at times..._

"I'll...explain later..." Kero said somewhat lifelessly to his Cardcaptor, before turning to the Mirror Jennifer. "How did you know Mirror?"

Mirror turned to Kero. "Me? Does it even matter? She's dead Cerberus; a great mistress gone forever, and I for one will not let myself fall under the power of another master, not again! And neither will any of the other cards I've come into contact with!"

Jennifer stared opened mouth in silence as she thought back to the museum incident. _So that's why they were so defensive…she had talked to them! _She then tuned in back into the conversation that the Sun Guardian and the Sakura card were having.

"…Of course you didn't! But it wouldn't have mattered." She turned to Jennifer. "You want us for yourself Cardcaptor Jennifer, and there is no way that you're taking me down to join you!"

Mirror Jennifer backed away from the teen and held out the Star staff above her head in a strong stance.

"_Power of the Stars,_

_I command you to seal away the force in front of you!_

_INTO A SAKURA CARD!"_

As the shadows tightened their grip on Jennifer's body, Mirror Jennifer threw the staff down out in front of her as her copied powers took hold. In front of Kero's astonished eyes, the Star staff reacted to Mirror Jennifer's magic, and started the process of sucking his Cardcaptor into a blank card.

"NO!" Kero screamed as he flew towards Mirror Jennifer as full speed, prepared to knock into her. However, his attempt proved fruitless when he was hit by the staff. Once Mirror Jennifer had swung the Star wand in Kero's direction, it connected with his head, causing the small bear-like creature to be flung off into the air.

"Kero!" Jennifer screamed at the small Sun Guardian, who had landed on the grass nearby, his body unmoving as a result of that hard blow. With added determination, the teenager tore the dark shadows holding her down off her, much to Mirror Jennifer's surprise. But before Jennifer could run to her fallen friend, the stray shadows slithered through the grass and up around her ankles, pulling back and tripping her. With a gasp and a thud, Jennifer fell onto the soft grass.

"That wasn't good now was it Cerberus? You interrupted the process." Jennifer heard her other self speak to the unconscious Kero in a somewhat fake tone. While she was struggling under the pressure of Shadow, she couldn't help but notice Mirror Jennifer looking towards her, the Star staff in hand.

"Ah well, I guess I'll just have to try again, won't I?"

Mirror Jennifer held the staff above her head as the golden magic circle appeared below her feet once more. The star in the staff began to spin around wildly, which Jennifer had never seen do before.

"Any last words?"

Jennifer struggled with Shadow once more, but nothing worked. In defeat, she allowed the shadows to hold her as she looked at her Mirror self in the eye.

"What exactly are you going to accomplish from doing this?"

"Let's see...I will have you as a card under my possession, trapped forever, while the cards you have already will be set free. Then, along with the others, they can be allowed to roam the world as they please. Without anyone to control us, we shall destroy the world."

Images of an uncertain worldwide apocalypse flashed through Jennifer's mind. Fires, floods, earthquakes...an awful end to the Earth. _It's not right... _

"And you will stay in a card forever, unable to do anything unless I release you as your image, but I don't think that will happen will it?"

Mirror Jennifer looked at the Cardcaptor once more as the star on the staff spun even faster in its circle.

"It ends here, Cardcaptor Jennifer!"

And with that, Mirror Jennifer began speaking the chant once more, and the process of making Jennifer a card began.

Jennifer screamed out with all her might as she felt a feeling of being electrocuted run throughout her body. She trashed around at the sheer pain of it, but that only caused Shadow's grip to be tightened, and a stray shadow to clamp over her mouth. She couldn't escape. Terrified sapphire eyes reflected her fear as she looked at the Mirror Jennifer in horror. Just like when she was catching a card, a blank card had formed in front of her where she had thrown down the staff, and strings of mist reached out all around her. Looking at her lower body, Jennifer discovered that she was starting to distort into a soft, milky white mist.

"Shit", Jennifer mumbled under her breath as her vision started to warp her surroundings. As she saw her other self smile a wicked smile wordlessly in her direction, the blank card sucking her misty self towards it, she felt her body go limp as the energy drained out of it. Slowly, the electrifying feeling disappeared as more of her body became the white haze the cards becomes when they were captured. As her thin frame faded away, she felt the tight grip loosen on her limp arms, as a feeling of light-headedness took over. Weakly, she felt her eyes close...

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 7, or part of it! I just had to stop it on a cliff-hanger! Hehe... I've been dying to type this one up for a while, and I'll admit that I had fun typing it up, yet it was hard work (damn writer's block). Yet, with schoolwork, a social life and now working twice a week in my way, I'm surprised I got this done at all! But there's more to come of course, so stay tuned to see if our heroine survived the attack!

And don't forget, I'm open to ideas for card captures (they might be better than my lame-o ones lol), and ideas for a sequel IF (and it's looking highly unlikely) I do one.

Well, until the next chapter, this is Mysterious Angel Girl, signing off yet again with another Komic Korner to follow.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mysterious Angel girl presents:

A 'n' K's Komic Korner!

Starring:

Mysterious Angel Girl (Aimee)

Kmc27 (Kylie)

The D.o.t.S gang (Jennifer, Chris and Crystal)

And two surprise 'guests'!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kmc27: Owwwiiieee… (Winces at huge bump on her head)

Kmc27 is currently locked up in a cage that is dangling over a pit of snakes, spiders and various other evil animals. She is tied up with rope, chains and locks all over her chest and legs, with her arms in that mess of confinement.

Kmc27: Hey MAG, I'm really sorry that I tried to tell the world some of your future plans. BUT DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS A BIT MUCH!

MAG: (shrugs) No not really. (MAG is sitting on a fold-out deck chair, drink in hand and is reading a magazine while Kmc27 dangles in the wind.) _She's bound to get out of this sooner or later; she __**does**__ escape from things like this all the time._

Kmc27: (voice beyond desperation) come on! Have a heart!

MAG: (distractedly) Maybe later… (Looks in magazine) Hey, according to this mag Sam and Dean are coming back to our screens soon! (Hearts in eyes)

Kmc27: (rolls eyes) sigh…you are too obsessed with Supernatural…

MAG: (snorts) you can talk!

Unknown to MAG, something or someone has stolen the key from the table and has begun to unlock the padlocks on Kmc27's chains.

Kmc27: Anyway, if you don't free me now I'll break something dear to you. (With an evil grin she begins to think of plans for revenge)

MAG: (back to normal senses) yeah, get real. You're locked in a cage and there's nothing you can do to get out and stop me! (Does evil laugh, but fails miserably) _Dang! Note to self: do better evil laugh._

After a few short minutes, MAG feels something's not right and looks up into the cage. Kmc27 is still there, so she goes back to her reading.

MAG: Hey Kmc27, do you think Dean will die, or go to hell?

At no response, MAG looks up at cage again and with a better look, this Kmc27 seems to have a halo and a pair of white feather wings.

MAG: Ah great! My evil plans are foiled! (Slaps forehead. She runs over to cage and looks up at Angel Kmc27.)

MAG: Hey you ok up there?!

Angel Kmc27 looks down at MAG and gives an apologetic smile.

Angel Kmc27: I'm sorry Miss MAG, but I can't stop those two when they get like that. But you better hurry; I heard them planning something unspeakable. (Shudders and looks in direction they ran off to)

MAG: Ok thanks, I'll be back for you soon. Just hold on.

After some running off down the hall, MAG hears some cries for help. Following the pleas she comes across a big wooden door. On slamming open, she comes face to face with Kmc27 and Devil Kmc27's evil smiles.

Kmc27: (high off V yet again) let the fun begin!

Devil Kmc27: (plays with devil tail) Woohoo! Bring it!

Strapped to their own big wooden wheels are Jennifer, Chris and Crystal. As they spin round and round both Kmc27 and Devil Kmc27 prepare to throw knifes at them, blindfolded.

Jennifer: Help us, o creator! They took my Star key!

Chris and Crystal: Yeah help us! (Cringe at a near-miss knife above their heads)

MAG: OH MY GOD! (Pulls out bazooka from who-knows-where) I'LL SAVE YOU GUYS!

BANG!

Sometime later...

Angel Kmc27 and MAG lay lazily on two deck chairs as they sip creamy soda and chat. Behind them hanging from the roof are Kmc27 and Devil Kmc27 with big bumps on their heads. They are tied together, back to back, as their cage swings side to side in the wind. The cage now has alarms, guns, vicious animals and many harmful weapons surrounding it.

Kmc27: Meh, at least we had fun.

Devil Kmc27: Yeah that was awesome. (Hesitates and speaks loudly with hints of sarcasm) I'm so glad that the future ruler of the world, not to mention the coolest person ever, stopped us from causing havoc.

Kmc27 looks at devil self weirdly as Devil Kmc27 glares down at the two people happily relaxing.

Devil Kmc27: Ok I said it! Now can you let us out? And hand over the creamy soda as well!

Angel Kmc27: Not on your life! (Sips creamy soda and turns to MAG) Do you think they're ever going to change?

MAG: Not in this lifetime (Turns back to magazine as she gleefully plots in head to take Angel Kmc27's halo for entertainment later. What can she say? If she can't get one on Gaia, she may as well get one for free! lol)

* * *

Don't ask how all the above works out…Any questions relating to Angel and Devil Kmc27 please ask Kmc27; they are her strange creations. Oh, and that thing about Supernatural is true...It's coming back! Sorry for the possible spoiler :)


	9. 8: Reflecting a Tragedy

_**Chapter 8: Reflecting a Tragedy (Mirror's confession) **_

**.~.~.**

Despite her struggling attempts, Jennifer's eyes remain to feel too heavy to open, and her limbs fail to listen to what her mind demands. From another's point of view, her body was still standing, yet her feet were brushing against the solid ground lifelessly. Her body was still, yet it felt limp. The strangest thing was, even though she could feel every sensation, she felt that she was looking on from above at senseless times, watching her unresponsive body standing like a mannequin lazily moving around.

_Like a feather floating through the skies...with not a care in the world…_

The Cardcaptor knew that when she was in her teenage body she could still feel it, but it was also like none of her functions would work. Why they wouldn't work was some sort of a mystery to her; it strangely reminded her of lazy Monday mornings, where she couldn't be bothered getting up from bed and going to school. 'Mondayitis' her mum calls it; better defined as 'a day when you know the weekend's over and it's time to go to school but you feel too tired to do so'. And in a roundabout way, it was how she felt.

She couldn't remember what had happened before her limbs stopped working. All she could remember was that warm, fuzzy feeling that had overcome her soul pretty much instantly.

…_No words can speak for this soothing sensation…_

Her mind remained blank, replaced by that warm feeling of tranquillity yet again as she felt her heavy yet light body levitate higher into the air. Her feet were no longer touching the ground; the indescribable feeling in her mind intensified as she felt a mysterious force wrap around her lifeless body. It was unseen to the human eye, yet the presence was there.

…_No words…at all…_

Then, without warning a bright light flashed, replacing her itinerant thoughts with a white luminescent surrounding. The sudden change of setting caused her eyes to fly open, but even when they were exposed weakly, the stunning whiteness remained. Jennifer stared out through the glowing scenery, and it wasn't long before she heard a soft voice calling to her; a voice that was laced with the sound of angels.

"_Come to the light, Jennifer…"_

The echoing voice sounded so light, so uplifting to the teenager's ears. It drifted towards her in pieces, like a cracked broadcast. Yet, it was the kind of voice that she wanted to follow, a voice that somehow told her that she was going to be alright, but only if she moved forward. _But how? How can I move towards the voice if my body is frozen like this? _She thought weakly as the voice continued to whisper to her repeatedly.

But before she could continue to wonder, Jennifer's subconscious mind detected a sudden movement somewhere inside. It happened so quickly, if she blinked her eyes she could've missed it. The unexpected jolt felt like her heart was thumping against her ribcage, thriving to escape its confinement. She did nothing to stop it, yet she was concerned.

And then it happened.

With a gasp of fresh air and an another strong feeling of escape, Jennifer felt herself move forward at last, feeling the strange sensation of breaking through an unseen barrier as she did so. Now mysteriously happy, she headed towards the angelic voice and the patch of brighter light.

Then something told her to stop and look behind her, and that's what exactly she did. The sight before her froze her movements in shock.

Jennifer was looking at her own lifeless body, back where she had left it. It was floating in the air, her upper half bent slightly back and her lower half hanging off it like a rag doll. Limbs were dangling lifelessly as Jennifer looked down at herself. Nothing was there.

Suddenly, Jennifer had a sudden urge; a longing desire to be back in her teenage self's body, where she belonged. Without looking back, she moved forward towards herself, but before she could get there...

A mysterious force stopped her from moving any further. Frozen, Jennifer felt powerless to do anything as she felt her spiritual soul being carried away from her body. Further and further she was pulled back, as the angelic voices grew louder in her ears. The small patch of light, much brighter than the rest, loomed ever so closer...

Suddenly, Jennifer stopped moving. Wordlessly, the feeling of falling overcame her thoughts as she felt herself being pulled back, away from the patch of light. Before she could realize what was going on, her world went black.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Soft moonlit tones drifted through the thin curtains of Crystal McMahon's bedroom, giving the small space a somewhat grey atmosphere to it. The only thing that seemed to stand out from the different shades of dreariness was the shadows of the night stretching across the room. The dark shapes fell on two beds that were set on a cluttered carpet: one that was sitting above the mess, while the other you could tell was made in a careless haste. While the main bed had a girl's sleeping body in it, her blonde head poking out from the covers, the other one was impossible to tell if its occupant was there, judging from the amount of shadows shading the area.

From amongst the shadows, a pair of tired blue eyes stared down at the two cards in her hand, each one with her name scribbled on the bottom. A girl and a hooded figure stared back up at her as she continued to look down at them. _Mirror and Shadow…are finally contained._ She then looked to the other living source in the room: a small being which, to the human eye, looked like a yellow stuffed teddy bear.

The living-bear known as Kero was resting, after a blow to the head which had rendered him unconscious. He had not yet awoken since; the hit had been quite hard, so she couldn't blame him for being unable to help her with this capture.

After glancing at him, the lifeless sapphires turned towards the fair-haired teen sleeping in the other bed. She shifted slightly, and then continued to sleep in harmony with her rhythmic breathing. The eyes continued to look on at Crystal. _If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have made it through tonight... _

Yes, it was true; Jennifer had almost perished earlier during those hours of darkness. If it wasn't for her sneaky best friend, she might now be resting in the confines of the Sakura card, instead of in her friend's room.

But what had she done? Well, with the help of her trusty camera, Crystal had fought off the dark shapes of the Shadow card whenever she or Jennifer was in trouble. Firing flash after flash, the sudden bright lights were no match for the Shadow, and it soon succumbed to the Cardcaptor. But not before trying to escape with Mirror of course, who was still lying on the ground out of it. But with her staff back in her possession, Jennifer caught the two cards before they could make an escape.

While it was Crystal that had helped to capture the two Sakura cards, she had to admit it was also fault on Mirror Jennifer's part as well. Because she had copied her powers, it meant she had limited access to her own. And trying to transform Jennifer into a Sakura card had pretty much used up all her powers, or 'lack of powers' she had called it earlier on. Before the process was over, Mirror Jennifer fainted in a similar fashion to the Cardcaptor's and changed back to original form. But of course, Jennifer didn't know this until afterwards when Crystal told her.

And her latest dream... while she did not know it, it was reflecting Jennifer's final moments of life, which Jennifer could not remember happening.. If Crystal hadn't snuck out and disobeyed Jennifer's warning to her, the Cardcaptor might not be sitting in her room now, trying to get enough sleep for school. But she felt overtired; too tired to even sleep (the V must be kicking in lol). Besides, she had too much on her mind to rest. The secrets she had discovered tonight she found quite shocking to her ears.

_Sakura's dead?_ She looked to Kero again, who was still unmoving. _I wonder what happened? It can't have been a good thing if Kero's acting like this at times..._

It was no use trying to sleep anymore. With a small sigh that was barely audible, Jennifer sifted her gaze to the Mirror card once more.

_That's it,_ Jennifer thought as she looked down at the mirror-holding girl etched on the card, eyes suddenly alert again. _I've got to talk to her about this...but not here..._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Not long after her decision was made, Jennifer had taken more sneaky action and was now soaring over the town of Silverstone Lakes for the second time that night. She had decided to go to the skate park, where she would get some privacy.

Once arriving, Jennifer let the wings disappear as she landed on one of the skate ramps. After sitting on the edge, she whipped out the Mirror card and hit it lightly with her staff:

"_Mirror,_

_Reveal your true form before me!_

_Mirror!"_

The blue spirit of Mirror was released and it formed in front of Jennifer, floating off the ground at her height. She appeared as a beautiful girl with green hair that is dressed in a flowing kimono, and holding a small circular mirror in her hands. As soon as Mirror opened her eyes, Jennifer feared she would run away judging from tonight's events, but instead, she surprised the teen by smiling softly at her.

"What do you request, Cardcaptor Jennifer?"

Jennifer snapped out of her state and pondered her answer. "I need to know if you don't mind answering...what exactly happened to Sakura?"

At those words, Mirror tensed up, but immediately relaxed. She shook her head. "I do not know for sure what exactly happened to the Mistress."

"But earlier you said..."

"Yes, I saw her dead, a bloody heap on the floor if you must know, but I do not know how it happened." She paused and took a breath. "You might have to ask Cerberus about it, perhaps he will know."

Suddenly, a small yellow head popped up from Jennifer's small backpack. "I'm right here!"

Jennifer looked down at her bag in shock. "Kero! I thought you were still asleep!"

"Nope! I woke up some time ago and snuck into your bag!" He then discovered that Mirror was standing there, floating in front of them. "Mirror..."

Mirror spoke before Kero could say anything more. "Dear Guardian of the Sun, I am deeply sorry for attacking you earlier."

"You should be!"

"Guys!" Jennifer interrupted Kero and Mirror before turning to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine!" Kero smiled proudly, hovering in the air. "The injury will heal on its own."

"Yes...Mirror, can I ask you something else?" Jennifer directed the question to the Sakura card.

"Yes?" Mirror asked inquiringly.

Jennifer hesitated before speaking. "Why were you so against me tonight? I have never done anything to you or the cards, so I don't understand why you didn't want me to catch you."

Mirror looked to the sky, then back at Jennifer again. "Ah...this again stems back to Mistress Sakura's death."

Kero immediately froze at the mention of Sakura's name. He looked down at the ground and sunk to the floor. Jennifer turned to him and spoke kindly and reassuringly. "I don't want to hassle you about something so touchy Kero, so you can talk about it when you're ready to. I don't know much about her, but I'm sure she was a very important person to you, and I'm sorry I can't understand more." She then thought to Crystal, who's mother had passed away when she was only a child. _Surely she could understand..._

Kero exhaled as he closed his eyes in deep thought. "Thanks Jen. I-I think I am ready to talk about it now. It's time..."

And with that, he began his tale of his experiences.

"I first met Sakura when she was ten years old. I won't go into much detail about our adventures, but basically she was doing what you're doing now and she eventually became the Card Mistress, the true owner of the cards. Time passed, and she soon had to use her own power of the Star to transform the cards into Sakura cards."

Jennifer nodded, while Mirror continued to float in mid-air, watching. It was at this point Kero started to explain Sakura's early life in detail. Her friends, family; everything.

After that, Kero took a breath and continued to talk. "More time passed, and when Sakura hit her mid-twenties, she got engaged to the k- I mean Syaoran, the most important person in her life. Not much happened after the wedding. But it was only when she turned twenty-eight that the real changes started to happen.

"Sakura was always a happy person, so it didn't seem to make any sense when she became even happier. I could sense something was wrong, but when I confronted her about it, she would deny it and continue smiling. At first I thought everything was alright, until that night..."

Kero paused again, considering if he should tell Jennifer about that dream he had. _Was it even a dream? Or was it real? _He decided against it and continued to talk.

"...Then, Syaoran left her. Not like that I don't think. If he hurt Sakura I would-

"Why did he leave her?" Jennifer asked.

Kero shrugged. "I remember him looking quite secretive, like he was hiding something. All he said to Sakura was that he would be back soon, and he left that night. I never saw him again since."

Jennifer nodded, rapt in awe.

Kero hesitated before speaking. "Then that fateful night came. The night I heard her piercing scream echo throughout the entire mansion. But when I arrived, it seemed I was too late." Kero felt a tear slide down his face as he thought back to that awful sight that plagued many a nightmare: his beloved Mistress' dead body lying in a pool of crimson that was her own. But he mentally pushed that image away and continued his tale.

"She had been murdered, without any trace of a killer."

Jennifer gasped and clasped a hand to her mouth in shock. _Poor Kero!_ "I'm so sorry Kero. If only I had known-

Kero shook his head. "How were you to know? It's in the past now. I should really get over it, but it's hard..."

"Don't worry. Take all the time you need." Jennifer turned to Mirror. "Is that why you refused to be captured Mirror?"

Mirror nodded. "Yes. I was scared that the same fate would happen again. Being the most human of all the cards, I can think and feel emotions, so I thought if I told the cards my plans; they would agree with me and follow. I didn't want to fall under the guidance of a new owner; we've had two now deceased owners. Why would we want it to keep happening? I just couldn't bear to betray Sakura after all she had done for us..."

Jennifer looked at Mirror with sympathy. "Don't worry Mirror. You're in good hands now. I'll make sure nothing else happens."

After more talking, the trio realized that so much time had past, the sun was just beginning to rise. After sealing Mirror once more, Jennifer and Kero headed back to Crystal's, both feeling much better than before.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jennifer opened her eyes, only to discover she was in the middle of the now-familiar blackness. "I must've fallen asleep for once..." Jennifer muttered under her breath. But before she could comprehend anything, the scenery changed once more. Much like in Kero's dream, the surroundings melted away, only to reveal...

The sunny seaside, the soft waves creating a relaxed atmosphere. Looking out at the crystal clear waters around her, Jennifer realized that she was not on solid ground; she was standing on the surface of the water!

The teenager panicked at the blue water below her feet, but quickly discovered that she won't fall in; some sort of magical force was keeping her standing like she was on land.

Before she could wonder where she was in her dreams this time around, a soft voice filled the quiet air around her.

"_Jennifer..."_

And after looking above, Jennifer realized it was coming from the pink orb of light descending from the sky. The orb floated in front of her and at her height, before exploding into a blast of pink light.

Jennifer shielded her eyes from the bright luminosity, but it was no use. Again, she felt herself falling and, forgetting it was a dream, panicked that she was going to drown in the water. She let out a yell as she fell.

But before she could hit the sparkling ocean, something or someone, grabbed her hand. With recovering shock, Jennifer let the hand grasp onto her and pull her up onto her feet again.

"Thanks," Jennifer said gratefully as she lifted her eyes to look at her saviour.

To her surprise, the girl that had saved her looked no older than ten years old. She had short, auburn-coloured hair that gleamed like honey in the sun above. Her slender build was wearing a short white skirt and dark top that looked like a school uniform of some sorts. But the most outstanding feature of this girl was her bottle-green eyes, which gave off the effect of glittering emeralds.

Jennifer looked at the girl stunned as she remembered Kero's words from earlier: _'Apart from her smile, the most significant thing about her was her eyes. They were always bright and lively, would always draw people to her. I didn't know anyone who did not smile themselves after seeing her, except maybe the kid in their younger days.'_

Jennifer looked at the girl once more up and down. She seemed to be glowing; a soft white aura was surrounding her entire body.

"Are...are you?" Jennifer stammered in shock.

The girl tilted her head slightly and smiled. "Yes, I am Sakura."

"Sakura? But you are- I thought you were-

"Dead? Yes I am. But that doesn't stop me from watching over you Jennifer."

"Yes, but-wait! What do you mean?" Jennifer asked.

Sakura smiled again. "I've been helping you all along, Cardcaptor Jennifer."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After much explaining on the water's surface, Jennifer finally understood. It had been Sakura helping her whenever possible. The strange dreams, giving strength during the museum incident, the Fiery and Fly capture...it had been all her doing. Sakura had either been communicating in her dreams, giving her health or possessing her body, among other things.

"My current appearance is the me I was when I was ten years old. The year my life changed forever when I broke the Clow Card seal. And now, the cards are back out there. You need to find them Jennifer, before things get chaotic."

"Yes, I understand that Sakura. But your death…I need more information, if you don't mind."

...

"My death...it was not deliberate. Before I died, I caught the sight of a giant sword passing through an unknown vortex, created by magic I could not sense. The cards will be vengeful since they saw my untimely yet expected death, and like Mirror, some of them may be hard to capture, but you can do it. If I didn't believe in you Jennifer, I wouldn't have chosen you would I?"

Sakura smiled at Jennifer in reassurence, to which Jennifer couldn't help but smile back. If she believed in her as well, then she was sure she could do it.

Suddenly, the scenery began to fade away to nothing, as did Sakura. As the former Card Mistress disappeared, she whispered her final words to Jennifer: "Don't forget Jennifer... danger is coming... after you... be prepared..."

"Wait! What do you mean!? A danger?!"

"_Be prepared…be prepared…"_

And then she was gone.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jennifer felt the presence of a Sakura card under her pillow that morning, and she discovered it was the Dream card. _A gift from Sakura perhaps...? _

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, here's the process of being captured into a card, better explained:

A strong feeling of being electrified

As eyes close, mind forgets what is happening as a white (or any other colour) light surrounds the area

The angelic voices calling out, asking you to come closer, to move forward

Soul splits with body as it longs to do as the voices say

Soul moves unwillingly into card (small patch of light that is more noticeable than the rest) and the body follows in a mist-like form (not shown)

On other note, I wanted to get through this unanticipated part 2 of chapter 7 fast ( I renamed it Chapter 8 for easier reference), so please don't kill me if it not up to standard like the other chapters. Many apologies if it is rushed or short. Ah well, at least most questions are out of the way. We now know that Sakura's spirit was defiantly helping our Cardcaptor in any way she can, and the mystery of Kero's strange behaviour as well as Mirror's is solved. But what is this 'danger' that's coming? And is there more to Sakura's murder than what meets the eye? Looks like Jennifer's journey is about to get a lot harder!

Now, should I put in the Komic Korner this time? Meh, why not?

* * *

**Mysterious Angel Girl presents...**

A 'n' K's Komic Korner!

Starring:

MAG: (Aimee)

Kmc27: (Kylie)

Dr. Sean (or Dr. Seen, as Kmc27 likes to call him)

Two random guys from our school

Doctor: So... what can I do for you today, Miss MAG?

MAG: (in head) _what's with the Miss? _(Clears throat) Well it's not me exactly. You see, Kmc27 has made up little good and evil "versions" of herself and has been blaming stuff on them (does little quotation marks at the word 'versions').

Doctor: Oh... I see. This is very bad for someone her age. (Puts finger to his chin and stares at Kmc27)

MAG: Please help her Dr. Sean

Doctor: (raises eyebrows) Ok I'll try, but I've never had to deal with someone like this before. But before we begin, may I ask, why is she tied to the chair?

Kmc27 sits on the patient chair next to MAG with her legs, arms and chest tied to the chair. She has duct tape over her mouth and an evil death glare is being given to both MAG and the doctor.

MAG: (sighs) well you see, she won't go near a doctor if her life depends on it. Last time, we had to hold her down (shudders). But at least I got her here this time! (Is about to do evil laugh but pauses and pulls out a tape recorder instead. She presses play and a dramatic evil laugh fills the room)

Doctor: (sweat drop) Oh...I...see. Umm are you sure she's ok? (Looks at Kmc27 with fear)

MAG: Yeah she's fine, just don't put your hands anywhere near her. You should have seen the struggle to get her here. (Memories begin to flash in MAG's and Kmc27's mind as a silent aura fills the room)

**FLASHBACK**

Kmc27: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

We find Kmc27 clinging to a metal pole, with MAG pulling at her feet, trying to drag her off.

MAG: Come on, you'll be fine. It's just a doctor.

Kmc27: Just a doctor! They're all evil I tell you! And not the cool evil, the in your head kind!

MAG: (lets go of Kmc27's feet and sighs) Fine... if you won't go then it seems I can't make you. (Turns and walks off back inside the house.) It must be that psychology class at school that's getting to her head...

Kmc27: (lets go of pole and wipes forehead) Phew, that was close. Now on to wo…(sees a cookie on the floor) YAY COOKIE!!

Kmc27 jumps for the cookie but misses, slamming head first into the floor with nothing.

Kmc27: Owiee, not a good idea. (Rubs head) Mr Cookie where are you? (Goes inside house, where cookie went).

Cookie is spotted nearby in the lounge room, but for some reason the lights are off. Kmc27 walks up to the cookie. The cookie magically moves forward again in till it disappears into the darkness.

Kmc27: Hey! Wait for me!

Kmc27 runs into the darkness after the cookie when...

Guy 1: GET HER!

BANG!!

Guy 2: ARR!!

Guy 1: She bit me!

MAG: (steps out from darkness) Hold her down boys, as I send her off to La-la land! (Presses tape recorder button and an evil laugh fills the air)

Kmc27: Some pick-up line that is MAG!

MAG: Shut up! Cut me some slack! Now hold still…

MAG advances towards Kmc27, a syringe full of a clear liquid in her hand. As Kmc27 tries to bite her attackers again, MAG lunges forward and inserts the syringe in her neck, injecting the liquid into her body.

Kmc27: (woozily) Over my dead body I'll… (Collapses into Boy One's arms as she feels the tranquilizing drug take action. She looks up at the boy with eyes half-shut)...Ed...ward? (With a sigh, Kmc27 faints in the boy's arms)

MAG: (laughs) No Kmc27, that is not your favourite fictional vampire come to life (Turns to two boys and grins) Thanks guys!

Guys take off their ninja disguises, only to reveal themselves as Cameron and Hamish, two guys from MAG's and Kmc27's school.

Cam (who was Boy 1. Haha kmc27 you bit Cam and thought he was Edward!): (gives thumbs-up) No problem Ai-I mean, MAG.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

MAG: So you see, with the help of her two favourite guys, I was able to sedate her and bring her here (evil grin)

Kmc27: (mumbles something through duct tape)

MAG: Oh, looks like she wants to say something on the matter (pulls off duct tape)

Kmc27: (gasps for air) Don't worry MAG, we all know you love them…(evil grin)

MAG: And we know how much you lurrrve Cam (looks at Kmc27 with a victory grin as she stands up to leave)

Kmc27: Hey! Where you going?!

MAG: I'm leaving you here for a while until you get your problems sorted out of course! (Heads to door)

Kmc27: What?! No! You can't do this!

MAG: Just watch me! (Opens door and walks out, slamming it on her way)

MAG: (opens door and pokes head out from it) Make sure she has a maximum security room k? Oh, and Kmc27, be nice to the poor doctor won't cha?

As MAG walks out again, Kmc27 looks evilly at the doctor in front of her. That look is enough for him to start backing away into a dark corner of the office, away from this demonic girl.

Kmc27: (glares with evil grin) Let the fun begin, Dr. Seen...


	10. 9: An Unforeseen Darkness

Cards Jennifer has so far: **15 (38 more to go!) **

Windy & Jump: (3rd chapter)

Sleep & Dash: (3rd chapter)

Arrow & Freeze: (4th chapter)

Sweet, Sword, Shield & Move: (5th chapter. Sweet not shown captured)

Fiery and Fly: 6th chapter

Shadow, Mirror & Dream: (Chapters 7 and 7.5)

* * *

_**Chapter 9: An Unforeseen Darkness**_

**.~.~.**

"...And to remove the bracket, you multiply the number by the numbers inside the bracket. You follow?"

Jennifer watched on, not even bothering to answer Mr. Peterson with a slight nod. Unlike most people in her class, she actually did the work set out and learnt something. Perhaps maybe if she were more like the majority, instead of being the hard-worker that she was, she might not be so bored at her Maths teacher's algebra lesson right now. She had probably heard this method explained to her too many times over the last three years, and she was getting quite fed up with hearing about how x and y are multiplied by brackets. To her, it doesn't take a genius to understand algebra after being taught it for who knows how long.

Looking around at the rest of the class, the uninterested teenager could see that most people weren't paying attention anyway, and that some of them were staring blankly at the fast-talking adult in front of them. She, on the other hand, had checked the written explanations herself beforehand, and would prefer to do something other than listen to him drone on about m plus n multiplied by the square root of 36, which is not a surd (or is it? Meh). But unfortunately for her, every time her pen attempted to scratch against the paper...

"Jennifer! Stop writing!"

...Mr. Peterson would sternly tell her otherwise. This quite competitive teacher preferred his students to listen to what he had to say on anything and everything he said, no questions asked. His belief was that there was plenty of time to write down notes later, even if it took him one whole class to explain something as simple as quadratics. But of course, not everyone agreed with him.

"Mr. Peterson, you're so aggressive! Use your _indoor_ voice!" some random student yelled out, putting strong emphasis on indoor.

No one liked Mr. Peterson or his hard-to-understand teaching methods. Therefore, most of his classes, including this one, seemed to enjoy yelling out their criticism and various insults at him. But just because they could dish out didn't mean that the infuriated schoolteacher wouldn't take it.

"Shut the mouth and do the Math!"

_This guy is so confusing! How can we 'do the Math' if we have to listen first?_ Jennifer sighed and picked up a pen. _Out of all the classes on my timetable to start off Term 2, and it had to be this one! I guess this school will never learn that Math in the morning won't do anyone good..._

Since she had none of her close friends (or any, for that matter) in this class, she couldn't make fun of the teacher behind his back like everyone else did with their friends. There was also no point in sharing it with Chris and Crystal either since they didn't have him for any classes, lucky them. With no care about what Mr. Peterson would say to her about writing through his pointless chatter, she began to doddle aimlessly on her blank page.

Absentmindedly, Jennifer thought back to the school holidays that had ended only yesterday, and the events that had happened during that period of time. While the school break had flown by much to her disappointment, the days were always full of things to do and holiday homework to complete that she hadn't had much time to relax anyway. Going to the city, hanging out at the local shopping centre, many a sleepover with Crystal...the adventures were endless. Not to mention of course, the rampaging Sakura cards to capture as well. But surprisingly, Jennifer hadn't caught as much cards through the break like she thought she would.

"Jennifer! What have I told you about writing while I'm talking!?"

"Temper, temper Mr. Peterson!" another random student called out with hints of sarcasm in their voice.

Jennifer looked up from her handiwork at the Math teacher's words, only to realize that the easily angered man had already gotten back to writing equations on the board. Shrugging, she heard the words "brackets" and "write the notes" as she looked down at her crappy drawing of the Star key. It wasn't her best work, since she didn't make the lines straight and the five-pointed star was slightly crooked, but it was the Star key nonetheless.

At the sight of the now-familiar pendant, Jennifer moved her hand to her left wrist, where the accessory in question was hanging off a gold chain around it. Looking at the small golden star embedded in a pink ring, she found herself thinking about the last time she had used its power, which to her seemed ages ago.

The last time she had caught a card was just only a few days ago, when it was the Float that was causing trouble this time around. The troublesome Sakura card was using its power to levitate random items into the air and transporting them around to odd places. Jennifer shuttered slightly as she recalled the hot air balloon-shaped being trying to levitate some of the kids from the child-care centre, who were thankfully asleep with regards to the Sleep card. While she had caught the card easily with the current cards in her possession, it had also been quite time consuming for her. She had to make sure the young children were all ok and not hurt, before leaving the area when Sleep lost its effect.

Soon after her mind drifted away from her latest card capture, Jennifer found herself thinking of Sakura, and her first meeting with her inside the Dream's landscape. She had not seen her again since that night and for some reason, she never told Kero about it, for fear it might upset him. Although his behaviour had improved since his confession, he still seemed edgy at times, and she didn't want to pressure him anymore about his deceased mistress unless he wanted to talk about it.

Now that she thought about it, like many a night before, she couldn't help but wonder a lot of things; what was Sakura's life like before the tragedy, will she ever see her again and most importantly, who exactly killed her?

_She said she was murdered. If she was murdered, that means that the killer is possibly still at large. Could they be after me? Could it be the 'danger' she mentioned to me that night?_

The female teenager closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands, thinking about everything as it whirled around in her mind.

_I need to know more..._

Knock knock!

The sudden break in her silent thoughts caused Jennifer to jump abruptly in her seat, and for every head in the classroom to turn to the door. After the knock, the glass door slid open to reveal someone out of Jennifer's eyesight range. Not really caring much, she looked back down to her book and tore out the page she had scribbled on and began to write the board notes down. _Mr. Peterson won't like it if my book's full of crap and uncompleted, but does it even matter? The guy's a fruit...it's not like he checks our books anyway..._

"Is this Math Methods 101?"

"Yes. You in my class?" Mr. Peterson had paused at his teaching and was walking over to the person at the door.

Shuffling of papers could be heard as the deep and slightly timid voice spoke. "Yes...I'm new here, and I got a bit lost..."

Mr. Peterson studied the teenager at the door, as if trying to place where he had met him before. "Yes...I remember you now...take a seat and get sorted."

Mr. Peterson walked back to the board and began writing down more notes on the whiteboard, completely ignoring the new student that had now stepped inside the classroom. As the class stared at him, the boy looked around, wondering where he should sit; the seat next to no one or the seat next to the girl with her head buried in her workbook.

"Didn't you hear me?! Take a seat!"

The new boy turned to the Maths teacher swiftly and nearly jumped at his angrily-spoken words. "Y-Yes sir!" he stammered in shock.

"Don't call me sir! Call me George!"

At that, the entire class broke out into near-hysterical laughter. Whenever it was at the boy or with him is undecided by the amount of hilarity in the room. Jennifer, on the other hand, stifled a giggle at the teacher's words and continued to write, her head buried in her book. And as for Mr. Peterson, he gave the class a stern glare that was overlooked and turned his back to them.

Shaking his head in utter surprise, the male teenager headed towards the back row to his chosen seat: right next to Jennifer. Paying no attention to the girl and about half the class watching him, he took a seat and pulled out his brand-new math equipment from his bag, while the onlookers in the class continued to watch him out of the corner of their eye. Some even whispered a bit to their friends about this latest mystery man in Silverstone Lakes Secondary College. He could not hear them, so he simply pulled out a blue biro and, following the girl next to him, began to copy the notes off the board.

Jennifer on the other hand, was paying no attention to her surroundings, being used to not talking to anyone in this slightly-advanced Math class. She continued to remain oblivious to the person sitting next to her, as she was still busy writing notes from the board into her book.

Many moments had passed before Jennifer looked up from her writing and noticed someone was sitting next to her. _Who could be sitting next to me? For some reason people in this class avoid me like the plague, so it must be the new student at the door that I heard earlier._ Satisfied with the amount of notes she had written, Jennifer placed her pen on her desk and turned towards the boy next to her.

At first glance, all she could see of him was his dark black hair, a shade darker than her own that hung over his lowered head. Curious, Jennifer studied what she could see of him; he looked like he had a pretty average build for a guy, and he appeared to not be from the area. Then again, she couldn't just judge him on his skin colour; just because his skin wasn't tanned didn't mean anything. _I'll try talking to him, _she thought._ He might be a bit shy; since he's in a new school and all...I know what it's like going to a new school and not knowing anyone; a terrifying experience..._

"G'day," Jennifer greeted in the Aussie way.

The teenager, slightly startled, froze slightly and kept his gaze on the paper in front of him. Then slowly, he turned to face the source of the voice.

The first thing Jennifer noticed about this guy was his eyes; they were a pair of even-set light grey eyes, which she felt bore into her as he stared back at her unemotionally. Glancing at his overall face, she noticed that his short black hair appeared to fall on both sides, and that the front fell over his forehead in small bangs that rested above his empty-like orbs. Looking to his left ear, where she saw a flash of reflecting light, she noticed a simple gold sleeper. For some reason, she felt surprised at that usual accessory; not many guys she knew wore earrings. But before she could show her curiosity, she quickly masked it with a welcoming smile, directing it at the boy.

Once the unknown teenager had looked up from his writing, he found himself looking into another's soul. Stunned inside, he studied the kindest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. _They look like sapphires, _he thought for a fleeting second, before getting back into character. His vision moved away from the blue pools and quickly once-overed the girl; he noticed that she had the same coloured hair as he did, except perhaps a slight shade lighter, and that she had a warm natural tan radiating from her skin, unlike most of the girls he knew who had fake spray tans daily until they looked like orange aliens. Looking into her eyes again, he was tempted to answer his _usual _way, but quickly pushed that thought out.

"Hey," he replied, not quietly, but not confident either.

_I was right. Maybe he is a bit shy..._ Jennifer thought as she looked at the teenager next to her, who was now shifting his feet nervously. _I should put him at ease more..._

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before..." Jennifer asked curiously, keeping the welcoming smile unfaltering.

"Me? Yes, I'm new here. In fact, to the whole country." Jennifer could see that he continued to look down or at his work.

"Wow really? Where did you use to live?"

Then the boy seemed to come back to his senses a bit. He looked back up at the girl talking to him. "America."

"Cool. I would love to go there, since I've never been out of this country. What's it like?"

The boy placed his pen on the table and shrugged. "It's not bad I guess. Nice place, and yeah..."

"Oh I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Jennifer Lumen, but you can call me Jen."

"Jennifer! Jett! Stop talking, and do the Math!" Mr. Peterson said sternly.

Jennifer ignored the Math teacher as she continued to talk. "Jett? Is that your name?"

"Yeah. I'm Jett. Corny name huh?" Jett managed to give a weak and sheepish smile at his comment.

Jennifer seemed lost for words at his response, not knowing if she made a joke he would be insulted or not. But before she could open her mouth, Jett spoke. "Apparently my parents thought it suited me, because of the hair and stuff.

Mr. Peterson, looking fed up, walked over to their desk and ran a hand through his own cropped black hair. "Guys, what kind of class is this?"

The two students looked at him, both deciding not to answer.

"This is not a socializing class, it is a Math class! So I suggest you do the Math!"

To the sound of surrounding laughter, Mr. Peterson walked off, going to aid another random in their Math work.

"Is he always like this?" Jett asked Jennifer as he jerked his thumb at the teacher's retreating back.

"Yeah. You get used to it though. He's the man you love to hate!" Jennifer laughed, and Jett found himself laughing with her. Hearing her light giggle, he couldn't help but smile...

After having a laugh, the two decided they better get back to work. Much to Jennifer's surprise Jett was a hard-worker as well. But before she turned her attention to exercise 8B question 3, she decided to ask him a question herself.

"Hey Jett, want to come hang out with me and my friends after class?"

To which Jett replied with a smile and a relaxed "Sure."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey Jen!" Crystal greeted when she saw her best friend approaching the grassy area, where her and Chris were waiting. "Anything new on the cherry front?"

Then Crystal realized that Jennifer had brought someone with her. Someone who wasn't in on the secret. Crystal looked over to Jennifer's side and greeted the boy with her just as fast, but it was too late. Jett looked to Jennifer and asked with a raised eyebrow, "What does she mean 'cherry front?'"

Jennifer wondered how she was going to get out of this one, just when Crystal blurted out something about a Food Technology project they were doing together. The two girls breathed a sigh of relief in their minds. _That was a good save..._

"Anyway, guys, this is Jett. He's new to S.L.S.C, and I thought he could hang out with us today."

"Cool! Hey Jett, I'm Crystal!" the blonde-headed teenager greeted cheerfully, to which Jett replied with a "Hey".

Then Chris walked up to Jett and shook his hand, introducing himself while doing so. After all the introductions were done, the gang sat down on the grassy area of the oval and chatted. Jennifer meanwhile, made sure to keep an eye on the new student. Judging by the relaxed look on his face, he seemed like he was settling in just fine. This is turn made her feel happy herself.

"Hey Jen, isn't that your Math teacher?"

Jennifer heard Chris' voice break through her thoughts, and she turned towards his line of vision. When she saw the guy in question, she stifled a snicker. In all his glory, Mr. Peterson himself was walking across the oval to his office, unaware of the foursome watching him nearby.

Of course, laughing at him for no reason would be silly; they were laughing at him because of the flower petals noticeable in his dark hair. It occurred to Jennifer that the teacher had probably walked past a random flower bush when it was losing its petals in preparation for winter. But how they got in his hair was unknown to her.

Jennifer, along with her friends, stared at the teacher as he walked past, oblivious to his latest girly accessory. Suddenly, Jennifer couldn't take it no more; she laughed out loud. Jett and Chris joined in on the laughter, while Crystal pulled out her camera and snapped a photo of Mr. Peterson.

"This is one for the funny pages!" she proclaimed while in a fit of giggles, which caused the laughter in the group to increase significantly.

"Good one Crystal!" Jennifer gave her friend a high-five, still laughing at the teacher.

"What do you think the headline should be?" Crystal asked her friends when the light amusement died down.

Of course, this question only caused the hilarity to start up once more. Between laughter, the teenagers called out random suggestions for the picture's caption.

""Math teacher's latest accessory?!" Crystal called out.

"Too much flowers for ya Mr. Peterson?!" Jennifer said.

"Peterson the Pansy!" Chris added to the suggestions.

"I wish I was a Math teacher with flowers in my hair!"

"Good one Jett!" Jennifer said as she collapsed onto the grass, laughing so hard her eyes were blinded with tears. The others followed suit, and for the rest of the break the four teenagers were rolling around on the ground in laughter, looking up at the sky and sharing more funny suggestions.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Once Jennifer has crashed through the door of her house and collapsed on the couch, she let out a sigh. A long first day back, but she had made a new friend in the process. While she didn't have any more classes with him since Math that morning, deciding to ask Jett to hang out with her and her friends had been a good idea. After losing his brief shyness, he had become quite a nice guy to talk to...

"Jen! You gonna let me out?!"

"Kero!" Jennifer exclaimed in shock as she looked to her bag, which was lying at the door. She had forgotten all about him. Suddenly, she felt extremely lazy. "But...can't...be...bothered..." she moaned.

"C'mon Jen! Get over here and unzip the bag already!"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed. So much for her acting abilities. Jennifer lifted herself off the couch and walked over to her schoolbag to unzip it. Once it was open, Kero flew out, taking a breath.

"Whoa! It's hard to breathe it there!"

"Sorry Kero! I thought there were enough air holes in there!"

"Doesn't matter! Who's hungry? I know I am!"

Jennifer raised an eyebrow as she watched the small Sun Guardian fly headfirst towards the pantry. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to open it by himself, she walked over and opened it for him. Once the door was open, Kero flew in and started looking through all the varieties of food, while Jennifer just stood there watching.

"Uh...Kero?" Jennifer asked in disbelief.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said Guardian Beasts don't eat."

"Yes...well, I've gained some appetite! Say, do you have any pudding in here?!" Kero called out from inside the pantry.

"I think so. I'll check in the fridge." Jennifer pulled out some pre-made chocolate fudge pudding from the fridge and put it in the microwave. While it was cooking, she wandered over to her bag, only to discover something in there that got her asking,

"Kero! Have you been drinking my V again?!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Jennifer! Get out of bed NOW!"

Somewhere through Jennifer's hazy dream world, a voice full of panic floated in and cleared her mind. Startled, she sat up sleepily and rapidly blinked her eyes. Of course, this happened after she almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice and fell out of her bed.

"Where's the fire?" Jennifer grumbled sarcastically and sleepily as she rubbed her head where she bumped it.

"No fire! It's a Sakura card!" Kero warned her as he flew up to her and started to nudge her, as if trying to get her more awake.

At those words, Jennifer immediately stood up and looked alert. "A Sakura card?! Where?!"

"Outside your house!"

Jennifer ran towards her window and quickly drew back the curtains, only to find an empty street before her, as well as the dark night sky in the background.

"Where is it?" she asked as she looked right to left for any sign of it. She couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, the adolescent could have sworn she felt the ground rumble slightly, followed by something smashing into the side of the house. The loud bang didn't shake the house in any way, but it did wake up her parents.

"Jennifer! Did you hear that?! You ok there!?" Jennifer heard her dad call out a few rooms away.

"Crap. Better go get the card, huh Kero?"

"Right." Kero said with a nod.

Without another word, Jennifer ripped of the Star key from around her wrist and held it out at arm's length, ready to chant:

"_Key of Sakura._

_Banisher of dark,_

_Keeper of light._

_Power of the Stars,_

_Unleash your might!_

_Release!"_

After releasing the power of the Star, Jennifer grasped the staff and called on a card.

"_SLEEP!"_

"Huh?! You need sleep?!" Jennifer heard her mother call out just as the Sleep formed upon being released. Not long after the card headed towards her parent's room, the teenager heard two small thumps and sighs, meaning they had fallen under the Sleep's sleeping spores.

"That should keep the 'rents occupied," Jennifer stated as she quickly put her runners on. Once she had done that she, along with Kero flying behind her, ran out of her bedroom and to the door, ready to fight another card.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jennifer slammed the front door open, running out into the neighbourhood. When she turned around to see what had crashed into the left side of the house, she gasped.

On one side of the house, Jennifer could see a number of long brown vines of many different sizes and widths creeping up the exterior wall. She also saw one of them rise up high away from the wall, before crashing down again against the side of the house with a bang.

"What is that?!" Jennifer asked Kero.

"It's the Wood card! It's usually a gentle card, but you never know. I suggest you try weakening it before you capture it!"

"Right!"

Jennifer quickly threw out Fly and released it, giving her the power to fly up and check out the vines easier. Now that she was up in the air, she could see her whole house from a birds-eye point of view. Looking at the now-completely-covered-in-vines wall, she could see that the Wood was now aiming to conceal the whole house in a forest of leaves and woodland.

"_SWORD!"_

Once the pink lights faded to reveal the Staff transformed into the powerful weapon, Jennifer flew towards the vines and chopped them in half with one swipe.

"Yes!" the teenager yelled out triumphantly. But her assumed victory was short-lived when she saw the vines grow back and lunge towards her! Luckily, Jennifer flew out of the way before the vines could grab her, and they went back to climbing the house.

Jennifer landed on a nearby roof, panting as she watched a woodland spirit cover her house. The Sword converted the staff back to normal as it returned to a card.

"Ok...now what?" she said.

"Keep trying! It must've been powered by some sort of water source earlier, which explains why it grew back!" Kero encouraged.

Jennifer thought for a minute on what she could do. She could use Fiery, but that would burn her house down as well as the Wood. Arrow could cut through the vines, but they would just grow back again. Maybe she should try capturing it? _I cut them earlier...maybe that means I also cut off some of its energy? Meh, worth a shot..._

When Kero turned to look at Jennifer, he was surprised to see her standing on the magic sealing circle, prepared to seal the card. Kero sighed, as he had a feeling this wouldn't work, but he floated and watched anyway. _She will learn herself if it is a mistake or not, _he thought.

Meanwhile, Jennifer started to chant:

"_Sakura card,_

_I command you to retur-_

Before Jennifer could continue the sealing chant, something knocked the staff out of her hand, causing the process to cease.

"What the hell?!" Jennifer exclaimed in shock as she stared at her now-empty hands. _Where did that come from!? _She looked to the staff lying nearby at her feet, and could make out some sort of scratch on it. The something had damaged her staff!

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a fleeting figure speed across her vision. She quickly turned to where she saw it on her right, but couldn't see what it was anywhere. Though she couldn't see it anywhere, she could feel their presence somewhere in the area.

"So, this is the Cardcaptor, hmm?"

Cautiously, Jennifer turned to face the source of the unknown sarcastic voice behind her, only to meet the coldest blue eyes she herself had ever seen. The irises reflected frozen ice, and as she stared into them, she could feel their cold gaze drilling into her soul. Taking her own blue eyes away from the cold iciness, she did a once-over on the mysterious figure before her. The person silhouetted all-black against the moon, and a soft wind revealed a black cape blowing in the breeze. It was hard to tell, but it looked like there was some sort of weapon resting at their side.

Jennifer opened her mouth, ready to answer with a good comeback, but Kero spoke before she could. "Who are you!?"

"Me? That's for me to know and for you to find out," the male sounding figure said with no hint of unwavering in his voice as he faced the woody vines covering the house. Closing his eyes and hiding himself in the darkness, he muttered some words under his breath. Jennifer at the time had turned around and is now heading towards her staff to pick it up from the ground, but before she could lift it, she felt a strange feeling overcome her body unwillingly. However, when the mysterious feeling disappeared, she discovered something unexpected:

Her whole body had frozen on the spot. Try as she might, she couldn't move at all. Not even an inch.

"Hey! What did you do to me, moron?!" Jennifer demanded in her awkward bent position, one hand on the Staff. While she could not see what was happening, she could hear Kero arguing with the mystery person, and the unsheathing of a sword.

"Back off! You hear me!" Jennifer heard him say to the shocked Sun Guardian. In Kero's eyes, this guy that was completely dressed in dark clothes had just threatened him with a sword. A sword that looked quite familiar to him, if it wasn't for the strange pendant hanging off it...

Without looking at Jennifer or Kero, the mystery male clearly stated "Let's get this over and done with then, shall we?" before sticking his empty right hand out in front of him after putting his sword back at his side. Closing his eyes, he immediately shouted out the following words:

"_Return to the guise you were meant to be in,_

_SAKURA CARD!"_

And with that, the Wood calmly became a green-like mist and started to be sucked into a blank card that had formed in front of the guy's hand.

"WHAT!?" Kero shouted at what was happening in front of him. He could not believe that there was someone else that could capture the cards. _It just isn't possible! Only the person chosen and under contract can do it!_ But every time he tried to move closer towards the guy, some sort of dark force held him back. This of course, infuriated him even more, which didn't stop his fruitless attempts. The small teddy-bear like creature tried all he could to get closer, but the dark invisible waves of energy bounced him back away from the unforseen darkness.

Meanwhile, Jennifer was shocked too. _How could there by someone else that can capture cards just like me? What's going on? _But unfortunately for her, she was still in her frozen position, and there was nothing she could do. _If only I could reach my cards..._

It was all over before they knew it. Once the process had finished, the mysterious guy held the Wood in his hands in triumphant silence. Without looking at Jennifer and Kero, he walked up to the edge of the roof and looked down.

"Four down, fourty-nine more to go," he whispered underneath his breath, but just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"What are you talking about!? How did you get-?

But before Kero could get any answers, the shadowy figure disappeared into the darkness. A small click was heard in the distance, which released Jennifer from her stationary position. She fell to the ground unexpectedly, landing on the grass below.

"Jen! You ok?!" Kero asked as he flew down to the fallen teen.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she grumbled as she rubbed her bottom, which she had landed on. "Who the heck was that?"

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure, I don't like his aura. It's...evil..."

"Evil?"

"Evil, dark...all that! But it's hard to explain. I've never seen anything like it. But either way, it looks like we have ourselves a rival Jen..."

An awkward silence followed as the two stared off into the distance, each lost in their own thoughts.

_At least he didn't comment on my pyjamas_, Jennifer thought as she looked down at her blue 'Sweet Dreams' PJ's, the one's she had had for three years. She didn't have time to change into anything else prior to this latest attempt, so that's what she wore.

_Hmm...Do my eyes deceive me, or did he have the kid's sword?_ Kero trailed off in his thoughts.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile, the figure, who looked unfazed by his latest capture, crashed through the door to his small apartment and locked the door. Making sure it was defiantly locked, he ran to his room, panting and struggling for breath. _Maybe she recognized my voice?_

The dark-uniformed figure, who looked to be at their teens, closed the door to their room and rested against the back of it. _So...much...running..._ From his position, he could see a small, vanity mirror that was next to his bed. Staring at it, he took a few more calming breaths and moved towards it wordlessly, slowly revealing their reflection the closer they got to it.

With a sigh, the person slowly took the blue contacts out from their eyes to revealing light grey ones; then the teen took off a black beanie and ran a hand through his messy black hair. Now that he thought about it, he was quite tired after the day's events. Even though it's all part of the plan to pretend to be something he's not, he felt relieved that he could be himself soon. Hopefully...

Or really, he was trying to keep his mind off what just happened...

After moving his eyes away from the mirror, he looked down at the now-four cards he had in his possession. Lock, the one he had been using to hide that awful aura of his away from anyone that could rat him out, particularly Kerberos. There was also Flower, Shot and now Wood staring back up at him. He couldn't believe he had four, thinking that he wouldn't be able to even get one at all.

Without another thought, the teen placed the cards and a small black diamond-shaped pendant in his vanity desk drawer and crawled into bed, longing for some sleep. He didn't want to think about what was on his mind, but eventually, he couldn't help it...

The final thought that filled Jett Nigrum's mind before sleep consumed his mind and his eyes fell shut was: _the enemy is...my new friend at school? The enemy is...her?_

An image of the girl cheerfully welcoming him in Math class filled his mind. The girl with long black hair, the warm natural tan, and of course, those eyes... they were so different than what he was used to...

_My enemy is...Jennifer Lumen?_

* * *

Author Notes: Well, there you have it. A new chapter, a new character revealed! Remember the evil family in the prologue? Well, Jett is their son. I hope people like the name Jett, 'cause I think it has edge. And yes, that is how I would like to spell it. Hope CCS fans like the Japanese touch towards the end there. But of course, that doesn't mean I prefer English to Jap. Also, fans of canon Kero rejoice; he's eating again!

So yes, Jett seems like Jennifer's new rival for the Sakura cards, but is he really all he makes out to be? Could he really be...evil? And does he really have Syaoran's sword? More information about this new mysterious character is sure to come, so stay tuned!

Once again, sorry for the late update. Exams consuming most of my time (I'm surprised I got this done, since I still have exams on!), work experience coming up and everything else has been overloading my workload I guess. But no matter what, this story will be updated, no matter how long it takes me to write chapters.

On another note, I would like to give a huge thank-you to all the reviewers that have reviewed, alerted and or favourited so far. I hope you all are still enjoying the story, and I hope you will continue to read on! Also, if you have the time, be sure to check out my rough and boredom sketch of Jennifer, which there is a link to on my profile. Much appreciated!

Once again, this is Mysterious Angel Girl, signing off

**EDIT (11/11/08):** I think I have been giving people the wrong impression about some of my characters... so I fixed some wording.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Komic Korner: No point in saying who's in it. It's obvious now...**

MAG walks in house and sees Kmc27 sitting on the couch flipping through TV channels.

MAG: So how was your day?

Kmc27: Oh same old, same old. A bit of trouble here, a little there, yeah about the same.

MAG: What is it with you and causing mayhem? You didn't do anything to someone important did you?

Kmc27: Nuh... nothing big today, just some revenge. (Evil smirk, but keeps staring at the TV)

"And tonight on movie TV... (chnages channel) later with that story, but coming up next, A case of a local doctor traumatized into an unbreakable state. 'How' is still unknown but police are still looking for any leads." (MAG turns off the TV)

MAG: What did you do to that poor doctor?! (Angry tone and face)

Kmc27: Well you said he had to fix me, but there was something wrong with him, so I fixed it. Now he's fine. But can you turn back on the TV? I was watching that.

(MAG turns on the TV and throws the remote at Kmc27. It hits her in the head. As she walks out of the room shaking her head, she picks up her bag and walks into her room. Throwing it in a corner, MAG lies on her bed staring up at the roof.)

MAG: I thought Kmc27 would have been worse. Like had some revenge planned or something. But she's just watching TV, strange. Oh well, maybe the doctor actually fixed her a bit. But poor guy, need to pay him double.

Screaming Kmc27: Hey MAG, I'm going out do you need anything?

Screaming MAG: Yeah hold on I'll give you the money.

(MAG walks out of now darkish room with her bag and into the kitchen. As she walks past Kmc27, she sees some odd objects in her hands. MAG opens her bag and takes out her wallet, then pulls out 5 dollars)

MAG: Here can you buy me 2 boxes of POCKY and then spend the rest on yourself. But dude what's with the camera, fold out chair and packet of biscuits?

Kmc27: Comfort, be back soon. Bye.

(Kmc27 walks out the door with items in hand as MAG shakes her head and walks back towards her room. Kmc27 walks out to the fount of the house and on to the road where she puts the items down and sets up the chair facing the house. With Biscuits beside her and camera in hand, Kmc27 stares at the house.)

Devil Kmc27: This is going to be a real blast. Did you hook it up right?

Kmc27: Yes I know and I did connect it right so don't worry, it's going to be one hell of a show.

Angel Kmc27: You should stop now before it's too late.

(Devil Kmc27 and Kmc27 look at each other and break out in a laughing fit.)

Kmc27 & Devil Kmc27: Yeah right.

(MAG is walking back to her room)

MAG: She was smiling very evil like when she left. Hmmm, I get this feeling that something bad is going to happen.

(MAG walks into her room and switches on the light.)

BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!

(The house blows up, while Kmc27 sits out front eating biscuits and taking pictures)

Kmc27: Sweet, sweet revenge!

Angel Kmc27: Don't we live in that house too?

Kmc27: opps, oh well the revenge was good. I think it is time to look for a new house.

(In the destroyed house)

MAG: Damn I hate my feelings and I really do hate revenge. (Blows out a puff of smoke)

* * *

NOTE(14th Spetember 2008): Done some editing (Jett's hair was annoying me...damn typos)


	11. 10: The Power of Two

**Cards Jennifer has so far:** **16 **

Windy & Jump: (3rd chapter)

Sleep & Dash: (3rd chapter)

Arrow & Freeze: (4th chapter)

Sweet, Sword, Shield & Move: (5th chapter. Sweet not shown captured)

Fiery and Fly: 6th chapter

Shadow, Mirror & Dream: (Chapters 7 and 7.5)

Float: (Chapter 8. Not shown captured)

**Cards Jett has so far: 4**

Lock, Flower, Shot and Wood: (Chapter 8. Lock, Flower and Shot not shown captured)

**Cards captured: 20 out of 53 (33 left)**

**A Note from MAG: **I would like to point out that due to the amount of flashbacks in this chapter, this scene breaker means entering a flashback:

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x** _

When the flashback is over, it will revert back to the normal:

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Confusion averted. Now on to the chapter…**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Power of Two**_

**.~.~.**

With one swipe, a small fluorescent pink feather duster came down on the dusty windowsill, causing a cloud of soot and messed-up cobwebs to release and rest on the surrounding area. However, the holder of the household cleaning item did not notice the destruction they had unwittingly caused and continued to swipe at the stupid cobwebs that had gathered by the window. Moving the duster furiously, the woman narrowed her eyebrows. _Why did he have to give me this stupid job?! And all because of what I did?! I hate getting the cleaning chores...Why couldn't Suppi get them for once?!_

Once she was satisfied at what she thought was the cleanliness of the small room, the woman, who was dressed in a French maid's attire, exited with a slight huff, not bothering with dusting anything else. With a flick of ruby-red hair, she closed the wide-open wooden door behind her, eclipsing all light from the area.

The quiet room was now shaded in darkness, almost completely covered in shadows. The room's thick burgundy curtains that draped across any of the tall windows forbade just about any entering light to fall over the maroon-coloured carpet. A calendar on the nearby wall showed that it was late September, but it was not the current year of Jennifer's cardcaptoring duties, but the year before.

At quick glance, one would think that this area was pretty much empty, that is, except for a single bed that sat in the middle against the wall. But while this room was silent and almost unoccupied, someone's body could be seen under the bed's sheets. However, this someone's identity was hidden, obscured by the dark shadows that currently filled the room.

Not far from the single plain-looking divan, a tall, double-edged sword could be seen. Whilst there was no soft glow of the moonlight peeking in the room, the weapon's blade seemed to glisten as it rested upward against the end of the bed frame. Hanging off the hilt was a small tailisman hanging amoungst red tassels; the sword itself looked old and used many times, but continued to remain good as new. Whoever had put it there had taken care of it well, but not really caring enough to return it to its original state.

Suddenly, without any warning, the sword was surrounded in a sinister mix of black and purple lights. The dark shadows spun around the motionless weapon as they contorted around the blade effortlessly. While the occupant of the bed did not notice their sword swallowed in darkness, the sword began to fade in and out of the obscurity.

It was all over in a matter of seconds; only after a flash of purple, did the blade completely disappear from the room. And still the only inhabitant of the room did not stir from their slumber. The unmoving body continued to look up at the dark ceiling, eyes closed and oblivious to the weapon's sudden departure, shadows coating over their face.

As if on cue, the door opened once more, causing a crack of light to fill the dim and depressing area. A pair of eyes stared through the crack at the unmoving body and then to where the sword had been. While its youthful appearance could fool anyone, the blue orbs held a somewhat wise appeal to them, one so rarely seen in a person of this age.

"Hmmm…it seems Nakuru has done her job at cleaning quite well, but she has failed at her sentry task," the owner of the blue eyes spoke to himself thoughtfully as he stared at the bare spot where the sword had been. Sighing, he shook his head and turned to look at the bed. The body had not moved an inch.

"But it wouldn't have made a difference; the dark forces would have taken his weapon regardless. Unfortunately, it is not my duty to stop them...if what is to be will be."

With eyes closed, Eriol Hiiragizawa in his twelve-year old form shut the door on Syaoran's comatose body and walked away from the room. When he had walked a certain distance down the hallway, the wise reincarnation of Clow Reed closed his eyes and smiled one of his smiles. Looking above through the window at the moon above, he pushed his glasses up closer to his eyes and uttered the following words:

"When my cute little descendant awakens…things will certainly get more interesting..."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Back in the present day, a car sped past and turned at the end of the street, skidding on the wet asphalt as it did so. The sharp bend caused the car to run over a nearby puddle, making it splash out all over a certain black-haired teenager's school shoes. However, she didn't seem to notice the sudden dampness of her socks. Instead, the blue-eyed girl continued to sit on the sheltered bench, looking down the road every now and then as if waiting for something to come around the corner.

After looking to no avail for what seemed like the hundredth time, Jennifer collapsed back onto the seat and sighed, causing a puff of cold air to evaporate out from her mouth. It was extremely cold weather since it was winter, but even this frosty morning was beyond Australia's limits. Of course, she could have asked her parents to drop her off, but that would mean getting out of bed at who-knows-how-early in the morning and hanging around a ghost-town-like school for a few hours, not to mention being around the freezing atmosphere.

Jennifer stared out at the bitter surroundings of her neighbourhood in boredom as a cold blast of wind lightly kissed her cheek. While she was well protected with a pair of mittens and a scarf around her neck, it still did not stop her shivering on contact with the slight chill. It was only the beginning of winter, but even she had to admit the current conditions were well beyond winter's standards. At least Kero, who was in her schoolbag, was well protected from the cold, lucky him.

Rubbing her hands together for warmth, the teenager sighed again as she leant back against the glass bus shelter. She was currently waiting for the school bus at her local stop, so she could suffer yet another cold day at school, or really, a long day at school, where time dragged on along with the cold weather. It didn't help that she also had mid-year exams to study for, which were on next week and she hadn't used her spare time to even look at her textbook. She was sometimes so drained after school was done that she didn't really glance at her work until the following day.

But unfortunately for her education, exams were the last thing Jennifer was thinking about now. As she felt another blast of cold whip through her the fibres of her winter uniform to her already-shivering body, she began to think about the cards that she had caught over the last few weeks. And each one of them was not easy...

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x** _

"C'mon Jen! You can do it!"

"Yeah! Kick that card's butt!"

Jennifer didn't bother to turn at that last encouraging remark, which was made by Crystal down below... or was it Chris? Meh, it didn't matter. Instead, she continued to focus on the surroundings in front of her, daring herself not to look down.

And why is that? Because where she was currently standing was not exactly on solid ground.

The Cardcaptor was currently standing on top of a small wooden platform, situated at about one hundred metres in the air. From it, a long thick rope that appeared thin stretched from the platform to another one somewhere across on the other side of the circus tent. And standing, balancing with no trouble in the middle, were the identical forms of the Twin card.

Jennifer looked at the two exact beings with annoyance, who were playfully taunting at her from their position on the rope. The one with the blue tuff of hair was balancing carefully on the rope with its hands, while the one with the pink curl stood on its companion's feet, sticking its tongue out playfully at the Cardcaptor. After giving them an angry glare for ruining her night out with her friends, she looked to the pink one's hand; in it, the being held at least five or so of the Sakura cards Jennifer currently had in her possession. Unfortunately for Jennifer, most of them were her important cards; the ones that would have helped her catch this strangely-playful card. And more unfortunately, there was only one way for her to get to them, and that was across on the rope.

Our heroine, who respected heights, looked down at her trapped friends and realized that she wasn't so fond of being so high up anymore. It was just her luck that there was another card in the area also. Courtesy of the Power card, Chris and Crystal as well as Kero were currently trapped in an upturned tiger cage, unable to do anything but watch and cheer on their friend while she attempted a difficult feat. While she looked down with slight nervousness, she noticed Chris' concerned face looking back up at her, and she couldn't help but blush and feel all the nerves melt away. Thank goodness she was so far up for him to notice, but she quickly shook it off. Now was no time to be thinking of what could be with her crush. Now, she had a job to do, and she wasn't going to like it at all.

_Well, here goes nothing..._ Jennifer thought and with a deep breath and gulp, she took one tentative step onto the rope.

Just like earlier that night when they had watched the tightrope jokers (a.k.a Twin) do the same thing that their friend was doing, Chris and Crystal held their breath as they watched Jennifer step onto the rope, sticking the Star staff out in front of her for balance. They could all see her mixture of fear and nervousness etched on her face as she balanced on the tightrope with caution. Both of them were tempted to shout out encouragement, but they also knew that Jen needed deep concentration for this to work. Even Kero, who was floating in the cage with them, couldn't do anything other than watch.

Meanwhile, Jennifer was struggling. Wobbling uncontrollably on the thin rope, she hadn't even gotten a quarter of the way yet. _Don't look down, don't look down..._ she kept whispering to herself in her mind, but that didn't stop her returning nerves. And it didn't help that Twin was making the line vibrate under her feet.

Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore; even with the safety net below her, Jennifer felt her foot slip off as Twin continued to mess with the tightrope. Prepared to scream, Jennifer felt her heart fly into her throat as she tipped head over the rope. Letting her eyes fly open, she caught a glimpse of the ground below her as she started to fall.

"JEN!" everyone yelled out in shock.

However, instead of falling to safety, Jennifer unwittingly grabbed onto the rope and saved herself from the fall. Only thing was, this required both her hands and causing her to drop the Star staff. Gasps and sighs of relief were heard all around as both forms of Twin giggled and jumped on the line. Meanwhile Power was getting agitated; annoyed that no one was paying attention to her at all.

Jennifer, with a mix of emotions in her eyes, stared at the cards in the pink-haired Twin's hand with determination. Planning to make a grab for them, she slowly made her way down the rope towards them, ignoring the cuts and rope burn she was getting on the palms of her hands.

But before she couldn't even reach halfway, the strong rope gave way without warning and snapped as something passed through it, causing it to break and for Jennifer and the Twin to tumble downwards.

Jennifer let out a heartfelt yell as she plummeted to the ground. All she could see as she plummeted to the awaiting net below was a variety of blue-and-yellow blurs. The rush of wind rang through her ears as she free-fell from the great height, causing her hair to go flying in the opposite direction. She might've enjoyed it, had it not been so sudden.

But surprisingly, the fall didn't last long. While she didn't hear her friends gasp, Jennifer heard her own as she landed onto the safety net. Sitting there dazed, she looked to her friends in the cage.

"I'm ok!" she yelled out to Chris, Crystal and Kero, who all seemed relieved. Feeling slightly cheesy, Jennifer even gave them a wave, which to that she got a blank look from her friends.

However, while she was doing this, she didn't notice the Twin hop off gleefully as soon as they landed, and before she knew it, the weak netting collapsed underneath her weight, revealing a secret pool filled with a strange substance. And Jennifer landed right into it. The three trapped in the cage were concerned, but felt helpless to help as Jennifer landed in with a splash, while Power and Twin were standing nearby, having a laugh at the Cardcaptor's bad luck.

Jennifer temporarily lost all hearing as her ears were filled with liquid, and her sight surrounded by nothing but green. For a split second, she felt none of her senses, that is until the sound of laughter reached her ears. But it wasn't from the cards. No, it was from someone else she knew.

Jennifer raised her head out of the substance and stood up from the pool of green slime as she glared angrily at the source; none other than Jett, or as far as she knows, the unknown rival who had caught some of the cards. He was again dressed in the same attire he wore the previous night last week, except for some reason, he was wearing a pair of shades so dark she couldn't see his eyes. He was standing not far from the entrance to the big tent, and was holding a black bow complete with a quiver of matching arrows on his back.

But Jennifer didn't seem to care about any of these small facts. Taking one look at his smirking face, she felt around for her staff, grabbed it and exited out of the pool. Giving a silent death glare at the still-in-hysterics Sakura cards nearby, she turned to Jett wordlessly with cold blue eyes that were filled with anger, annoyance, and possibly embarrassment. With a swift movement, she wiped some stray slime from near her eyes, grabbed one of her now-retrieved cards and prepared to speak her chant...

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Jennifer spread her wings as she glided freely, letting the wind waft underneath as if to help guide her. She was now currently swooping in and out of the thick grey clouds that littered her view, dodging random thunderbolts as well as the pouring rain. Looking over past a few clouds, she noticed the fleeting figure of the Thunder card as it ran away from her, leaving bolts of lightning in its path.

There was something she couldn't figure out; why were the clouds thick as platforms, so stable you could stand on them? Clouds were nothing more than gases floating through the air, so it left Jennifer stumped as to why the Thunder card was able to stand of them without falling through. She quickly let the thought pass when another bolt came her way, and after throwing out Shield, she was soon protected.

She was so concentrated in watching the electric being that she didn't notice an oncoming arrow heading her way. However, Jennifer unwittingly missed the projectile ammo as she sped up through the muggy weather. On instinct, she quickly pulled out a card from her shoulder-bag, planning to use it when she got closer to the Sakura card. And it wasn't long before she was just trailing behind Thunder, still avoiding the thunderbolts it left behind.

"_Fiery,_

_Envelope the Thunder in your flames!_

_FI-!_

But before she could finish her chanting, Jennifer was cut off by an antagonizing howl. Looking ahead, she saw that it was coming from Thunder, who had gotten hit with an arrow. While he bled no blood, the creature yelled at the fact of being hit, and cried out in moaning defeat.

_Great, him again, _Jennifer thought distractedly as she flew downward, towards where Thunder was now falling. Seeing that it was weakened, she thought she may as well use it to her advantage.

"_Sakura card,_

_I command you to return to your power con-!_

While she chanted, a strange feeling that she couldn't describe made Jennifer pause abruptly in her sealing spell. Looking behind her, she discovered an arrow flying past her, the one that caused her white wings to disappear, leaving her to fall in a similar fashion to what had happened at the circus. Wishing that Kero was here instead of at home and unable to call on Fly, she screamed as she fell from the sky to the ground, the falling Thunder blurring past her vision as she went.

The last feeling Jennifer felt before her head hit the surface below was the exhilarating sense of falling at a great height, the free-falling wonder, and the sudden panic of the fast approaching ground.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As another gust of wind pushed her hair to the side, Jennifer shuttered both at the cold and at the memories of the Power and Twin battle. Yes, her rival had the nerve to laugh at her misfortune, but she had to admit what followed afterwards was purely the V in her system that night at the circus. One can she could handle, but 3? Maybe not. That alone was enough to drive you to hyper proportions...

And who did this guy think he was anyway? A person who could just waltz on in and catch as much cards as he could possibly get? What did he want with the cards, and who was he exactly? God, this guy was starting to get on her nerves. At least she could sympathize with Kero, who was also feeling quite cheezed off at the mysterious kid who was stealing her card-catching glory.

A quick glance at her watch told Jennifer that the bus was late yet again. With a frustrated sigh, she leant back on the glass wall behind her and drew her attention to a nearby puddle at her feet. Looking into the patch of water on the ground, she saw her own reflection staring back at her which for some reason got her thinking about her rival yet again. He hadn't left her mind since his arrival, and the more he appeared, the more she demanded answers. From what she could gather from his actions, it seemed that he would do anything at all to catch the Sakura cards, even if it meant harming them physically.

_I wonder why I can't sense his powers? Maybe I am just lacking in magic, like the Sakura cards have said? _

Her frowning face looked back up at her as those negative thoughts was soon replaced with Jett, who she had gotten to know quite well at school this past term. After that first week, he had gradually opened up more, and she considered them good friends. Even though he didn't hang out with her and her friends as often after finding his own group, the two built up their friendship in Math class and they had gotten to know each other quite well. But sometimes, and only sometimes, she got a strange feeling about him...a feeling that there was much more to him that he let on...

_I just realized, I haven't really thought of Chris much these days...I kinda miss thinking about him..._

And with a smile, Jennifer got lost in her thoughts of her future confession to her friend, the dreamy first kiss she expected, and a possible wedding celebration, all which featured her beloved crush of three years. She was so caught up in her daydream that she didn't notice the rain that had begun to fall splash against her feet, and it wasn't long before she got caught up in leaning forward for her first kiss. In fact, she was so caught up; she didn't notice the fast approaching vehicle driving down the street…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Rain started to pitter-patter against the glass as Jett looked out at the gloomy sky above. Luckily he was in the warm and vibrant confines of the school bus, which was so packed with students it didn't matter if the heating had broken. The bus was currently approaching Jennifer's stop, but it wouldn't be there for another five minutes.

The vague thought of her made Jett think of his behaviour towards her lately or rather, how his other self has been reacting towards her lately. Sighing as he looked out at the rushing scenery outside, he mind drifted towards all of his recent cardcaptures, include one of his first ever ones that had happened before he arrived at Silverstone Lakes.

But he had to admit, the way he had acted during most times was due to being under the influence of Red Bull. Those energy drinks were enough to make you go wild...

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Jett ran around a corner and behind a shelf of stuffed toys, narrowly avoiding the beam of flower petals that were heading his way. He let out a breath of air. He was chasing a Sakura card around a department store in the heart of Melbourne, but out of all his studying on the matter, he had not expected this. Without thinking twice, he whipped out the small diamond pendant he kept in his pocket, and muttered the following words:

"_Shape shifting weapon of the night,_

_Under the name of darkness, I command you under blood pact,_

_Take on the form of a flamethrower!" _

He had to admit, for an evil weapon, it was kinda cool to have it transform into any harmful item he wanted. Smiling wickedly (which was unlike him), he ran out of hiding and pressed the button on the gun, causing the weapon to activate. Flower and Shot screamed as a long stream of fire burned the oncoming flower petals into ashes, while the teenage boy laughed maniacally at the burning sight in front of him.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

The bright lights of the circus attractions made Jett feel a somewhat warmth from a long ago childhood. Quickly pushing those long-forgotten thoughts out of his mind, he ran through the lively attractions, now which contained a somewhat sense of panic and worry. And it wasn't long before he came across the reason as to why everyone was so concerned.

Surrounded by a small group of people, was the body of a ten-year old girl, with what looked like a fifty kilo dumbbell over her fragile body. Jett couldn't make out what she was saying, but it looked like the circus strongman was preparing to lift it off her. Judging from this, the teenage male thought that she was under the power of one of the Sakura cards, which had now left her body and was now currently in the tent according to his mother. With one look at the giant striped tent, he ran in as he conjured up his weapon.

Upon entering, the only people who recognized his entrance was Chris, Crystal and Kero, who were trapped in a cage nearby. While he didn't see Power in the area, he looked up and immediately noticed Twin, who was taunting a frustrated Jennifer on the tightrope. Acting on impulse, he quickly set his bow with an arrow from his quiver and aimed it at Twin.

_Hopefully I'll make this shot..._

With a swift pullback and flick of the string, the arrow went flying towards its target...

Only to go flying through the rope instead!

_It went through the rope?! What are the odds in that?!_ Jett mentally kicked himself at his poor aiming techniques, not noticing the falling Cardcaptor landing in the pool of slime. That is, until he noticed the pissed off teenage girl rise from the pool, looking like the victim of a not-so-funny prank.

_Ah well, at least I didn't hit Twin... _

Jett couldn't help himself; the sight of seeing one of his friends covered in the green mess head to toe was enough to make him laugh. Who knew that these Sakura cards had the right mind to trick her like that? But only when he stopped snickering did he notice what Jennifer was doing. For a split second there, he had forgotten that she didn't know who he was.

"_ARROW!"_

And before Jett knew it, the battle was on. A flurry of arrows headed his way, threatening to harm him in any way possible.

"_Wood!_

_Create a wooden barrier for protection!_

_WOOD!"_

Jett's counterattack caused a wooden slab to rise from the surface, protecting him from the oncoming arrows. As each arrow embedded itself in the form of defence, Jennifer proceeded to let more arrows fly.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a few arrows huh?" she asked tauntingly as her arrows started to break through the wooden safeguard.

"Go Jen go! Get that guy for what he truly deserves!" Whenever it was his hatred for the rival or the V in his system, Kero was amazed at Jennifer's sudden attitude change, and could help but cheer her on. Chris and Crystal on the other hand, continued to watch the fight between the teens without a word. Both mentally thought to themselves that they should never piss off their friend, especially when she had had too much energy drinks to power her anger.

What followed after the wooden shield broke from the barrage of arrows was a battle of epic proportions.

"_ARROW!"_

"_SHOT!"_

"_WINDY!"_

"_WOOD!"_

"I wonder if can handle this then?!_ SHADOW!"_

And all this was watched on by Twin and Power, who intently wanted to see who would claim them as prizes in this wacked out battle.

Once the dust had settled, the two teens panted as they both turned to the sitting Sakura cards on the sidelines. Taking a deep breath, they both shouted out their incantations in unison.

"_Return to the guise you were meant to be in,_

_SAKURA CARD!"_

_Sakura card,_

_I command you to return to your power confined,_

_SAKURA CARD!"_

After the mixture of bright lights and mist had cleared, Jennifer found herself holding the Twin, while her rival held the Power.

"Yes! I got Power!"

Jennifer raised an eyebrow as Jett held up the card in an over-the-top triumph. "Ooh, you got Power! You have the Power card!" she said sarcastically as she held up both hands and waved them around, as if she was making a big deal out of it. Chris, Crystal and Kero, along with Jett, looked at her blankly at her random movements. "Big whoop! I'll get more cards than you anyway, so it doesn't matter anyway if you have the **almighty** Power!"

Jennifer then ran over to behind the cage her friends were still trapped in and hid behind it. "Ooh, the Power card! I'm so scared!" Jennifer pretended to act terrified at the fact that her rival had another card as she poked her head out from behind the cage. Jett just simply shook his head at his crazy friend and headed towards the entrance without another word. Whatever she was on, it was creeping him out. He got what he came for; he may as well leave.

"Wait."

That word spoken by Jennifer seemed to stop him in his tracks. Slowly with hidden eyes he turned to face the female, who was now standing behind him.

"Why are you doing this?! Who are you?! What is your purpose for these cards?!"

Jett sighed at these demanding words being yelled out at him. _Should I take the way my parents want, or the way I want to be?_ Deciding on neither, he promised himself that one day he'd say the truth, before standing to his full height and proudly saying,

"I'm Batman!"

The whole area was silent as everyone's eyes were on him, at what he just said. Only the sound of Jennifer's snort broke the tenseness.

"Yeah, you're Batman," Jennifer said with sarcasm as she raised an eyebrow at his lame proclamation. "But that doesn't really answer my questions, you know. You can't just come out of the blue and expect me to know nothing about you."

Jett decided that now was the time to make a run for it, before he accidently let any of his confidential information leak out. But before he left, he couldn't resist to say,

"Nice PJ's by the way. For someone who's gonna fail as a Cardcaptor, that is."

And with a swish of his black cape, he disappeared, leaving a shocked Jennifer and friends behind. She was hoping that he didn't notice them the other night, but she was wrong. This guy had a nerve to say what he said though...

"Hey Jen! You gonna let us out of this cage!?"

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Jett watched his target fall to the ground, waiting for the moment he could capture it into its rightful confines. However, he didn't expect this: another target falling past the Thunder, but not just any, one that looked strangely familiar with her black hair flying out behind her...

"Shit!" Jett called out as he ran over to the fallen Jennifer, luckily it wasn't a high fall since she was flying low, but the sky was so foggy he couldn't see her. _Damn arrows. That's the last time I'm using them, _he thought distractedly as he looked at her unconscious body, the Fly card and the Star key landing next to her. Cape whipping in the wind, he turned away and ran over to the fallen Thunder, and proceeded to catch it.

"_Return to the guise you were meant to be in,_

_SAKURA CARD!"_

_That was easy,_ he thought as he placed the card in his own little card bag that was slung over his shoulder. Looking around for any sign of Cerberus, he turned to race back and help his friend, but something he thought of quickly made that impossible. Instead of aiding her himself, he froze in his position, dialled the nearest hospital, mentioned to bring an ambulance over to the current area he was in, and ran away into the darkness, leaving the unconscious Jennifer behind. It was the least he could do.

As his teenage frame blended and faded into the velvet background, his mother's warning echoed in his head:

"_Jett, don't think I'm not watching you. You're being too soft with that girl who is seen by Cerberus as the Cardcaptor. I can see it now; she will distract you in your mission, and you are to avoid helping her in any way possible." _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jett, instead of joining in with his friends with their random chatting, continued to be lost in his thoughts. His guy friends had typically left him out as always, seeing that he was in his own little world and probably wouldn't respond to anything they said anyway.

And what was on Jett's mind? Why, it was none other than all his cardcaptures. And the person who was seen by his alter-ego as his rival.

Jett stared out of the window and at the gloomy scenery outside as he thought about all those battles that had happened over the last few weeks. He had had prepared himself for these battles for years now, and how would he know that it would come to this?

_Jennifer...my rival? Why her out of everyone in this town?_ Yes, he might be overreacting a tad bit, but he couldn't help it. One of his first friend's in ages, and she had to turn out as the Cardcaptor. His mother had been right to warn him to disguise himself in order to complete his first mission, not to mention using Lock to hide his aura at school. She must have known that Jett would somehow know that girl, and that she would recognise him had he appeared as his normal self.

_She didn't recognise me? I thought it would've been obvious..._ He didn't know how well he could disguise his voice until recently. It must have been all those acting classes he used to take before all this shit happened to him...

Because to him, this random turn in his life is shit...But now wasn't the time to reminisce his past. If he had a choice, he would have avoided it, but it was tough times back then. Either way, he wouldn't be able to run from it...And not only that, he has to now compete against a nice girl-

_Wait! What am I thinking?! I couldn't possibly like her, could I? She's just a friend...a friend that happens to be my rival as well. My first friend in years...There's no way I want to jeopardize that friendship, especially if she found out the truth about me. I don't like her in that way at all. It was just on that day at school, when I saw her eyes...they were a breath of fresh air for me, considering what I'm used to in my family._

An image of his father's cold blue eyes filled his mind as they bored into Jett's soul with its iciness. He shuddered at the cold thought; he never asked for this, to hide himself under a dark veil of lies. Why should he do it?

_Mum would find out somehow, with those weird mind-powers of hers._ At that thought, Jett felt around to his wrists, thinking about what was on them. He didn't want to think about it, however... _If she found out that I'd stopped trying to capture Sakura cards and surrendered, they would both give me-_

Suddenly, something in his school pants pocket vibrated. Swiftly, Jett retrieved the phone from his pocket and pressed one of the buttons. Groaning as he read who it was from, he read the message:

_**Jett, I have sensed three cards in the area you are currently in. They will appear sometime today, so go get them as soon as possible! World domination is ours with the more cards you catch! **_

Jett rolled his eyes. At least he didn't inherit those strange powers that had come into his parent's life so unexpectedly. Because he had no magic in his veins supposedly, it was his mother that sensed the cards and would know when and where they would be. She cannot however, sense if her son will get them or not.

_Great...more cards to capture... _he thought distractedly as the bus drove past the next stop, where, leaning on the glass with her eyes closed in deep thought, was...

"Jennifer..." Jett muttered under his breath as he stood up and pulled the cord above him, causing a buzzer to go off and the bus to pull over on the side of the road. As the bus doors swiftly opened, Jett ran towards them and called out to the distracted teenager.

"Jen!"

At the sound of her name, Jennifer jumped and her eyes snapped open, and she blinked them a few times before she realized where she was. Looking in front of her, she saw with surprise her school bus, and...

"Hey Jett! You're a lifesaver!" Jennifer said with relief as she hurriedly grabbed her schoolbag and ran to the bus, boarding it and took her position standing up. As Jett stood next to her since his seat got taken, he felt suddenly saddened as the last words of his mother's message flashed back in his memory.

_**While you're at it, eliminate that girl. We can't have her in the way of our plans now, can we? **_

* * *

**A note from MAG:** As you can see, I had no effort whatsoever to do this chapter. Unfortunately, I had hit writer's block yet again, where you must get through one annoying chapter before all the good stuff. Heck, this chapter was so hard to write I couldn't even finish it in the holidays. Again, many apologies for the VERY late update. And the big time gap I put into the story. Please don't kill me! lol

Let's see...well, it looks like Syaoran's sword was stolen by dark forces as well as him being in a coma for reasons yet to be known, Jett seems to lack in sensing powers and the enthusiasm to catch the cards, and Jennifer got slimed and knocked unconscious, not to mention the two teenagers both getting high off their respective energy drinks. And where did Jett get those scars from? Could be possibly be a depressed emo? Why does he seem reluctant to catch cards? And why is his past so mysterious?

Stay tuned for the next chapter! And again this is Mysterious Angel Girl, signing off with a promise of a longer Komic Korner for next time!


	12. 11: Beneath the Water’s Surface

**Cards Jennifer has so far:** **17 **

Windy & Jump: (3rd chapter)

Sleep & Dash: (3rd chapter)

Arrow & Freeze: (4th chapter)

Sweet, Sword, Shield & Move: (5th chapter. Sweet not shown captured)

Fiery and Fly: 6th chapter

Shadow, Mirror & Dream: (Chapters 7 and 7.5)

Float: (Chapter 8. Not shown captured)

Twin (Chapter 9)

**Cards Jett has so far: 6**

Lock, Flower, Shot and Wood: (Chapter 8. Lock, Flower and Shot not shown captured)

Power, Thunder (Chapter 9)

**Cards captured: 23 out of 53 (30 left)**

* * *

_**Chapter 11:**__** Beneath the Water's Surface**_

**.~.~.**

_**So, your birthday is on August 13**__**th**__**? **_Jennifer hastily scribbled on the scrap sheet of paper that had been passed to her. Looking up to see if the coast was clear, she then pushed it back towards her right, where Jett was sitting next to her. She couldn't help but smile cunningly to herself; what they were doing was sneaky, but the teacher basically gave them no choice. I mean, it wasn't her fault that Mr. Peterson made up these 'strict silence' days where you couldn't talk at all, except if you needed help. What else was she supposed to do?

Once Mr. Peterson had walked past their table and his back was turned, Jett quickly passed the note back to Jennifer. Pen in hand ready to reply instantly, Jennifer unfolded the piece of scrap paper.

_**Yeah. I'm turning 17 this year, meaning I started school later in life. Apparently I was too stubborn to leave kindergarten lol **_Jennifer read Jett's reply, before jotting down her reply of _**lol. Mine's on February 14**__**th**__**. Are you going to have a party for yours?**_

Jennifer passed the note back, but while Jett was writing his reply distractedly, she saw the teacher fast approaching him. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't warn Jett without getting herself in trouble, so instead she watched to see what would happen. After the graffiti incident, she made sure not to do anything drastic, now that her parents were on the edge about it.

"Jett! Are you writing notes?!"

Jett looked up startled, only to meet the eyes of an annoyed Maths teacher. When he realized who it was, he looked up at him with no expression and spoke not a word.

"Answer me!" the teacher demanded.

"Sorry sir, I thought we couldn't talk in silent time." Jett couldn't help but state that matter-of-factly, yet with an edge of irritation lining each word.

Mr. Peterson ignored that obvious fact Jett had stated. "Are you writing notes to Jennifer?" he said in a teasing way as he peered at the colourful writing-covered piece of paper sitting on top of his Maths workbook. Jett thought he heard a few members of the class mutter "ooh" under their breaths tauntingly. Stupid immature kids.

"Well, we can't talk, so I had no choice," Jett said with a small grin.

"Don't act so innocent with me! Because you aren't doing the work, and you're disrupting others from learning-

"But I do the work!" Jett protested, holding up his open workbook to prove it. While Jennifer peered at the complicated graphs and equations that were neatly positioned on the lined paper, she felt aware of everyone else's eyes were now watching this confrontation between teacher and student. It happened all the time; it was a bit of entertainment for the class to see who would come up with the best comebacks.

"No you don't! Detention lunchtime for you!"

"But I already have five detentions!" Jett protested again.

"Well now you have six!" Mr. Peterson declared as he walked over to his own desk at the front of the room, signalling the end of the conversation. As Jett glared at the teacher and the room exploded in laughter, Mr. Peterson couldn't resist dishing the final blow as he wrote something in his notebook.

"I'll see you at lunchtime Mr- Nigrum? What kind of name is that?"

The room continued to echo the hilarity of the other students, while Jennifer watched her friend get back to work with a defeated expression fixed on his face. Turning back to her own work, she couldn't help but wonder that since the bus ride that morning, he hasn't been himself. His current behaviour was very unlike him. She could just about feel the negative vibes coming off him.

_Something's not right about him today... perhaps something is bothering him?_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Jett, you ok? You were getting really fired up back there, in my opinion anyway," Jennifer asked her friend as he exited the classroom. Math class had just finished, and she had been waiting for Jett after class, as he was asked to stay back.

"Na I'm fine. But the good news is I got you out of a detention."

"What!? How?" Jennifer asked as the two began to walk towards the locker area. Jett felt relived. She was easy to distract after all.

"I just said that it wasn't your fault; I told Peterson that I started the notes, and that you had no choice but to reply as you couldn't ignore it or say anything," Jett said with a grin.

Jennifer looked at him gratefully. At least she didn't get a detention. "Even if he let me off that easy, you didn't have to do that."

"It's the least I could do."

Jennifer turned her head to face him as they walked to their lockers. "The least you could do for what?" she asked curiously.

At that, Jett could've sworn his insides froze with horror. He had come so close to saying, _"It's the least I could do for being so rude to you when capturing the cards."_

"Oh, just for being a good friend. It's what I did with all my friends back at school in America," Jett replied quickly without skipping a beat.

Jennifer couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that comment. "Well, I need to go to the toilet, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see ya later!"

And with that, the two teenagers parted ways; Jennifer heading to the toilet block, Jett going to the Year Ten Boys locker bay.

"Hey Jett, do you really have five detentions?"

Jett turned to face Jennifer. "Na, I just thought it would be a funny thing to say. You know, to try and get me out of a detention."

Jennifer laughed, and then the two turned way again.

_I was close... a little too close to revealing my identity,_ Jett thought to himself as he walked away. _She's right, there is something wrong with me today, and I'm taking it out on everyone else. But how easy is it to go up to a friend and say, "Hey. Against my better judgment, I have to get rid of you today. Sucks, doesn't it? Well, that's life for ya."_

He paused in walking and turned around to look at Jennifer's retreating back, her waist-length black hair swinging in the breeze. At the sight his gaze turned steely as he thought of the unbreakable deed he must do. Why must he do these things against his own will?

Turning around, he relaxed slightly and headed towards the lockers, as the following thought ran across his mind:

_I need to do something...to apologise indirectly for my alter-ego's behaviour. But how?_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Shifting her books to one hand, Jennifer used her free hand to cover her mouth and nose. As always, the female toilet's had that everlasting smell to it, the one that was so unbearable that you eventually had to get used to it. Of course, she could go to one of the toilet blocks on the other side of the school, but apparently they were even worst, and Jennifer hated to think what that was like.

To Jennifer, the one good thing about this certain toilet block was the fact that it was the only one to remain untouched by the principal. Of course, this has resulted in the fact that most of the girls who used these toilets liked to scribble on the far wall, hence it being dubbed 'The Wall' amongst the secondary school students.

While Jennifer wasn't the one to gossip about people she didn't know or to deface school property (even before the Mirror incident), she was always curious to read the contents of 'The Wall', instead of using the pen provided for contributing. It always gave her a laugh to read all the stupid things people said about total randoms, which always made her wonder why the students of this school even bothered. She was surprised herself that she wasn't on 'The Wall' yet.

However, one latest addition to the dirty cream-coloured wall made her gasp with shock.

_**Jett is an emo**_

Jennifer read and re-read that one line over and over, feeling her anger increase with each read. She was tempted to grab the pen sitting nearby on the soap canister and to scribble out the hastily written lie that was scribbled on in black marker. But something stopped her.

_Jennifer, it's not worth getting angry over something like this. Sure, it's about one of your friends, but there's nothing you can do about it. You don't know who wrote it. _

At that thought, Jennifer took a breath, turned around and strode off to do her business. She was right after all, and if that's what people thought about him, then it's their problem.

_As long as you know what the truth is, then it doesn't matter..._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After leaving the toilets Jennifer headed to her locker, where Chris and Crystal were waiting for her. Quickly forgetting the comments she found on 'The Wall', she flashed her friends a smile as she walked over to her locker. After crouching and pulling out her keys, she unlocked it and opened the door. But instead of staring at her schoolbag and the various books inside, she came face to face with...

A locker filled to the brim with small pink flower petals.

Jennifer's eyes widened at the strange sight in front of her, while her friends gasped behind her. She couldn't see anything but pink inside her locker. _Who would do this? Perhaps someone caught on the Mr. Peterson joke made in the paper? _

"Jen?"

"Kero?"

At Kero's weak mumbling underneath all the cherry blossoms, Jennifer was prepared to dig through them to get him out. Suddenly, the pile shuddered and caved in, pouring out onto the concrete and burying the poor teenager in pink petals. Chris started to move some of the flowers out of the way while Crystal gleefully started to take photos of the weird discovery; while a certain someone around the corner watched the whole thing.

Jett patted the Flower card in his pocket. As he watched the funny sight undetected, he couldn't help but smile a bit sheepishly. _I think that was a __**little **__too much of a gift. Over the top much, Flower? _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok guys, I'll be over soon. I just need to sort out the photos for this month's edition of the school paper. See ya later!"

"See ya Crystal!" Chris and Jennifer chorused as they waved goodbye to their friend. While she had to stay behind at school to work on the school paper with the 'Silverstone Monthly' team, Jennifer was going home with Chris much to her inner delight. Once Crystal was finished with what she was doing, she was going to meet up with them at Chris' mansion so they could all study together for next week's exams.

After that, the two teenagers started walking down the road to Chris' place, ready to study though not looking forward to the actual studying part. Of course, they usually don't use the time to study anyway, since the group always gets carried away in talking endlessly about anything, and the homework gets forgotten. But today, Jennifer was determined to get some studying done, even if exams didn't mean much this year as it did the following year. It was too bad Jett couldn't make it today; when Jennifer had asked him, he just shrugged and said something about his parents wanting him home early. Jennifer wondered if she would ever like his parents if she ever got the opportunity to meet them, because to her, they didn't seem like easygoing people if they kept their son from enjoying his life.

The two walked in silence for half of the journey, Chris caught up in his own little thoughts while Jennifer's thoughts drifted to the flowers she discovered in her locker. After rummaging her way through the pile, she had quickly pushed them into the nearby flowerbed. There were so many that even now after when she had cleaned herself up she still thought there were some still in her hair. But she had to admit she liked the nice floral scent that had remained on her clothes. _But who had done it? A secret admirer perhaps?_

"Jen?"

Jennifer turned to Chris, who through her eyes was smiling that warm smile of his at her. She felt a small tinge of red spread across her cheeks as she prepared to reply.

"Yeah?"

"Who do you reckon put those flowers in your locker?"

Jennifer thought for a minute. _Could Chris have put them in, and was now trying to hide his tracks? _He **did** have her spare locker key after all. And Kero **did** say afterwards that he had fallen asleep in her schoolbag and didn't notice any movement until he woke up surrounded by the flowers of his old mistress' namesake. Or did he not put them in, but wanted to know her answer just to make him jealous?

Jennifer shrugged at his words. "Does it matter? It was a very sweet gesture...but whoever it was has to understand that my heart is reserved for one only." She smiled at her words;_ perfect words that is complimenting the action, but leaving me open for flirting..._

But then Jennifer came to her senses and nearly gasped at the words that had come out of her mouth. What did she just say?! She was practically telling Chris her crush on him! _Please don't say anything, please don't say anything..._

"Who's your heart saved for then?" Chris asked curiously.

_Shit._

"You can tell me, I won't tell a soul." The blonde-haired teenager added.

"Um..." Jennifer felt her blush getting redder by the minute as she struggled to find the right words. Sure, she wanted him to know, but not now! She had come **way** too close with the Museum incident after all! She was lucky he was possessed at the time of her abrupt confession.

"The right person to come along...yeah that's right, my heart is waiting for the right person to come along," Jennifer said, putting as much convincing into her voice as she could. Luckily for her, her answer was believable enough to let the conversation topic slide, meaning that her secret was safe for yet another day. She couldn't help but feel a fleeting sense of guiltiness as she saw a flash of disappointment on Chris' face. _He probably thinks I don't trust him...damn! If only I had enough courage to tell him..._

As her thoughts along with the blush faded away, Jennifer quickly changed the topic. "I'm so glad that my parents allowed me to come over today."

Chris turned to face her curiously. "Why?"

"Oh, it's just because I got ungrounded this week, after what felt like ages."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You got grounded because of what that Sakura card did ages ago. But how did you get to the circus?" Chris asked, clearly remembering what he was told about that night a while back. Surely she was grounded then right?

At that, Jennifer pulled out the Mirror card from her bag, a gleeful and cunning look on her face. "It's the magic of my doppelganger, my friend."

And at that, the two adolescents laughed. For the remainder of the journey, the topic changed countless times, but between each one, Jennifer couldn't help but think about her daydream this morning at the bus stop. The chiming of wedding bells, the sweet smell of flora in her hands, and the warmth radiating both from her and her beloved Chris...the dream was almost too pleasant and enjoyable to wake up from.

At those thoughts, she turned to Chris again, who was laughing from something she had said. Again, like on that day at the museum, she focused on his features. That smile, that silky soft hair she couldn't wait to run her hand through, and of course, those eyes that she couldn't wait to drown in on their wedding day-

_Wait! Get a hold of yourself Jen! Don't get ahead of yourself too fast. Dream on girl, but for now you don't know what the future holds for you. It's best to know what you know now instead of what could be. Otherwise the possible heartbreak will be harder on you..._

At that annoying and logical thought, Jennifer ceased in thinking about her definite-no, possible future. Instead, she thought back to the past, where she had first met him. In fact, she remembered meeting both Chris and Crystal on the same day, but both for different reasons, as they didn't start off as friends first off. While she didn't fall for him immediately from that day on, she eventually did somehow. Her heart had led the way, and it knew what it wanted in no time.

Before she knew it, the two teens has reached the familiar iron gates. As Chris began to type in the code to open the majestic gateway, Jennifer quickly thought back to her dream, against her inner-voice's judgment. Hey, it doesn't hurt to reminisce about what will- I mean, may be right?

"You don't mind if we work in the attic again, do you? I thought last time it was quite peaceful in there, to study and stuff."

Jennifer looked up to Chris. She would have preferred his room to the old and musty loft, but it was better than nothing.

"Sure," Jennifer said as she smiled as she thought back to her dream...

_Wedding bells rang out in the church as flowers fell from the ceiling. Her inner soul swimming in chocolate, Jennifer replied with the following words: _

"_Yes, I do..."_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So, the book was found here?"

Chris looked up from his work to face the Guardian of the Sun, who was floating around the room near some boxes. "Well, technically I found the book in the library, but it was Jen that opened it. I just put it over there and forgot all about it."

Kero floated over to a nearby box and sat on it. With a brush of his paw, a small cloud of dust released itself from the surface. "It's a bit dusty in here, Blondie."

"Kero!" Jennifer looked up from her work at Kero's words.

"What?"

"It's ok, Jen. I don't mind the nickname. In fact, I've gotten used to it," Chris pointed out in Kero's defence.

"Hey Jen. Do you have any food in your schoolbag?"

Jennifer sighed. Ever since opening up about Sakura after the Mirror battle, Kero had shown a gleeful fondness for eating, especially sweet foods like pudding and cakes. And since she cooked food on Thursdays, she was always sure to save some for him, just in case if he was hungry (which was always). And today she had cooked triple chocolate fudge brownies, which Kero had adored earlier that day. But Jennifer wasn't so pleased when she discovered that half of her brownies were missing, with the only culprit carrying the evidence of crumbs around his teddy bear-like features...

While Jennifer reached for her bag Kero floated over to it, expectant for some food. "You're very gluttonous aren't you?" she sighed as she pulled out a container that contained the brownies. Upon opening, Kero headed straight for it with no bother to reply, but Jennifer held him back by shutting it again.

"Only one now, and I might give you more later ok?" she said warningly before opening it again. Kero beamed at the sight of the scrumptious sweets and went straight into the container, digging in immediately. "Do you want one Chris?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" Chris said as Jennifer passed him a brownie. As she reached in for one herself, Kero emerged from the container, chocolate crumbs spread all around his mouth.

"Satisfied?" Jennifer asked as she looked in the container.

"You bet," Kero said as he patted his tummy, signalling that he was content.

"Well, you should be! You ate one too many!"

"I was hungry!"

"You're always hungry!"

Kero didn't bother replying as he collapsed back onto the ground, while Jennifer shook her head and sighed. Chris' warm laughter filled the room as he thought the sight was hilarious. After the light-hearted laugh, he then went back to work. The Cardcaptor quickly put the container back in her bag and went back to her work, ignoring her returning emotions towards her friend as she did so.

The two worked in silence for some time. Eventually, Kero got back up again and started floating around suspiciously. His face showed deep concentration as he hovered around the elevator area closely. The two teens however did not notice this, and continued working.

"Hey Jen. What's the answer to question 6?"

Jennifer suddenly looked up from her drawing of what looked to be a stick figure in a dress holding a bunch of flowers, and looked at Chris. Putting the pen to her mouth and covering the page with her arm, she contemplated her answer. "That's easy. I'm pretty sure the answer is-

The sound of metal cracking, items smashing and water rushing interrupted Jennifer mid-sentence. Startled, the two adolescents' looked towards the sound, which seemed to be coming from downstairs. At the sound, Kero looked up and flew over to Jennifer, his previous thoughts confirmed.

"Jen, do you sense it?" Kero asked seriously.

"A Sakura card."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The elevator doors swept open with a ding, but only opened halfway before pausing, leaving a crack open. As Jennifer and Chris forced the doors open further, she became aware of something wet brushing against her shoeless feet. Looking down, she discovered that a stream of water had entered the elevator, and had now covered pretty much the floor.

"Water?!" they both exclaimed as they ran out into the strange site now surrounding of them. Looking around them, the two teens and Kero noticed that the cold aquatic substance was leaking out into the house, filling it slowly!

"Oh no! The electrical appliances!" Jennifer said as she ran towards the living room.

Chris reached out to pull her back, giving no time for Jennifer to blush. "Don't worry. Mum got these waterproof casing things for the electrical cords the other day. For once I have to admit that I'm grateful for her crazy shopping sprees," Chris pointed out reassuringly. "There's only one she didn't get it for, and that's-

Chris paused in mid-sentence as he let go of Jennifer's arm, staring the portable phone floating past their line of vision. The phone began to ring, but it was soon drowned out as an unknown force pulled it under, the ringing downing with it.

"…the house phone," he finished off.

"There's goes calling for help. I left my phone in the attic, and we can't go there now," she said, pointing out that the elevator was now out of commission.

"Same."

Kero flew out in front of Jennifer, his paw to his face in deep thought. "Hmmm…I'm pretty sure it's a water-type card, I could sense it as we came in... but which one is it?"

_No shit, Sherlock,_ Jennifer thought irritably but refrained from saying as she looked down at her feet. With shocked realization, she discovered the water was already up past her ankles!

"What about the maids?!" Jennifer said. Then she remembered. They were all off on their day off, so there was no one else in the house apart from Chris and Kero to help her.

"Quick! The door!" Chris said, already halfway there. Quickly, Jennifer headed over to the front door, following Chris. Kero followed her, suddenly sensing a more familiar aura surrounding the door.

"I don't know if that will help, Blondie. Because-

Chris turns the knob, but the door remained shut. After many frantic attempts, Jennifer tries it out herself, but to no avail.

"We're locked in!" Jennifer exclaimed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile, sitting high upon the rooftop of a nearby house sat Jett, his legs dangling over the edge. He cringed at the sound of his friends panicking voices inside next door. And even worst, there was nothing he could do, unless it meant revealing his real identity.

He stared at the Lock card in his hands, an unreadable expression on his face. He knew it was the only way to eliminate her, and to make his mother happy. Unfortunately, that also meant killing some innocent people as well. _Why couldn't my stupid parents do it themselves, since they want world domination this bad?_

Another alarming yell; he couldn't take it. Standing up, Jett quickly pocketed the card and looked out to the sun, which was still high but showed signs of setting soon. These decisions he had to make, has already determined his future. How was he going to tell her his secret ever? She would never understand, heck, there were still some things he didn't understand about this situation himself.

_Something tells me she'll make nonetheless... she is the chosen Cardcaptor after all._

And with a quick swish of his cape, he disappeared off the edge of the roof.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jennifer and Chris ran up the stairs leading up to the second floor without a backward glance. The water flooding in was rising to great heights, having already started to cover half of the first floor within minutes. The card that had caused this had obviously sensed their panic, and now water was flooding out from just about every room. The bathrooms, the kitchen, everywhere there was a water source was leaking out huge amounts of water, causing the water level to rise faster. Along with the water, various items were floating out into the open, causing the water to be littered with bits and pieces of broken articles.

"I wish I had the Power card! It would really come in handy right about now!" Jennifer raised her voice over the rushing water to Chris, who was standing next to her.

"What are we going to do?! If you don't stop the water flow Jen, not only is the house going to be underwater, I can say good-bye to my allowance, if I live that is!"

"I'm pretty sure it's the Watery card, another elemental!" Kero stated as he flew up beside Jennifer.

"I figured!" was all Jennifer could say in reply. "How are we going to catch it?!"

Chris thought quickly. "I have an idea. Hold on!" And with that, the male teenager ran down the hallway, leaving Jennifer and Kero by the top of the stairs. Knowing what to do, Jennifer closed her eyes and blocked out the noises around her, trying to sense where the card is coming from. With a start, she opened them again.

"The cards...I can feel the source. It's nearby...in the water pipes!"

"Cards?"

"I can sense more than one card here. There's Watery, who seems to be travelling inside the water pipes of Chris' house. But there's another card here as well, a card that is keep us all inside..."

Kero nodded. "The Lock card is keeping us in. You seem to be getting better at sensing where a Sakura card is. I can also feel two cards other than the ones you've said. But their power is weak...it's hard to tell what they are yet."

Jennifer turned to Kero, ignoring the fact that the water level was now close to the top of the stairs. "What do you know about Watery, Kero?"

"About what?"

The two turned at Chris' voice, who had returned from retrieving a surfboard, one from his parents surf brand company. He was still in his school clothes, but he looked ready to surf. Jennifer briefly wished she had a video camera so she could tape her friend surfing on a** girl's** brand surfboard, but she came to her senses before that thought processed.

"Chris! What are you doing?!" Jennifer asked.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna try and have some fun while you're catching the card!"

"Are you sure? It's not good to get involved in this!" She was clearly remembering the Museum incident, which she still hadn't told him about yet.

"Well, it's better than staying up here!"

Jennifer couldn't argue with that. Not when his brown orbs were involved that is.

"Alright! Just be careful ok?"

"Certainly!"

Damn, she was a sucker for giving in to other people sometimes, no matter the circumstance.

And after those words, Chris lunged into the water; surfboard out in front of him. Jennifer watched him go, knowing that he should be fine, as he was a decent surfer. Both of them and Crystal had all learned how to surf at camp one year, and he decided to practise it more in summer. _He can be such a rebel... _

"Jen?" Kero asked, concerned that he wasn't listening to her.

"Huh?!" Jennifer replied, startled. Now wasn't the time to space out about Chris; she had a job to do. Kero rolled his eyes at Jennifer as she whipped out the Star key, which today was hanging around her neck.

_"Key of Sakura._

_Banisher of dark,_

_Keeper of light._

_Power of the Stars,_

_Unleash your might!_

_Release!"_

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder why Sakura changed the chant. There was no point to it…" Kero muttered as Jennifer summoned Fly. Sighing, he flew after the current Cardcaptor, who had pushed off the ground and was now soaring over the water's surface. The two of them looked slightly relieved, knowing now that the water level had ceased in rising, leaving the water to just sweep over the second floor.

After gaining her wings, Jennifer flew over, her eyes sharp as they searched for the water's main source. Turning so that she was flying backwards, Jennifer called on a card.

_"Freeze!_

_Encase the water in a solid case of ice!_

_FREEZE!"_

Jennifer watched as the Freeze took form and began to solidify all the water in the area. However, her happiness was short lived when a geyser of water broke through the icy barrier, breaking the ice and shattering it to pieces.

"Well, it was worth a try," Jennifer said to Kero, who had shook his head and sighed.

"Jen! Behind you!"

Following Kero's warning, Jennifer turned around, only to face an oncoming geyser of water heading straight towards her!

_"DASH!"_

With the long-forgotten power of speed flowing through her veins, Jennifer quickly dodged the stream of liquid, the spray of water covering her body demonstrating her close call with it. _Thank god I'm wearing a dark top,_ she thought as she remembered that she was still wearing her school uniform as well. Only instead of the usual white top, she was wearing the navy blue version. And the grey pants that went with it.

"Watch out!" Kero warned again.

Without another thought, Jennifer sped off in the direction Chris went earlier, avoiding the constant beams of water rising out vertically from the rough surface. Weaving in and out of geysers and occasionally getting wet, it wasn't long before she would soon reach Chris.

But before she could get as close as to fly alongside him, a sneaky geyser of water rose up quietly above the Cardcaptor and the Sun Guardian. By the time they both noticed it, it was too late.

The strong stream of water smashed into the back of Jennifer with unreasonable force, filling her lungs with water instantly as both Fly's and Dash's power disappeared. As she resurfaced, she spat out what she could of the icy cold water and looked around for Kero.

But before she could summon Fly again, Watery's strong force tugged down on her ankle, pulling her deeper into the water that chilled her to the bone. As her lungs filled once more and her eyes were blinded by the stinging coldness of the water, Jennifer saw her crush getting knocked into the water by a wave, the force so strong it broke the board in half. Helpless to do anything, Jennifer watched as Chris was given the same fate as her.

"Chris…" but her words were drowned out in bubbles as her eyes fell shut.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Knock Knock.

"Guys! Are you there?!"

Knock Knock.

"Guys!"

Crystal sighed as she shivered from the cold. Now that she was done with the school paper commitments, she was ready to do some exam studying with her friends. Unfortunately, they seemed to not be at Chris' house like as planned. Where were they?

Crystal tried knocking again, only to no avail. Sighing in desperation, she dialed Chris' home number, and hoped for the best.

"_Hello, you've reached the Jacksons. Please leave a message after the beep, and we'll get back to you…hopefully."_

_Beep._

Crystal cringed at the sound of Chris' mother's voice, and got ready to say her message.

"Guys! Where are you?! You gonna let me in or not? It's freakin' cold out here!"

After hanging up, the teenage blonde prepared to call Jennifer's mobile. While the phone was ringing, she walked over to where the window was, only to see the thick curtains were closed and preventing anyone to see inside. _Did those guys finally hook up? Maybe that's why they aren't answering the phone? _

Crystal was a bit shocked herself that she was having those kind of thoughts. Jennifer wouldn't pick now to confess to him; Crystal knew all about her secret plans about how and when she was going to confess to Chris anyway.

"C'mon…c'mon…" Crystal said impatiently as she tapped her fingers on the window. She couldn't help but be a bit annoyed; it was cold and no one was letting her in!

"_Hey, you've reached Jen, who is currently out beating up a man with a stick. However once I'm done, I'll get back to you, guaranteed!"_

_Ok, Jen really needs to change her voicemail_, Crystal thought as she heard the beep that signaled her to record her message.

"Hey Jen. Do you reckon you could please…let…me…" Crystal began to leave her message, but she eventually trailed off on it. She couldn't even finish off her sentence as she peered into the window in surprise.

"…in?"

Te phone landed on the grass softly as Crystal continued to stare inside Chris' house, which is now seeable because the curtains had fluttered open. Amazed, she stared inside the now- underwater room as her friends floated by in their own separate bubbles. Chris and Jennifer floated aimlessly inside, eyes closed and unable to do anything as their giant bubbles floated slowly past the window.

"Oh…my…god!" Crystal exclaimed as she slowly fished out her camera and, without taking her eyes off them, began to snap photos of her friends in their weird and fascinating position.

Blinking at the sudden bright flashes that awoke them, Chris and Jennifer sighed. _Typical of her,_ they both thought. Rolling her eyes, Jennifer tried to give her friend hand signals and move the staff to stop taking photos and to get them out, but it ended up looking like a mime act gone wrong. Eventually, Chris joined in to give Jennifer a hand, hoping that Crystal would notice soon.

Eventually, Crystal noticed her friends' pleas and let go of the camera around her neck.

"Guys! What's happening? You need help?"

Chris and Jennifer nodded frantically as they both started to turn upside down. Being in a bubble was like floating with no gravity after all.

"Ok! Let's see…" Crystal looked around her area; trying to find something she could break the glass with. Suddenly, she noticed a construction site nearby, with a pile of bricks sitting on the ground. Smiling at the bricks, she ran over to the pile and grabbed one on the top. Running back, she held the brick in her hand behind her and prepared to aim.

"Hang on guys, I'll get you out!"

And with that, Crystal lunged back and threw the brick with all her might.

Crystal dusted off her hands with satisfaction. "That wasn't so ha-

A blow to the head quickly prevented Crystal from ending that sentence. Because of Lock's power, the brick rebounded off the window, not allowing it to break the barrier. Feeling a bruise form on her forehead, Crystal fell backwards onto the grass as her surroundings spun around her.

Meanwhile, Chris and Jennifer watched all this from their watery prisons. The two teens both wore a dumbfounded look on their faces, in reaction to their knocked-out friend's actions.

Jennifer, who was still upside down, was the first to speak. "Damn, it didn't work!"

"It's because of Lock. It makes sure you don't get out in any way," Kero said as he floated past in his own respective mini-bubble.

"Well, as least she tried," Chris said, looking carefree in his laidback position inside his bubble.

Suddenly, the water surrounding them began to move and in a matter of seconds, it had become a strong current.

"What's happening!?" Jennifer said in alarm.

"Watery's controlling the water! Hang on!"

"How can we hang on? We're in a-whhhooaa!"

Jennifer felt her whole body plunge upwards yet it didn't break the bubble as it shot downwards, while she let out a scream at the pure thrill. Looking back, she caught a glimpse of Chris and Kero shooting down with her.

"Wow! That is just like at Wet 'n' Wild!" Chris said.

The three bubbles suddenly began to spin around, like they were all in a whirlpool. Inside their bubbles, Chris, Jennifer and Kero all rolled and bounced around, fighting the urges to feel sick. Many different screams filled the air as the three bubbles continued to spin in the vortex, showing no signs of stopping.

Then suddenly, when they thought they couldn't take it anymore, the bubbles popped, scattering the two teenagers and the small Guardian to various parts of the underwater mansion.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The blue eyes of Jennifer snapped open, only to be met with nothing but Chris' living room surrounding her. But for some reason, the room was tinted with a somewhat cerulean shade. It was only then that she realized that she was still in Chris' house, and that it was still submerged underwater. Looking to her Star staff, which was floating nearby in a bubble, she tried to remember why she is now currently wedged under the rectangular coffee table. All she could recall from earlier was that she was spinning around and around, and that the feeling was so nauseating that she had closed her eyes...

Suddenly, a more familiar sight caught her eye. Chris, lying motionlessly on the ground nearby, his body showing no signs of getting up.

Jennifer's words were drowned out by the stream of bubbles that escaped as she kicked off the ground towards her friend. While she wasn't a good swimmer, she was good enough to know the basics. Retrieving her staff as she approached him, she grabbed his arm and shook him, but he didn't wake. Trying not to be mesmerized by his hair floating aimlessly around in the water, she tried everything she could, before pulling out a card from her shoulder bag.

Unfortunately, this caused all of her other cards to flutter out. Jennifer didn't look back at the pink cards as they got carried away by the current, but before she could hit the card in her hand with the staff, she felt her what was left of her air supply and energy cut short. Her body collapsing in slow motion next to Chris, she forced herself to think that last word as her staff fell with her.

_Win-dy... _

The Staff of the Star lightly touched the card in Jennifer still grasped hand, causing the card to activate.

The form of Windy rose in a white mist as she ascended from the bottom of the water. Smiling, the soft spirit unleashed a powerful gust of wind, pushing the water to either side...

Jennifer opened her eyes again, only to cough up a lungful of water, and receive a breath of fresh air along with it. Forcing herself to stand, she looked ahead at the path that Windy had formed for her. _It worked,_ Jennifer thought as she quickly turned to Chris. Collapsing down to him, she patted him on the back, and in return coughed up some water himself.

"Jennifer?!"

"Quick Chris! We have to get out of here! Up to the top floor!"

And with that, they moved as fast as they could up the stairway, not looking back at the water that had now parted into two walls thanks to Windy.

Jennifer and Chris collapsed with exhaustion on the second level of the mansion, both breathing in as much air as they could get. Looking back at the water, Jennifer wondered where Kero and her cards were, because somewhere in there they were lost inside.

"You ok?" Jennifer asked as she turned back to Chris.

"Yeah."

Then suddenly Windy lost its power and returned back to a card. With a crash, the water spread back throughout Chris' house, now that there was nothing to stop it. Looking back into the dark depths, Jennifer blinked. Has she just seen something? Some sort of water spirit swimming amongst the murky depths?

"It's there," she said weakly.

"What's there?" Chris asked.

"The Watery card. It's source... The source of it is in that fountain your mum bought!"

And then, as Jennifer began to stand up, she fell back down again. Into Chris' arms.

Jennifer looked up surprised into his brown orbs again. _He...caught me... Has time frozen? Is this the first time? _

"I don't think it's safe to go back in there. Not in your state anyway. You look tired as it is, and it looks like you only have one card," Chris said as he placed his friend on the ground, pointing out her shoulder card-carrying bag, which only had one card sitting in it.

"But...I...have...to...get...card..."

And with that, she forced herself up again. Chris tried to stop her, but she slipped out of his grasp. With the staff gripped tightly in her hands, Jennifer dove into the water, swimming down towards the fountain.

Chris sat there and sighed, unsure about what to do next. What could he do? He had no magic, he had no cards... all he could do was sit back and watch what would happen. He cared deeply about his friends...even if they were slightly crazy to pull stunts like that. What would happen if she didn't catch the card?

What if she didn't resurface?

Then suddenly, Chris felt the urge to speak. Standing up with a determined strength running through him, he faced the still water with arms crossed. The thought of his friend drowning because of a card seemed to power his words.

"Watery...that's your name right? Well, why are you doing this? What are you going to accomplish? From what I've heard, you're only acting this way because your old Mistress is dead."

At those words, the water below seemed to cease in moving, as if it was listening to the teenager's plea. Chris didn't notice though, and continued on talking.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but could you please make it easier for my friend to catch you? Even though you might think she's not cut out of this stuff, but I think she is. What do you say?!"

The room was still as Chris' words seemed to ring out all throughout the area. The tall, sixteen year old boy's breathing seemed louder to his own ears compared to the sudden quietness the entire mansion was under. _Did Watery actually listen to me? Is it going to do anything?_

"Chris!"

Chris looked down at Jennifer, who had called out his name somewhat weakly. She was now floating above the water's surface, coughing and spluttering out water as she did so. It was only then did they both noticed something. The water level had gone down. And it only continued to lower. It wasn't long before Watery thinned out completely, disappearing from the mansion.

Once again, the room was quiet. All that could be heard was the soft trickle of the mermaid fountain in the lobby, which had started to flow properly again.

Chris wandered down from the stairs towards Jennifer, who had landed on her knees once the water had vanished. He paused and looked down at the white marble ground below his feet. Not a trace of wetness at all. If there was, they would've slipped. Even the carpet in the other rooms seemed fine.

"Chris? What happened?"

He looked up to face Jennifer, who was now standing in the middle of a circle of Sakura cards. Once Watery had let go of its power on the mansion, it seemed the cards could find their Cardcaptor now, and had saved Jennifer the time of collecting them up herself.

Chris moved from the foot of the stairs to Jennifer again, still feeling like he was in a daze. He held a hand up to his forehead, wondering what just happened.

"It really happened, didn't it?"

"What happened? All I remember is Watery holding me down, then-

But before Jennifer could continue, the nearby elegant mermaid fountain, the source of all this trouble in the first place, released a strong stream of water from its open mouth at Jennifer. The water, while not a strong geyser, hit Jennifer in the already-wet face and caused her to turn to the fountain.

"Time to put you away, Watery..."

Once Jennifer muttered those words, she swung the staff out in front of her, and prepared to chant:

_"Sakura cards,_

_I command you to return to your power confined!_

_SAKURA CARDS!"_

The staff reacted to her words, and not one but three cards appeared at the end. Jennifer was surprised but tried to remain unfazed as the three cards absorbed their respective owners into their card. Chris watched on the sidelines as the different coloured mists seemed to twist and morph around each other while they got sucked into their cards. The different shades of blues and whites made it look like a mystical lightshow.

And before they knew it, it was over. Once the three cards began to form their respective symbols, they floated over to the Cardcpator, whose hand was outreached and waiting for them to land in her hand.

Once the cards fell into her hands, Jennifer fell to her knees again. Chris ran over to help her, but she didn't faint.

"The Watery, The Wave, and The Bubbles...that explains everything..." Jennifer said as she looked through her newly-acquired Sakura cards and put them in her card-bag. Then she stood up slowly and faced her friend. "So, what did you do?"

Chris looked puzzled. It seems like he has already forgotten how he had done to save her. _What was it?_ Then he remembered, and he explained it all.

Suddenly, Chris felt something grab him around the neck. Looking behind him, he realized that Jennifer had randomly glomped him out of happiness.

"Thanks Chris! How did you do that?!" she beamed as she hung off his neck.

"I...don't...know...please...get...off-

"Oh! Sorry!" Jennifer said as she let go of Chris and brushed herself off. While she had come close to fainting just now, she still showed some signs of weakness from the battle with Watery. Chris did too for a matter of fact.

Chris wondered what she was on, but concluded that she was just feeling relieved that she had finally caught the three cards. "So...what about Crystal?"

Jennifer looked blank for a minute, before shouting out, "CRYSTAL!"

And with that, Jennifer ran out of the now-unlocked door, which she had forgotten about it being under the power of Lock. Chris followed her, wondering if Crystal was ok after that blow to the head earlier.

As the door slammed shut on the now-silent mansion, a small yellow head emerged from a pile of debris on the floor, looking dazed.

"Jen, Blondie...ughhhh..."

And then Kero collapsed again, dizzy and wishing he hadn't eaten that extra brownie before spinning around in that bubble.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another late update...I don't think I'm going to finish this by the end of year like I'd planned. Oh well, that doesn't mean I'll stop writing, it just means that the updates will be even SLOWER come 2009. I'll be in my second-last year of high school then, so work will pile up even more than I've been getting lately (I blame 4 assignments in a matter of weeks for not updating any sooner), so yeah.

I hope this chapter isn't too long for anyone. It was going to be longer (I was going to have Watery, Wave and Bubbles escape into the backyard and have Jennifer catch them from there), but I didn't want it too long. Hey, it might be a deleted scene in the near future. Who knows? And I might edit some parts later...like I said, who knows?

Keep reading for the first ever deleted scene!

P.S No Komic Korner again, as kmc27 is currently busy with her Fan Fiction 'Her Evil Heart' (I beta it. It's actually quite good. If you like Gakuen Alice then you'll love it!)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Notes on deleted scenes: Deleted scenes are parts that I wrote during certain chapters, but decide to leave out because it might not fit in with the current scene, I changed my mind etc. These scenes are actually part of the storyline unless stated otherwise, so it's good knowing the information it holds. And don't forget that these aren't always perfect; they were probably written in my first draft. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Deleted scene 1: The bus scene in Chapter 9**

With a start, Jennifer opened her eyes, only to find herself standing face-to-face with a person that looked a little familiar to her. A little too familiar.

"Do you Chris Jackson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish and to love...

At the name of her long-time friend and crush, Jennifer lost all track of time. Looking around and blinking in shock, she noticed that she was no longer at the bus stop, but in a dimly lit church, with the only source of light shining through the lovely stained-glass windows surrounding them. Next to her was the Minster, the man marrying her and Chris?

_Me and Chris?_ As her heart beat faster that thought, she then looked in front of her, only to face the person that was definitely, and positively, her Chris.

Well, it could've been Chris, if he was a little older. By her quick observation, this Chris looked to be at least in his early twenty's. It looked like he had had a growth spurt and was now about half a head taller than her, and his dirty blonde hair was perhaps a little longer. But she recognized those warm brown eyes anywhere.

Jennifer suddenly felt aware of what she was wearing. While Chris was wearing a plain black tuxedo, she was wearing a simple white gown, with long sleeves of lace that traced the length of her arms and created a web-like pattern. She guessed that she was around twenty-years old as well, and she figured that her hair was much longer than it was usually, if it wasn't for it being up in a bun under her veil.

_What's going on?!_ She shouted in her mind.

"...I do."

Jennifer looked back up again, this time taken aback by the two simple words spoken by the person who was definitely Chris. _Could this really be happening? Have I skipped ahead in time? _

"Do you Jennifer Lumen, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jennifer felt like she had forgotten to breathe as she looked back into Chris' eyes again. _This is too good to be true..._

Wedding bells rang out in the church as flower petals fell from the ceiling. Her soul swimming in chocolate, Jennifer replied with the following words:

"Yes, I do," she whispered breathtakingly as she stared up at Chris' smiling face with delight. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"...You may kiss the bride."

Jennifer felt herself drown in chocolate orbs yet again as she looked into her lovely husband's eyes once more. Without a moment's hesitation, she felt her face inch ever so closer towards his. The wedding bells continued to chime, as if celebrating the union of the two lovers. Even though she had never kissed anyone before, she felt like she would be a pro at it. Closing her own blue orbs she braced herself for sweet perfection. Hearts beating as one, she felt her wildest dreams finally coming true-

When the bells were replaced by a sound so familiar to her ears it startled her from her perfect day. The fast-approaching bus was heading down the street, and it was heading for where she was standing!

Without thinking about it, Jennifer felt her body collide with the oncoming bus, and her shocked scream of sudden pain echoed out around her as her limp body went flying through the air.

Nah, just kidding.

"What the hell!? Jen!" Jett exclaimed as Jennifer cringed, standing perfectly still in shock and expecting the bus to hit her. But it didn't; it braked sharply before it collided with her. Once it had stopped, the teenage boy stood at the open door and looked at the confused girl, who had opened her eyes after feeling no pain.

"Huh? Oh hey Jett. You're a lifesaver!"

And without another thought, the Cardcaptor jumped onto the bus, a slight spring in her step. A girl sure can dream right? _But that felt all too real to be a dream..._

Meanwhile, as Jett stood next to her on the bus, he was thinking the same thing. _She just suddenly disappeared. I saw her at the bus stop, or at least I think I did. Then all of a sudden, she just appeared in the path of the oncoming bus. What was that all about?_

* * *

EDIT(September 14th 2008): Fixed some typos and added more information. Damn typos...


	13. 12: Petals Fall Like Rain

**Cards Jennifer has so far:** **20 **

Windy & Jump: (3rd chapter)

Sleep & Dash: (3rd chapter)

Arrow & Freeze: (4th chapter)

Sweet, Sword, Shield & Move: (5th chapter. Sweet not shown captured)

Fiery and Fly: 6th chapter

Shadow, Mirror & Dream: (Chapters 7 and 7.5)

Float: (Chapter 8. Not shown captured)

Twin (Chapter 9)

Watery, Wave & Bubbles (Chapter 10)

**Cards Jett has so far: 6**

Lock, Flower, Shot and Wood: (Chapter 8. Lock, Flower and Shot not shown captured)

Power, Thunder (Chapter 9)

**Cards captured: 26 out of 53 (27 left)**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Petals Fall Like Rain_**

**.~.~.**

A winter wind softly whispered through the sky towards the majestic cherry blossom trees, shaking the thin branches and causing some of the petals to drop down to the ground below. The pink splashes of colour to the drab atmosphere did not bring a smile to anyone's face, for as they landed onto a warm mound of earth below, they seemed to drain of their colour. From a healthy rose to an extinct grey, the elegant flowers seemed to perish before their eyes.

_The flowers...they will soon fade away... _

Cerberus processed this thought sadly as he rested his head on the ground, the fellow Guardian of the Moon standing opposite him. Their heads were bowed down and their wings outspread; there was nothing to be said, nothing that could be said. The bare slab of stone said it all for them; even the dying cherry blossoms were enough to show the truth.

As another soft cherry blossom petal lightly brushed his head, the Sun Guardian looked up sadly, Yue doing the same. They stared up in silence at the biggest cherry blossom tree in the yard, which at its base they stood. The few remaining petals twisted and turned gracefully, before setting down on the freshly dug surface below.

The Guardian of the Sun sniffed the air. He could still smell his Mistress' scent, even if she was now six feet under, with her spirit no longer in this world. He watched sadly as the petals faded into the earth. It was like Sakura's power itself was fading away into nothingness. The branches of the once blossoming tree were now bare; not a flower in sight on its reaching wooden hands. While the ground had retained its glowing green colour, it showed no signs of the fallen sakura petals amongst the smooth blades littering it.

_...because she...is gone... _

"Cerberus, our powers are weakening..."

He didn't even need to look at Yue's cold eyes to know what was going to happen; while he was in his true form now, it wouldn't be much longer until he would revert back to his hidden form against his will, now that the cards were gone along with Sakura.

"I know Yue. It's time..."

Yue nodded emotionlessly, the pain inside too unbearable for him to show. For someone like him, he seemed to be coping with Sakura's death well, but Cerberus knew that he was hurting just as much as himself inside. While it was slightly easier for Kero to adapt to these kinds of issues, for Yue it was much harder, seeing how hard it was for him to accept Sakura over Clow Reed when he died.

But even for Kero it was going to be hard to forget such a wonderful mistress as her. She hadn't done anything at all to hurt anyone, what made Fate end her life in such a harsh and morbid way?

Yue looked down at the fellow Sun Guardian across from him, feeling the same way he felt. While at times the two were like polar opposites, there was one thing that would've been the same for both of them, and that was their devotion to their mistress.

Closing his violet eyes, the Moon Guardian spoke the words that seemed to seal the recent events, confirming the reality:

"Her remaining power cannot help us much longer. It is time to retreat back...into the book..."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kero awoke with shock, pushing the images of the past out of his mind. Just like many an occasional night before, he had had the same dream again, only this one hadn't been haunting him until just recently.

Feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his face, he wiped it off and looked out of his new sleeping area. Now that she had some spare time on her hands, Jennifer had made a simple sleeping area for Kero during the school holidays. It was a small tea-cup sized wicker basket, decorated with handmade sun symbols on the outside. It hung down from the ceiling by Jennifer's window, and it was deep enough to hide Kero from view. Kero liked it, for he had to admit it was better than his sleeping arrangements earlier on. After scanning the area, Kero flew out to sit by on the windowsill, his latest dream playing on his mind.

"_Sakura!"_

…

"_She's gone, Cerberus…she's gone…" _

Kero sighed. While he was gradually getting over Sakura's death, the pain would still always be there now matter what. And it always came back with a vengeance whenever he flashbacked to the brief burial they gave her. It was the only thing they could have done for her at the time, before transporting themselves to the next Cardcaptor via the book.

_Sakura-chan...I wonder if anyone else knows about your untimely fate..._

Trying not to think of the past, Kero looked up to the night sky littered with stars, and not for the first time since Jennifer found him, started to wonder about everything. There were many questions left unanswered, ones he wanted to know the answers to. Why did Sakura die so undeservedly? Where was the kid when you needed him? Did it have something to do with the fact that Sakura seemed to be keeping things from them at the time? Where was Yue?

Little did he know that the answer to one of those questions was easier to find than he thought. As he heard Jennifer turn around in her sleep, Kero looked up and blinked. Had he just seen what he thought he had seen? Bu no, he was right; in silence he watched as a familiar winged shadow moved past, the shape silhouetted against the moon.

A shadow cast over his face as the Sun Guardian muttered one word under his breath.

"Yue...?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_What is this place? Where am I?_

These were the only thoughts passing through Jennifer's mind as she hovered aimlessly, not knowing where she was going at all, and not knowing what was happening to her. She felt as light a feather, much like that time when Mirror had tried to convert her into a card, only this time there was much more to it.

While her body was no longer held down by gravity, she felt like she had been split into pieces; just about everything attached to her or her body was missing.

_I guess this is what happens when you're erased?_ The Cardcaptor thought somewhat calmly as she tried to move her limbs to no avail, as her eyes failed to open. While the smoothing sensation from last time was not present, she felt like something was swiping all her problems away, much like an eraser on a sheet of paper. How ironic.

_Let me think...how did this happen again?_

And with that, the Cardcaptor felt what was left of herself relax deeper, melting into her thoughts and reminiscing about what had happened some moments ago to lead up to this...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jennifer collapsed back onto her bed in contentment. It was Sunday; a day before school started once more to commence Term 3. But she had to admit that this round of holidays had been quite calming. No cards, no disturbances, no rivals...just the usual hanging out with her friends, surfing the net, and of course the simple worries of a normal teenager, which unfortunately included the occasional piece of holiday homework.

But for now, Jennifer just wanted to savour the moment of pure peace. Her parents weren't home as always, Crystal would be coming over later so they could finish the work together, Kero was content playing computer games... she could just about hear the pitter-patter of the rain against the window through her earphones...

After what felt like a few hours later, Jennifer opened her eyes in shock to the pounding techno music suddenly playing in her ears. Jumping at least a metre in the air, she fell off the bed and yanked the earphones out. She had fallen asleep! Groaning and rubbing her head, she looked at the clock next to her bed. _3:30pm?! Where's Crystal?!_

"C'mon, don't tell me you can't sense it!?" Kero said from his position on Jennifer's bed, in his paw an mp3 player. It seemed that he had fiddled around with it, which explained Jennifer's rude awakening.

"What!?" Jennifer said with annoyance as she blinked her eyes. Raising herself up from the ground and brushing herself off, she turned to face Kero. Looking at the mp3 in his possession, she narrowed her eyes. "Why are you fiddling with my music player?!"

Kero ignored the question as he flew up in alarm. "The two Sakura cards of course!"

"Two?!"

And with that, the Cardcaptor ran outside, even more annoyed that she couldn't get through two weeks of holidays without capturing at least one card.

Jennifer opened the front door, only to see a quiet street, which had an eerie feel to it that gave Jen the creeps. Shuddering at the cold, she stepped outside and looked up to the grey sky, which was littered with rain clouds.

A stray drop of rain fell onto Jennifer's arm, strangely burning a hole through her skin and clothes. When she noticed this, she lifted her arm up to look at it, and studied it curiously. "Hmmm...I have a hole in my arm..."

"Uh, Jen-

But Kero was cut off as the Cardcaptor dramatically stated, "If I have a hole in my arm, I don't have to be at school tomorrow! Ha, suck on that, teachers!"

"Jennifer, don't be fooled! It's a card! Not one, but two of them!"

Jennifer blinked at Kero before looking back at the hole in her arm. A realisation dawned on her. "Ah...I guess that explains the strange disappearances around here lately," she said, referring to the missing persons reports that have been appearing around town lately. And with that, she fished out her key, and prepared to summon:

_"Key of Sakura._

_Banisher of dark,_

_Keeper of light._

_Power of the Stars,_

_Unleash your might!_

_RELEASE!"_

"She's easily fascinated by things…" Kero muttered and rolled his eyes as the teenager beside him finished summoning the Staff of the Star.

"What kind of shitty chant is that?!"

Jennifer turned to the source of the voice, only to find it was from her still-unknown rival. He was standing on top of Jennifer's roof, sword in hand.

"A shitty chant that's better than yours!" Jennifer retaliated. She was steadily getting used to his presence whenever a card showed up, so she always made sure she had some good insults ready. It never mattered though; no matter what, he never went away.

"Right… at least mine is shorter! Do you know all the opportunities the cards have to attack you while you're chanting!?" Jett countered with a grin as he jumped down from the roof, landing on the ground before moving to the house's front porch.

"Like it matters anyway, Black Shadow!"

An awkward silence filled the air as Jennifer's words sunk in. Jett looked at her quizzically, his blue eyes full of confusion. "Black Shadow?"

"That's what I've decided to call you, since you won't tell me your identity!" Jennifer said, hoping that she didn't sound whiney.

"Hmmm…care to explain this to me?"

Jennifer pretended to consider her answer, not noticing the gathering rain clouds above her head. "Well, all you wear is black, and shadows are black right? So it makes sense, BS."

Another awkward silence...

"BS now?" Jett said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, BS. Which what you're full of. A load of Bull Shi-

"Jen! Ignore the idiot! You're disappearing!" Kero butted in.

"Huh?" Jennifer looked at herself. While this conversation was going on, she realized that she was standing under the now-pouring rain, which was causing her to fade away! Raindrops landed on her and burned painlessly through her body, leaving holes that littered her body in various places. Shocked, Jennifer quickly summoned Shield, while Jett couldn't help but laugh on the sidelines, protected under the shade of the small roof above Jennifer's house porch.

"Shut up!" Jennifer yelled in annoyance as she ran away from the trailing rain cloud.

And only then did Jett remember that she still didn't know it was him, the real him, so anything he did in this disguise would be taken seriously. Annoyed at this obvious fact, he quickly shut up, and released Thunder at the cloud above Jennifer. However, the rain cloud dodged it.

"So what is this card?!" Jennifer said as she summoned Arrow, letting a stream of arrows fly towards the cloud.

"That is the Rain, which seems to be merged with the Erase! Be careful, and avoid the raindrops at all costs!"

Jennifer, ignoring her rival's glare on her back, turned around to face the rain cloud floating above her. Pulling out a card, she held it up and threw it out in front of her.

"Freeze!

Spread your ice over the raindrops!

FREEZE!"

"Like that's going to work!" Jett voiced his opinion from safety as the raindrops froze over, from the icy wind that had emerged from the card, including Rain.

"Really? Well it looks like it did to me," Jennifer said gleefully as she turned to face Jett. She started to walk over to him, but the drops broke free, sending shards of ice everywhere before they faded into non-existence. _You're not helping,_ Jennifer thought irrationally as she turned back in the other direction.

"Jen!"

Jennifer looked up at the gleeful face of the Rain on its cloud, as the raindrops fell harder on her. To her surprise, she saw that Shield was disappearing from underneath the downpour that seemed to fall on her only. Jennifer looked around for the nearest shelter, but before she could make a run for it, Shield completely gave way, reverting back to card form.

There was nothing she could do as she let the rain fall on her, wiping away her body as she disappeared amongst the downpour in frozen terror.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

And that brings Jennifer to where she is now; an unknown place between dimensions, where nothing existed except a deep, meaningless void. The void of emptiness.

"Mummy, Daddy! Where are you?! This place is scary!" a little girl sobs could be heard in the distance.

"Where am I?! I fell asleep under a tree and I end up here!?"

"Woah! I've think I've had too much wine! When I get out, I'm going cold turkey!"

Jennifer tried to get a grip on something, to no avail. How was she going to get her way out of this one, and to save the various other victims in the process? Was it possible that her life had ended, and that they were all doomed to live in this nothingness of limbo forever?

Suddenly, she felt a soft wind brush against her, which seemed to connect her limbs back together. Her arms, her legs...she could feel them all rejoin onto her body. Gradually, she started to feel herself become solid, starting with her feet touching solid ground. As the voices faded away, she felt life return to her arms. And before she knew it, her vision came back, welcoming it with the greyness of her neighbourhood surrounding her once more.

Jennifer helped herself off the ground, looking around as she did so. _Where is he? _But all she saw was the defeated form of Rain, the little blue jester floating sadly in the air on its rain cloud. Seeing her it brightened up, and hastily moved over to hover above her. Jennifer cringed, expecting the worst.

But when it rained on her, she didn't disappear.

Feeling another round of cold water pour down on her, the teenager quickly moved out of the way, not wanting to catch a cold like after the Watery incident. Finding her staff on the asphalt nearby, she picked it up and pulled out a card:

_"Windy!_

_Bind the Sakura card in a chain!_

_WINDY!"_

And before the Rain could react, it was caught in the Windy's grasp. Jennifer faced the card in front of her, and shivering from the cold water that had drenched her, spoke her chant:

_"Rain card!_

_I command you to return to your power confined!_

_RAIN CARD!"_

_Another day, another card..._she thought as Jennifer looked at her new addition to the collection. Looking at it, she thought of her rival, realizing if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here. Sure, he caught Erase, but why not Rain? _Why would he leave me a card to catch when he wants them anyway? He sure is weird..._

A flash of light caught her vision, blinding Jennifer temporarily as she turned to the source.

"Crystal?"

The platinum-blonde looked up from behind her camera, flashing a smile. She too, looked drenched, suggesting that she must've been one of the victims of Erase and Rain as well. With a sneaky glimmer in her amber eyes, she turned around and ran into Jennifer's house with glee.

"Crystal! Come back here!"

And with that, she ran off towards the front door of her house, not noticing the crunching of a blue contact under her foot as she stepped on it.

Then suddenly, she froze. Kero too. Stopping with a start, her eyes widened as Kero floated in front of her.

"Did you feel that Jen?" the Sun Guardian asked, the tone of his voice suggested he was serious.

"Yes I did... But it's gone now. That was strange..." And with that Jennifer shrugged off the sudden thoughts and continued to head indoors, dying for a hot chocolate or to stand in front of the heater.

When Jennifer was safely inside and shut the door, an unknown person standing on a nearby tree branch shifted in their position. With emotionless eyes, they looked at the house of the Cardcaptor, and with a final glance, disappeared into the shadows once more. Their soft aura may have been found, but it will continue to be hidden.

For now.

* * *

A quick update for you all. I guess this could be considered a fillerish chapter, but I see it as a chapter with just enough action to keep the story going through to the exciting stuff to follow! At least it's short, for once. Not one of my best chapters, but good enough I hope!

Also, thanks to kmc27 for the card merge (she suggested this one when I was just starting to plan everything, so yeah thanks!)

Mysterious Angel Girl, signing off...


	14. 13: Jennifer's Little Confession

**Cards Jennifer has so far:** **21**

Windy & Jump: (3rd chapter)

Sleep & Dash: (3rd chapter)

Arrow & Freeze: (4th chapter)

Sweet, Sword, Shield & Move: (5th chapter. Sweet not shown captured)

Fiery and Fly: 6th chapter

Shadow, Mirror & Dream: (Chapters 7 and 8)

Float: (Chapter 9. Not shown captured)

Twin (Chapter 10)

Watery, Wave & Bubbles (Chapter 11)

Rain (Chapter 12)

**Cards Jett has so far: 7**

Lock, Flower, Shot and Wood: (Chapter 9. Lock, Flower and Shot not shown captured)

Power, Thunder (Chapter 10)

Erase (Chapter 12)

**Cards captured: 28 out of 53 (25 left)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 13: Jennifer's 'Little' Confession**_

**.~.~.**

While it may not snow in this part of Australia, the wintery weather is finally taking its toll on the Silverstone Lakes residents, with most people preferring to stay inside to escape the chilly conditions. While the outdoors may be tempting, it was not enough to keep most people indoors and glued to the TV screen, watching the AFL while sipping a cup of hot chocolate. So during this cold period, the streets were quiet and calm...

"Easy up on it!"

...

"Ok, now slow down as you come to this kerb-

BANG!

Ok, maybe not so quiet.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok Jennifer. But next time, try not to hit the neighbours' letterboxes." the driving instructor said, nicely but sternly. "But turn smoothly. Let your hand follow the other..."

Jennifer cringed, not only at hitting the letterbox but also at driving in general. For her, it was proving to be a hard experience. There was so much to learn about breaking, accelerating, traffic, turning... she was wondering how she was going to fit it all in, and remember everything else along with it!

"Now, turn at this corner, and stop at the sign. I might take over from there."

_Geez, does he think I'm some sort of two year old?_ Jennifer thought irritably as the driving instructor's words before obeying them.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Ugh, what a nightmare!_ Jennifer thought as she politely thanked her driving instructor for the lesson. It was only her second driving lesson with this guy, and she was already starting to dislike him. His teaching methods didn't seem compatible to her way of learning. Of course, it was the only option she had, since her parents were too busy to teach her. A little **too** busy it seemed… every time she walked into the room they were in, they always seemed to be talking or whispering to each other. About what didn't really concern Jennifer, but they had been doing it an awful lot lately...

"Don't forget to work on your turns and parking techniques!" the driving teacher called out to Jennifer's retreating back, to which Jennifer did not reply to. However, she made a face and shuddered, which the teacher could not see as they drove off in their shabby-looking vehicle. _Not like I can learn any other way..._

"Hey Chris!" Jennifer greeted warmly to the male teenager hanging around the entrance to the shopping centre. Knowing that Crystal's sixteenth birthday was fast approaching, the two had agreed to go birthday gift shopping this weekend. And they thought it would be better to do it now than later, before they got loaded with homework for the new semester.

After quickly glancing in a shop window to see if her ebony-coloured hair was perfect, Jennifer continued walking over. There wasn't enough time in her life when she could spend it with her crush alone these days. Or at least, without any Sakura card-related interruptions. Hopefully, she won't run into one while she was out shopping today.

"Hey Jen!" Chris replied with a smile once Jennifer had noticed her approaching. Now that he thought about it, Jennifer seemed to have had a small growth spurt, as she was now roughly the same size as him or a bit shorter. Chatting about the usual things, the two teenagers headed through the automatic doors to Beachside Shopping Centre.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After walking around the big shopping complex for some time, the two found themselves in an exquisite-looking jewellery shop, both hoping to find something for their friend in there. Of course, they weren't expecting to; the shop looked like it held many items that while beautiful, were expensive. It was worth a shot though, especially if they found a bargain.

But while Jennifer had already bought her gift, Chris however, had not. He wasn't sure what he wanted to get Crystal, yet for some reason, he felt that this time around the gift had to be different; more special than the usual handbags and makeup she usually got for her birthday. And it was her 16th after all. So while Jennifer was busy browsing the earring section, Chris had his eyes on a small locket that was on display in the front window. The locket in question was diamond-shaped with a small quartz chip embedded in the middle, and hanging loosely off a thin, delicate platinum chain. Chris was no expert, but even he could tell that the carvings engraved on the diamond were applied with care.

"Chris? What you looking at?"

Swiftly, Chris turned around at Jennifer's innocent-sounding voice, a bit startled it may seem. Noticing the small blush that had appeared, Jennifer immediately got curious. _Is he blushing at me? Like that time at the Museum?_

But just as swiftly, Chris regained his composure. "Oh, nothing much. Just this..." and he moved to the side so Jennifer could see.

"Hmmm...what a pretty necklace...I wonder how much it is?"

"I'm not sure...I guess it doesn't matter...hey, are you going to buy those earrings after all?" Chris said, pointing out the earrings in Jennifer's hand.

Jennifer looked at the pair of earrings she held in one hand. "These? Yes of course. I might buy them for the formal," Jennifer said with a slightly flushed smile. _Get a hold of yourself Jen. It's not like he'll notice will he?_

"Ok. You better go pay for them then."

At Chris' words, Jennifer nodded and turned away to the counter to pay for her earrings. But with her gone, Chris turned to stare back at the locket. With one more glance, he seemed to come to a decision; turning away from the piece of jewellery, he walked over to join Jennifer.

_I'll have to consider..._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Since the shopping trip had finished earlier than expected, Jennifer and Chris found themselves with a lot of free time on their hands and a desire to no longer walk around and window shop. So, after grabbing a smoothie each, the two teens headed to the park, satisfied on the presents they have chosen for Crystal. Along with random bits of chit-chat on the way, Jennifer and Chris finally made their way to a nearby park bench, and they took a seat on it.

Now that they have arrived at the park bench, Jennifer realized to her dismay that she was running out of topics to talk about. Whenever it was the fact that they had talked about pretty much everything or the strange feeling she was getting about this situation she didn't know.

"So Jen, how's catching cherries going for you?"

Chris' voice quickly jolted Jennifer back to reality. She thought for a minute. She had nearly forgotten about the little codenames for them. "It's good, I guess. But that rival sure gets on my nerves!" Her friends both knew of her rival for the Sakura cards since the circus incident, and how much he annoyed her. So it was only natural to complain about him.

...

"He's not what you think."

"Huh?!" Jennifer turned to face him, but she was a second too late and completely forgot what he was talking about. Chris then said, "How's cookie?"

_Cookie? Oh yeah that's right! He means Kero._ "Oh, he's fine. He's at home, glued to the computer screen and surrounded by sweets, as usual."

"Typical."

Jennifer turned to face her friend with a quizzical look on her face. How did he know these things without her telling him? _Maybe it's a psychic connection we have? _That thought alone got her feeling excited about a possible romantic relationship, but she quickly pushed that away. "Chris, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Look at that dog over there!" Chris said while pointing to a tan-coloured Chihuahua as it walked past with its owner.

Jennifer stared at Chris. _Maybe he thinks I'm boring? Sure, we've been friends for ages, but it can happen... quick Jen! Think of something to say!_

"Er...what the hell?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Chris looked at her weirdly. "What? I thought it was cute!"

"Um...yes, I guess it was," Jennifer said with a smile, a bit thrown-off with the current topic. And with that the awkward silence drifted back between them again. The two teens sipped their smoothies, each caught in their own thoughts.

_Ok... what can I say now? _

Then it dawned on her; that strange feeling she had been getting today, the longing feeling growing inside; the current situation just confirmed it. They were alone, sitting on a park bench, and Crystal wasn't there to interrupt anything. _Isn't this something that would happen in the movies? When the heroine and her love interest confess their love for one another?_

Jennifer looked out of the corner of her eye at her guy friend and crush. As always in her eyes, he looked hot, cute, handsome...well, there wasn't really a word in the dictionary that could describe his looks. But she didn't really care for looks anyway; it was his unique personality that had her caught hook line and sinker.

_The atmosphere feels just right... I guess it's time... good luck Jen... _

Jennifer turned to face Chris, who was looking straight ahead of him, sipping his drink. She couldn't look into his brown eyes from here, but she felt a longing to. The suspense was too much for her; she wanted an answer now.

"Chris."

He turned to face her. "Yeah?"

At the sight of his warm eyes, Jennifer could have sworn that this time, her heart stopped. Could she really do this? She had kept it in for so long... what if she was rejected? There was only one way to find out.

"Chris..."

_C'mon Jen, say it._

Jennifer quickly turned away, feeling the familiar red blush coming to her cheeks.

"Yeah?" Chris repeated, his voice filled with curiosity and concern.

"Um...what if..."

_You can do it Jen._

"Chris...I..."

_C'mon... _

"I-er..."

_SAY IT!_

"Kinda-um li-

The starnge feeling that had been building up inside overwhelmed her and exploded, but then there was total silence.

Jennifer mouthed the last words of her sentence, but try as she might, she couldn't speak them. Startled, she put a hand to her mouth, and tried to say something, but couldn't. Silence filled the air, as the awkwardness of her semi-confession subsided.

"Jen?"

_...my voice?! Where's my voice!?_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile, in a small apartment not too far from Jennifer's house, a certain teenager was taking a refreshing shower, since there were no cards to capture. Now, he has a secret shame, and that is that he sings in the shower. Pretty badly, I might add.

Grabbing the shampoo, Jett continued to sing off-key (use your imagination as to what song he is singing) over the rush of the water flow, not even thinking for a minute that he was being watched.

The small form of the Little card giggled quietly as she hopped over to a nearby towel that was sitting on the sink, still remaining unnoticed by Jett. She cringed and giggled some more as he started to sing a different song, and touched the towel, shrinking it to miniature size.

Sometime later, when Jett finally exits out the shower, he was puzzled to find that his towel was missing since where he left it. Too bad he didn't realize that it is now a small blue square on the floor.

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

Jett cringed at his ringing mobile phone in the kitchen, knowing full well who it was that was calling him.

"Geez...not again..."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Jennifer? Are you ok?"

Jennifer stared at Chris, wishing that he **really **could hear her in her head. The two teens were now walking on the path, heading further down the park. _Where has my voice gone!? Did I get so nervous I completely lost it?! No! It must've been..._

Jennifer frantically looked around, trying to figure out what she should do. Then it came to her; stopping, she fished out her mobile phone and manically keyed in a message:

**I've lost my voice…**

Chris looked at her. "Could it be a Sakura card?"

Jennifer turned back to her phone. For once, her texting skills were coming in handy!

**My thoughts exactly…great :(**

"What should we do?"

**Hmmm...I'd better start looking for it. But how am I going to capture it if I can't speak? Meh, I'll overcome that obstacle when I get to it...**

"Ok...say, what were you trying to tell me earlier?"

Jennifer thought for a minute, and then decided on her answer.

**...don't worry about it. It wasn't important. **

The moment was lost. She'd missed her chance this time around._ Ah well, back to plan B,_ she thought a little sadly.

After she showed Chris her reply, something that glinted in the greyish weather caught Jennifer's eye. The small yellow sparkle seemed to be jumping up and down...up and down...up and down...

"Jen?"

Jennifer ignored Chris even when he started to poke her shoulder, as she was watching the speck bounce skyward and down again as if in a trance. Peering at it, her eyes widened when she realized what the tiny sparkle was.

_A Sakura card..._

"Jen?"

Without a second thought, Jennifer turned to her friend and quickly pushed him onto the grass, just as the tiny bit of glittery particle jumped towards them. Before Chris could fully process what just happened, the Cardcaptor had vanished.

"Jen?!" Chris exclaimed in alarm at his friend's disappearance, blinking twice at the spot she had stood only seconds ago. Standing up from his position on the soft grass, he brushed himself off and looking around for any trace of her. For some reason, he felt no sadness, maybe it was because he had a feeling that her disappearance was only temporary. Bur he was concerned for her safety.

Looking down, he found Jennifer's star key glinting on the asphalt, amongst her fallen shopping bags. He bent down and picked them up, and began fiddling the key with his fingers.

"Where did she go?" Chris wondered aloud as he looked down at the star encircled with the pink ring. "She can't have gone that far, if it was a Sakura card..." he trailed off as he continued to stare down at the pink key, lost in his thoughts. _She'll be back Chris...unless..._

Suddenly, Chris held up the key overdramatically over his head and proclaimed, "With this key, I shall carry on Jennifer's legacy as the Cardcaptor!" with a big grin on his face.

Meanwhile, as he did this, a mother and her younger daughter walked past. The little girl pointed to Chris and asked her mother, "Mummy, what is that boy doing?"

"He is talking to himself honey. You stay away from people who do that."

Chris however, was paying no attention to anything. Not even the various reactions he was getting in response to his actions.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

But while all this was going on, it seems that our Cardcaptor had not disappeared into oblivion, not even momentarily. A rustle could be heard as Jennifer made her way through a jungle of tall, green stalks, wondering how these had gotten there in the first place.

_Stupid trees...where am I? Ah well, at least I saved Chris from yet another card-related matter..._

However, when Jennifer had at long last made her way out through the forest of 'trees', she came out onto a tough grey surface. The sound that met her roared in her ears painfully. It was like someone had turned up the volume to full. Looking around to her right, she came face to face with a giant shoe-looking landmark. An all-too familiar landmark...

_Oh, come on...this isn't really fair..._

But her worst fears were confirmed. As Jennifer slowly looked up past the shoe to the rest of the body it was connected to, she came to a shocking revelation.

_I...I shrunk!?_

Of course, it all made sense; the 'forest' she went through just now was the grass, and the grey surface she was now standing on was the asphalt path in the park, as well as the normal everyday noises she never took much notice to sounding at full volume. It was all because something had made her the size of an ant! As she took in her new situation, Jennifer stared up at the now-giant Chris standing some way away from her. _Ah well, at least he's safe,_ she thought with relief. But it was the least she could say for herself. _I don't think he can see me like this. He probably doesn't know where I am..._

Suddenly, a bike headed down the path at full speed, and it headed towards Jennifer!

_Shit!_ And with that, the shrunken girl quickly ran out of the way, towards Chris' shoe. _I should be more careful while I'm like this..._

Reaching for her staff key, she was disappointed to find it missing. _Damn,_ she thought, as she still hadn't regained her voice from the earlier incident. What was she going to do, now that she had no staff, no voice, and no way to regain her normal size to catch the card-no, **cards**, responsible.

Looking up at Chris again, she saw him pocket her key. _Well, at least he's got it,_ she thought with relief. Looking back at his shoes, particularly at the shoelaces, she got an idea. _I think I might hitch a ride..._

Running towards the sneaker (_thank god I've gotten slightly fitter since this had all started_), Jennifer prepared herself to leap onto it. But then Chris started to move, and it looked like Jennifer might not make it. But as she landed safely on a loose shoelace, Jennifer had to be thankful that for once Chris had forgotten to tie them up.

Gripping the rope-like lace with all her might, Jennifer hoisted herself onto the stop of Chris' runner, still holding the lace. Something told her that she was going to be in for a bumpy ride.

As she started to get comfy, since the pace Chris was walking at wasn't so fast, Jennifer began to think of the cards that had caused this to happen. _Well, I think it's logical that a card named the 'Voice' took my voice, but the other card...what could that be? The Small? The Tiny? The Little? Why do I never have Kero with me when I need him?! Geez..._

Jennifer closed her eyes, blocking out all surroundings and let herself sway with the momentum of Chris' shoe. Compared to some of her other cardcaptoring adventures, she had to admit that this one wasn't so bad. Lifting her head up, she smiled as the rushes of wind blew her hair back. It was just like when she used the Fly card, despite being miniature size.

Suddenly, Chris stopped moving, causing Jennifer to break out of her dreamy state and to be thrown forward. Startled, she made a grab for the shoelace, and caught it just in time. Dangling off the shoelace, she looked up, only to find that Chris was talking to someone. But it wasn't anyone she knew well, like Crystal. But she **did** know this person...

The person that Chris had just bumped into was a girl with light brown hair, which was usually held up in two pigtails. However, today her hair was down, reaching down past her lower back and revealing flecks of silver where the sun hit her hair. She had a small sprinkling of freckles across her nose, which seemed to accent her deep violet eyes perfectly (_everyone has been saying that they must be contacts, unless she has an abnormality in eye colour)._ If she looked a bit shorter than Chris it was hard to tell, judging from Jennifer's current position.

Jennifer scrambled up the shoelace and sat back on Chris' shoe and sat back, curious to see as to how this conversation would pan out. She knew the girl, as she had just recently joined her school, and she was pretty sure she was in some of her classes as well. However, while Jennifer could never remember her name, she could remember the rumours, such as the one claiming that she got skipped ahead last year. And of course, the eye colour 'abnormality'.

"Hey Chris!" she said ever so sweetly. A bit **too **sweetly in Jennifer's eyes. _I didn't know they knew each other._

"Hi!" Chris replied back cheerfully. It seemed that he did know her. Or did he?

"How's it going?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"Good...now that I've... seen you!"

Jennifer's eyes widened at that remark. _What did she just say?!_

"Likewise."

_Wait-what did __**HE**__ just say?!_

...

"Watcha doing?" she said curiously.

"Nothing much. Just looking for one of my friends..."

"Hmm... I see. Need a-um... hand?" The way this girl was batting her eyes innocently were sickening to Jennifer stomach. Was it just her imagination, or did this girl sound forced?

"No, I'm fine thanks. But I guess I'll see you around?"

...

"Ah...Certainly!"

"Catch ya!"

And with that, the girl flounced off, leaving an unseen Jennifer seething in silence on Chris' shoe as he continued walking. _What's up with all the freakin' flirting?! Who does that girl think she is? What's with Chris? Do I have competition? She's lucky that I'm not back to normal yet..._ Jennifer hated to admit it, but she was getting a visit from the green-eyed monster named Jealousy, and it did not feel very good.

_Calm down Jen! Geez, he's probably seen her around at school or something. It was nothing more than a casual conversation. Get a grip! _

But before she could even think about anything else, Jennifer was thrown off the shoe. Failing to grab the shoelace this time, she sailed through the air, eventually landing head-over-heels into a clump of wet grass nearby.

_Ouch! Thanks a lot Chris!_ Jennifer rubbed her head where she had bumped it and winced. She watched helplessly as Chris ran off further into the distance, only to eventually trip on his shoelaces. Knowing that she had no hope of catching up to him now, she looked around and noticed a familiar landmark; Jett's house! _He or his parents doesn't have to see me, but I can try and call for help!_

A blade of grass, towering over her like a tree, suddenly let a water droplet fall from its tip. Jennifer looked up at it, and then at the distance she had to cover. It would take her ages to get to the front door!

_Ah well, best get started..._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

At long last, with a little bit of help from an average ant (_now I know how big they are now...note to self: don't squish the ants, not like I did anyway..._), Jennifer had made it to the front door of Jett's apartment building. Why a family of three lived here puzzled Jennifer, but she was sure Jett had said something about it before... something about looks being deceiving or something like that.

Once Jennifer, with the help of the ant, got over the single concrete step that was now a building to her, she waved the ant on its way and looked at the giant door now towering over her. Her eyes widened at its height. _I don't think I'll be entering the usual way today..._ she thought. Noticing the gap underneath the door, which was now her size, Jennifer shrugged and walked underneath it.

The first thing she noticed about Jett's household was that it was messy; **very** messy. Even in her small size, Jennifer could tell that the lounge room she was currently standing was a disaster area! _God, don't they keep this place tidy?! Sheesh!_

Making her way through the room, she started to look for some sort of communication. A mobile phone, a computer...even a normal phone would do. That is, if she could yell loud enough for the receiver to hear her on the other end.

Already wet from her trek through the lawn earlier, Jennifer was aware that she'll have to be careful not to slip while she was amongst the mess. She trailed small dirty footprints into Jett's house, and her sneakers squeaked on the floorboards. So it came as no surprise when she eventually slipped, only to land onto...

A giant piece of black fabric.

Jennifer looked down at the strange surface, confused. It felt soft, like silk, which was probably why she slipped on it. The black colour of it seemed to stand out against the pine wooden floor.

Then it came to her: she recognized that material now.

It was that black cape her rival always wore.

_Why has that idiot been here? Perhaps a card has been trashing Jett's place_? She wondered as she looked at the mess littering the small room, suggesting a big commotion earlier.

That is, until something else caught her eye; the pink markings of a Sakura card.

_Isn't that...a Sakura card?!_ Quickly, Jennifer made her way across the cape (slipping twice on the way) and over a lead pencil towards the card. Using both hands, she pushed the card the right side up. A picture of a woman surrounded by flowers met her eye, and Jennifer immediately recognized it. _The Flower card? Isn't this my rival's? Why is it here?_

Then something printed on the bottom of the card made Jennifer freeze with shock: a single, hand-written word that was all too familiar to her: _**Jett**_.

_...Jett?_

Placing Flower down back where it was, she back away from it, only to bump into another item. A piece of paper, which looked liked it had seen better days. It was all torn and ripped at the edges. Its contents stood out to Jennifer like neon lights.

_**Name: Jennifer Lumen**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Birthday: 14**__**th**__** February**_

_**Appearance: Black hair, blue eyes...**_

It looked like the bottom half had been ripped off.

Jennifer's eyes widened at the information._ Why...why does Jett have information about me? It's all general knowledge..._

Her face set in shock, Jennifer moved the piece of paper, with much difficulty. Underneath there was another page, which also contained some interesting information.

_**Sakura's dead.**_

_**Sakura cards released.**_

_**Catch them all...**_

_**World domination in ours!**_

She couldn't make much sense of the short sentences, but it basically said one thing in Jennifer's mind: _Did Jett's parents-?! Sakura?! They didn't?! _

Notes about her...plans for world domination... the Sakura card she had found... it all pointed to one thing; Jett has been her rival all this time.

_Jett... he's that moron?! It can't be..._

But the hard evidence said otherwise.

Eyes still widened in shock, Jennifer let the corner of the piece of paper fall out of her hands, and turned to go outside.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sometime later, Jennifer found herself in the outdoors again, or to be more specific, curled up under the shade of a withered-up leaf on the ground. The leaf itself was wide, or had been, when it was on its respective tree. But now that it is winter, the once-evergreen leaf was now a lifeless brown, its surface fragile to touch.

Jennifer brought her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on them. Placing her head on her knees, she let herself get lost in her thoughts. _Is this how he sees my friendship with him? Nothing but a trick, a ploy? Just a sneaky manoeuvre to collect more Sakura cards?_ She was finding it hard to believe any of this. It just didn't seem like the Jett she knew, not at all.

_He lied to me...he's been lying to me all this time..._

Jennifer wondered why no tears would come. This guy had been betraying her all along! Did she not feel any sadness whatsoever at this? The fun-loving, quiet, intelligent guy she thought she knew was this... this smart-ass of a rival?! What else was she supposed to think about this impostor?

Then again, on second thought, she didn't know what to think about him anymore.

_It's a shame, because I thought he was a genuine friend...just like Chris and Crystal..._

Letting her body fall loose, Jennifer collapsed onto the dirty ground (her good clothes couldn't get any dirtier...) and looked up at the dead leaf shielding her. She couldn't see the sky, but it didn't matter. It shut her off from society, making it a quiet situation.

Suddenly, a small gust of wind picked up the leaf, revealing the startled Cardcaptor. As she started to get up off the ground, another gust of wind that was much stronger than the last blew her right off her feet, right into the open mouth of a nearby seagull.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The white-feathered bird let out a surprised squeal as Jennifer kicked it in the side.

_C'mon! Move! No way in hell am I going to let you digest me!_ A small voice was saying, or rather thinking with determination inside the bird. Jennifer was not yet eaten, and she wasn't going to be either! But maybe, if she got this bird to do something, it could take her to that Sakura card...

Jennifer, with her hands up against the roof of the bird's entrance to the oesophagus, kicked the side of the bird's mouth again. _Seagulls are dumb..._

Then it took off. Jennifer shifted against the momentum, but quickly recovered. Still standing against the walls of the bird's mouth, Jennifer shuddered. _This is kind of gross...ah well; it couldn't get any worse..._

And then, Jennifer slipped, causing her to fall out of the seagull's open mouth.

The teenage Cardcaptor attempted to scream but to no avail. Closing her eyes, all she could do was imagine what a tiny scream would sound like as she plummeted straight to the ground...

And into a glass jar.

_Ouch... again. Seriously, how many more times am I going to fall today?! _Jennifer rubbed her butt in annoyance where she had landed it on the glass. Then she realized **exactly** where she landed. _What's this?!_ She put her hands against the smooth surface only to come eye-to-eye with a pair of big bottle-green eyes. The sudden appearance frightened her, and the owner's voice was at such a volume that she could've sworn the glass rattled from the loudness:

"Oh my god! I caught a fairy!"

And then darkness caved in from all directions, preventing the Cardcaptor from seeing anything more.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sometime later, Jennifer opened her eyes. She was tired, since all day felt like she had been walking kilometres, and must've fallen asleep earlier. Yawning, she wondered what the time was and briefly checked her watch. _Six! My parents will be home soon!_ But where was she now?

Standing up, she discovered that she was still in that glass jar she had landed in earlier. Through its clear walls, she couldn't see a thing in the lightless room she was currently in. Luckily for her she could breathe, thanks to the air-holes on the lid.

_What a day...could it get any worse?_

A door opening nearby flooded some of the room in light, causing Jennifer to turn around at its presence. Upon seeing the same girl from earlier standing there however, she seemed to figure out where she was.

_This must be her house...great... _

The cute little girl, who looked no older than eight at least, ran towards Jennifer and stared at her with curious wonder. Jennifer raised an eyebrow at the girl, wondering why she was staring at her. Then she remembered her current situation and groaned silently.

At long last the little girl spoke. "Are...you a-a... fairy?"

Jennifer ignored the questions and turned to look around the girl's room. Just about every inch of wall was covered with some sort of fairy related item; posters, pictures, stickers...you name it. It seemed she was going through that fantasy stage of her life, the one when belief in fairies and other mythical creatures was important. Aware of this piece of information, the Cardcaptor placed a hand to her chin in deep thought.

_Hmmm...maybe I can use her beliefs to my advantage?_

Jennifer turned to face the girl and nodded, as if to answer her question. This answer made the girl very happy. She squealed in delight and smiled. "I can't believe this! It's been my life-long dream to meet a fairy!"

The sudden loud voice caused Jennifer to jump in the jar in fright, which made the girl giggle. She then asked Jennifer, "Why don't you have any wings?"

_Because I'm not really a fairy! But if you set me free, I will personally lead you to the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow! _But of course, Jennifer couldn't say that. She wasn't a leprechaun, nor did she believe in the pot of gold anyway. Thinking for a minute, she decided to mime the words, _I_ (points to self)... _can't_ (shakes heads)... _fly _(flaps arms).

The girl, who was truly surprised at this revelation, opened the jar and placed her hand in it, indicating to Jennifer to sit on it. Jennifer did, and was taken out of the jar to meet the girl's giant green eyes once more.

"A real fairy of my own..."

Jennifer didn't like the way this girl was staring at her. By the look of things, it looked like that she has a lot of activities planned to do with the Cardcaptor, and she had a feeling that it wouldn't be good.

_Keep up the act Jen. She might feel sorry for you..._

...

"I'm going to call you Stardust, because I think it suits you!" She then hugged Jennifer excitedly against her chest, while Jennifer groaned silently in her mind. _So much for that plan..._

"Susie!" A woman's voice called from outside the room.

The girl who we now know as Susie quickly placed Jennifer back in her jar and closed the lid shut. She then lowered her face so she was looking at Jennifer. "Ok Stardust, I have to go have dinner now. But I'll be back, and then we can play tea parties and dress-ups ok?"

And with her caramel-coloured blonde pigtails swinging, Susie turned away and ran out of the room. This left Jennifer alone in her air-hole littered jar yet again.

_She's just like an average fairy-crazy eight year old. Curse the Sakura cards. Could this situation get any worse?_

...

_Oh wait, it already has, with the whole Jett being my rival thing. But how could he do that to me...and to my friends as well..._

Jennifer brought her legs up to her chest as she leant against the glass wall of her jar. She felt that, the more time dragged on, the more she would get a sense of loneliness and helplessness. It must be near dark outside now. What were the chances of finding even one of the Sakura cards at this hour, or at all? Was she going to be stuck like this forever? Were her friends even trying to look for her, or was Chris too busy 'flirting' to care? Ok, that was a slight exaggeration, but she kind of wished that things would start to look up soon.

Images of Jett she thought she knew flashed in Jennifer's mind, as she let her eyes fall shut in thought.

_...it was all an act... not worth worrying over it... _

Suddenly, the door opened again, letting a silver of light enter the now dark room. But whoever it was at the door, it wasn't Jennifer's soon-to-be torturer.

A tall man wearing a scientific lab coat entered the room, catching eye at Jennifer in her small glass prison immediately. Walking towards it, he bent down to peer at it behind his intelligent-looking spectacles. Fascinated, he picked up the jar and turned it around at times, inspecting its contents closely. Jennifer backed away to the further wall of the glass. Whoever this guy was, she could tell he had enough of Susie's features to be her father.

"Astonishing, simply astonishing... fairies really do exist. Why this one has no wings has got me curious..."

And there was something about the way he talked that got her wary of this man. He didn't look like the type to be dressing her in frilly pink dresses any time soon, but he had another hidden agenda it seemed...

Before she could suspect this guy anymore, the man swiftly pulled out a syringe full of a clear liquid and inserted it into Jennifer's small shoulder. Pain coursed through her tiny body only briefly as the clear contents spread into her bloodstream.

_You... bastard..._ the small teenager thought as she held her arm in pain. When he came into eye contact once more, she narrowed her own eyes at his, but he seemed unfazed.

"I don't know if you can understand me little fairy, but once you wake up from this, you'll be right at home..."

Jennifer blinked sleepily as the drug started to take over, forcing her to collapse into a deep sleep. The man's words spun around in her head, repeating itself until the Cardcaptor lost all traces of consciousness.

_I guess I spoke too soon..._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next time Jennifer woke up, she found, much to her shock, that she was now resting on...

A soft couch? _It's very familiar...what am I doing on the couch? _She thought distractedly as she blinked back any last traces of sleep. All that she seemed to know was that she had woken up on a very familiar piece of furniture. But where was she?

After she opened her eyes wide enough, Jennifer's eye widened even more at the sight that she now faced.

... _Why am I home?_

Mum? Dad? However, she could only still mouth the words, meaning that she hadn't caught Voice yet. _Still can't talk...yay... _

But there was something different about this house, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. For starters, what had she been doing before she had set foot here? The couch was normal size... maybe she had touched Little but forgotten Voice? But she couldn't remember anything that had happened earlier at all, no matter how hard she tried to think back.

No...It couldn't be her house. The last thing she remembered before waking up in her house was entering someone else's house. But it wasn't this one.

Confused, Jennifer walked over and looked out the window, only to see a yellow being the same size as her, sitting in its own respective glass prison across from her. The small person hadn't noticed her yet as it was snoozing, but Jennifer could tell it was a Sakura card.

_That must be the thing that caused me trouble earlier... but why is it in a glass tank outside my house? In fact, why is there a glass tank outside my house?!_

Even more confused, Jennifer crashed onto the couch and decided to watch some TV. However, it wouldn't turn on.

That seemed to confirm it for Jennifer. This was not her house at all!

_But what is it then?_

"Of course, I've got the fairy and the yellow creature in the House Simulator's. No need to worry..."

_House Simulators?_

"...I knocked the fairy out with Serum number 396."

"Why that one?"

"It causes the victim to hallucinate upon awakening but it does have some side effects... no it is not a form of abuse I swear..."

_Hallucinate? That explains why I thought that this was my house..._ as if reacting to her thoughts, Jennifer's 'house' started to flicker, like a computer screen. The flickering caused a small switch behind the 'couch' to be discovered, which Jennifer pressed. Upon pressing the button, the entire image of a lounge room started to blur out of focus, until it was only a mix of colours. And with one more flicker and a beep, the whole room disappeared, only to find Jennifer inside a glass tank; much like the one Little is in across the room.

_Ok, why am I here?!_ Jennifer thought with alarm as she pressed herself against the glass, as if to see her surroundings. Yet, she could still hear the same guy from earlier talking in the next room.

"...I know, the simulators need some tweaking..."

Jennifer looked to Little, who was still snoozing across from her. But how was she going to wake her up if she had nothing to wake her up with?

A nearby door opened, which the same scientist from earlier entered through. Ignoring Jennifer, he headed towards Little. Tapping on the glass, Little stirred from its slumber.

"Hello there, unknown yellow specimen. I don't know if you can understand me, but I am going to take a closer look at you now." Jennifer could see from her position that the guy held a syringe behind his back, and the Cardcaptor could only hope that whatever was in that syringe wasn't bad. "Just relax..."

However, just as he lifted the lid to the container, Little jumped out. Before the scientist could inject Little with the serum, it had touched him and shrunk him to microscopic size.

Jennifer stifled a laugh. Even if this card was a bit cheeky with shrinking people, she had to admit that that was a good call. Now that scientist could experience life being small, for once.

Then, just as quickly, Little appeared in front of her prison, grinning at the sight of the Cardcaptor. After that quick taunt, it then turned away and bounced off, leaving Jennifer behind.

_Hey! Come back here!_

But it was no use. How was Jennifer going to get out of her imprisonment in her current state anyway? As far as she could tell, she couldn't see any buttons or switches that opened a door.

Looking up at the glass ceiling above her, Jennifer wondered if she could push her way out. It didn't look like it had been secured on correctly. But there was an issue. She wasn't tall enough, and there was nothing in the tank that could help her increase her height.

_If only I could fly..._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile, back at Susie's house, the little girl was just about to go to bed. However, before she did, she was writing in the first page of her new diary...

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Today I found a fairy. Daddy took her away, but I wish I could keep her as a pet. I wanted to play tea-party with her at least once! She was very pretty, even though she didn't talk, and she had no wings. If she had wings they would be like those pretty butterflies I see at the park, with giant orange wings with the black on the edges. Those wings are pretty...**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Feeling a strange sensation on her back, Jennifer turned around. A pair of orange butterfly-style wings with a giant wingspan had magically materialized on her back, but how?

_That was fast...since when do these Sakura cards help me out?_ She could sense its power in the newly acquired wings, but which card it was a mystery to her.

With an also newly acquired motivation, Jennifer spread her huge butterfly wings and flew up towards the ceiling, knocking it off. With a determined smile, she soared out of the tank and headed towards a shocked Little. But Little quickly hopped out of the open window before Jennifer could get anywhere near her.

And so began the quest to chase down the Sakura card that had caused Jennifer more than half of her troubles today. However, she was so concentrated on her latest mission that she did not notice a familiar figure in black running past in the opposite direction...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Where is it?!_

That was all that went through Jett's mind as he ran across Silverstone Lakes, his eyes on the lookout for not one, but two Sakura cards. And worst of all, he had been at it all day.

Just as he suspected, the phone call from earlier had been from his mother, who had told him that there was two cards in the area. Once he had hung up, he couldn't see any cards, that is, until he saw the fleeting form of the Voice fly past his window. Because of this sudden discovery, Jett had left his apartment in a mess, as he couldn't find his 'clothes'. I wonder why...

_Come on...come out come out wherever you are..._

It was kind of annoying, as Jett only had time to grab half of his card-catching equipment on his way out to catch the Voice. Basically, the only thing that was hiding his identity now was the blue contacts. He was lucky he had another pair, since he lost one last time. Oh, and those sunglasses, just in case he bumped into Jennifer, not that it would've mattered. Why he wanted to wear sunglasses when it was dark no innocent bystander seemed to know.

Jett, tired of running, paused to take a breath. Panting heavily and moving some of his black hair out of his eyes, he wondered where Jennifer was. _Surely she would've been chasing this card as well? Then again, it is getting late. Maybe she'll be around later?_

Suddenly, something caught Jett's eye: over by a nearby tree, something that appeared to be a bird's wing was sticking out of it.

With a sneaky smile, Jett wandered over to it. He had a good feeling about what was behind that tree...

And sure enough, it was. Poking his head around the corner, Jett came face-to-face with the bird-like being of the Voice.

"Er...hi!" Jett said to the card with a cheesy grin, not knowing what else to say to it. Voice stared at him with blank eyes and its head tilted to the side, confused. Voice didn't know it, but Jett had his sword behind his back...

Jett sometimes wondered why he had this sword. What was the point to it? It's not like he used it to catch cards or anything...he had that 'power' given to him by his parents in his blood to do that. Of course, he didn't want to hurt it, but maybe if he just-

"Hey!" The Voice had taken his sunglasses! Voice placed them on itself and smiled a smile of its own. After turning away. The Voice floated off at high speed, taking Jett's sunglasses with it.

Jett fixed his eyes on the target into front of him, and quickly gave chase. "Give me back my sunglasses!" he shouted at the Voice, who was floating away. In annoyance, he swung his sword angrily in the air, as if he was shaking his fist at the Voice. Luckily for him, there was no one around to arrest him for possession of a harmful weapon.

_I think I know what this can be used for now... _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

With stunning realisation, Jennifer discovered that the area was completely dark, with the only signs of light emitting from the overhead streetlights. She didn't bother checking her watch, but Jennifer guessed it was around seven o'clock now. It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago her and Chris were hanging out happily, but now wasn't the time to reflect on that just yet! Right now, there was a card to chase down!

Jennifer looked down on Little bouncing across below her. She didn't notice, but the Cardcaptor had chased Little back to where it had begun; at the park. She found it strange however, that she had found her key lying amongst the grass underneath a park bench. Why it was there she didn't know, but Jennifer quickly swiped it up as she flew past it, amazed that she could still hold it at the neck chain.

Then the unexpected started to happen; the beautiful butterfly wings started to flicker in and out of sight.

_Shit! Please don't disappear wings, please don't..._ but no willing could stop them from starting to fade away into nothing. Jennifer quickly glanced down at Little and quickly sped up in front of it, just as the wings completely disappeared.

Letting herself fall, Jennifer dropped down onto the Little, who was amazed that the Cardcaptor had caught up to it. Jennifer then let go of the Star key and grabbed Little and started shaking it by the shoulders.

"You sneaky little card! You'd better make me normal size, or-

And before she knew it, Jennifer was back to her normal size. And to her amazement, she could speak!

Quickly regaining herself, Jennifer summoned her staff and quickly spoke the chant before Little could escape far enough:

"Sakura card!

I command you to return to your power confined!

SAKURA CARD!"

Jennifer sighed as she fell to her knees, relived that the Little card was finally in her hands. After catching the card at last, Jennifer got up and ran in the opposite direction, as she had sensed another card coming from there earlier.

But on the way, she bumped into Jett in rival form.

"You!" the two surprised teens exclaimed at the same time as they pointed to each other.

"Me!" they then pointed to themselves, before looking at their newly captured cards and back at themselves.

"Card?"

...

"YOU STOLE MY CARD!" they both said at the same time, with both teens pointing an accusing finger at the other.

"You're going down, mark my words!" Jennifer said in annoyance. This was the last thing she needed after today.

"Really? I thought you were already there." Jett replied smoothly.

...

Jennifer sighed. "I don't need this, I really don't..." And with that, she turned away from her rival and prepared to leave. But then she seemed to remember something. "But you know, if you hadn't caught Voice then-

But when Jennifer turned around to thank her rival, out of all people, he was gone.

Jennifer stared at the blank space where her rival had once stood a few seconds ago, and shook her head. Without around word, she turned around and summoned Fly, fully intending to go home, have a shower and rest up.

_I wonder what happened earlier that I just can't seem to remember... _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile, the scientist woke up on the cold laboratory floor, wondering what had happened earlier. Getting up, he placed his glasses back on and ran a hand through his short caramel-coloured hair. Not even bothering to check on the 'yellow specimen', he picked up the syringe that he had dropped on the ground earlier and decided to check on his 'fairy'.

Too bad she wasn't there anymore.

Sighing in defeat, the scientist looked at the syringe in his hands. He remembered the pain he saw on that fairy's face as he injected that serum into her. And all for an experiment?! He was almost glad that the fairy got away.

But he should've used Serum 396 on her. Even if it did seem like a foolproof plan at the time, it, like the simulators, needs to be tweaked for its side effects: The lost of fragments of memory on today's events prior to being injected with the serum.

* * *

**A note from M.A.G (17/11/08):** Yet another late update! And a hard chapter to write! Ah well, the next one's even harder… I think. Again, apologies for the lateness. It's been how long? I was aiming to post this chapter before the one-year anniversary of this story, but that obviously didn't happen. Ah well. I still can't believe I've hit one year, not to mention reached my goal of 100 reviews! Again, thank you all so much! Keep the positive feedbacks coming!

Wow, what a crazy chapter I've written. Jennifer almost confesses to Chris, loses her voice, gets shrunk, discovers and forgets that Jett is her mystery rival, among other things. Again, sorry for the late update and if the chapter seems incomplete. It was because of exams, and this chapter was a hard one to write. There may be a few mistakes, but my writing's been a bit rusty. I might look over it later on.

Again, no Komic Korner... next chapter perhaps?

**_Mysterious Angel Girl, signing off..._**


	15. 14: Living In A Twisted Fantasy

**Cards Jennifer has so far:** **22**

Windy, Jump, Sleep & Dash: (Chapter 3)

Arrow & Freeze: (Chapter 4)

Sweet, Sword, Shield & Move: (Chapter 5. Sweet not shown captured)

Fiery and Fly: (Chapter 6)

Shadow, Mirror & Dream: (Chapters 7 and 8)

Float: (Chapter 9. Not shown captured)

Twin (Chapter 10)

Watery, Wave & Bubbles (Chapter 11)

Rain (Chapter 12)

Little (Chapter 13)

**Cards Jett has so far: 8**

Lock, Flower, Shot and Wood: (Chapter 9. Lock, Flower and Shot not shown captured)

Power, Thunder (Chapter 10)

Erase (Chapter 12)

Voice (Chapter 13)

**Total cards captured: 30 out of 53 (23 left)**

_**A note from MAG: Just a suggestion, if you want to set a better mood and perhaps understand some parts, the best song to play while reading this is, particularly during the dance scene, is: 'I'm in Heaven When You Kiss Me' by ATC. Lyrics in italic but with talking marks mean that it is song lyrics, but the character is saying/ singing that as well.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Living in a Twisted Fantasy**_

**_.~.~._**

Could she do this? She has been waiting all her life for this moment; why hold back now? Taking a deep breath, Jennifer placed two hands on the double doors in front of her and closed her eyes in thought. The coldness of the metal against her hands was the only thing she could feel, and nothing more. Even though she wanted nothing more than to fling them open, she was pretty sure she could feel her arms shaking in trivial nervousness. _Get a hold of yourself Jen! It's not that bad. You've been through worse. It'll work out..._

_Yes...I can do this..._ and with that last thought, she gave the regal-looking entry a big push, causing them to swing out into another area. Once the resulting light had almost blinded the Cardcaptor with its presence, she discovered that she was finally here at the most anticipated event of the year: the formal.

The Year Ten Formal was an event everyone looked forward to. It was that time of year the Year Ten's, for the first time, got to experience this type of atmosphere. It was the only time that they would first experience the exciting feeling of getting all dressed up for the occasion, enjoy a nice dinner and to spend all night dancing and friendly socializing. But it was the dancing part that Jennifer greatly expected. It was her plan B for her confession to Chris: she wanted to dance with him, to glide across the floor in his arms just once. That way, if she got the worst possible answer to her confession, she could live knowing that at least her dance virginity had been taken by him.

Now, Jennifer stood unfazed in the majestic room where she watched various couples sweeping across the floor fluidly with grace. She even caught a fleeting glance of Crystal and Jett as they danced past, a partner in their hands, and she smiled for their happiness. But then, another sight caught her eye: standing in the middle of the room, looking slightly out of place amongst the happy couples, was none other than Chris.

"Chris!" she shouted over the slow music, which surprisingly no one seemed to notice or care at the sound of her voice. He looked up at the sound of his name and smiled at her with what she had now come to know as **her** special smile.

"Jen!"

Jennifer quickly weaved her own way through the dancing couples, who still hadn't taken notice to her presence. Halfway there, she was surprised that she had nearly tripped head over heels-_wait heels?!_ Looking down, she discovered that she was actually wearing a pair of white high-heels, each one having a line of delicate diamantes embedded over the open-toe. When had she gotten these? But with no chance to even check out her outfit; she continued on her way over to her friend, with added caution.

"You finally made it huh?" Chris said with a smile once she made her way over to him.

"Of course I did. Wouldn't miss it for the world," Jennifer said in reply as her eyes did a once over of what Chris was wearing. She had to admit, he looked...well-hot, in a tuxedo. And he looked so nice with the fringe combed to the side for once; for once, he looked neat and handsome. _And his eyes...they're just as loving and kind as always...and-_

Jennifer felt suddenly flustered, and not just by her admirable thoughts. It was just like she had never known him, and she was about to ask a guy she barely knew to ask out on a date. She quickly looked down at her feet, as if to hide the blush on her cheeks. Why was she acting this way? What if he says no? Could she live with the humiliation? Would she ever confess her feelings to him...ever?

"...dance?"

Jennifer's looked up, eyes widened in shock. Had he just said what she thought he'd said!?

"Sorry?" Jennifer was well aware of the blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Would you like to dance?"

Yes, she had heard correctly! He had just offered her to dance instead! _That was unexpected! Would should I do?! What should I say?!_

Wordlessly, Jennifer looked into Chris' eyes; that said it all for her. With a smile of her own, she let her hand get taken up by Chris' own.

But once her hand rested on his, the lively scenery exploded into a swarm of silver butterflies. Spinning around them at an alarming speed, it looked nothing but a whirlwind of sparkling glitter that drowned out all the outside noises. But the two adolescents didn't seem to notice the disappearance of the room they were in, or their missing classmates. _It's like we're in our own little world..._Jennifer thought as she stared into her friend's brown eyes as if in a daze.

Just as quickly as it had started, the butterflies deteriorated away into millions of silver glittery particles, which landed and faded away into the new scenery that had replaced the formal. It was only then that the two broke apart in shock. Chris looked around surprised, while Jennifer remained oddly calm, as if she knew it would happen.

"Don't worry. The scenery has changed, just like us..." the words left her mouth without her having to think of them. She almost put a hand to her mouth in shock, but she stopped herself. Chris however gave her an odd look, and turned around to survey his surroundings once more. A dazed Jennifer reached to touch her right hand, which was still radiating from Chris' touch. She smiled at the warmth.

The two were now standing on a floor nowhere near like the one at the formal. Now, the ground was titled in a black and white checkerboard style fashion, with nothing but the open air surrounding the couple. Were they in the sky? Were they even on Earth?! Where were they?! It seemed that they were in their own little world...literally!

Chris shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Jennifer. "The change doesn't matter...there's only one thing that matters..."

Those words alone caught Jennifer's undivided attention. She could have sworn she could hear her heart beat, only to get faster when he stepped closer to her. She was too surprised to say anything. Instead, she looked down at her feet again.

"You...look lovely tonight."

Jennifer realized that she hadn't paid much attention to her dress at all, even though something told her that it didn't matter. She straightened the white floor-length gown in nervousness, her face heated up once again. "Thanks. I guess..." Jennifer looked up into Chris' eyes. "...I could say the same for you." For some reason, just having those hidden words out in the open helped Jennifer to relax.

Again, Chris offered his hand, and Jennifer, with a newly gained confidence, accepted. Placing his hand lightly at Jennifer's side, the male held up Jennifer's right hand and motioned for her to place her left hand on his shoulder. Many positive emotions flowing through her, she gladly did just that, and thus they began their first dance.

Step, slide. Left, right. Turn. Step, slide. Left, right. Turn. The process of a waltz seemed to come to the female teenager with natural grace, which instead of surprising her did just the opposite. She was sure that Chris had never danced before either, but by looking at his face she couldn't tell.

After some time, a soft tune started to play in the wind. The music seemed to fit as the two teens swept across the dance floor gracefully. _Step, slide. Left, right. Turn..._ the steps played in Jennifer's mind like a melodic broken record. Inside, Jennifer tried not to be amazed at her dancing ability, or lack of, as she had never danced before in her life.

Then, Chris spoke, or rather sung, words that got Jennifer's heart racing even more.

"_I dream of you every night,_

_Feels like I'm losing my mind,_

_This feeling's just getting stronger._

_My head is spinning around,_

_You play with me but I'm bound,_

_I can't resist any longer."_

His voice sounded so different, so dreamy and mesmerizing, yet it seemed fitting. In reply and as if expected, Jennifer found herself singing with a voice she had never heard before.

"_I'm in heaven when you kiss me,_

_Heaven when you kiss me,_

_You were sent to me from Wonderland..."_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me..._ the way she sung those words sounded as sweet and hypnotic as chiming bells, yet just as fitting. While the way she sung got her curious, she let it slide for now; she had no time to think about it. At the moment, it just seemed even more appropriate in her dream dance.

Then suddenly, Jennifer slipped on the tiled floor, causing her to trip and fall. However, in one fluid movement, Chris caught her before she hit the ground, and he simply stood there cradling her slim figure in his arms. Her heart feeling like it was going to explode; Jennifer stared up into the eyes of a smiling Chris, while he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"_You know that I'm hypnotized._

_Each time I look in your eyes._

_You know I couldn't disguise._

_And I couldn't resist every time that we kiss."_

Looking up into his brown eyes, Jennifer noticed that they were full of an emotion she had not seen before. Was it too good to be true? Smiling, she let herself be lifted up and led as she continued to sing:

"_I'm in heaven when you kiss me._

_Heaven when you kiss me._

_You were sent to me from Wonderland._

_Ooh its heaven when you kiss me,_

_Heaven when you kiss me._

_Take me back to Wonderland..._

Jennifer placed her head on Chris's shoulder as she sung the following words:

_You know that I'm hypnotized by your love,_

_And I just can't resist every time that we kiss."_

That now-familiar tune came up again (_was it a piano? Keyboard? Xylophone even?),_ and yet the two kept waltzing across the floor. They hadn't noticed the small amounts of drifting clouds wisp its way around them, like a piece of string intertwining the two together. As if they knew it was coming, they both sang the following line in harmonious unison:

"_You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes,_

_And I just can't resist, every time that we kiss."_

As the tune lowered to a fading hum, the two teens paused in their dancing to look into each other's eyes. They stood there for some time, still holding hands and looking like they wouldn't let go anytime soon. There was something there; Jennifer couldn't deny it this time. How could she not have noticed the love he had for her, and her love for him? It was real...it really was. It wasn't something she had merely yelled out to save him from a card's possession; it had had a hidden meaning to it all this time.

_Now's the time Jen! Go for it!_

"Chris...I...

But she needed no words; they were already taken from her by a gentle kiss on the lips. Closing her eyes, Jennifer melted away into the kiss, as the couple disappeared amongst a swirl of silver butterflies.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Smiling with glee at the plate full of food in his hands, Kero silently flew into Jennifer's room. He did this often, which was why she usually left the bedroom door open, but only under the condition that he wouldn't totally raid the pantry. After flying up to his little hanging bed, he took one glance at his Cardcaptor, who had a big dreamy grin plastered on her face, and seemed to be hugging her drool-covered pillow. As Jennifer brought the pillow closer to her mouth, Kero sighed. Taking a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie, he shook his head.

"She's dreaming of Blondie again..."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**To: Jennifer**_

_**You are invited to my 16th birthday party!**_

_**When is it: Saturday 27th of September (wish it was on my actual birthday!) **_

_**What time: 5 'til late **_

_**Where: My House! (you know where I live)**_

_**Dress code: Fluoro **_

_**Love Crystal xoxo**_

Jennifer looked up from the invite her friend had just passed to her. "Fluoro?"

"Why not?"

Jennifer sighed. Yes, fluoro was all the rage lately. Even she had to admit to having at least one or two brightly coloured items in her closet. But for a party? Her eyes were going to burn from all of the bright colours. Not to mention that even she was starting to get sick of fluoro.

"What's wrong with a fluoro party anyway?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing at all. It just seems too..." Jennifer struggled to find the right words. "...bright? I have no problem with it though, but hasn't everyone been having a fluoro party lately?"

"I don't see why not. It is Crystal's sixteenth after all. Why not have a bright occasion to celebrate?" Crystal smiled in agreement at Chris' words. "Exactly my point Chris. When was the last time you guys had been to a fluoro party anyway?"

Jennifer, Chris and Jett were all silent.

"Enough said then. It's gonna be a fluoro-fantastic party!" Crystal declared with a grin, while everyone laughed at the pun. "I can't believe it's your birthday tomorrow, Crystal!" Jennifer pointed out happily. Her birthday, which would be tomorrow, marked the day that she would finally be sixteen like her friends.

Jett, who had barely said anything in the whole conversation, wondered where he was going to find something fluoro. He didn't own anything that colourful, since it wasn't his style. Ah well, he could always just magic something up.

"Jett? You ok?"

"Huh?" Jett looked up to see Jennifer and friends all looking at him in concern. _He hadn't been silent for that long had he?_ "Oh, I'm fine. Just wondering... if I could make it or not. I'm pretty sure I can."

...

"Hey Caroline!" Chris waved to a girl who had just walked past, but she... ignored him? Jennifer recognized her as the same girl who had 'flirted' with Chris during her last card-catching incident. However, her hair was a darker brown today, unlike the lighter one she had last seen her with. Perhaps she had dyed it? Jennifer watched with narrowed eyes as Caroline walked over to her friends, who Jennifer recognized as the 'popular idiots' of their school. _So that's her name then. Caroline... she's friends with them!? And how dare she ignore Chris!? _But she mentally restrained herself. It wouldn't do good to do an impulse thing like that now.

But that thought was soon replaced by her latest dream. _What was that all about? No matter how much I wish for that to happen, I don't think my confession to Chris will be like that. But where had the words come from? Just a romantic desire I crave?_

"...Jen? Jen?"

"Huh?" Jennifer snapped back to the present, which Jett was trying to get her attention. "Yeah Jett?"

"I've gotta go ok? See ya around in class?"

"...Yeah sure. Catch ya Jett!"

And with that, the black-haired teenager walked off. He looked at his watch. _Yep, time to go_, he thought. After waving a goodbye to his friends, he headed over to the furthest corner of the school; the corner they liked to call 'the emo corner'.

Of course, Jett never hung out with these people. He was here for another reason, one that did not involve the stereotypical cutting of the wrists and constant whining of how bad life was.

He wandered over to a nearby shady tree, where someone could be seen hidden underneath the shadows. He gave whoever it was a smile; probably one of his first real ones since...well, he couldn't remember. The best part about this was he could be himself. He knew what they were like, and they knew what he was like. There was no hiding, nothing fake to reveal as a cover-up. They had changed so much, but they still remained the same.

As he walked closer, he whispered the person's name:

"Imogen."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok Chris, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm... dare."

Jennifer thought before giving her answer. "I dare you to wear one of Crystal's skirts!"

Crystal laughed and gave her best friend a high-five. It was at last Saturday night, and the party was in full swing. Or it had been, since five o'clock anyway. Crystal had not only invited her close friends, but also people who were on the school paper with her. However, since it was now eleven p.m, most of the party guests had left except Chris, Jett and Jen. To past the time before Chris and Jett went home, the foursome decided to play a little game of Truth or Dare.

Chris sighed. "A dare's a dare. Where are the skirts?" _Where was Crystal's dad when you needed him?_ he thought. He kind of wished the guy would interrupt this or something, but he knew that he would stay out of this business for tonight.

"Hold on! I'll go pick one for you. And Jett, you're doing it too!" Crystal said, her amber eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Wait a minute! It's not a double dare!"

"Alright alright! It's either that or running outside in your boxers!"

...

"Can you grab a skirt for me as well? Thanks..." Jett said with a tone of defeat evident in his voice.

Jennifer laughed light-heartedly at the whole scene as she felt Crystal's digital camera at her side. She had a feeling that her friend was not going to miss a moment of this...

While she waited for Crystal to return with the skirts, Jennifer chatted with her guy friends.

"Remember karaoke earlier? That was hilarious!"

"It's best when everyone stuffs up!"

But Jennifer had to admit, she was awful at singing; it sounded...well, for some reason, she imagined her voice would be like it was in her dream. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out like that, even though she got positive comments about her voice. She wished she could sing like in her dream... like that was going to happen...

"I know! Why don't we put one on the stuffed teddy as well?!"

_Geez, you're gonna pay for this Blondie..._ Kero thought in annoyance as he resisted the urge to move, forcing himself to sit still as Chris winked at him. If only everyone in the room knew about him in the first place, then he could extract revenge right then and there. Ah well, that would have to wait until he was in his true form at least... and hopefully that would be soon...

Suddenly, something outside the house got Jennifer alert. Shivering quickly, she felt the presence of something strange, and now familiar to her. _A Sakura card?_ She looked towards Kero nearby, who was still in his stiff plush-toy mode. _It looked like he sensed it too..._

"I'll be back in a minute guys. I'm just going to get some fresh air." Jennifer said once she had collected herself.

"Ok Jen. Don't forget to be back soon though! Otherwise you'll miss out on our humiliation!"

And with a nod, the Cardcaptor stood up and left. Kero watched her leave. He should really go with her this time, but how could he with that Jett guy around?

_Jen! I know you can sense a Sakura card, but don't leave me here with my humiliating fate!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jennifer, led by her senses, walked outside and into the cold. Even though it was no longer winter, the chilly wind was still evident in the night sky and she gave off a little shiver. She then looked to the nearby construction site. A while back, it had been nothing more than a wooden frame. Now, it was a lovely three-storey brick house, nearly completed. The builders have obviously made fast progress with it.

Letting her instincts guide her, Jennifer headed over towards the site, Star key in her hand. Quickly, she summoned it into her staff, and called on a card.

"_JUMP!"_

With one swift movement, she was up and over the tall fence with ease. Now that she was inside, she found an entrance into the bare house via an open window and explored inside. _Its presence is stronger in here, I can feel it..._ she then looked to the flight of stairs nearby. After walking over to them she looked up and shuddered. _Why must the card be near the top floor!? Why?!_ But she knew that climbing those were easily overcome by one of her cards.

"_DASH!" _

However, once she sped up the last few steps, the Sakura card's aura faded away into nonexistence. _Where is it? Damn..._ there was only one room on this floor, so Jennifer opened the door with her staff ready, only to find...

Just an empty room. It was pretty spacious, and seemed to be unoccupied by anyone or thing. Staff raised in defence, the Cardcaptor walked into the room, on guard and ready to attack.

Then she heard someone or something shift against the wooden floorboards, causing them to squeak and Jennifer to jump. Startled, she turned around, surveying the surrounding area for what had caused that sound.

"You finally made it huh?"

Again, Jennifer turned around at the voice, looking to where it had come from; a teenager hiding their identity in the shadowy corner. Walking closer to that corner, Jennifer widened her eyes in shock at the person. _It couldn't be...could it?_

"Chris?"

The person stepped out of the shadows in response to his name, that warm smile on his lighting up his face. But Jennifer was not impressed.

"Chris! What are you doing here? You should leave! You could get hurt!" Jennifer said, lowering her staff. She didn't want her friend to get caught up in this card-related battle. Not again.

"But you still made it, eh?"

Jennifer was confused. What was he doing here? Did he follow her outside? Was he deliberately ignoring her warning? Not knowing what to do, she decided to play along.

"Err...of course I made it. Why would I miss Crystal's party to begin with?" She couldn't help but notice his fluoro yellow t-shirt, contrasting well with his pair of blue jeans. And as a dare earlier, he should have had fluoro pink shoelaces tied in on his sneakers, however they were not there. _He must've taken them out,_ she thought. _But he still does cool tonight...wait! What am I thinking!? He does all the time!_ But when Jennifer finally came back to her senses, she realized that her friend had now closed the gap between them. It was pretty close; Jennifer felt frozen at his closer-than-usual presence.

"There's no one around...I was thinking..." Was it just her, or was Chris blushing in the semi-moonlight? "Do you...want to dance?"

_Wait, what?! _

"D-dance?" Jennifer said in no more than a shocked whisper.

"I take that as a yes," Chris replied. Without another word, he held out his hand, waiting for Jennifer to take it.

_Dance?! He just asked you to dance! Go for it Jen! It's not a dream, and you know it!_

The Cardcaptor stared at Chris' outstretched palm, for once contemplating the chance of a lifetime. What happened to that feeling she sensed earlier anyway? She couldn't feel it anymore whatsoever. And how did Chris get up here? Did he know she'd come up here to find something?

At long last, she deactivated the staff and finally took his hand in hers. _Move now, details later. Now, just savour the moment..._

With a swift movement, Chris placed one hand on Jennifer's side and held her left hand in his right one. Jennifer, knowing what to do from her dream, placed her right hand on Chris' shoulder, and the two began to waltz.

However, Jennifer is not a very good dancer unlike in her dreams. She was trying to make sure she wasn't standing on his feet most of the time, and she blushed at her lack of experience. Chris, who seemed to be an expert on this, paused and spoke to Jennifer.

"It's ok Jen. I won't let you make a mistake. Just trust me and follow my lead..."

"Like I wouldn't trust you," Jennifer said jokingly as she let her feet guide her across the dance floor. Jennifer felt almost dizzy with joy. He was leading her! He was dancing with her! For real; it was no dream! It couldn't be!

"You...look lovely tonight..."

Jennifer wondered why her fluoro outfit was so lovely tonight. Then she realised the compliment. "You too..." the words left her mouth before she could stop them. Flustered, she concentrated on where she was placing her feet again.

"_I dream of you every night,_

_Feels like I'm losing my mind,_

_This feeling's just getting stronger._

_My head is spinning around,_

_You play with me but I'm bound,_

_I can't resist any longer."_

The sound of those softly sung words caused Jennifer to look up at Chris. He returned her look with a reassuring smile.

"How did you know?" Jennifer asked in no more than a shocked whisper. A small blush crept up her cheeks. "Do you really-

Chris continued to stare deep into her sapphire blue eyes. "Just follow my lead..."

Looking into his brown eyes, Jennifer could only agree.

"_One kiss from you I'm on fire,  
your touch is all I desire,  
one look and you take me higher.  
You know I couldn't resist,  
Yeah I miss,  
Every time I'm with you,  
Every time that we kiss..."_

And this time, Jennifer wasn't at all surprised at the sudden change in her voice, or the fact that that verse she had never heard of in her dream before. All that mattered was that she was finally here, in Chris' arms at last.

"_I'm in heaven when you kiss me,_

_Heaven when you kiss me,_

_You were sent to me from Wonderland..."_

_Yes, that's true. He was sent to me from Wonderland..._

Step, slide. Left, right. Turn and spin. The dance steps came to Jennifer easily and fluidly with her friend guiding her. Her mind spun around with dizzy joy and happiness she had never felt before as she heard the familiar hypnotizing tune from her dream float towards the couple. She didn't even notice when they danced out to outside onto a wide balcony. Taking his cue, Chris lowered Jennifer towards the floor and held her suspended in his arms, stroking her hair and looking deeply into her eyes again.

"_You know that I'm hypnotized._

_Each time I look in your eyes._

_You know I couldn't disguise._

_And I couldn't resist every time that we kiss."_

_Chris..._ Jennifer thought dreamily as her eyes gazed over entirely. _Take me back to Wonderland..._ she was lost in the moment; so much that she didn't even notice her outfit transform. Gone were the bright fluoro pants and get-up. Now, it was replaced by the same pure white dress she wore in her dream.

"_I'm in heaven when you kiss me._

_Heaven when you kiss me._

_You were sent to me from Wonderland._

_Ooh its heaven when you kiss me,_

_Heaven when you kiss me._

_Take me back to Wonderland..."_

Chris spoke in a comforting whisper that silenced her singing. "Relax, my sweet Cardcaptor...we're in a whole new world..."

But Jennifer didn't seem to care about the abrupt but slow change in scene around her. No longer were the two on the top floor of a near-complete house, but amongst soft wisps of clouds and standing on a black-and-white tiled floor. Her eyes looked like they were no longer connected to this world, like she was off in a trance.

"Our own little world, where no one can interrupt us..." Jennifer murmured in response, a small smile on her face.

She felt like she was going to pass out; with joy, happiness...just about every good emotion she could think of. This was definitely the best night of her life.

"My perfect chance to tell you..."

He still held her in his arms, suspending her just over the floor. And it looked like he had no intention of moving her either.

"...I love you, Jennifer Lumen."

Jennifer opened her eyes ever so slightly. Surprisingly, she left so lightheaded, so weak. Even those words weren't enough to arouse her. But inside, her heart was singing a joyous song.

"Chris..." she muttered weakly. Why did she feel so lightheaded and drained like this? Was it because of all the initial shock had worn her out? Because her dreams had come to a happy ending, just like in a fairytale?

Without another word, Chris leaned forward over the lovely teenage girl, his dirty-blonde hair hanging down so it brushed her cheek. Jennifer's heart was beating so fast she was sure he could hear it as well. He was so close to her that she could now feel his breath on her skin. The blush coming to her again, she let her eyes fall shut as she anticipated the moment she had been waiting all her life for.

But as their lips touched for one small second, Chris dropped her, causing her to fall through the floor, which had strangely opened up underneath her. Chris watched on with no emotion as Jennifer fell, like a fallen angel, towards the ground. He didn't notice the fact that the dreamscape was disappearing all around him, or the fact his suit had faded back into his party clothes; he just kept his eyes fixed on the fallen Cardcaptor.

As Jennifer fell, the white dress she wore shattered into thousands of tiny silver butterflies, which shimmered into nothing as they rose up into the sky. Not noticing her fluoro clothes had reappeared on her body, Jennifer continued to fall, her eyes closed and a dreamy smile alight on her face.

_He...he loves me...he kissed me..._

"...Jen!"

_This is the best night of my life..._

"Jen!"

A familiar voice broke through Jennifer's hazy mind. A voice so familiar, it caused her to open her eyes to reality. The harsh reality in which she was falling!

Jennifer let out a small scream at the sudden realisation. _What happened?! Why am I falling?!_ Without thinking, she quickly fished out her Star key and summoned it, hoping that she could call on a card in time before she landed on the cold ground below.

"_FLY!"_

Just before Jennifer made contact with the ground, she was stopped by Fly. Using her wings, she pushed off the ground and flew back up to the top floor. Flying through the hole she fell through, she could sense the Sakura cards again. But where were they? And what happened to Chris? Or really, the illusion of Chris?

_The illusion of Chris..._ those words seemed to hurt her as much as the truth. _Everything that had happened... it had to be fake, the real Chris would never hurt me. _But then it suddenly dawned on her: the card she was looking for was the Illusion.

Jennifer walked into the room again, now certain the card was in there. "Illusion! Show yourself!"

At its name, the Illusion materialized behind Jennifer, as Chris.

"What's the matter Jen?" 'Chris' said in concern from his position in the dark. Jennifer whipped around to face him, a look of hurt and anger on her face.

"Stop doing that! I know you are not Chris! Cease this charade!"

'Chris' frowned. "But Jen-

"I said stop it! Haven't you caused enough trouble for me tonight!?"

"...I am Chris."

For a minute there, Jennifer actually believed him. That is, until her eye caught a thin book sitting somewhere nearby. The book nervously flashed a red kaleidoscope of colours, but Jennifer saw that there were two cards involved in this. A held-back tear fell from her face as she raised the staff.

_"Sakura cards,_

_I command you to return to your power confined!_

_SAKURA CARDS!"_

At those words, the imitation of Chris began to dissolve into a fine mist. This mist resembled a combination of two cards, which got sucked into the respective cards at the end of the staff. The book too, faded into the white-coloured haze and disappeared into the card.

Jennifer collapsed onto her knees, while the cards landed on the floor at her feet. She picked them up. The Create and The Illusion: the only proof that her blissful happiness was all just a twisted mix of dreams and reality.

The tears flowed freely and silently as she looked at the cards in her hands. One stray tear dropped and landed on the Illusion. _It...It was not real. The dance...the kiss... my happiness... It was all just...an illusion. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

For a while, she contemplated sitting alone for a little longer. That is, until her silence was interrupted by the sound of footsteps echoing on the steps outside.

"Jen?"

No response.

"Jen?"

Jennifer turned to face who had found her. "Jett? What are you doing up here?"

Jett wondered why she sounded so lifeless. _It had to be a card...what happened?_

"Um...I-

"How did you find me?"

"Well...I..." Jett struggled for the right words. _Keep your cool Jett. You're not supposed to know her secret remember? Pretend you are on stage, be your outer character..._ "How do I put this? I saw you...falling."

"Falling?" the bluntness was evident in her voice.

"Yeah. Just now. And then you um... sprouted wings?"

Jennifer realised that Jett didn't know her secret life as a Cardcaptor. I guess now was the time to tell all. Or at least the basics. Very quickly, she explained how her life had changed, and why she must do this.

...

"So that plushie you have with you all the time is really-

"Yep."

"And that necklace-"

"Correct. Please don't be offended Jett. I just didn't want this information to get out, if it fell into the wrong hands. But I know you're not like that."

Jett paused. Of course, he already knew all this and more, but he couldn't say that.

"It's ok. I understand." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and then looked down at the two cards lying on the floor. "Did you just catch these?"

Jennifer nodded; her mind feeling like it was programmed to do so responsively. "I prefer not to talk about it though. Not now. I'm still trying to get my head around it..."

Jett nodded as he retracted his hand. He had noticed something wasn't right about her; she hadn't even made much eye contact with him since he entered.

"The party's over you know... everyone's worried about you, as they didn't see you fall earlier-

"Tell everyone I'm ok please? I appreciate your worry for me, but I just need to be alone for a minute thanks..."

Jett smiled a small smile as he left the room. His drama teacher was right; he was a good actor.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After he left her alone up on the third floor, Jett made his way towards the exit. _How much longer am I going to have to keep this up?_ Sure, he found it easy to put on an outside character, but it wasn't going to make the truth seem easier to tell. His outside personality, the one he had been showing to everyone, was only half of his complete personality; the other half being brought out via his alter-ego's self. How could he be completely honest if he is only showing parts on himself in different forms?

Pushing those thoughts aside, he wondered if his mother would tell him off for not catching the cards tonight. Ah well, he can take it. Make up a lie that his phone battery died or something, but he wondered what had happened to Jennifer that had made her so sad?

After some time, Jennifer finally left the house behind, still looking a bit deflated. Chris, who was standing at the front door of his house, looked with concern at Jennifer. He had heard from the others that she was not alright. Perhaps she was now?

"Jen..." he started, but she walked past towards Crystal's house without a word to him. The last thing she wanted to do was to talk to him, in fear her bottled-up emotions would get the better of her. The last thing she wanted to do was to tell Chris about what had happened. What would happen if she told him? The Sakura cards remaining in the open could see this as an advantage and use him for more attacks against her.

Jennifer turned around, only to see Chris' retreating back. She sighed and continued walking. She had not ever felt so distant from her friend, and all because of an incident he didn't know about. But what was she afraid of? Afraid of being hurt? Afraid of the truth? Afraid that if she looked at him, all those memories would come flooding back?

_Jennifer, you don't have to be afraid. Remember, whoever you danced with, whoever kissed you was not the real Chris. It was all just a dream, and nothing more..._

* * *

**A note from MAG (12/12/08):** Hey guys! Now that it's holidays, I'm hoping to update more before I go back to school! And to answer a random question if anyone's thinking of it: No, Jennifer does not have premonition powers like Sakura. That dream she had was just a normal lovey-dovey dream about her desires. I will admit she does have a power though. Care to guess it? Hint: I might have revealed it already.

Inspiration: 'I'm in Heaven When You Kiss Me' by ATC. I had to listen to that song millions of times to get the atmosphere right. Every time I listen to it now I can picture those two waltzing on the dance floor. I got confused with some of the lyrics, so I just typed what I think it sounds like as well as taking the lyrics from a site. I think the lyrics here show the situation quite well.

Hope you enjoyed reading this, and please drop a note or two on how it was! And be sure to check out the new pictures on my profile!

**A note on butterflies and their meaning in a dream: Butterflies are symbols of transformation and so can be linked to a wish to transform yourself in some way. They are also very beautiful so maybe linked in some way to creative and artistic pursuits such as poetry.**

_Mysterious Angel Girl, signing off..._


	16. 15: Shopping Troubles and Singing Rivals

**Cards Jennifer has so far:** **24**

Windy, Jump, Sleep & Dash: (Chapter 3) **Arrow & Freeze: (Chapter 4)** Sweet, Sword, Shield & Move: (Chapter 5. Sweet not shown captured) **Fiery and Fly: (Chapter 6)** Shadow, Mirror & Dream: (Chapters 7 and 8) **Float: (Chapter 9. Not shown captured)** Twin (Chapter 10) **Watery, Wave & Bubbles (Chapter 11)** Rain (Chapter 12**) Little (Chapter 13)** Create, Illusion (Chapter 14)

**Cards Jett has so far: 8**

**Lock, Flower, Shot and Wood: (Chapter 9. Lock, Flower and Shot not shown captured) **Power, Thunder (Chapter 10) **Erase (Chapter 12) **Voice (Chapter 13)

**Total cards captured: 32 out of 53 (21 left)**

**An Important note from MAG: Now, I've been contemplating for a while if this story should tie in with the Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle storyline (I don't mean having the characters from it coming into this. I mean bringing its tie in into this story, particularly with the Sakura and Syaoran flashbacks, as Tsubasa ties in a lot with CCS). But because of certain events in Tsubasa, the following flashback only applies up to at least ****chapter 192**** in Tsubasa. Truthfully I'm putting this in just for kicks, as I've planned to add this in for a while now, but it can no longer tie in with Tsubasa due to the latest chapters. Curse my slow updating skills. **

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Shopping Troubles and Singing Rivals**_

**.~.~.**

_...The first phase had already started; there's no turning back...only to move forward and closer towards my fate... _

_..._

_...There is no stopping fate once it has been woven...no way at all..._

_..._

_...I have had to suffer through this...alone..._

_... _

Twenty-eight year old Sakura Li stood in front of the mysterious shop she remembered visiting once in the all too distant past. For what reason she cannot remember, but she did know what she had given up, and she had no choice but to get it back.

_I wish you were here with me Syaoran. I don't want to tell you because it would just make you worry, but just your presence would be enough. Now I'm worried I'll never get to say goodbye..._

She had no choice; her dreams have never lied, not even once. The accuracy of her visions were remarkable, even so that one part of her most recent one had already proven half the truth; when the dream would become reality completely she didn't know. But now it was time for the next phase; she must ask Yuuko-san for her staff back. She had used her staff in payment for a wish she couldn't remember, and she knew she had to retrieve it, before the new Cardcaptor arose.

With a sigh, the beautiful woman put on a face that disguised her inner emotions and walked towards the entrance, her flowing auburn locks floating out behind her. It was now or never.

"Yuuko-san?" she asked to an empty space once she had entered.

...

"I see you have a wish, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura turned to face the source of the voice. It came from a woman, who was sitting back on her usual chair, casually. The Time-Space Witch spoke with a tone that seemed to know her wish, but at what cost?

"Yuuko-san...yes, I indeed have a wish..."

"And that is?"

"I...I would like the Star staff back...please..."

Yuuko looked at the Card Mistress knowingly. She should've known that this was coming; it was written in the stars. And judging by Sakura's troubled expression hidden unsuccessfully by a smile, she was sure she knew as well.

"Of course..."

A moment later, Watanuki emerged from the storage room with the Staff of the Star in his hands. Yuuko stood up and walked over to Sakura, taking the staff with her.

"Here it is, good as new. But there is a price to be paid..."

"What will the price be?"

...

"You'll know soon enough...if fate allows it, Sakura-chan..."

With a slight hesitation, the Card Mistress placed a hand on her Star staff and took it out of Yuuko's hands. Upon contact with its owner, the staff emitted a soft pink glow, and shrunk back into a key. Sakura looked back to the woman with emerald eyes that were on the verge of losing its spark.

"Thank you, Yuuko-san. I was just passing by, so I can't stay and chat-

"It's ok, I understand. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon."

"I do too. Again, thank you."

And with that, Sakura exited out of the house, knowing that another part of her dream had come true. By retrieving the Star staff she was sealing the future of the next Cardcaptor, and hers, no matter how inevitable it may be.

Watanuki wandered back into the room. "Was that-

"Yes, that was Sakura Kinomoto, now Li. Mistress of the Clow, now Sakura cards. She has very little time left in this world, and she knows this also... I can see it in her eyes." Yuuko closed her eyes in thought. "But it seems that she cannot remember why she gave up that staff..."

"She gave it up for Syaoran-kun right?" Watanuki was referring to the boy who had appeared at Yuuko's shop one day, begging the witch to help the unconscious princess resting in his arms.

"Yes, she did; so that he could travel to the world she saw in her foretelling dreams. But it seems her power is strong enough that with the right amount of willpower and emotion, even she could grant a heartfelt desire of hers. It seems that she has used her abilities to erase any memory she had of her son, as the pain of realizing he would not be coming back to their world was too much..."

...

"But she is to meet an unfortunate fate; a fate that not even Clow could predict. A path that she must unravel; it will be the destiny of the stars..."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What about this one?"

"Hmmm...It's not your colour. Why not this one?"

"Do you really think something frilly like this is even wearable?"

"I don't think I'd be caught dead in this!"

"You said it!"

At that, both Jennifer and Crystal erupted into a fit of giggles. It was an average weekend in October, so the two girls decided to take advantage of it by shopping for the upcoming Year Ten Formal early, so they could avoid last-minute rushes and have a pick from a decent line of dresses. So, with saved-up and given cash at the ready, they hit the dress shops. Chris understood that this was a girl thing, so he decided not to join them. Since all he needed to do was hire a tuxedo, he didn't need to purchase anything else for Formal anyway.

But for once, Chris was the last thing on Jennifer's mind. In fact, she was trying not to think of him, for fear for remembering the Illusion incident last month. It did seem like a stupid little thing to worry about, but to Jennifer, it had been a dream come true that had ended in tatters, and in turn it had affected her a lot. She had told no one about it, not even Crystal, and even avoided Chris for a few days. And any white dress Crystal suggested to her that she should try on, Jennifer simply refused. By steering clear of anything related to her fantasies, Jennifer was sure the dying pain would finally fade away.

Crystal, on the other hand, had already gotten her gown for Formal. It was a powder blue coloured dress that reached down to floor-length, with a trail of scattered diamantes leading down the dress on one side, and short sleeves that hung off her shoulders. Jennifer had to admit it looked stunning on her when Crystal tried it on in the last shop, and after trying on other dresses, that one had won out of elimination. Now, all that was left was shoes and Jennifer's outfit, which was proving to be quite a challenge. The dresses were either white, too plain, or too over the top.

"What about this one?"

Jennifer shook her head. "I really don't think white's my colour..."

Crystal sighed. Another white dress rejected. She didn't understand why her friend didn't like white; she thought it suited Jennifer perfectly. Crystal turned around to place the dress back with the other rejects on the rack. _Ah well, if Jennifer doesn't want to wear white then it's her choice, _she thought as she looked through the line of dresses lining the wall. As Jennifer continued searching the racks, Crystal pulled out another dress that caught her eye.

"This one?"

Jennifer turned to study the gown her friend was holding up. Its colour was a mix of black and grey, which seemed to swirl perfectly together on the fabric. But it was the sleeves that got her attention: they were made of black netting, with strings of ebony weaving its way through it to make a web effect. The sleeves gave the dress a century-old gothic look to it.

Jennifer nodded knowingly at the outfit. "Well, it's looks better than the majority we've seen-

"Go try it on then!" Crystal encouraged, even though she would've preferred a white item of clothing for her friend. Jennifer shrugged. Why not?

As Jennifer headed into the dressing room with the dress, Crystal looked after her shoulder bag, which had Kero in it. Jennifer didn't want to leave him at home again, especially if another Sakura card showed up, so she had dragged him away from the computer and taken him with them.

While waiting for her friend to show off the dress, she peeked inside the bag, only to see Kero eating...again. This time he was eating some of Jennifer's chocolate chip cookies.

"What? I was hungry!" Kero said in reply to Crystal's stare, which was returned with a smile. _Typical Kero..._ she thought as she shut the bag.

At long last, Jennifer flung open the curtain to show Crystal the dress.

It looked lovely on her. The sleeves crept down Jennifer's arms up to her elbows, and the skirt hung limply as it kissed the ground but seemed to flatter Jennifer's curves in all the right places. The v-neckline fitted neatly across Jennifer's chest to show off a bit of her cleavage, and the various shades of black and grey seemed to contrast well with Jennifer's hair.

"What do you think Jen?" Crystal asked. She had to admit that while white suited her, this black dress looked just as good. By this time Kero had poked his head out of the bag to see what was going on. He took one look, nodded in approval and went back to finishing off those cookies.

Jennifer did a few turns and look-backs in the mirror, before saying her answer with a grin.

"I'll take it."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Now that the girls have gotten everything they needed for the big night, including shoes and jewellery, they headed towards the food court, their sights on some late lunch.

"That dress you got was nice Jen. You looked awesome in it!" Crystal said with a smile.

"Thanks. Yours looks great on you as well. Say, what do you think Chris would think of it?"

Crystal nearly stopped dead in her walking, for Jennifer has mentioned Chris for the first time in a month. Knowing Jennifer, that was a record, and she found it unusual that she hadn't mentioned him for so long. Pretending it didn't bother her, Crystal just simply stated, "I'm sure that he will like it. Why wouldn't he?"

_Personally, I don't think it matters. Why do we seem to worry about what other guys will think of us? It's not going to make any difference if we're wearing something other than the usual casual clothes. If it was the right guy, he wouldn't care what you were wearing, but the person who was wearing it._ However, Crystal kept that opinion to herself.

"Is this why you took so long in choosing-

But Jennifer didn't seem to catch a word of Crystal's sentence. Something in a shop's window had caught Jennifer's eye, and had her completely distracted. Rolling her eyes, Crystal joined her friend at the window to see what she was looking at.

The outfit that got the teenager's attention was positioned carefully on a mannequin in the shop's window. It consisted of a top cropped to the upper waist and thigh-length shorts, the top a lighter blue than the midnight-coloured bottom half. The upper half has long flowing sleeves that ended in a soft flare at the ends, and looked like it had little bells hanging off the hemline. And as if to complete the outfit, a knee-length cape made out of a fine blue silk with various moon and star symbols woven into it hung loosely behind it.

"What you looking at Jen?"

Jennifer used her eyes to indicate the outfit. "What you think?"

"Hmmm...It looks nice. Let's go check it out."

Once they were in the shop, Jennifer decided to try it on. After modelling it for Crystal, she glanced in the changing room's mirror; while a bit revealing in the abdominal area, she had to admit it did look nice on her. Even though she didn't like the cape, the outfit didn't fit well without it.

"What you think Crystal?"

Crystal put a hand to her chin in thought as she studied the outfit her friend was wearing. "Hmmm...I think it needs a hat, and maybe some gloves. Once we find some, I've gotta come over to your house so I can take some pictures!"

Jennifer smiled. She had to admit that she missed hanging with Crystal one-on-one. They didn't do it so often now since they had Chris in the group as well, but she was grateful that they still could have the same old girly talks and sleepovers like old times.

Curious to see what was going on, Kero peeked out of the bag again, only to see Jennifer wearing the outfit. His eyes widened in surprise. _It couldn't be...could it? _

Once Jennifer had purchased the piece of clothing, they continued on their way to the food court.

"How much was it?"

"I nearly died at the price! Luckily I had just enough to buy it though."

"What's the brand?"

Jennifer looked in the bag with the outfit in it. "Daidouji Designs," she read the tag. The name seemed to click a light bulb on in her head. "Isn't that-

"Tomoyo-chan..."

Jennifer paused and looked in her shoulder bag at Kero's remark. "Isn't that Sakura's friend?" she said, remembering Kero mentioning her in one conversation.

"Yes. She's a world famous clothing designer now, so it's no surprise to see her clothing line here. But that certain outfit you hold...Sakura wore one close enough to that, when she separated Yue..."

"Yue? Who's Yue?"

Kero paused before he continued. He had forgotten to tell her about the cold and emotionless angel-like guardian. "Yue is the other guardian of the Sakura cards; I am the Sun Guardian, and he is the Moon Guardian. He will appear when all the Sakura cards are captured."

"What will he do?"

"He will see if you are a good enough master and worthy of ownership of the cards. He will-

But the small Sun Guardian was interrupted by a chorus of giggles coming from nearby. Jennifer and Crystal turned to face the source, which was coming from the group of 'popular idiots' standing nearby. Whatever they seemed to be giggling about it seemed to be about Jennifer and Crystal, as they were whispering in their direction. Ignoring them, Jennifer caught the eye of Caroline, who was standing some way away from her friends. Caroline just averted her eyes away and looked at the floor moodily, arms crossed.

With one more glare at that bitchy group, Jennifer walked away with Crystal.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What was up with those girls?! Geez... if they have a problem why not say something?!"

"They probably saw us talking to 'Cookie' or something. And they're not worth our time remember? Who cares what they think."

The two teenagers were now sitting at a table in the spacious food court, enjoying their lunch. Not to mention talking about various topics, like the group of girls that were laughing at them earlier.

"I know Crystal... but it's just that one of them has been getting on my nerves lately. You know Caroline?"

Crystal nodded. "I've seen her around. What's your problem with her?"

"She just doesn't seem very nice to me that's all, or Chris."

Crystal sighed, remembering what she had been told about the Little card incident. Of course that's why Jennifer didn't like Caroline; because she saw her as a potential love rival. Crystal on the other hand didn't see her like that; sure, she seemed shy and all, but Caroline was currently Crystal's rival for next year's head photographer. That was a position Crystal wasn't willing to give up so soon.

"You know I used to be friends with those girls right?" Crystal said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You were friends with them in primary school, along with Chris."

"Yeah... good times back then in primary school; you wouldn't believe it but they were actually nice people. But once we reached Year 7 everything changed; they became more like the girls I've seen in those high school teen movies. That's when I branched out from the group and met you, when you just moved to Silverstone Lakes. Chris has moved on from that group ages ago though."

For a while the two ate in silence. That is, until Crystal piped up again.

"Jen, you look pretty tired. Did you have a late night?"

Jennifer remembered waking up that morning with sore bones and tired eyes. It had all been from the night before no doubt, during a scuffle with a Sakura card, or rather, her rival.

"You could say that Crystal. I had to go catch a cherry last night, but it wasn't as straightforward as I thought it would be..."

"What happened?" Crystal asked, curious as to know how this adventure turned out.

Jennifer took a bite out of cheeseburger and placed it on the tray in front of her. After digesting it, she thought for a minute before starting. "Well, it started off like this..."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The Cardcaptor flew through her silent hometown, which was dark with night. Awoken by a card's presence, she and Kero were now following the card's power. Along the way they came across some strange sights, such as a giant letterbox and an enlarged seagull flying overhead. Unfazed, Jennifer continued heading towards the park, with the Sun Guardian floating behind her looking thoughtfully at the enlarged objects. _How can she not notice that?!_

At long last, Jennifer and Kero reached the cause; the Big card, sitting on a nearby (giant) park bench under the shade of a group of tall trees that reached up to the sky. Jennifer landed some way away from it, just in case it was dangerous. Yes, Kero had reassured her that this card's womanly form was docile and wouldn't attack her, but it didn't hurt to be on the safe side.

Then a figure, one hard to identify while they were silhouetted against the moon behind them, spoke from their position on top of a park bench. The person was turned to the side, so the wind could flow through their cape at just the right moment. How they got here so fast was unknown to Jennifer, but she had a feeling she knew who it was.

Kero however, definitely knew who it was. "What's he doing here?!"

The mystery person put a hand to their sunglasses and lowered them to reveal their cold blue eyes, speaking as they did so.

"Who am I? Ask you might.

Do you stand to die, or hear my plight?

I take many forms, some not right.

But overall..."

Jett jumped down from the bench, his cape billowing out overdramatically behind him. He obviously wanted to make an over-the-top entrance before he caught another Sakura card, so why not do it in the form of a theme song?

"I am the shadow on the moon at night,

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright.

I am the darkness obscuring light, moving swiftly out of sight.

Like a ninja of the night,

I stand prepared to fight."

Jennifer snorted as Jett took a finishing fighting stance. "Yeah right!" she managed to say. _What was that all about? He sounds like a try-hard Riddler, because of that cryptic speech. And who wears sunglasses at night?! Seriously, this guy has some issues..._ but she pushed those thoughts out and got focused for anything he could do. She had a feeling that he would appear tonight, so she wasn't at all surprised to see him here. If anything, she thought that his entrance was a bit late.

On the other hand, Jett couldn't help but grin. He couldn't resist making up a song for himself, even though he wasn't much of a singer; just saying each word made him seem much more mysterious and different. For once, it let him act like he really was portraying another person, as if he were back at home in his drama club, free from crazy egotistical parents and free to be himself as another person for fun.

But now it was time to get serious.

"Why don't you have a theme song? It will make you seem important than you actually are," Jett said as he walked closer to her and deliberately ignoring Kero.

_Probably why you have one..._ but she kept that thought to herself. "Well, probably because I don't need a theme song, since I'm going to catch the cards before you remember?"

Jett smirked. "In your dreams." It was meant to be a joke, but of course she wouldn't take it like that.

Jennifer snorted her laughter again. "More like yours." She then turned to face Big, who was sitting some way away from the Cardcaptors, oblivious to everything. "Well, if you'll excuse me I've got a card to catch, so maybe you should-

The next thing she knew, her rival had moved across from her into her path, his sword glinting in the moonlight. _Where had that come from?!_ He held it at his side horizontally, as if to block her way. "Why don't we fight for the card? You know, to make it fair?" For some reason he had a feeling that his mother was watching him, so this tactic would give him some brownie points in her eyes.

_Keep up the act, Jett. Keep it up..._

"Just move out of the way kid! We haven't got time for your sword games!" Kero said, but Jett didn't move.

Staring at the sword in Jett's hand, Jennifer couldn't help but smile. She was feeling a bit smug tonight; she knew she could win. "Is it a sword fight you want eh? Then it's a sword fight you're gonna get..."

Pulling out the Sword card, she quickly struck it with her staff and summoned it, transforming the staff into a sword.

"Ready?"

"You bet. Let's see how good you are with that sword then."

Kero sighed and floated off so that he was out of the way of this battle. He just hoped that Jennifer would come out of this with barely any injuries; that weapon her rival possessed contained an unknown power that had a feeling of evil that Kero couldn't seem to shake off. Whatever this guy had plans for it couldn't be good.

The two teenagers stood facing each other, the atmosphere around them growing tenser with each second that passed. The space between them remained a wide distance as sapphire eyes met icy blue ones, scanning the other as to who was going to make the first move.

"Why so tense? It's not like you're gonna attack first right?" Jett mentally kicked himself for saying that. If anything he should be trying to be nicer to her, not the other way around.

"How do I know you're not trying to distract me?" If Jennifer hadn't used the power of Sword, then she might have been a bit nervous at this point. But she relaxed slightly and put her trust in the Sword's power.

She didn't know who struck first, or who had moved towards the other. But she knew one thing; she had gotten a good swipe at him on the arm, causing a cut to appear through his clothes. However, Jett seemed unfazed as he took his own swing at Jennifer, missing her by inches.

Slash, cut. Duck and dodge. With Sword's help, Jennifer was an expert at all four. It was too bad though that her rival matched up to her as well. Whenever she strikes, he was there to block, and vice versa. It seemed that his injured arm wasn't doing her justice at all.

With weapons raised, the two teenagers ran towards each other at full speed, both emitting their own frustrated battle cry. When they met in the middle, the two swords clashed together and Jennifer stared into her rival's cold blue eyes.

"You're a try-hard superhero you know that?"

_He is with his high and mighty behaviour._

"Who said I was a superhero? Aren't I the villain?"

_I am the villain._

"Good point. Try-hard villain then?"

_Such a try-hard._

"Sounds like me."

And with a smirk from Jett, the two broke off and faced each other again, swords raised and ready to strike. The two pieces of metal continued to clash a number of times, with Jennifer desperate to overthrow him. Smashing her weapon against his, she grunted at the difficulty of it all. He was good for someone her age, and she couldn't say any different as she was using the power of the Sword card.

Then, as Jett's sword clashed with hers again, a bunch of black energy gathered up and released itself, causing the Cardcaptor to be flung back at the strong amount of power.

"Jen!" Kero said in alarm.

But Jennifer got back up and clashed swords with him again, seemingly unfazed by the blow. Ignoring the pain in her right leg, she continued to talk to him in an attempt to get him off guard.

"Like that did any damage!"

_He is gonna pay for that. There's gonna be a cut there tomorrow..._

Jett decided not to reply to that. Instead, she immersed himself in blocking and attacking. Slash, cut, slide away; the technique was ongoing.

_Hmmm...that's a great idea! _

"You know why superheros don't wear capes anymore?" Jennifer asked innocently.

"Why?"

"Because..." in one quick move, Jennifer jabbed her weapon towards her rival's cape, pinning it down. As the cape couldn't tear, it pulled back against Jett's neck and brought him down as well. Jennifer held the piece of clothing securely under the diamond-shaped tip of the sword, a victorious grin on her face.

"...they just end up causing you trouble in the end. Looks like I win."

But as Jennifer turned to go, a strange jolt passed throughout her entire body, causing her to freeze on the spot.

"Hey! Using magic's against the rules!"

"Really? I don't remember setting that rule up..." Jett said as he stood up and brushed himself off. He turned around and walked off to go catch Big, leaving Jennifer stuck and helpless. Stuck in her walking away position, Jennifer scowled at her rival's retreating back.

One chant later, Jett walked past Jennifer again, and paused in front of her. Without turning to face her, he spoke.

"Do you know why you're catching them, Jennifer Lumen? Not just to save the world, but is there a point? If the cards were set free again wouldn't there be a reason? Do you even know what you're going to face in the end?"

And with those words Jett clicked his fingers and disappeared, taking the Big card with him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ooh, I wonder how he knows your name?"

Jennifer shrugged after finishing her story. "I don't know. I don't think I've told him before. Perhaps he's a spy?"

"Who knows? He sounds so mysterious... I wonder what he meant at the end there?"

"He was probably talking about Yue."

"Good point. You're ok right, after that battle? I noticed you limping earlier..."

Jennifer nodded. "I'm ok. It's not that bad...." she diverted the attention from her injured leg. _Why can't there be a Heal card?_ "He's good with a sword, whereas I needed the Sword to help me. He looked like he wouldn't need it if his life depended on it!"

"But he really knows how to make a dramatic entrance and exit doesn't he?"

Jennifer groaned. "It's annoying trust me. Who does he think he is?"

"You shouldn't let his behaviour get to you Jen. You have way more cards than him. What are the chances of him getting more than you?"

"Good point there Crystal; he's probably just an attention seeker or something, talking like he'll win and all high and mighty over it. I wonder why he wants the cards though?"

"I don't trust that kid. Like I've said, he has an evil aura; I can feel it every time he's nearby," Kero spoke up from the bag. He hung his head out of the bag and pretended to be a stuffed toy.

"He's evil? Could he want to take over the world? But that sounds too cliché..." Crystal pondered.

"It doesn't matter. But either way, I've got to defeat Yue when its time, for the cards sake. If he really is evil, there's no knowing what he could do with the cards if he possessed all of them..." Jennifer trailed off, wondering not for the first time what was her rival's real motive, if one at all?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Well, I'm glad we got all this shopping down before Formal. Don't you agree Jen?"

Jennifer couldn't help but happily agree. Shopping, especially with her best friend really did take her mind off the daily troubles in her life, namely Sakura cards and homework.

"I guess it's time to go huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sick of window shopping anyway."

As the two girls headed towards the exit, they continued to chat excitedly about the formal and anything else that came to mind.

"It's not that far is it? My feet are getting tired..."

"Shouldn't be much longer. The exit's over there right?"

But after talking about how many assignments they have been given and complaining about it for the millionth time, Kero flew out of his hiding place.

"Don't tell me you can't sense it!"

"Kero! Quick, get back in before anyone sees you!" Jennifer demanded, slightly flustered. How would she explain this if anyone saw it?

"Jen...there's barely anyone here..."

Jennifer turned at Crystal's words, and discovered that she was right; wherever they looked it seemed that the shopping centre was almost empty. Jennifer looked at her watch; it stated that the time was five o'clock, which was when the centre closed for the night.

"It's five p.m. right? That's closing time. I wonder how we managed to stay inside without getting caught..."

"Crystal...I think it's a Sakura card."

"Yes it is Jen! Didn't you sense it?" Kero asked.

Jennifer shook her head. "My powers have been all over the place lately. I figured it out; sometimes I sense a card's power from a distance, while at other times I can't recognize a card even if it's in front of me."

Kero was silent. Even though there has only been one Cardcaptor in history, never had he heard of one with wavering abilities like hers before. He had to admit he had noticed though; at times her powers were definitely on guard, but at other times he wondered if they were even there. Kero concluded that he would keep an eye on them; he wouldn't want to see his Cardcaptor's downfall at Final Judgement just because her powers decided to turn off.

"I guess I didn't notice the change in scene because I was so distracted. But I can definitely sense it now. Which one is it?"

"The only card that can repeat itself so you're going in circles; it is the Loop card," Kero said.

"But if there are other people around, wouldn't they notice that they are in a never-ending loop as well?"

Kero shrugged. "Guess not."

"You should know! You're the Guardian!"

"But how do we get out of this repeating cycle?" Crystal asked.

"There's only one way; cut it where the Loop starts," Kero said.

"Better start looking for that then!"

...

"Awesome! More Cardcaptor action!" Crystal said gleefully. "I feel like I don't get to see this much anymore!"

"You know, there might still be some people around..." Jennifer muttered.

"Whoops, sorry... I don't think anyone else heard. But can I take some photos please?

Jennifer thought before giving her answer. "...alright Crystal, you can. Hold on a minute..."

Making sure that there was not a person in sight, Jennifer fished out her Star key, which today was hanging from her wrist. Holding it out at arm's length, she began to chant the words that have long since stuck in her mind since that fateful day:

"_Key of Sakura._

_Banisher of dark,_

_Keeper of light._

_Power of the Stars,_

_Unleash your might!_

_Release!"_

She was well aware of the small flashes of light coming from Crystal's camera during the process. Jennifer wondered if Kero was posing for the camera as well, another thing that he had been doing since revealing the truth about Sakura. But she let it slide as she continued the process.

Once the key was a staff, Jennifer held it up somewhat dramatically and posed a number of times for Crystal. Luckily there was no-one watching. After that, they looked around again; the shopping centre was indeed empty.

"The Loop has been letting everyone out of its circle except us," Crystal said. "It explains why there's no-one here anymore."

"Right. It's because you have a strong connection with Jennifer, and if the cards can see that then they will use it to their advantage."

Jennifer looked at Kero. Her suspicions had been right all along; the cards had been targeting her friends in attempt to hurt her.

Jennifer closed her eyes in deep thought, forcing herself to shut out everything so she could sense the card. Feeling nothing, she cursed her unsteady abilities and kept walking towards the exit, Crystal and Kero in tow.

...

That is, until they ended up walking past the same sporting goods store that was located at the other end of the centre.

"Wait! I remember that shop! Every time I looked out of the bag I saw that store. The Loop's starting point isn't that far!"

After turning around, Jennifer retraced her steps, only to find herself back near the exit again. She turned around swiftly. She had found it.

"_SWORD!"_

After turning the staff into a sword, Jennifer swung it down in front of her. The resulting cracking sound confirmed that she had broken the repeating loop, and the card revealed itself as a small loop...literally.

Jennifer couldn't help but laugh. Of course the Loop card would actually look like the twisted infinity symbol. But for some reason she expected something more sinister-looking.

"What's so funny Jen?! Stay in focus; it could escape!" Kero exclaimed.

_God, I've finally lost it...what's wrong with me?_

Once she had pulled herself together, Jennifer quickly performed the sealing spell:

"_Loop card!_

_I command you to return to your power confined!_

_LOOP CARD!"_

"That was easier than I thought it would be..." Jennifer trailed off as the newly-captured Loop floated into her hand. "Sorry for laughing at you Loop. I should know by now not to underestimate the power of the cards huh?"

"Good job Jen! It wasn't as spectacular as the Mirror capture, but with a bit of Photoshop work these shots will look great!"

Jennifer couldn't help but grin along with Crystal; her happiness and overexcited personality was contagious.

"Girls! It's closing time! I'm not gonna lock you in!"

Jennifer and Crystal turned around, only to find the words came from a security guard standing by the exit. Now that they had left the continuous loop, they could be seen by the guard. Smiling, they headed towards the electronic sliding doors.

_Another day, another card... not vicious for once. Things could be looking up..._

_..._

_Ah well, at least I got the dress shopping over and done with..._

* * *

**A note from MAG (23/12/08):** Yes! Another chapter complete! Apologies if it doesn't seem top quality like my other chapters; I didn't really want to focus much on this chapter as much. Nothing new; just more card capturing, Jett being annoying and dress shopping, as well as a past flashback of Sakura getting her staff back. Don't forget that the flashback can tie in only up to the belief of chapter 192 of Tsubasa (if you've been reading the manga you'll understand). Hopefully it sounds right, as I don't read xxxHOLIC. Meh.

Well, that's it from me for now. A merry/early/belated Christmas (depends when you read this) to all my readers, and as a small present I will give a little description of the next chapter. Feel free to guess which card/s it may be, or even suggest some pairings and storylines for later chapters. Ideas are loved, as well as positive and constructive feedback!

**Next chapter clue:**

Exams are over, and schoolwork complete... now, its Formal time at last! Jennifer, Crystal, Chris, Jett...for some of these people it will be a night to remember, but for others a night best forgotten. What could possibly happen three times that would make this event a joy for most, yet cause an opposite reaction for others? The most anticipated event of the year is here at last... what will happen at the Year Ten Formal?

_This is not a dream anymore...is it? _

_**Mysterious Angel Girl, singing off...**_


	17. 16: Three Outlooks, 1 Spellbinding Night

**Cards Jennifer has so far:****25**

Windy, Jump, Sleep & Dash: (Chapter 3) **Arrow & Freeze: (Chapter 4)** Sweet, Sword, Shield & Move: (Chapter 5. Sweet not shown captured) **Fiery and Fly: (Chapter 6)** Shadow, Mirror & Dream: (Chapters 7 and 8) **Float: (Chapter 9. Not shown captured)** Twin (Chapter 10) **Watery, Wave & Bubbles (Chapter 11)** Rain (Chapter 12**) Little (Chapter 13)** Create, Illusion (Chapter 14) **Loop (Chapter 15)**

**Cards Jett has so far: 9**

**Lock, Flower, Shot and Wood: (Chapter 9. Lock, Flower and Shot not shown captured) **Power, Thunder (Chapter 10) **Erase (Chapter 12) **Voice (Chapter 13) **Big (Chapter 15)**

**Total cards captured: 34 out of 53 (19 left)**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Three Outlooks, One Spellbinding Night **_

**.~.~.**

"I can't believe this girl has more cards than him! She may have been chosen by Cerberus, but how can she when she has barely any magical power in her blood?!"

"She's just a mere candidate for the ownership of the Sakura cards and nothing more. She does not compare to our son, and you know it!"

It was a misty morning in America at the moment, and currently Jett's parents were sitting outside on the balcony of their high-rise apartment, talking about their son's progress over a late breakfast.

"Yes. But she is in our way of total world domination. If we want this, she has to go," he said as he took a sip from his cup of orange juice.

"Don't forget Final Judgement darling. Jett has his powers, along with the cards he has. Surely that will be enough..."

"Jett has failed to eliminate her. If that is so, then we must do the job for him," argued Jett's father.

...

"No. We can't kill any more people."

Mr. Nigrum looked up at those words and turned to face his wife. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that we don't need to murder anymore people just to get our own way. We have Jett remember? With the powers he has, how could he possibly lose the Final Judgement?"

"I guess you're right. But he just better not lose that pendant. If he loses it, he will not be able to call up his weapon, and he will be rendered nearly useless, as most of his magical powers reside in it. And even though he can still summon whatever Sakura cards he has, it may not be enough, if they lie under the moon jurisdiction."

"I know darling, I know..."

And with that, the two adults ate in silence.

"You know, you could've come up with a more creative way to killing the Card Mistress. We prepared all this time for a murder, only to stab her in the back with a sword?" Jett's mother said.

"Well, you're right there. But what can we do about it? She's dead at last. We waited for the right time, and it paid off splendidly, don't you agree?"

And with that, Mr. Nigrum stood up from his chair. "I'll be back. I'm going to get more waffles." He then took his plate and headed inside.

After watching him go, the now-retired actress stood up as well and moved towards the balcony railing. Once she got there, she leaned on it and closed her eyes, letting the wind push back her long dark blonde hair. She sighed. "Why are we doing this? What are going to accomplish in the end? Yes, we will get recognition, but for what?"

Then suddenly, a strange shiver crawled up her spine and spread out throughout her entire body. She stiffened, her grey eyes alight with alert; she knew that feeling all too well. Knowing what to do, she fished out mobile phone and keyed in a message, pressing send when she was done.

"Did you sense another card Kathleen?"

Kathleen turned around at her husband's emotionless voice. "Yes I did Daryl. I just informed Jett now..."

"Great. Hopefully he can get this card; it's one more step closer to a worldwide take over!"

Daryl stepped behind his wife and hugged her from behind, as she looked down at the oblivious city below.

"Yes we will. This world will be ours..."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The spacious hall was bright with joy and festivities. Girls in frocks of all shapes and colours were dancing with their boyfriends, groups were happily chatting and mingling at the various round tables set up, and everyone was having a fun and enjoyable time. Even the teacher chaperones were getting into the swing of things. By the looks of it, it seems that this year's Year Ten Formal Dance was heading towards yet another success. But just as Jett was starting to enjoy himself, he just **had** to be dragged off to a quiet corridor by his friend, Imogen.

Imogen Price was his longest and most trusted friend from America, meeting for the first time at their local drama club. He hadn't seen her in years, as she had moved away years ago, when they were both just beginning high school. What a surprise it was to find her here in Australia though. After discovering that she was here at his school, he had asked her to go to the Formal with him, so that she could meet his new friends and such.

But now, instead of looking like she was enjoying herself like she was earlier, her face wore a serious look; just like the one she had been wearing for the last three nights when she dragged him off at this time. It was too bad that only him and Jennifer knew what was going on, even though he couldn't talk to her about it anyway; sure, it was a good night and all, but experiencing it three times in a row was starting to get really irritating. _Speaking of which, where is she? Meh, she'll be back... _

"What's wrong Im?" he said, calling her by her old nickname.

Imogen, who was usually a shy person, looked down so that her bangs were covering her hazel eyes. Could she do this? It had to come out sooner or later, before it was too late.

"Jett...I've been keeping something from you..."

"Really? What?"

But before Imogen could continue, a shrill beeping sound filled the air. _Great, the distraction is right on time..._ he thought irritatingly, thinking back to the last two nights when there was always something or someone distracting him before his friend could tell him what it was, and tonight it was an incoming message. Rolling his eyes, Jett fished out his mobile phone, having a feeling he knew who it was.

_**Jett, I can sense a Sakura card. It's not that far from where you currently are located. I suggest you go catch it; this card is quite powerful, and it will help you in the long run. Go now, before the Cardcaptor obtains it!**_

_**And good job on the sword fight with her. You've done this family proud! **_

_Took her sweet time. I already figured that out..._ Jett groaned as he read the message. "My mother..."

Imogen stiffened at the mention of that. Luckily, Jett didn't seem to notice. Deciding to ignore it, he put his phone back in his suit jacket's pocket and turned to face Imogen again. "Sorry 'bout that. What were you going to say?"

Another awkward silence filled the air as Imogen contemplated her words carefully. She was asked to do this, and she was forced to do it all this time. She had no choice and hopefully as her best friend, Jett would understand why she had to do this.

"Jett...I know that now isn't the right time to tell you this... but we're best friends, even moved on to closer than that just recently, so I shouldn't be keeping this from you any longer..."

She looked straight into Jett's grey eyes, which were full of friendly curiosity. For some reason, she had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

"...I...I've been working with your parents for some time now. Everything you have been doing from up to this moment, I've been reporting back to them about. I'm sorry but..." Imogen said the last part of her sentence in a quiet whisper. "I'm... their spy."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_This isn't helping much..._

Chris was standing outside near the entrance to the big community hall, away from the partying atmosphere inside. He was pacing a small area back and forth and getting weird looks from his fellow classmates as they left for the night. But no matter what, the nerves refused to fade away.

Pausing, he walked to the wall and leant against it, looking up at the velvet sky as he did so. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was nearing eleven thirty, so a lot of people were already starting to leave. However, he wasn't leaving just yet; he had some unfinished business to take care of. It was one of the main reasons why he was feeling a bit stressed out and worried tonight; he wasn't sure if he was going to do the right thing or not. That's why he had left his friends inside while he went outside for some fresh air, in hopes that it would clear his mind.

He had to admit though that Formal wasn't so bad. The food was nice, the atmosphere was bright and he had gotten to know new people. Not to mention that his two close girl friends both looked stunning in their dresses. And it was a nice reward for completing end-of-year exams. But he couldn't get this nagging feeling out of his mind. Sure, he didn't **have **to do it tonight, but when could he if he didn't do it now? And did it matter? What if the worst possible outcome happened?

_God, being a teenager is tough, who would have thought it?_

Then suddenly, he heard a rustling noise coming from the back of the building, along with the familiar sound of male laughter. Curious, he walked around the corner, only to see two of his surfer friends. They were sitting with their backs against the wall, grinning away. However, they both had a glass beer bottle in their hands.

"Hey Chris! How's sit goin'?" one of them said when they noticed him standing nearby. He didn't look entirely wasted, but he showed signs of slight tipsiness. He swayed a bit, before leaning back against the wall.

"Hey guys. What you doing here?" Chris said in reply, pretending that he was unfazed by this. He noticed that they all shared the same qualities: shirts out, ties undone and hair a bit dishevelled. The only difference was that Chris didn't have beer stains on his shirt, and his jacket was inside where he had left it.

"Nothin' much. Just chillin'... say, why don't cha join us here? This stuff is great!" the other boy said, holding out his bottle of alcohol. He was probably a bit drunker than his friend.

"No thanks Nick. I'm good thanks," Chris said immediately. He wasn't a drinker, and he wasn't keen on starting anytime soon either. _This is getting awkward...better leave before they try and bribe me or something..._ "I was just getting some air. I'll probably go back inside now. See ya around!" Turning to go, Chris farewelled his friends, fully intending to tell one of the adults inside, but then the other boy spoke.

"Are you sure? It can give you confidence you have never even thought of before!"

Before he could take another step, Chris froze, particularly at the word confidence; something he was lacking in at the moment. He turned around to look at his surfing buddies, who were still smiling and happily enjoying themselves. They looked so relaxed, and full of self-confidence that he wished he had. It seemed like they wouldn't have any trouble at all if they were in Chris' current position.

"Yeah. And all your problems seem to just fade away...like when we hit the surf. C'mon man..."

Chris let his eyes rest on the bottle in Nick's hand. _Confidence eh?_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_C'mon...it's here somewhere I know it is!_

Frustrated at the current situation, the Cardcaptor hitched her dress up as she walked through a deserted street, her eyes on the lookout for a Sakura card. Staff in one hand and her special occasion purse slung across her shoulder, she looked more prepared for the Formal than for a card capturing mission. However, she had no choice, especially when this card had something to do with it.

Counting tonight, this was the third Friday night she had had in a row this week, and the first two nights weren't any different from the other. Both had started off with her tripping over her sneaker in the early morning, followed by preparation for the Formal with Crystal during the day, and then the big event afterwards. At Formal, she would meet Jett's friend Imogen Price, who she thought looked like a little porcelain doll, before they would all sit down at their table and talk. Following that there was dinner, some dancing, and that's how pretty much the night went.

However, it would always end with her about to confess her feelings to Chris. Before she could say anything however, she would black out, and then the day would start over again, with everyone around her oblivious to the rewound time.

Not tonight though. Tonight was going to have a different ending, and she was determined to make it so.

"Can you feel it Jen?" Kero asked as he floated beside her. He had come with her tonight after discovering his high scores for Tetris kept disappearing the day after. Now that he knew why, he accompanied Jennifer to help catch the culprit: the Time card.

Jennifer stopped walking and closed her eyes. "It's not that far..." she hoped she could find it soon. Last time she checked it wasn't that far off until midnight; the time when Time would reverse the day back again, and when Jennifer would repeat Formal night for one more day. She sighed. She liked the event and all, but if swore that if she had to go through another November 28th again, she would probably do it with her eyes closed, as she knew what was going to happen during the day already.

Jennifer continued to walk down the street, Kero in tow. She cringed with every step she took. As her high heels were starting to hurt her feet halfway through the night, she had taken them off, but forgotten to put them back on before she left to go catch the Sakura card. Now she had to walk on the hard asphalt that scratched against her feet, as well as the odd piece of glass that she can across every now and then. And she had a feeling that the edges of her gothic-style dress was starting to get dirty along with them.

_What a dream night- no, nights this has been for me...stupid Time card... _she thought as she stood on a tiny stone, causing her to cringe in pain.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You're...a spy?"

Imogen nodded, tears glazing over her eyes. "It was by force; they threatened to hurt my family if we didn't comply. That's why we had to leave New York back then." She nervously fiddled with her dark brown hair, which hung loosely past her shoulders. "Please understand Jett. It's not my fault that I had to report to your parents every time you did something related to these...Sakura cards is it? Do you think I wanted to be a part of this?"

Jett was silent as he let this sink in. His closest friend, telling his parents everything he did? No wonder they knew about Jennifer and his attempts to be a bit easier on her. His closest friend, who had moved away for this reason only? Moved away from him during such a difficult time in his life?

"I wish I could've told you sooner, but they told me not to tell you..."

His closest friend, one that would never hurt him, had just hurt him.

"If that is true...then how do I know you're still not lying to me?"

"Jett, I..."

Jett turned to look into Imogen's hazel eyes with an unemotional gaze. "We're not in drama class anymore Im, so I suggest you drop the act."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"There it is!"

At Kero's words, Jennifer looked towards an old clock shop. It was so small and ancient that Jennifer usually never realized it existed, even though it was located in the main strip of shops on this street. Jennifer walked up to the store; in the front window was a display of clocks of all shapes and sizes, and inside amongst the shadows of other items Jennifer could make out the outline of an old hermit holding an hourglass. Judging from the amount of magical power emitting from it, she figured it was the Time.

Then, the Time began to look up as if it heard something. Startled, Jennifer ducked down to avoid its gaze and crawled towards a small alleyway nearby. After getting up, she looked down at her dress, which was now littered with stones and dirt in the frabric. _Great..._

"How am I going to catch it though? It's inside, and I'm not willing to break in!"

"You don't have to break in! Think!" Kero said, urging his Cardcaptor to strategize.

Jennifer pulled out her deck of cards from her purse and sorted through them, before pulling out the Little. Looking at it, an idea seemed to dawn on her. "Of course! I could sneak in by shrinking myself!"

"Be careful Jen! This card can easily manipulate time again if you don't go in without a plan. Then I'll be stuck without my well-deserved high score again!"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "How do you think I feel?" she then looked at her phone for the time. She only had ten minutes left; five to catch the card, and five to get back to the hall. She'd better hurry. Throwing out Little, she struck it with the staff with precise timing.

"_Little!_

_Shrink me to miniature size!_

_LITTLE!"_

Once it formed completely, the small being that was Little bounced up to rest on Jennifer's shoulder, causing her to shrink to the size of an ant. Wasting no time, Jennifer then climbed up onto a waiting Kero's back and he flew her around the corner and to the entrance of the shop, where she entered via the small gap at the bottom.

Once inside, Jennifer looked up at the Time's form, which seemed to be sitting on the counter. It sat there unmoving but tense, as if it looked prepared to control the hourglass in its hands when needed. Staff in hand, she started walking up towards it, knowing that Little couldn't keep her like this forever.

_Shit! Seven minutes to go! _

As she felt Little's power begin to wear off, Jennifer saw with horror that Time was about to turn his hourglass around, seven minutes earlier than planned. Luckily, she had an idea ready. Once Little wore off and she returned to normal size, she quickly summoned another card.

"_SHIELD!"_

Jennifer sighed and wiped her brow with relief. Her plan had worked. Because of the pink protective barrier now surrounding her, Time's power could not harm her, not even when he tried to turn back the time back to an hour ago just now. Seeing this, Time floated off the counter and tried to flee. Too bad that wasn't going to work; there was nowhere to run in the shop, and Jennifer had him cornered.

"_Windy!_

_Trap the Sakura card in a binding chain!_

_WINDY!"_

At Jennifer's command, the Windy released itself and wrapped around the old man, stopping him from moving any further. Shocked, he dropped his hourglass, which rolled along on the ground. Jennifer saw her moment. With no hesitation, she threw the staff out in front of her and chanted:

"_Time card,_

_I command you to return to your power confined!_

_TIME CARD!"_

Just before Time could make yet another Friday commence for her, he dissolved into a fine mist and was sucked into its rightful imprisonment in a card. Happy at last that she had caught another card, Jennifer shrunk herself again, but not before she noticed the mess she had made in the shop.

"Whoops..." when she had used Windy, it had accidently knocked a few clocks of the shelf. Now, the ones that had fallen were shattered. Before she exited, she placed them back on the shelf and shrunk herself, hoping that there were no security cameras inside the shop and wishing that she had a Repair card. Once she was outside, she motioned for Kero to sit inside her purse, and then they headed back to the hall for the end of Formal.

_What a relief..._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Not long later, Jennifer entered the front doors of Silverstone Lakes Community Hall for the final time tonight, looking very different compared to earlier. No longer did she look 'stunning' as Chris had put it; now, most of her hair had fallen out of its bun, her feet were filthy from earlier, and her makeup was starting to wear off. Not to mention her dress was covered in dirt and a bit torn at the bottom edges, where she had tripped on it and possibly snagged it on something sharp. But it didn't matter; even though Formal was a good experience, she was glad that she wouldn't be repeating this night for a while.

Yawning a bit, Jennifer headed over to the small round table she and her friends had sat and ate dinner at. She found her black high heels sitting under her chair, so she took a seat and put them back on.

_I wonder where Crystal is? And Jett? I saw Jett get dragged away by Imogen earlier, but that was ages ago...meh, he probably left early, like on those other Formal nights. I think I might head off soon anyway...it's getting late, and a lot of people have already left already. Better go find Crystal and say goodbye to her... _

"Hey."

At the sound of her name, Jennifer looked up, only to see Chris, the only important person in the room. It seemed that apart from a few stray teachers and a small handful of students, everyone had left. Crystal was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Chris!" Jennifer said in reply as she stood up and carefully walked over to the middle of the dance floor, where he currently was standing. Pushing a strange sense of déjà vu out of the way, she noticed that he looked a bit more relaxed than he did earlier. At dinnertime, or **dinnertimes**, he looked really stressed out, but when she asked him what was wrong, he had insisted he was ok. She was relieved that whatever had been bothering him was gone now.

"How's things?"

"Yeah, good. What do you think of Formal?" Jennifer noted to herself that while he looked a bit dishevelled, Chris still looked kinda cute.

"I liked it. It was a great experience. But there's something missing...something that is supposed to make it perfect..."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What was Chris talking about? "Well, you coming? I'm going to wait outside for dad. You want a lift too?"

But before Chris could reply, the last song of the evening started to play from the speakers set up at one side of the room. And as luck would have it, it was a song with a slow beat and tune to it. Hearing the music seemed to give Chris an idea.

"Say, I was thinking...well, there's barely anyone around, and you know how bad I am at it..." Chris smiled sheepishly. "So...wanna dance?"

Jennifer could've sworn her heart stopped, if only for a millisecond. _Did he just-?_

"D-dance?" Jennifer stuttered in shock.

"Can I see that as a 'yes' then?"

Those words alone only made her blush deeper. "Yes...yes of course..." And with a smile, Jennifer took her hand in his, clinging to the hope that this was not a dream despite the similarity in conversation.

If it was a dream, it was one that was very close to real life, as she was still an awful dancer. She was lucky they weren't doing a waltz; just a simple box step. But even though he was the leader, Chris spent most of his time trying not to step on her feet, while Jennifer ended up standing on his a few times.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok. I feel more sorry for you with me stepping on yours!" Chris said jokingly. It turned out that he was right when he said he wasn't a very good dancer either, not that Jennifer didn't believe him. _Ah well, at least we can have a laugh about it..._

Step to the side, forward, sidestep and back... while it was a very simple dance, they both had trouble with it. Most of the time, it was Chris messing up the moves, either doing the same move as Jennifer or just misplacing his steps. Either way, they both ended up with sore feet by the time the song was only halfway along. Jennifer looked up into Chris' relaxed brown eyes, and smiled. While the dance wasn't as she dreamed it would be, the least she could do was enjoy it as well.

After what felt like ages, the music faded out into a soft hum and the two teenagers paused in the middle of the floor where they had started. Jennifer couldn't stop grinning; he had asked her, instead of the other way around! They had danced, and even though it wasn't like in her dream, it was good enough.

"Thanks for that. It was nice...dancing with you..." Jennifer said, suddenly a bit shy towards her friend.

"I'm glad you think that..." Chris said with a smile, a little blush apparent.

But as Jennifer turned to go, she discovered that Chris hadn't let go of her hands yet. "You wanna dance again huh?" she asked, hoping her blush wasn't as evident as his. _Come to think of it, why is he blushing?_

"Huh? No, not at all. I've stepped on your feet enough tonight. But...there is something I need to tell you, before you leave tonight..."

Jennifer looked down at Chris' hands in hers, then back up into his eyes. Unlike in her dream, when he looked all perfect and well, dreamy looking, he looked...Tired? Nervous? There were so many emotions jumbled up that it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"What...what is that?" she managed to croak out.

"Well..." Chris paused in his words, as he tried to figure out how he could say this.

_C'mon Chris, you can say it. How hard can it be?_

"I have to admit...

_Be confident!_

"That..."

"C'mon! Spit it out already!" Jennifer said teasingly, as if to lighten up the serious conversation. Chris snorted, but then he continued.

"I kinda...fancy you a bit, ok? Ever since we were friends I guess... you're just such a great person to be around you know?" Chris continued to focus his gaze on Jennifer, but he found it was wavering a little bit. "But... I just want to know how... you feel about it... because I don't want to risk losing a friendship..."

Jennifer was completely and utterly gobsmacked. _He...likes me?! _

"You... like me?" Jennifer said in disbelief. The fading pain of the Illusion incident came back to her in a rush, and in full force. _Is this a joke?_

"Well, more than a friend, yes. How do you feel about that?"

Jennifer was jumping up and down for joy inside her heart, but to her amazement, she found that she was at a loss for words. She tried to look back up into his eyes to see if he was being sincere or not, but found that she couldn't. "Wow... I don't know what to say..."

At that, Chris dropped Jennifer's hands from his, as if he took that as a negative answer. He quickly looked down at his feet. "Ok, forget I said tha-

"...but I guess that I should say that I like you too..."

Chris' eyes widened as he looked up at Jennifer. He seemed to relax a bit more, and his eyes gained some sort of happy sparkle to them. "Really?"

"Yes Chris! I've liked you ever since I've met you! Well ok, maybe a bit after that, but I like your personality, I like your looks...I like... you!" Jennifer put her hand to her mouth at her sudden outburst. She wondered if anyone else had heard, and she blushed even deeper. "Sorry about that..."

Chris grinned. "It's ok. I'm glad you return my feelings...so I guess you won't be surprised if I do this then would you?"

And to Jennifer's surprise, Chris placed his hands on her shoulders. Jennifer smiled at the patches of warmth on her shoulders. _What could this mean? He isn't...is he?_

"Chris?"

Jennifer had no choice but to look into his affectionate eyes, and she found herself lost inside them, captivated completely by them. It was only then that she noticed that he had started to lean forward, his face just inches from hers. Jennifer found herself frozen with excitement and nervousness. _Will this be my first kiss with Chris?! What do I do?! I think I'm going to faint..._

But before she knew it was happening, she found her face moving on its own towards his, the atmosphere around them perfect. The world seemed to slow down into slow motion as they moved even closer towards each other... until their lips finally met in a heart-warming kiss. Jennifer's eyes widened in surprise at the warm feeling on her mouth, but as reality confirmed it, she closed them in the heat of the moment. As if possessed, she felt her arms rise to reach around Chris' neck, and she felt Chris' arms slip off to wrap around her waist.

"_...I love you Jennifer Lumen."_

That heartfelt line that Illusion Chris had said on that night two months ago echoed in Jennifer's brain dead mind. Even though back then it was all false and untrue, she was sure that this time it was no lie. As that thought melted away, her mind continued to remain lifeless and to maintain its refusal to process this joyous moment. In fact, Jennifer was only able to develop one more thought before she lost herself completely in the moment.

_This...isn't a dream anymore...is it?_

As the couple kissed and stood in their own little world, a pair of amber eyes watched on from behind the crack of an open door, surprised hurt clouding over them. The eyes that were usually bright with happiness and joy were now darkened by sadness, as they turned away in disgust. Telling herself that she doesn't care, she exited the restroom and silently headed towards the exit, her platinum blonde curls bouncing behind her.

"Get a room!" someone yelled out. But she didn't turn back. She told herself that it was getting late anyway; she didn't want to keep her dad waiting any longer. For once, she was sure her friends could take care of this situation themselves. They got themselves into it after all.

_Well, at least it ended happily ever after for some people..._

_..._

_But I really don't care...do I?_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_How could she? How could they?_

Jett slumped down against the wall of the building, feeling tired in two different ways. He was currently outside in the strangely warm air; where he had walked off to in an attempt to let things settle in. Luckily, Imogen hadn't bothered to follow him; perhaps she had decided to contact his parents to inform them that he was a failure yet again?

_Why...why do I have to have these kind of parents? What kind of parents does this to their __**child**__ of all people? Why would they have needed a spy anyway? Aren't their weirdo powers enough to see what I'm doing?!_

He wasn't sure how to feel about this situation; a part of him was angry at her betrayal, yet there was another part that was even more annoyed at his parents. However, both sides he refused to show, as part of his emotionless transformation over the last six years. He would like nothing more than to unleash his frustrations on something, but he knew that wouldn't be good.

_We're not in drama class anymore Im, so I suggest you drop the act..._ his last words to her before he left her in the corridor had stuck with him just as much as he hoped they stuck with her. He found it ironic that what he said was something he should do himself. _Drop the act, and stop being a person you don't want to be. Admit it..._

"God, I need a cigarette..." Jett couldn't remember the last time he even thought of the word, let alone said it aloud. Before he could process that kind of thought fully, he stopped himself. _Let's not go there Jett. It's in the past...no need to bring back old bad habits..._ he ran a hand through his hair in frustration and sighed.

Then, he heard a soft tune coming from inside the hall. Curious to see who was still here, he stood up to gaze in the window. Inside, he saw Chris and Jennifer sharing their first...Kiss? Pash? He couldn't tell... in the middle of the dance floor.

_Wow, she got back fast...I'm betting she caught the Sakura card..._

Jett smiled at the sight, one of his few real smiles since he had come to this country. He was glad that his friend and rival had gotten what she desired. She didn't know how lucky she was... it was the least he could say for himself. With one last look, Jett turned away from the window and pulled out his black diamond pendant. Dangling it at eye level, he closed his eyes and muttered some inaudible words, which once said, caused him to evaporate into the night.

_It'll all be over soon Jett...it'll all be over soon..._

* * *

**A note from MAG (30/12/08):** I had this chapter planned out for ages, but when it can to actually writing it, I thought it would be boring and repetitive to repeat exactly what happens at Formal night every single time, so I cut it down loads and decided to write about the main points. I'll probably go back and fix this one day... make it longer or something... but I promise though, the next chapter will be huge, or at least I think it will. I hope it's good, it is kind of short I know.

Well, I guess the only main thing here is that Jennifer and Chris finally kissed in reality, so it's not a dream this time, and no Create and Illusion gimmicks. But that's a good thing right? Oh, and Imogen being a spy for Jett's parents, but that's not important, since I didn't really talk about her much... say, this story isn't turning out to be so kiddy and innocent anymore is it? Well, that's writing about teenagers for you I guess. This isn't all going to be sunshine and happiness... but it can only get better...

And just for kicks...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Blooper 1: The Trouble With Kissing...**

Chris: ...So you won't be surprised if I do this then?

Chris begins to lean in closer towards Jennifer. Jennifer, knowing her cue, begins to lean in also. The two are just about to kiss when...

BANG!

Jennifer: (rubbing forehead) I think that was a little too close...

Chris: (rubbing forehead) Agreed...

MAG: Cut! Cut! A little too close indeed! Now I have to rety-, I mean, you have to retry this scene! (Claps hands) Positions people! Chop chop!

Chris: What's up with her?

Jennifer: (shrugs shoulders) I think she's annoyed that I peeked at the script ahead of time...you know how we're not supposed to do that?

Chris: Ooh. What's happens next chapter then?

Jennifer: (whispers in Chris' ear)

Chris: Uh huh...uh huh... ah, not good.

Jennifer: I'll say... Why me?

Chris: Uh...because you're the heroine?

Kmc27: What are you guys doing? Get back to work! (Pulls out whip and whips Chris and Jennifer)

(Chris and Jennifer get back into position, ready to try Attempt #352 of the kiss scene)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Mysterious Angel Girl, the hopeless romantic, signing off...**_


	18. 17: Picking Up the Pieces

**Cards Jennifer has so far:** **26**

Windy, Jump, Sleep & Dash: (Chapter 3) **Arrow & Freeze: (Chapter 4)** Sweet, Sword, Shield & Move: (Chapter 5. Sweet not shown captured) **Fiery and Fly: (Chapter 6)** Shadow, Mirror & Dream: (Chapters 7 and 8) **Float: (Chapter 9. Not shown captured)** Twin (Chapter 10) **Watery, Wave & Bubbles (Chapter 11)** Rain (Chapter 12**) Little (Chapter 13)** Create, Illusion (Chapter 14) **Loop (Chapter 15)** Time (Chapter 16)

**Cards Jett has so far: 9**

**Lock, Flower, Shot and Wood: (Chapter 9. Lock, Flower and Shot not shown captured) **Power, Thunder (Chapter 10) **Erase (Chapter 12) **Voice (Chapter 13) **Big (Chapter 15)**

**Total cards captured: 35 out of 53 (18 left)**

**...**

**A quick note from MAG: Just to clear up possible confusion judging from some reviews, I would like to confirm one thing:**

**In chapter 15 with the Sakura flashback, when she was talking about Syaoran, she was referring to her husband, not her child. Don't forget that she forced herself to forget about her son, as the pain of him never coming back was too much. You could say that the flashback was set after she had her foretelling dream, but before she prepared the cards for their fate indirectly (chapter 7). Please note that there will be no more direct TRC references in this story, as then the storyline will get more confusing than it already is. **

**Hope everything is clearer now. Now onward to the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Picking Up the Pieces**

**.~.~.**

"_She's old enough to know now...she's mature enough..."_

Her feet fell in contained footsteps against the concrete as they moved forward; creating no disturbance once they hit the hard ground. Fingers brushed against the surface of a brick wall as they trailed along with the limb it was connected to, scratching them but causing no pain. The soft glow of the moon glinted off a golden star encased in a pink circle, catching the girl's gaze if only for a second. But it left no lasting effect, and her lifeless eyes continued to follow down the street.

It was late; not a time she should be up, let alone be walking towards the beach. She just needed to get away; get away from the life she had been forced into, get away from everything she had once known. Get away from the happiness she believed she had felt.

But it didn't matter. She was by herself, with only a shadow trailing behind wherever she went. Who was going to stop her?

"_Please...I'm sorry..."_

Jennifer paused and looked up at the velvet sky above. The shinning moon, the tiny stars scattered amongst a dark atmosphere. She had been chosen to wield their power, but why must it cause so much pain in the process?

_Please... is this all just a nightmare? If so, please let me wake up..._

It's just not right in her mind. Why must she go through this torture, if any? Being thrown such a difficult and unexpected task on her shoulders at this time in her life wasn't helping one bit. She could have been a normal teenager, but instead she had to be a Cardcaptor. Why must everyone think negative of it, when she was saving their sorry hides in the first place?

Letting out an inaudible sigh, Jennifer turned her back towards the wall and leant against it, causing her eyes to avert to her feet. No one could hear her, no one would care. No one cared that she was saving the world. Did that mean that she was at one with the shadows now, or was she just hiding in them?

_I'm so confused...what good can possibly come out of what's happened? _

Closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair, she let the past consume her in darkness as memories flooded back in fragmented torture.

"_I love Chris! And he loves me!"_

_..._

"_She could've planned it you know...they're her photos after all..."_

_..._

"_Nah. I need to talk to you, you know, privately?"_

_..._

"_No more secrets! No more lies! Tell me what's going on!"_

As she continued on her way, the past forced itself into remembrance, and there was no stopping it once it had leeched onto her thoughts. Jennifer had no choice but to find herself thinking about it yet again.

And this time, there was no running away from it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Start flashback**_

It had all begun on an average Monday morning. Well, maybe not so average. Yes, the house was silent as per usual, and it was a school day. But for some reason, Jennifer woke up feeling much more different than before.

"Good morning Kero!" Jennifer said happily as she danced out of the bedroom, grabbing her school uniform on the way out. Her state of euphoria had not eased one bit since Friday night, when her friend- now boyfriend, she could only assume- Chris had confessed his interest in her, and she had done the same. She was still living in happiness from her first kiss with him, and it was like everything she had ever dreamed about. She could still feel his fruity-smelling breath on her, as if he were there right now.

_It's not a dream anymore. No illusion, no figment of my imagination... it's all real!_

"I'm in heaven when you kiss me, heaven when you kiss me. You were sent to me from Wonderland!" Jennifer sang happily as she danced around in the bathroom. Hairbrush as a microphone, she pointed to a picture of the gang, in particular at Chris, and continued singing. "You know I couldn't resist. Every time I'm with you, every time that we kiss!" She grinned at that. She hadn't done the singing with the hairbrush thing since she was twelve.

After exiting the bathroom in her school dress, Jennifer skipped down the hall, humming the tune to that song as she did so. Before she got to the entrance to the lounge room, she skidded on the pine floorboards and stretched her arms out wide, exclaiming as she did so, "I love Chris! And he loves me!"

"You're still happy about that?" Kero questioned in a bored tone as he floated past Jennifer towards the pantry.

"Of course I am!" This was her first real love, unless you counted that guy in grade six, but as he was too shy to even progress to hugging, she had omitted that experience from her life. She hugged herself tightly. The warm and fuzzy feeling was still there, even after she had vented them out to Crystal on the phone the other night. While her friend didn't seem as enthusiastic as she had been on the phone, Jennifer dismissed it as tiredness from Formal night. She then tried to call Chris, but all she got was a dial tone. Strange, but it didn't matter. She was too happy after all!

After grabbing herself a bowl of cereal, Jennifer sat down at the table. As she ate, she grabbed the newspaper sitting in front of her and flicked to the weekly horoscopes.

"Let's see... be careful today, for everything is not what it seems. While you can't ignore the dramas going on around you- wait, this is the wrong one." Jennifer had accidently read Libra's horoscope. She was an Aquarius. Why did she feel drawn to read a different horoscope? "That's considered bad luck to read the wrong horoscope right?"

Suddenly, Kero flew out of the pantry, a look of alert on his chocolate-smeared face. "I sense a Sakura card!"

"Really? Where?!" For once, Jennifer didn't seem to notice that Kero had been raiding the pudding supply again.

"It's in this room!"

Now aware of its presence, Jennifer looked down at the open newspaper, where she saw the small symbol of Libra glowing faintly. Her eyes widened at the sight. "That's a card?! You've got to be kidding me!"

And with that, she fished out her key, summoned the staff and caught the card. Jennifer let out a sigh of relief. Another card captured, how many were left now? She'd have to check later.

"'The Libra' huh? I guess that's kind of self-explanatory," Jennifer said as she looked at the scales that seemed to be in perfect balance imprinted on the card. "I wonder what it does..."

"The Libra card can force the truth out of someone. It prevents them from lying and being untruthful."

Jennifer looked up at Kero in disbelief. "Woah. No offense to these cards, but some of them seem kinda useless." Then Jennifer looked at her watch. "Shit! The bus will be here soon! Better stop messing around and get moving!" Quickly pocketing her newly retrieved card, she hurried over to the front door to put her shoes on.

"Uh, Jen, you forgot to write-

"Oh, and Kero. I'm just gonna forget that you ate tomorrow night's desert ok?" she said to her schoolbag, cutting Kero off at his sentence.

"Is it such a crime to be hungry in this country?!" Kero said from inside the bag. Rolling her eyes, Jennifer opened the front door, only to see the bus zoom past her house.

"Oh shit..."

Kero poked his head out of the bag. "Don't forget you have Fly..."

Jennifer pointed to the sky. "It's not cloudy enough; someone will see me for sure." She then let out an annoyed groan. "I guess I'd better start walking then..."

And with that, the Cardcaptor headed in the direction of the school, the only thing on her mind the fact that she wouldn't get to see her beloved Chris until break...if she was unlucky enough to arrive late that is.

_She forgot to write her name on the card..._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile, while Jennifer was making her way slowly but surely on foot, another person was waiting for their friend so they could walk together to school. It was the usual thing they did ever since they were younger; however, today this person was desperately trying to push an image out of her mind. Yet, this image was burned into her brain, and no matter what it refused to budge.

Crystal stood outside the gate to Chris' house, waiting for him as usual. He seemed to be running late again, but it didn't matter. She would always wait for him, that's what friends are for. Unfortunately, this meant that she was free to think, something she wasn't keen on doing at the moment.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Chris kissing Jennifer out of her mind. Or was it Jennifer kissing Chris? It didn't matter. But why? It's not like she liked him like that as well, right? She remembered having a small crush on him in primary school, but she thought she was over that. She was happy for both her friends no doubt, but if that were so, why couldn't see get him out of her head?

"Hey Crystal!"

Crystal turned, only to see Chris stepping out from his abode, at last.

"Hey!" she greeted back with a smile and a wave of her own. "Took your time!"

Once he had reached the gate, he gave Crystal a hug, which to her seemed different than the usual hugs that he gave her. Wondering what that was all about, she quickly returned the hug, and started walking down the road, with him following her.

However, what followed once they were walking in sync was an unnatural awkward silence. Or, what Chris thought was an awkward silence. Hands in pockets, he found himself wondering if he had done the right thing on Friday night after all. There was a time and place for everything, even though he didn't care about that; had had he picked the wrong time?

But then at last, Crystal spoke.

"So...how was your weekend?" Crystal was curious as to how he spent it. When Jennifer had called her, she hadn't mentioned anything about spending time with him. Surely they would have seen each other at least once on the weekend?

Chris shrugged. "I was grounded. No using the phone, no computer, stay indoors, the works. Thanks to my strict parents, it was the best weekend ever." The last part he said with added sarcasm. With a smile, he thought back to the kiss. _At least there was one highlight to it all... I guess it was worth it. _"Sorry I couldn't call or anything."

"Fun..." Crystal said with an uninterested tone. "Why did you get grounded?"

"I don't know. I remember my dad saying something to me on Friday night, but the next day I couldn't remember. But I know I woke up with one hell of a headache and someone saying that I was grounded the next day."

_...Headache? _But that thought was gone before Crystal could fully grasp it.

She remembered back to the time when she had discovered that Jennifer had a crush on him. It was within the second year that they had known each other. She was unaffected by it, meaning she didn't care. She had supported her friend through it all. But why did it seem that Chris' 'special' smiles were aimed at her, and not Jen? Maybe that's why she thought her friend was acting too over the top at his 'signs', but it was no use telling her different. But did it matter? She got what she wanted, and she didn't mind at all. She would be there for them as always.

"Are you ok? You don't seem like yourself..."

Crystal looked up at his voice, snapping her out of her reverie. "Huh? I'm fine..." she said, smiling reassuringly.

She remembered in primary school when she had had a small crush on him herself. But once Jennifer came into the picture, she had let it go, and it was all for the best anyway. What if she did get together with him and they got into a fight? She didn't want to think of the consequences, considering past relationships she had had. She was content with just a friendship anyway. She wouldn't want to lose one of her closest friends just because of some silly couple disagreement.

_Just a friendship...is that really all it is going to be?_

"Crystal?"

She didn't notice that she had stopped walking. Looking up, she saw Chris heading towards her, concern etched on his face.

"You seem to have forgotten that I've known you since we were kids. Don't hide it. What's wrong?" he put an arm around his friend, as a friendly gesture.

That did it for her. It was all too much; she couldn't hide it in any longer. Crystal shrugged off Chris' arm off her shoulders and faced him with utter annoyance. "Does it matter if I'm not smiling?! Just because for one day I haven't got a grin on my face doesn't mean shit all! Was there some rule I overlooked that said that Crystal must smile no matter the circumstance?!"

Chris held his hands up in defence, surprised at Crystal's sudden reaction. "Crystal..."

"Why aren't you happy huh? Shouldn't you be happy? You got what you wanted right?"

"What I wanted? Crystal, I really don't-!"

"Since when did I want you and Jennifer to be together huh?!" Crystal then flushed red at her sudden words. Where had that come from? She didn't mean to say that! She put a hand to her mouth and looked away. "I-I mean-

"Me? Jennifer? Crystal... what are you talking about?" Chris was utterly confused now. Crystal took a breath before continuing.

"I... saw you and Jen kissing at the Formal the other night. Don't get me wrong; I'm happy for both of you. I really am." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself with her own words. Putting that behind her, she regained her composure. "Tell me all the details! I'm assuming that you made the first move right?" Crystal let off a giggle, which for some reason, sounded fake to her ears. She playfully nudged Chris in the ribs. "Why didn't you tell me you liked her too? I could've helped out a bit!"

_I kissed Jen?_ "I...I didn't kiss Jen..."

"Then who did you kiss? The Mirror card?" the joking sarcasm was evident in her voice now.

"...I kissed you." Chris said.

The light and playful atmosphere ceased as another awkward silence drifted in between the two friends. Crystal froze at his words, and her arms lowered limply to her sides. She stared at him with incredulity present in her amber eyes.

"...What?" Crystal said at last, near speechless. It can't have been...she saw Jen and Chris locking lips once she had exited the bathroom that night. Was he only saying this to make her feel better?

Chris nodded. "I remember it like it was yesterday. Your smiling face when I told you my feelings. Your arms around me. I remember kissing you in the middle of the dance floor. You don't remember?"

"I saw you and Jennifer kissing. I've never kissed you before...well, except that time in 5th grade, but that's beside the point..."

Chris was completely baffled. He knows who he kissed, and who he said his feelings to. He had said them to Crystal McMahon, his long-time friend; his long-time crush. Not Jennifer, for he only liked her as a close friend. Why did the very person he confessed his feelings for deny it had ever happened?

He sighed. "Crystal, I didn't kiss Jennifer..."

"Can you stop lying to me, just to make me feel better?! I know what I saw ok!" Looking down, she realized that Chris' hands were in hers. _How did that happen?_ Blinking back tears and forcing down a blush, she manoeuvred her hands out of his and looked back up at Chris. "Please, I'm sorry... just... forget everything I said just now..." And with that, Crystal turned away and walked off, tears silently running down her face.

"Wait! Crystal!"

Crystal quickened her pace, keeping her distance from Chris. She let the tears flow freely down her face and onto her school dress. Now, she just wanted to get away. Why did she say those things? She didn't like him that way, at all. She used to, but not now. Not when he had Jennifer now anyway. Why was he lying to her? Was he saying that just to make her feel better, now that she had revealed that she **used** to like him in such a manner? She felt so dizzy, so lightheaded from it all. _What was going on?! _

Then, out of nowhere, a hand rested on her shoulder. The warmth froze her on the spot. "I know who I kissed..."

Slowly, Crystal turned around and looked into his brown eyes, which were blurry to look at through her tears. She searched for truth, and found it. He wasn't lying. But how could he not? She saw it happen herself... but she also knew that Chris wouldn't lie to her. Not her best friend since primary school. Not the only boy who had stuck it with her through thick and thin. Not him.

_There's no denying it. I...I do like him after all..._

"Crystal...are you crying?"

The concern in his eyes and voice was too much once again, so Crystal did the only thing she could think of doing. She threw her arms around him, and collapsed into his arms. While Chris was surprised at first, that soon faded away as he hugged his long-time friend in a warm hug, not caring that she was sobbing into his school t-shirt.

"Hey...it's ok Crystal. It's ok..." he said reassuringly, holding her tightly in his arms. He wasn't exactly sure why she was so upset now, but he remembered doing the exact same thing to her when her mother had passed away in an accident many years ago. With none of her other friends around at the time, it had been him to comfort her, even though he hadn't fully understood what it was like to lose a family member at that time. He didn't like to see his friends sad, so he had helped her through the grieving process, no matter how hard that was.

Holding Crystal in his arms, he smiled to himself. Crystal was one of those rare people that got to see this side of him. Sure, it was his nature to be caring to his friends and to have such a spontaneous personality, but most people saw him either as a rebel or a weirdo, depending on who you asked. But it didn't matter what people thought of him; as long as he was there for his friends, as long as he could help them through their troubles, then other people's opinions were the least of his worries.

Realizing what she was doing, Crystal pushed herself out of the hug and wiped her eyes of any remaining tears. Looking back up at Chris, she didn't know what to say. "Sorry...hard times lately, y'know?"

"I know. I may not understand, but I'm here for you remember?" he said. "But why do you say that I kissed Jen? And that she likes me? Seriously, I can only remember certain parts of that night, and some parts I have trouble remembering."

Crystal wondered why she had to keep saying this. "Well, I remember seeing you head outside. You said you needed some fresh air or something. The next time I saw you, you guys were kissing. That was just after midnight if I can recall..."

"Midnight...fresh air...doesn't ring a bell..."

Then it came to Crystal. The reason Chris couldn't remember. The reason he thought he kissed her. The reason for his headache the next day. It made perfect sense. "Chris. Did you ever pay attention in Drug Ed a few years ago?"

"Not really, no. I knew it all already. Why?"

"Never mind..."

"Wait! It's coming back to me...oh shit..."

"What?" Crystal said. The way he had said oh shit didn't sound good.

"I was outside, shortly before midnight. I ran into some of my mates, and they were pissed. Drunk I mean. I remember needing confidence at the time, to confess to you, so in desperation...I had a drink. Whatever was in it, it must've been strong... it was very fruity though."

Crystal's eyes widened in shock. "You...drank alcohol? Underage? No wonder your parents grounded you..."

"That explains why I mistook Jen for you..."

"And everything else, I guess."

...

"Oh, before I forget, I want to give you something. Let's just call it your real birthday present ok?" he said with a wink.

Crystal sighed. He sure knew how to change the subject in the heat of the moment. Curious to see what was in that tiny box he had produced from his pocket, she grabbed it and opened it. Inside the box was a small silver diamond-shaped locket, with a tiny quartz chip embedded in the middle. The locket appeared to hang off a delicate platinum chain.

"Wow. Thanks Chris!"

"I guess you could see it as an extra special present, since you return my feelings as well."

Crystal looked up. "Huh?"

"Don't think I wasn't paying attention back there. Even if I did kiss Jennifer unintentionally, that doesn't mean that my feelings are one-sided still."

Crystal blushed again. She had almost forgotten about what had happened just five minutes ago. But at least they were back on topic now.

"I don't know Chris... yes, it is not one-sided, but I don't know if we should pursue this possibility of a relationship yet. For now, you've gotta figure out how you're going to tell Jennifer. 'Cause no matter how you put it, it's gonna break her heart."

"Yes. That's gonna be hard."

"You have to do it today, since you're going to Queensland tomorrow... and I'm going to Sydney..."

...

Crystal could sense his worry. "This is something you have to do. You can't lead her on like this. It's better now than never, and I'm sure that it'll be forgotten during the holidays. Things will be fine. Just think positive."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

She could have sworn her heart had stopped right then and there. The sight of Chris now compared to four days ago was different now. Instead of seeing him as a friend, she saw him in a new light, as a boyfriend. She had missed him this morning; since she had arrived late, but now she could see him. Maybe she should give him a hug? A blush evident, Jennifer walked over to him.

Chris, on the other hand, had not noticed her yet. His back was facing Jennifer, so he didn't see her coming. His thoughts were occupied with how he was going to tell her, and not on his locker in front of him. Would she accept that he had been under the influence of a mixed drink, and that anything he said was intentionally for someone else? Or will she break down in tears, and refuse to speak to him ever again? While that last possibility wasn't something Jennifer would do, it was still possible.

_Think positive my ass... but I've gotta do this. Sorry Jen, but I think we should see other people? Jen, it's not you it's me? No..._

"Hey Chris!"

Jennifer's happy voice put Chris' train of thought off-course as she gave him a hug from behind. Startled, he gave her a friendly hug back.

"You ok? I tried calling your house on the weekend but got no answer."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just got grounded that's all..."

"Damn, that sucks!"

Little did Jennifer know however, the Libra card, which had been sitting in her dress pocket all morning, started to glow an eerie blue unseen to the human eye.

"Hey. Can we go over here for a minute?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Crystal?" Jennifer asked, looking for her friend.

"Nah. I need to talk to you, you know, privately?"

Jennifer's eyes lit up at that. _Alone? What could that possibly mean? Perhaps to talk about Friday? How exciting!_

Later, the two were away from prying eyes, in another area of the school. And still the Libra kept its glow.

"So, what did you want to talk about Chris?" Jennifer asked.

...

"Jennifer, I don't like you like that ok?! I like Crystal!"

Jennifer stumbled back, as if she had been hit. Her mouth hung open in disbelief, and her eyes reflected her paralysed shock. Chris couldn't believe what he had just said, or the way he had said it. He had planned to go gentle on her, but instead his mouth seemed to be working on its own.

"But...the dance, the kiss... you telling me that that was all a lie?" her eyes were now full of tears, threatening to spill over.

"It was all meant for Crystal. I only like you as a friend. Please...I'm sorry..."

But his apology fell on deaf ears. Once it had sunk in, Jennifer finally found her voice. "You lied to me! And to Crystal as well! Why Chris? Why did you have to lead me on like that?!"

"Jen-

"If only you'd known how hurt I was, especially after the Illusion incident! Then maybe you wouldn't have done this! You could have avoided more pain for me!"

Jennifer's words hung in the air between them, the words Jennifer thought she wouldn't need to mention ever.

"Illusion incident? What are you talking about?"

But before he could get any more answers, Jennifer had already disappeared from sight. But not before he caught a glimpse of her tear-stained face.

_Well done Chris. You've really gone and done it this time... _

_..._

_But my mouth...the words...it moved without control...it came automatically. What the hell's up with that? _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**A few days later...**_

She didn't see him again after that. Or Crystal for that matter. But it wasn't important. They were the last people she wanted to talk to.

Jennifer was currently lying on a bed in the school infirmary, contemplating what her friends have done to her. After what had just happened, she decided to fake a sickie, so she could escape everyone's stares, everyone's remarks about her. She just couldn't take it anymore.

She was sort of relieved that Crystal didn't get the head photographer position for next year. She deserved not to get it. Not after what she had just done to her. Why Crystal? Did she just want Jennifer happy again, so she thought if she told everyone that she was saving the world, it would make her feel better? Too bad it did the exact opposite; instead of praise and encouragement, all she got was criticism and ridicule from her classmates.

And worst of all, there was no one she could turn to. Jett hadn't been at school all week.

A knocking at the door halted her thoughts. Jennifer rolled over and pretended to be asleep, while the nurse headed over to open the door. She wasn't in the mood for any visitors.

"Oh, hello. How can I help you?"

"I...need to speak to Jennifer..."

Jennifer remained still; alert that her name had been mentioned. Who wanted to see her? That voice sounded familiar though...

The nurse stepped across from the door. "Jennifer, someone's here to see you. Her name's Caroline-

"It's ok. She knows who I am." The girl walked over to the bed. The nurse could sense that they needed some privacy, so she exited the room, saying something about a coffee break.

"Don't pretend, Jennifer. I know you're not asleep."

Jennifer turned around to face Caroline. Why was she here, of all people? She barely knew her, and she didn't really like her much anyway. And how did she know her? Jennifer sat up.

"Er...why are you here? Better yet, how did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways. Listen, about the photos... Crystal didn't do it. How can she, when she's not even here?"

_She could have planned it. They're her photos after all... and she may say she is on holiday, but she could be lying. Like with Chris. Why didn't she tell me that she liked him as well?_

"I saw my friends take them from her schoolbag on Monday. They wanted to plan the prank, I didn't." Caroline said.

...

"Why are you telling me this?" Jennifer finally said. She didn't seem to have the energy to deal with this; otherwise she would've asked more. Maybe she really was getting sick.

Caroline showed no emotion at all. What was she supposed to say? What could she say?

"Let's just say that...well, I can't tell you. I just wanted to tell you this information for your own good, ok?"

And with that, Caroline stood up and headed to the door. She turned to Jennifer when she got to the door. "I hope you feel better soon."

And then she left the room, leaving Jennifer alone with her thoughts again. _What was that all about?_

_So, Crystal didn't post the Cardcaptor-related photos all over the school? She didn't reveal one of my deep secrets out to the world? Then if what Caroline said was true, how come I'm having a hard time believing it? _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**End flashback**_

Now, with painful memories to accompany her, Jennifer Lumen was sitting on the sandy shore of the beach, alone. She had snuck out of the house without Kero, thanks to a new card she had retrieved.

_Silent, you can return to your card now._

With that thought, the Silent formed in her hand and back into its card, and Jennifer let out a sigh. It was a relief that Kero didn't follow her. For once, she just needed to be by herself. Without a word, the Star staff reverted back into a key, and Jennifer hugged her legs tighter to her chest.

Chris had broken her heart. For Crystal, no less. It was understandable, since those two had been friends long before she came along. But he had confessed to her, had danced with her, had kissed her under the warm lights of the hall. He had taken her to a personal Wonderland of her own, only for it to be shattered, just like with the Illusion. She had believed it, what a fool she was. Why did he lead her on like that? To make Crystal jealous? Because he wanted a girlfriend for no reason? For the hell of it? All along she had been running in circles for him, saving his butt, returning the signs, and receiving affection, and this is how it ends? Was that all it was, just a crush so great it blinded her from the truth and twisted it?

And Crystal... she had warned her about taking those photo's to school with her. Had she really given those pictures to those girls who were her old friends, so they could deliberately humiliate her like that? Or was that Caroline bitch right when she said that it had nothing to do with Crystal at all? She didn't know what to think anymore. And of course, there was that one other thing, but that pained her heart even more than she let on.

Now, she was alone. Chris and Crystal were away on their respective holidays. Kero was nowhere in sight. All she has now was a shadow, her memories mocking her silently and a broken heart that hurt so much she was immune to its pain. No one was around, except maybe-

"Jett? Is that you?"

The soft footsteps halted some way from Jennifer. "Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you. Where have you been? I haven't seen you at school all week..."

Jett wandered a bit closer. There was a reason as to why he hadn't been at school. Because he just didn't see the point. He knew he was going to pass, and at the moment, there were more important things that mattered. Imogen had disappeared overnight, since he had discovered that his mother's powers weren't enough to keep an eye on him. The reluctant spy hadn't been seen since Formal night.

"I've just been busy, that's all..." _Yeah, busy wondering where Imogen has gone._ "...where's Kero?"

Jennifer decided to introduce the small teddy to him once he had 'found out' about her Cardcaptoring duties, so now he knew the Sun Guardian as his normal self. Kero had taken a liking to him when they first 'met', and he planned to keep it that way. He was just lucky he had Lock to hide his dark aura from Kero at school.

"Oh, he's not with me at the moment..."

Jett realized that she hadn't looked up or made much eye contact since his arrival. After taking his sunglasses off, he walked over and sat down next to Jennifer.

I didn't know you wore sunglasses at night Jett."

"You know someone who does?"

"Well, one person..." she trailed off, and Jett knew she was referring to himself, as her rival.

"I guess that makes two people you know then," he said somewhat light-heartedly. Then he immediately changed his tone to concern. "Are you ok? It's not unlike you to be out here past midnight."

"And it's normal for you?"

Jett thought for a minute. "I guess not. I just seem to have a lot on my mind at the moment." Which was true, after all. He was still trying to get over his oldest friend's betrayal, not to mention her disappearance. And of course, there were all the other things on his mind...

"Don't your..." Jennifer hesitated before saying the word. "...parents care about what you do?"

"Not really, no. They aren't even around at the moment. I'm a free man." Jett grinned. "What about yours? Wouldn't they care?"

Jennifer snorted, keeping her eyes on the sea in front of her. "I don't think it matters. Why should I care about what they think anyway? Why should I listen to them?"

As the waves crashed in the distance, Jennifer turned to face Jett with tired eyes that were drained of emotion.

"Why should I, when they aren't even my real parents?"

They say that eyes are the window to the soul. Looking at Jennifer's now, Jett could feel and see the pain of the past inside her. Maybe it was the strange powers that he had gotten, but he could've sworn that he could now hear words; the words spoken not too long ago earlier that night.

"_No more secrets! No more lies! Tell me what's going on!" Jennifer said to her parents._

"_Jennifer..."_

"_Julia, she's old enough to know now. I believe she's mature enough..."_

"_Know what Dad? What have you guys been keeping from me?"_

_..._

"_Jennifer, honey... you've probably seen us talking a lot lately right?"_

"_Yes Mum. What's that got to do with it?"_

"_A lot, Jen, a lot. We promised each other that we'd tell you as soon as you hit sixteen, but we'd thought it'd be easier to tell you after your exams and such..."_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_...But just know that we love you very much, and that you were a blessing to both of us..."_

"_Please tell me guys. It can't be as worse as the stuff I've been through this week..."_

"_You're...well, you're adopted."_

_..._

"_Jen..."_

"_Dave, give her some time to let it sink in. She'll talk to us when she's ready..."_

As the words faded away, Jett snapped out of it. Had he really just heard all of that? Was that the whole conversation, or just pieces of it? He blinked a few times, before putting a hand of Jennifer's shoulder. "Jen...I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok. How were you to know? But it's real peachy knowing that your real parents didn't want you huh?"

"You don't know that..."

"I can't think of any other reason."

And with that, silence fell around them. The two teenagers looked out to the sea, both lost in their own thoughts. Jett looked at Jennifer. _She looks so sad and drained... perhaps something more had happened?_ He then looked out to the sea again.

Jennifer, on the other hand, was wondering why she didn't want to tell Jett anything else that had happened to her this week. Whatever the feeling was, it was her woman's intuition, and it was telling her to be careful. Why though? Did it know something she didn't?

"The darkness that surrounds us cannot hurt us. It is the darkness in your own heart you should fear."

Jennifer's head snapped up out of her thoughts as she looked at Jett. "Where did you hear that?"

Jett closed his eyes in deep thought before continuing. "Can't remember. But it's a saying that is true; there is darkness in everyone's heart, no matter how much you deny it. Don't be afraid of the darkness surrounding you, for the darkness inside can hurt you in the end."

"Woah. Real meaningful there. You think you have darkness inside your heart huh?"

Jett thought before answering. _I can't tell her the truth now... not yet..._

Again, the Libra card, which still lacked Jennifer's name on the bottom, began to glow unnoticed.

"I guess that's kinda true," he said without thinking.

"Uh...I was joking you know-

Jett turned to face Jennifer, his eyes lacking any humour in them. "I'm not though. I'm being serious. My heart is completely black, after what I've done..."

"What are you saying?"

_I can't do this... not yet. What am I doing? _

Swiftly, Jett pulled out some of his cards, holding them in his hand in a fan shape. His name stood out in block letters on the bottom of each one.

"I'm your rival Jennifer... isn't it obvious?"

For a minute, Jennifer was completely and utterly paralysed. Her eyes remained transfixed on the Sakura cards in his hands, his name standing out like a beacon on the pink colour scheme. But while the truth was right there in front of her, her mind refused to process it and take it in.

"You? That smart-ass? You're...him?" she managed to say.

Jett stood up. "I guess I'll have to show you, huh?" With that, he fished out his talisman and chanted:

"_Shape shifting weapon of the night,_

_Under the name of darkness, I command you under blood pact_

_Take the form of a sword!"_

Once the words were said, the small diamond-shaped object in his hands was surrounded in a mix of purple and black lights. Once it had stretched out into a long, sword-shaped weapon, Jett took it with his hands and held the now-materialized sword at his side, the black diamond pendant hanging off the hilt and reflecting in the moonlight.

By this time, Jennifer had stood up as well. She stared at the weapon, open-mouthed and stunned. This had to be a joke. It just had to be! There was a perfectly logical explanation for it all right?

Then, still unnoticed, the Libra card's glow faded away, and Jett seemed to come to his senses. He looked at the weapon in his hands, and realized what he had just done. "Jen…I'm sorry-

"Why apologize, when you could have told me the truth in the first place? Then you wouldn't need to apologize." Her voice was lifeless now, as if the emotion had been drained out. All her run-ins with the rival flashed in her mind. The first meeting, the circus, all the smart-ass comments and high and mighty behavior she saw from him. She had seen the Lock in his hands. Did that mean he had locked her and Chris inside his mansion with the Watery? They just seemed like two different people. How could they be one and the same?

Because he had lied to her, does that mean that he had been lying to her all along? About everything?

And then the anger started to boil inside her…

"Jen-"

…until she could no longer contain it.

"You inconsiderate, immoral liar! How could you do this to me? Is that all my friendship was to you, just a ploy to get to the Sakura cards?!"

"Let me explain-

"What's there to explain Jett? You were him all along. You hurt me, you deceived me. You lied to me. Just like everyone else in my life!"

"What are you talking about?! You have it much better than I do! What could possibly be wrong in your life?!"

_I have it much better?_ Jennifer found that the tears wouldn't come this time. Probably because she had already used them all up. "Chris betrayed me, Crystal betrayed me, heck even my freakin' family betrayed me! And now this?! Oh yeah, I've got it good alright!"

The only sound that filled the air was Jennifer heavy breathing.

"Do you think I wanted to do this?" Jett said.

"I don't see how you could not. ..your family killed Sakura! It is because of you and them that this responsibility was thrust onto me!" She didn't know for sure if his family were actually responsible for Sakura's demise, but she could only assume that that 'danger' she warned her about had been Jett all along.

…

"You've got it right there. It wasn't my choice." Jett lowered his voice, to a tone that appeared to lack any emotion. "You know nothing about my life, or my suffering. How can you possibly understand?"

He turned away, but before he started to walk off, he faced Jennifer again.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. But I don't know if you can appreciate my apology either. How can you, after what I've done?"

And with that, he threw his sunglasses onto the sand in frustration, and walked off. Jennifer watched him go. She put a hand to her face and felt her wet cheeks. So she had been crying after all.

_Appreciate? He's got that right… _

But then suddenly, the black glasses started to glow a soft blue. The light attracted the attention of both teenagers, and they turned to look at it. Before they process what was happening, the ground opened up beneath them, causing Jennifer and Jett to both fall into the darkness. Surprised yells were suppressed just as quickly as they were let out, and fear filled every corner of the mind and paralysed the body. And still they fell further down. Jennifer thought she felt Jett's fingertips brush hers, but the swift motion disappeared along with their owner.

And then all went black.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**A note from MAG (21/1/09):** As you can see, I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. Hope you don't mind the cliffie much. I'd thought I'd get one more update in before I go back to school (yay, sarcasm intended).

What a nice turn of events it is huh? Chris actually likes Crystal and vice versa, poor Jen is adopted, and it looks like the trio are no more. Talk about major relationship development! So, the necklace seen in Chapter 13 was purchased and given to Crystal, and all the signs Jennifer thought she saw were all for her friend instead. Who does that leave Jennifer with? That reminds me, does anyone actually want Jennifer and Jett to be a couple? Just a thought...

Continuation will be up soon (I'll try to make it short), so keep an eye out!

_**Mysterious Angel Girl, signing off...**_


End file.
